La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la trifuerza
by Rtamez93
Summary: Hoy se suponía que era un momento maravilloso para Zelda y Link, una ceremonia donde Link seria nombrado capitán de la guardia personal de la princesa Zelda. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Louise trata de convocar a un familiar para probar que no es una cero. En este mundo donde la desigualdad es ley, Link cambiara eso. Y Zelda impedirá que roben a su héroe.
1. Prologo

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifueza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 _Buenos días a todos, si estás leyendo esta historia asumo que te gusta Zero no Tsukaima y/o la Leyenda de Zelda (Pero también está la posibilidad de que odies a los personajes de ZNT y quieras ver su egos y orgullos de nobles siendo aplastados por los herederos de la trifueza del valor). Bueno sea cual sea tu razón espero que esta historia sea de tu gusto. Los héroes que voy utilizar serán Link (obviamente) y Zelda, y serán los que participan en Spirit Track. Posiblemente te estarás preguntando por que estas encarnaciones y no otras como Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time o incluso Wind Waker (Mi encarnación favorita por cierto). Bueno aquí están mis razones:_

 _Me gusta utilizar a Toon Link y la sand rod en Hyrule Warriors_

 _Siento que hay demasiados Fanfic que incluyen las encarnaciones de Twilight princess y la Ocarina del tiempo (no es que me crea más original que ellos)_

 _En Wind Waker, la tarea de Link y Tetra era de encontrar "Nueva Hyrule" y sentí que no debía interferir con eso_

 _Sentí que no habría consecuencias en utilizar estas encarnaciones_

 _Simplemente porque quise y es mi historia_

 _No te gustan las razones o no ten convencieron, bueno eres libre de no leer la historia, y para los que todavía están leyendo (Muchas Gracias) aquí empieza el prologo:_

 **Prólogo "Ceremonia arruinada"**

Hyrule, el reino en donde se relatan historias sobre héroes que traen Luz y esperanza ante la fuerzas de la oscuridad, donde la justicia siempre emerge victoriosa con la maldad y donde la gente trata de seguir el ejemplo que salen de estos relatos épicos, entre ellos se encuentran dos individuos que sobresalen del resto. Estas personas son las Princesa Zelda y el nuevo héroe de Hyrule Link, quienes han vivido muchas aventuras para proteger a la gente del reino y vencer a las fuerzas mal.

Entre estas aventuras están poner fin a los planes de Makivelo y el rey demonio Mallard, tarea que resulto difícil y requería la asistencia de los dos para completar **(Se que no todos jugaron Spirit Track pero quiero hacer espacia para nuevo contenido)** , sin embargo ambos salieron victoriosos y sellaron a Mallard, salvando a todo Hyrule y sin temor a exagerar al mundo. La paz prospero y parecía que ellos dos iban a volver a tener una vida llena paz, sin embargo las cosas nunca era tan simples, muy pronto descubrirían que tan pequeño era su mundo y que tan poderosa era la Trifuerza. En una línea de tiempo diferente una guerra sin precedentes había estallado, tan grande fue el conflicto que abrió fisuras atreves del espacio y el tiempo, Links y Zeldas de diferentes líneas de tiempo se reunieron para combatir los peores villanos que Hyrule, Termina y the Twilight Zone tenían.

Para estar a la altura de tal difícil tarea Link y Zelda tenían que reclamar sus fragmentos de la trifueza. Zelda fue puesta a prueba por Nayru (Diosa de la trifueza de la sabiduría), su prueba consistía en dominar la magia de la luz y tener dominio de ciertas habilidades psíquicas para ser digna del fragmento de la sabiduría, y Link como todo héroe que vino antes que el tenia que superar mazmorras, encontrar diferentes reliquias, dominar dichas reliquias y superar tanto mini-jefes como jefes finales (Estos términos se les ocurrieron a Link, cosa que hacía gracia la princesa) para ser merecedor del fragmento del valor.

No fue fácil pero valió la pena, ambos podían con ejército de dodongos, lizalfos, wolfos y stalfos por ellos mismos y sin ninguna dificultan. Rey demonio Mallard también hizo una aparición pero fue derrotado rápidamente por Link y sus nuevas habilidades. Durante el conflicto conocieron a sus contrapartes, Zelda se encontró con Tetra a quien había conocido a través de las historia que contaban el descubrimiento de Nueva Hyrule, durante su tiempo juntas Tetra le enseño como pelear mejor con la espada y el arco y descubrió un secreto que guardaba Zelda y que nadie ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a ella sabían (o al menos eso pensaba), ella se había enamorado de su héroe Link.

Zelda es alguien fuerte de voluntad, valiente, y si se le pedía un favor ella no dudaba en darlo todo por cumplir el favor, pero cuando se trata de expresar su amor, ella es muy tímida. Durante su aventura con Link, ella empezó a desarrollar un sentimiento más profundo que amistad, el cual se intensifico cuando estuvieron en las pruebas para obtener los fragmentos de la trifuerza ya que se comunicaban el uno al otro de manera psíquica para mantenerse al tanto el uno del otro y darse de ánimos. Tetra le animaba a ser más asertiva con sus sentimientos ya que sabía de manera personal lo densos que podían ser los héroes de Hyrule, le conto como tuvo que tragarse su orgullo de pirata y decirle al héroe del viento lo mucho que significaba el para ella, la reacción que recibió de él era digna de colgarla en una de las paredes de su barco. Una versión de la reina Midna le recomendó seguir el consejo de su ancestro ya que ella sabía que las princesas no siempre se quedan con los héroes, un ejemplo seria el héroe del tiempo quien al final decidió casarse con una mujer llamada Malon quien era dueña de los campos Lon Lon. Eso último preocupo a Zelda ya que eso significaba que cualquier mujer podía reclamar el corazón de Link.

Link por su parte vivía el sueño de todo niño de su época, peleaba a lado con los héroes más importantes de Hyrule, no como ayudante sino como su igual. Los ayudo a derrotar villanos como Volga, Wizarro, Grahim, Zant, Majora y diferentes versiones de Ganondorfs, entre ellos estaba la reencarnación de toda la maldad que se hacía llamar Ganon. Aprendió diferente técnicas con su espada Lokomo y adquirió un poderoso escudo llamado _"the mirror shield"_ el cual era indestructible y le permitía bloquear todo clase de proyectil. Un héroe que destacaba sobre los demás era, según Link, era un niño de su misma edad el cual era conocido entre las diosas como el héroe del tiempo. Link aprendió varias canciones mágicas de él, y sobre todo le ayudo a desarrollar una técnica que podía partir una luna de un solo swing, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando Link partió a la mitad una luna creada por la máscara Majora. Link no pudo evitar notar la máscara que poseía y se la ponía para eliminar a los jefes de un solo golpe, el podía jura que su poder rivalizaba con la Trifuerza completa **(¿Olvide mencionar que soy un fanático de la máscara de la Fiera Deidad?).**

La guerra fue brutal y sangrienta, sin embargo los héroes triunfaron y desterraron a las fuerzas del mal. Una vez más Hyrule gozo de una época de paz y prosperidad, donde todas las razas podían vivir sin temor a ser discriminados ya sean Gorons, Ritos o Kologs, todos eran iguales ante los ojos de la Trifuerza, verdaderamente un paraíso para vivir. Como símbolo de fuerza y esperanza el castillo de la familia real sobresalía por su tamaño y hermosura, en una de las habitaciones se encuentra una adorable joven de 15 años, el nombre de estas joven es Zelda.

 **(Ubicación: castillo de Hyrule, cuarto de la princesa Zelda)**

" _Hoy es el día",_ se repetía mentalmente la princesa Zelda, totalmente emocionada y nerviosa por este día. _"Hoy es el día en el que Link será reconocido como el campeón de Hyrule, el día donde lo nombrare el líder de la guardia real, el día donde podre expresar mi am… mi amo…. mi aaaa…"_ seguía pensando en silencia con la cara toda roja y los oídos echando humo, el simple pensamiento de confesarse a Link la ponían nerviosa. _"Que desastre"_ suspiraba mientras miraba una foto de todas las encarnaciones de Zelda que lucharon en la gran guerra por la Trifuerza. " _Oh Tetra, no sabes cuánto te admiro por declarar tu amor al Héroe del viento, yo que no solamente soy tu más reciente encarnación y comparto tu sangre no puedo ni pensarlo sin que mi cara se vuelva más roja que un tomate"_ se lamentaba mientras se dirigía hacia una ventana y suspiraba mientras miraba el amplio cielo azul.

" _Oh Link, me pregunto si la emoción y los nervios que invaden mi ser son iguales a los que tú sientes en estos momento"_

 **(Ubicación: casa de Link, dormitorio)**

 **¡LINK DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!**

Un grito que atravesaba cielo, mar, tierra, e incluso espacio y tiempo se oía atreves de todo Hyrule, con el único propósito de despertar a una persona. Pero ¿qué persona merecía este tipo de trato?, ¿por qué alguien pondría tanto esfuerzo en despertar a otra persona?, ¿tan malo era que esta persona durmiera tranquilamente? Bueno la respuesta es simple, la persona que estaba durmiendo sin ninguna importancia en el mundo era nada más una nada menos que el héroe de Hyrule, el portador de un tercio del poder de las diosas que crearon más de un universo, alguien que tomo un rol sumamente importante en la gran guerra por la Trifuerza, alguien que este mismo día se convertiría en un modelo a seguir para todos los habitantes del reino, y si las diosas que vigilaban a los mortales lo permitían recibiría también el amor de una bella princesa. Esa persona es Link.

"¿Por qué sigues dormido Link? Vamos, limpia el sueño de tus ojos. ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta! Hoy es un día muy importante, tú, con la princesa... ¡No me digas que te olvidaste!" gritaba Bigboy enojado de que el nuevo héroe de Hyrule todavía no corregía ese habito de quedarse profundamente dormido. Link no es perezoso ni nada por el estilo, durante su primera aventura, que Nico titulaba "The spirit track", Link hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a Zelda, incluso le cantaba canciones con su flauta, le leía las historias de Nico y otras actividades para que no se sintiera deprimida durante esos difíciles momento que ella pasaba y durante las pruebas de la trifuerza y la Gran guerra el mostraba una disciplina que incluso el más estricto general de Hyrule podía admirar, pero cuando los momentos de paz y tranquilidad llegan Link y todo los héroes de Hyrule vuelven con sus actitudes despreocupadas.

"Nos iremos al castillo real en 15 minutos te quiero despierto, arreglado y atento en el momento que pongamos un pie en el tren para tu gran día, hoy te conviertes en el nuevo símbolo de esperanza para todo Hyrule, demuestra que posees la disciplina para esta nueva tarea que princesa Zelda te va encomendar, ¡Así que ve a arreglarte! Decía Bigboy mientras salía de la habitación de Link.

Haciendo caso a las instrucciones de su antiguo mentor Link se prepara para el evento mientras sonreía felizmente porque podría volver a ver a Zelda.

" _Hoy es el día, Zelda"_

 **(Salto de tiempo, ubicación castillo de Hyrule)**

Gente de todos los rincones de Hyrule se reunían para poder ver a los nuevos héroes del reino, no había persona que no conociera las aventuras de Link y Zelda, todo tenían al menos una pictobox para tener una imagen que conmemoraba este momento tan importante. En la entrada del castillo se encontraba Zelda, el capitán Russel y el profesor **(No me acuerdo bien de su nombre)** listos para empezar la ceremonia.

"Hoy es el gran día, debe estar muy feliz princesa" decía el capitán Russel con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. El sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de la princesa hacia el Héroe de Nueva Hyrule.

"Sí, hoy será el día en que todo Hyrule vea en persona a su héroe" decía la princesa Zelda quien intentaba mantener una postura serena, pero su cara reflejaba lo nerviosa que estaba en realidad. No solamente se reuniría con Link de nuevo, sino que también tenía que preparares mentalmente para confesar sus sentimientos hacia el héroe.

"¿Están seguros sobre esto, de verdad es necesario seguir con esto?" decía el profesor quien estaba enterado de los sentimientos románticos de la princesa y de sus planes para confesar su amor, el no tenía nada en contra de Link, pero todavía pensaba que era muy pronto para la princesa iniciar una relación romántica.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" una respuesta casi inmediata de una ruborizada princesa se pudo escuchar por casi toda la entrada del palacio lo cual llamo la atención de unos cuantos espectadores. "El pueblo necesita saber sobre el nuevo héroe de Hyrule, y debemos estar al tanto de cualquier peligro que pueda caer sobre nosotros, y no se me ocurre mejor forma que tener a Link cerca de mí, ¡Quiero decir el palacio, Sí eso es, cerca del palacio!" decía Zelda para convencer a todos de que esto era por un bien mayor, pero mucha gente pudo notar lo roja que se encontraba su cara.

" _¡Pero qué adorable!"_ Era el pensamiento que tenían todas las personas que alcanzaban a ver la princesa Zelda, algunos intentaban tomar imágenes con su pictobox. Por mucho que la princesa piense que su enamoramiento con Link es el mejor secreto de Hyrule, no había nadie en el palacio que no supiera de sus sentimientos hacia el Héroe, y ahora en presencia de muchas personas el círculo de personas que sabían sobre el tema se acaba de incrementar. La sabiduría te ayudaba a descubrir secretos y las intenciones oscuras de la gente, pero no te ayudaba para ocultar los tuyos.

De repente el tren que transportaba a Link, quien llevaba los vestimentas del héroe, había llegado, todas las personas empezaron a tomar fotos del Héroe de Hyrule conforme el se hacía paso para llegar con la princesa Zelda. Conforme el héroe se acercaba más rápido corría el corazón de la princesa. Entonces llego el momento Link hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante Zelda, quien hacia todo lo posible de mantener su postura firme empezó con su discurso.

"Reino de Hyrule ante ustedes les presento al gran Héroe responsable de la destrucción del rey demonio Mallard, y que tuvo un rol vital en la gran guerra por la trifuerza, les presento a Link el campeón de todo Hyrule" dicho esto Link se levanta para recibir las ovaciones de las personas.

"Hurra por los héroes Hyrule"

"Hurra por la princesa Zelda"

"Hurra por el Héroe Link"

"Hurra por la trifuerza"

Pero en medio de las ovaciones una voz sobresalía

" **Por favor"**

" _¿Huh?"_ era el pensamiento de todo Hyrule en ese momento, la magia era tan común como aire que respiraban por lo tanto todos la podían percibir y oír.

" **¡A mi sirviente que se encuentra en algún lugar en los confines del Universo!"**

" _¿Por qué siento que me hablan?"_ eran los pensamientos de Link quien sentía que la voz se dirigía hacia él.

" **¡Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar…!**

"Psst…. ¡HAHAHAHA!" era la reacción de casi todos los presentes de la ceremonia, esa última oración era equivalente a un niño tratando de decir que todo lo que él tiene es mejor que los demás.

" **¡Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido…!"**

Esa palabras estaban preocupando a Zelda porque sentía también que se dirigían hacia Link.

" **¡Responde a mi guía!"**

Y de la nada apareció un portal verde apareció, lo cual puso fin a las risas que todavía continuaban después de oír el tercer verso, todos vieron alarmados que su objetivo era absorber a su héroe Link.

" _ **¡ ¿Qué está pasando?!"**_ Preguntaba alarmado Link mientras era absorbido por el portal.

"¡ LIIIIINKKKKK!" decía Zelda alarmada mientras agarraba del brazo a Link en un intento de salvarlo de portal.

"¡Princesa Zelda por favor aléjese del portal!" decía el profesor en un intento de que la princesa soltara a Link.

"¡Princesa, por favor suélteme!" Link no quería que Zelda desapareciera con él, quien sabe lo que habría más allá del portal. **(Spoiler Alert: una pequeña maga con cabello rosa con un temperamento explosivo)**

"¡No, me rehusó a abandonarte, Link yo te a…!" fue hasta donde pudo llegar cuando el portal termino llevándose a los dos, dejando a toda Hyrule confundido y preocupado.

En medio del silencio y la confusión Bigboy y Nico gritaron al mismo tiempo

"¡LINK!"

Sacados del trance que la reciente tragedia los había puesto el capitán Russell y el profesor gritaron con lágrimas en los ojos

"¡PRINCESA ZELDA!"

Ese día, la princesa y el Héroe de Hyrule habían desaparecido.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(Como ending les recomiendo poner la canción final de majoras mask)**

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

Una nube se empezaba a disolver, mientras una maga con pelo color rosa jadeaba y formaba una sonrisa cansada en su rostro

"Debiste ser más sabia sobre tus acciones al tratar con un verdadero noble, impostora" decía la maga que anteriormente se había presentado como Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière **(Pero que nombre tan largo)** mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

Colbert, un profesor que se había presentado anteriormente, miraba preocupado la escena ya que no quería que hubiese heridos, sin embargo el sabia que este duelo era la única forma de que la joven aceptara que Louise hiciera el contrato con el otro muchacho de ropa verde, cuando volteo a ver a dicho joven y noto que seguía con los brazos cruzados y su cara no mostraba preocupación alguna, el no sabía porque hasta que una voz respondió todas sus dudas.

"Me transportaste a un lugar lejos de mis seres queridos y personas que jure proteger" Louise miraba con horror que la explosión que había hecho con toda su fuerza de voluntad no había logrado ni siquiera a quien acuso de ser una falsa princesa, la cual por cierto estaba rodeada por un cristal azul semitransparente.

"Trataste de arrebatarme a alguien muy especial y convertirlo en tu esclavo" Colbert se sentía intimidado por la fuerza mágica que desbordaba la joven.

"Insultaste a mi familia, me acusaste de ser un fraude" decía la joven misteriosa mientras una armadura empezaba a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto un dragón azul se ocultaba detrás de su dueña quien junto con su amiga de piel morena y cabello rojo miraban con asombro el evento que se formaba delante de ellas.

"Yo elegí sabiamente mis acciones, es una lástima que tu no hicieras lo mismo" los nobles se sentían intimidados ante el aura que ella emitía, ahora si creían que la dama delante de ellos era realeza.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Preguntaba una aterrada Louise quien en estos momentos se encontraba bajo una mirada a un más intimidante que la de su propia madre.

"Ya me había presentado, pero supongo que una vez más no hace daño" decía cuando la armadura se había terminado de armar. "Mi nombre es Zelda, futura reina de Hyrule y orgullosa portadora de la trifuerza de la Sabiduría, Louise de la Vallière, ¡yo seré quien gane este duelo!"

 **Y corte, Dios mis respetos a quienes encuentran tiempo para hacer Fanfic, les juro que me tarde 7 horas en escribir el prologo, como sea. Este es mi primer Fanfic, y es la primera vez que escribo algo parcialmente original (recuerden esto es un fanfic basado en trabajos de otras personas) los elementos que voy a utilizar vienen de Hyrule Warriors y tanto Link como Zelda tendrán habilidades que no tenían en el videojuego de Spirit track. Bueno si tienen comentarios constructivos y consejos que me ayuden avanzar con la historia, créanme cuando digo que no serán ignorados y los tomare en cuenta. Muchas gracias por leer el prologo XD**


	2. Capitulo 1: Yo soy la princesa de Hyrule

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifueza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenos días a todos (Bueno dependiendo a qué horas estés leyendo la historia), una vez más me encuentro dándoles un nuevo capítulo. Primero que nada debo de informar unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar.**

 **No voy a mencionar que Link y Zelda tienen orejas de elfos, ¿Por qué? No me siento capaz de escribir una historia donde la gente piense que son elfos. Además en el juego fueron mencionados como humanos así que serán tratados como humanos.**

 **Tanto Link como Zelda tendrán nuevas habilidades debido a su entrenamiento que recibieron departe de las diosas de la Trifueza y sus contrapartes que participaron en la gran guerra (Hyrule Warriors).**

 **Link no será mudo**

 **Zelda no dejara que maltraten a Link**

 **Este Link no posee relación con el de Wind Waker (Los detalles sobre esto más adelante)**

 **Hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro, no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Zero no Tsukaima**

 **Antes de empezar la historia, siento que debo mencionar algo muy importante: No soy alguien muy apasionado a la escritura, simplemente me gusta mucho estas dos franquicias en especial la leyenda de Zelda y tengo una relación de amor/odio hacia el familiar de cero. Escribí esta porque un programa del internet me inspiro a hacerlo, "** **Red vs Blue"** **, quienes no hayan visto esta obra maestra se las recomiendo de todo corazón se encuentra en youtube, vean el último capítulo de la temporada 14 y sabrán de que estoy hablando y una animación llamada "** **Super Smash Wars** **". Otra cosa fue el hecho de que muchas personas tienden a reemplazar a Link en sus historias (¿Por qué?), otras simplemente se enfocan en hacerlas tragedia y poner a Link en un estado depresivo (otra vez ¿Por qué?) , yo no juego la leyenda de Zelda para deprimirme, yo juego para vivir la aventura épica de un héroe que termina por derrotar a las fuerzas del mal, para mí la Leyenda de Zelda es traer esperanza a quienes se encuentran en una situación difícil (Majoras Mask) y eso es algo que falta en muchos Fanfic (no en todos), y esa es la razón por la que escribo esta historia, porque un día me levante leí unos fanfic de Zelda y dije "Es momento de que haga el mío".**

 **Un agradecimiento a mi primer review: Sheika 360, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que alguien más le llamen la atención una de mis ideas, no voy a mentir, me da miedo la crítica el momento que publique mi historia le ponía refresh a cada rato para ver si alguien ya lo había leído y saber su opinión. Ver que pusiste esta historia en tus favoritos hizo que me pusiera a trabajar en el primer capítulo de inmediato, es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia y tú eres mi primera crítica positiva y mi primera seguidora. ¡Muchas gracias! Este capítulo es un tu nombre.**

 **Y con eso termino, es hora de continuar la historia:**

 **Capitulo 1: "Yo soy la princesa de Hyrule"**

 **(Ubicación: Academia de Magia en Tristain)**

 **(Evento: Ceremonia de invocación)**

Nos encontramos en los patios de la Gran Academia de Magia de Tristain, donde en estos momentos ocurre un evento muy especial para los alumnos que cursan el 2nd de magia.

La Ceremonia de Invocación

La importancia de dicho evento es bastante grande debido a que, los magos que participan en dicha ceremonia demuestran su valor como usuarios de la magia invocando criaturas que se convertirán en sus compañeros de toda la vida, estas criaturas se terminan llamando Familiares. Los mejores magos terminan llamando, animales mágicos como dragones, grifos, o una mantícora, sin embargo hay excepciones, por ejemplo el director de la academia es reconocido como uno de los más grandes magos de viento y su familiar es un pequeño ratón blanco **(Sin embargo resulta muy útil para sus necesidades XD)**. Por otro lado si el mago falla en convocar un familiar este cae en desgracia y corre el riesgo de perder su nobleza, a menos claro que dicho noble pueda ofrecerse para un matrimonio de conveniencia y renuncie a su apellido, con la consecuencia de que su nombre desaparezca de la historia de Halkeginia.

Todo lo mencionado anteriormente solo agregaba peso a los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza de Louise, que trataba de mantener un perfil bajo, ¿A qué se debía este comportamiento? Bueno, el día anterior la pequeña maga cometió un error al tratar de transmutar unos pequeños guijarros, lo cual resulto en una gran explosión que dejo inconsciente a la profesora **(me sorprende que nadie hubiera muerto).** Sin perder oportunidad de burlarse del infortunio de Louise, sus compañeras Momontcery y Kirche **(Tabitha estaba también presente pero no le importaba nada)** la empezaron fastidiar insistiendo que debía a renunciar a ser una maga para dedicarse a ser una simple esposa, siguiendo la regla de acero que su madre le implanto declaro lo siguiente:

" _ **¡Si hablamos de magia de invocación, me tengo completa confianza si solo se trata de convocar a un sirviente! ¡Será el familiar más sagrado, hermoso y poderoso que se invoque!"**_

" _¿Para que hable? Debí simplemente mantener mi boca callada"_ pensaba tristemente Louise ya que no solamente se trataba de invocar un familiar, sino que también debía superar a los demás para no quedar en ridículo. " _¡No puedo pensar así, yo soy una noble, vengo de la familia más poderos de toda Halkeginia! ¡No soy una plebeya cualquiera! ¡Yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière!_ **($3000 pesos mexicanos al primer lector que me pueda mandar una grabación con la pronunciación de ese trabalenguas).**

Al principio no parecía complicado los familiares que salían eran serpientes, ratones, gatos, perros lo más común, el bello familiar que Montmorency que planea presumir resulto ser una insignificante rana y lo único sobresaliente por el momento era el topo gigante del mujeriego de Guiche. Pero entonces salieron familiares más sorprendentes, el mundo de Louise se venían abajo cuando su archirrival de magia **(rivalidad de un solo lado)** invoco una salamandra y su silenciosa amiga invoco un dragón.

"¡Wow! parece que lo mejor siempre se reserva para el final" decía el profesor Colbert al presenciar como dos de sus estudiantes invocaron a unos familiares de alto nivel que sus elementos representaban. "Bueno parece que ya fueron todos" decía mientras que verificaba que todos sus estudiantes tuvieran su familiar.

"Todavía no profesor, Louise falta de invocar a su familiar" lo decía mientras señalaba a Louise, quien se ocultaba detrás de los estudiantes cuya respuesta fue una mirada combinaba perfectamente odio y molestia.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro del circulo se podían escuchar murmullos como "Esa es Louise la cero", "¿Sera capaz de invocar algo?", "Imposible, lo único que saldrá será una explosión", cada murmulla que pasaba solo servía para levantar el poder de voluntad que le permitía a la pequeña maga crear sus explosiones **(hablando de echarle gasolina al incendio XD).**

Ya llegando al centro del círculo formado por los estudiantes Louise empezó con el ritual de invocación, dando su toque personal:

" **Por favor"** murmuro esa parte para que nadie notara lo nerviosa que estaba

" **¡A mi sirviente que se encuentra en algún lugar en los confines del Universo!"**

Todo el mundo se quedo perplejo al oír semejante conjuro, tanto que Montmorency no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, "¿Qué clase de conjuro es ese?"

Guiche todavía con la expresión de confusión en la cara respondió "B-bueno al menos tiene algo de originalidad", recordando que su conjuro también fue muy teatral **(No invente eso, el profesor tuvo que cortar su monologa para que la fila siguiera avanzando).**

" **¡Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar…!**

 **(Esa es literalmente la traducción del conjuro, como diablos se puede decir eso en público a los 16 años),** Ya sea por lo absurdo y bizarro que ese último verso haya sido o por el poder mágico que emitía Louise, fue suficiente para que Tabitha le quitara atención a su libro para poder ver como terminaba todo.

" **¡Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido…!"** hizo una pequeña pausa y apunto su varita hacia el horizonte y grito con todas sus fuerzas **"¡Responde a mi guía!".**

 **¡BOOM!**

"Cough... Cough sabía que terminaría así" "¡Cero acaso nos quieres matar a todos!" "Solo renuncia a ser maga de una vez" decía sin compasión los estudiantes quienes no tenían idea del horrible destino que sufrían los nobles que renunciaban a la magia. **(Siento que se toman las cosas muy a la ligera, cuando se trata de ofender al prójimo)**

"Te encuentras bien Montmorency" **(Si no se han dado cuenta estoy copiando y pegando este nombre, el hecho de que lo pronuncien o lo escriban más de una vez es algo que me resulta más difícil de creer que un mundo mágico)** , preguntaba Guiche cuando vio a su novia en el suelo.

Montmorency **(¿Qué clase padres tiene?)** no respondió ya que miraba dos figuras en medio de donde ocurrió la expresión. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mientras el polvo provocado por la explosión se dispersaba, Louise también se quedo callada esperando que sus plegarias a fundador hayan dado fruto **(¡Tu dios es una mentira! Perdón no pude evitarlo).**

 **(En medio de la cortina de humo)**

"P-princesa Zelda se encuentra bien" pregunto un preocupado Link que sostenía de la mano a Zelda para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

"S-sí, me encuentro bien Link, gracias por preguntarme" decía Zelda feliz de que no se había separado de Link, pero triste de que su día especial se haya arruinado. _"Oh diosas que nos guían en nuestros momentos más oscuros porque no me permitieron tener este día tan especial,_ _ **"Juro que el responsable de esta atrocidad recibirá la fuerza real de mi puño, incluso si resulta ser el mismísimo Demise"**_ pensaba con una ira que podía intimidar al mismo Ganon.

El humo se había disipado y la gente pudo notar finalmente a Zelda y a Link, tal escenario desato lugar a un sinfín de murmullos:

"Hey, ¿Dónde crees ellos hayan aparecido?"

"¿La cero los habrá invocado?"

"Imposible, debió contratar actores para que no la expulsaran"

"Pero miren el vestido que llama la chica, esas son ropas de un noble"

"Pero ¿por qué estaría con un plebeyo?" **(La túnica del héroe tiene orígenes muy humildes)**

Entre los murmullos algo había quedado muy claro para Link y Zelda, ellos hablaban un idioma diferente a ellos.

"¿Zelda puedes identificar qué idioma están utilizando?" pregunto Link pensando que estaban usando un lenguaje antiguo de Hyrule, lo cual Zelda noto preocupada que no era el caso.

"No Link, no tengo idea del lenguaje que usan" respondió Zelda mientras trataba de reconocer la voz responsable de arrastrarlos de su mundo y arruinar la ceremonia. Mientras tanto Louise se quedaba en silencio pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

" _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué una noble y un plebeyo se encuentran donde mi familiar debería estar? ¿Acaso los invoque yo? ¿Pero los nobles no pueden ser familiares? Lo que significa que ese plebeyo es… es…"_ Pensaba mortificada Louise, tener un plebeyo como familiar significaba una vida de vergüenza para ella.

Colbert pudo notar la expresión de confusión que tenían los dos jóvenes y tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos parecía ser una noble, decidió verificar quien era el familiar de su alumna, el solo deseaba que fuera el joven vestido de verde porque de no ser así esto podía complicarse. "Disculpen" Link y Zelda voltearon a ver a Colbert quien los estaba llamando para resolver este dilema "Perdonen los molestias pero…." Fue interrumpido por Link quien al no poder entenderle decidió utilizar el lenguaje de señas con la esperanza de que se pudieran comunicar.

" _Nosotros… no podemos… hablar… su idioma…"_

Colbert a haber sido un ex-soldado entendía perfectamente lo que trataban de decir así que decidió hacer lo mismo. _"No se… preocupen… usare… un hechizo… que nos… permita… comunicarnos",_ con eso Link asistió con la cabeza dando a entender que supo lo que Colbert trataba de decir. Con la aprobación del Joven Colbert lanzo su hechizo de traducción **(No tengo idea del nombre del hechizo)** y una luz envolvió tanto a Link y a Zelda. Con todo eso realizado el profesor pregunto, "¿Ahora me pueden entender?" los dos jóvenes asistieron felizmente ya que comunicarse sería más fácil, "Bueno ahora a lo que iba a preguntar ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdan?" finalmente pregunto Colbert para poder resolver el problema presente mientras que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Louise, pusieron atención para saber quién sería el familiar de la cero.

Ante esto Zelda decidió responder con el fin de saber quién era dueña de esa voz misteriosa "Buenos días, para responder a su pregunta, lo último que recordamos es que un extraño portal apareció en medio de una ceremonia muy importante y trato de succionar a mi amigo Link, en medio del pánico me aferre a él para evitarlo, sin embargo el portal termino arrastrándonos a los dos". Con esa respuesta confirmo los miedos de Louise y las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Hahahaha…..!"

"¡Sabía que era el plebeyo!"

"¡Eso es tan digno de ti cero!

"¡Esto hace todo lo que dijiste anoche mucho más digno, quien hubiera pensado que invocarías a un plebeyo!" decía Kirche mientras reía, pero cuando se detuvo un momento y vio la cara de Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse " _Aunque debo admitir que es muy lindo"._ Louise al oír las burlas de sus compañeros de clase no pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón.

"¡Cállense, cállense, cállense!" dejando a un Link sorprendido por semejantes pulmones que tenia y a una Zelda pensativa.

" _Esa voz…"_ pensaba Zelda mientras trataba de identificar si era la misma voz que escucho durante la ceremonia. Mientras que Link miraba confundido a que se debían tatas burlas.

"Profesor Colbert, por favor déjeme hacer el ritual otra vez" trataba de suplicar Louise para poder invocar a un familiar de verdad.

"Lo siento señorita Louise pero no se va a poder, el ritual es una tradición sagrada y no puedo dejar mancillar eso solo porque no le gusto el familiar que le toco" decía Colbert con absoluta seriedad.

"P-pero nunca había oído sobre un plebeyo como familiar" argumento Louise para que su profesor reconsiderara su situación e hiciera una excepción.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ahora por favor continúe con el ritual" contesto Colbert una vez más con la misma convección.

"Está bien" suspiraba tristemente Louise mientras caminaba hacia un confundido Link y una precavida Zelda, con una mirada que tenía la intención de ser intimidante, lamentablemente su mirada iba dirigida hacia dos héroes que matan monstruos y dioses malignos, y al final solamente llevo más confusión a Link y una pequeña risita a Zelda. "Más te vale apreciar esto, porque un plebeyo como tú no es digno de recibir esto de parte de una noble".

" _¿Eh…?"_ Era el pensamiento tanto de Link como de Zelda cuando dijo esas palabras, y lo que paso después de eso fue algo que Zelda recordaría siempre, una acción que le hizo recordar las palabras de Tetra durante la Gran Guerra, un evento que daría comienzo a una Zelda más activa en su relación con Link. Louise acababa de robar el primer beso de Link, en ese momento una parte dentro la princesa gritaba de dolor.

 **¡ ¿PERO QUE CRESS QUE HACES?!**

Ese grito fue tan poderoso que separo a Louise de Link, en ese momento el joven Héroe sentía como una energía circulaba alrededor, el podía sentir como se concentraba principalmente en su mano, para verificar que pasaba se quito su guante izquierdo **(Creo que olvide mencionar que el traje del héroe fue modificado para que se pareciera un poco más al traje que utiliza el héroe del tiempo, luego describo como es).**

"No hagas alboroto, la runas de familiar se están formando en tu mano" cuando Link oyó eso se asusto, el había peleado con diferentes wizarros para saber que un familiar no era más que un sirviente. Con eso en mente convoco al poder de la Trifuerza del valor para deshacerse de la marca. El poder otorgado por Farore le brindaba a cada usuario diferentes beneficios, los cuales eran, los recuerdos de otros héroes al momento de utilizar las armas, un aumento de en poder y habilidad cuando se superan los miedos con determinación **(como los anillos de green lantern)** y por ultimo protección mental y espiritual sobre artes de manipulación.

"Diosa Farore por favor dame el valor para romper las Runas" murmuraba Link, cuando termino, el símbolo de la trifuerza brillo fuerte, Colbert junto con los demás nobles pudo notar como las runas de familiar se desvanecían en el aire y eran remplazadas por el símbolo de la trifuerza del volar. Para alguien con el nivel de educación de Colbert este evento seria catalogado como imposible las runas conecto de manera definitiva al mago con su familiar y la única forma de que se quitaran las runas es que el mago muriera, así que la única explicación posible seria que ese extraño símbolo le diera alguna clase de protección. Sin embargo para el mago común y poco educado parecía que Louise había fallado de nuevo.

"¡Ja, parece que la cero no es digna ni siquiera de un insignificante plebeyo!" decía un estudiante obeso llamado Malicorne **(Quien, para ser honestos, es el personaje más raro que he visto en un anime harem)** , ese comentario renovó las carcajadas de los demás nobles y enfureció una vez más a Louise.

"¡Cállense, cállense, cállense!" gritaba una vez más en frustración Louise al saber que había fallado en hacer a un simple plebeyo su familiar, cuando lo volteo a ver noto que la noble de hace rato que parecía estar preocupada por su futuro sirviente, _"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto, solo es un plebeyo con trapos verdes?"_ en inspección más profunda la pequeña maga noto que el vestido que tenia Zelda se veía de una calidad extraordinaria y fina lo cual le dio mucha curiosidad.

"Link estas bien" preguntaba una preocupada Zelda, sin embargo Link volteo con ella y con una sonrisa le aseguro que estaba bien. Un medio del desastre de ceremonia Colbert decidió acercarse al par para que puedan aclararle la duda de que fue lo que usaron para romper el ritual.

"Disculpe joven me podría explicar sobre el símbolo que tiene en su mano izquierda" le pregunto Colbert a Link, el cual se debatía si debía contar que era el Héroe de Nuevo Hyrule, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Zelda interrumpió.

"Ese es un detalle que nosotros podemos guardar y usted simplemente interpretar" contesto Zelda de manera molesta. Que quede claro que la princesa es una joven con modales impecables, pero este día simplemente iba de mal en peor, no solo se encontraba alejada de su reino, sino que también perdió su oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con Link y una fulana lo beso de la nada. Hoy simplemente no era su día, lo empezaba a catalogar como el peor ganándole el puesto al día donde se separaron su cuerpo y espíritu.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para faltarle al respeto a un profesor de la gran academia de Tristian?!" preguntaba una Louise molesta, " _No importa si es una noble, los magos de Trsitian merecen el respeto de toda Halkeginia"._

"Yo soy la Princesa Zelda" esa pieza de información congelo la sangre de todos alrededor, en especial a Louise. "Ahora dime donde nos encontramos, también quiero que me digan cómo puedo volver a Hyrule, y por ultimo pero más importante quiero que te disculpes con Link" todo lo decía con una calma impecable pero con una mirada que podría intimidar demonios.

"¿P-princesa Z-Zelda?" repetía nerviosamente Louise quien todavía estaba pasmado pero de repente algo entro en su mente "Un momento Hyrule ¿Qué reino es ese?, y ¡¿Por debería discuparme con un plebeyo?!" decía mientras recordaba que jamás había oído de algún lugar llamado Hyrule. Zelda no entendía la lógica de Louise, después de todo en Hyrule las personas nacen con los mismos derechos y es el deber de la realeza velar por todos sus súbditos.

"Por tu forma de hablar parece que eres orígenes nobles, entonces deberías saber que como gente de alto rango es nuestro deber cuidar de aquellos bajo nuestro mandato y velar por su bienestar", esas palabras fueron escuchados por todos los nobles presentes, Link miraba a Zelda con orgullo, mientras que otros como Colbert y Tabitha podían reconocer que de verdad era de la realeza porque entendía muy bien el rol de un rey y un noble hacia el pueblo, sin embargo la reacción de los demás estudiantes fue otra.

"Pssst… ¡HAHAHAHAHA!"

"¡¿Está hablando en serio?!

"¡¿Es una broma verdad?!"

Zelda y Link miraban de un lado al otro solo para confirmar que la mayoría de los nobles se burlaban de las palabras que dijo Zelda, lo cual enfurecía a nuestro Héroe. Colbert tenía una mano en la cara de la vergüenza que sentía de sus alumnos, mientras Tabitha los miraba con una cara de decepción. "Creo que te has dado cuenta de que nadie comparte tus fantasiosas ideas", decía Louise con una arrogancia dibujada en la cara. "No conozco ese mundo de sueños llamado Hyrule, pero ahora estas en Tristian, donde un noble vale más que mil plebeyos" esas palabras alimentaban la furia de Link, "Ya lo descubrí, tú no eres una verdadera princesa, apuesto que tus padres te enseñaron a actuar como una para recibir un trato especial para sacar provecho de otros reinos y no vivir en la miseria que ellos debían merecer", sin que nadie se diera cuenta Link saco su arco de héroe apuntando una flecha común hacia Louise, "quieras o no ese plebeyo se convertirá en mi familiar así que hazte a un lado si no quieres que te denuncie con el palacio y te ejecuten a ti y a tu familia de farsantes por fraude de iden….." Fue interrumpido cuando sintió volar una flecha cerca de cara, en ese momento Louise toco su mejilla para luego darse cuenta que estaba sangrando " _¿Q-q-q-que?"_ miro hacia el frente para darse cuenta que fue Link quien había disparado la flecha.

"Una palabra más y recibirás una flecha en cerebro" había hablado finalmente Link, Louise se sentía intimidada bajo esa mirada que prometía si ella osaba decir algo más. Cualquier risa o burla de parte de otros nobles había sido callada al ser testigos de la acción del plebeyo de verde, no sabían porque, pero sentían miedo al ver lo serio que era. Tabitha reconocería esa mirada donde sea al igual que Colbert, esa era la mirada de un soldado consumado. Kirche pudo sentir la intensidad de Link y en vez de miedo o confusión, le despertó interés en el joven héroe.

"T-t-tu c-como te a-atreves" decía Louise temblando por haber estado cerca de morir "t-t-t-tú no eres m-m-más que un plebeyo puedo mandarte a ejecutar por tu…." Esta vez fue Zelda con una cachetada que se quedo impresa en la pequeña maga.

"¡Señorita Valliere!" decía Colbert mientras conjuraba un hechizo de fuego para asustar a los jóvenes y proteger a su estudiante. "Sera mejor que bajen sus armas o… ¡Arggh!" Esta vez fue Link quien disparo con una flecha al hombro de Colbert para cancelar el hechizo.

"No te atrevas a amenazar a la Princesa de nuevo" decía Link, quien tenía una flecha apuntando a la cabeza de Colbert. Nadie lo sabía pero Link tenía acorralado a uno de los más peligrosos magos de fuego de toda la historia de Tristian, Tabitha todavía observaba al joven héroe con gran curiosidad, ni siquiera noto que su libro había quedado en el suelo. Colbert no entendía como alguien tan joven podía ser tan hábil con el arco, ahora que lo pensaba ¿de dónde salió el arco? El podía jurar que no lo tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez.

" _Pero que intensidad, como desearía que esa pasión tan ardiente fuera dedicada a protegerme"_ pensaba Kirche con una sonrisa llena de deseo dirgida hacia Link, mientras se preguntaba la razón de tanta lealtad hacia la joven llamada Zelda _"que envidia siento"._

Louise todavía sentía dolor por la bofetada que recibió de Zelda, enojada empezó a reclamarle "¡Tu aun con fachada descubierta sigues con esa actuación, es que no tienes vergüenza!", le respondió mientras miraba a tanto a la princesa como a Link, con ojos llenos de ira.

"Esto viene de parte de alguien que dijo **¡Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar…!** en dicha ceremonia importante" decía Zelda sin poder creer que la dueña de la voz no fuera una niña de diez años.

"¿T-t-tu escuchaste?" Louise preguntaba con vergüenza recordando que el conjuro lo hizo como una plegaria a Brimir para que le diera un familiar mejor que el de todos.

"Todo Hyrule escucho, honestamente como puedes decir tales cosas en público parecías un niño tratando de decir que lo que iba ser sería mejor que los demás" cuando dijo eso los demás nobles se echaron a reir. "Y si cree que voy a dejar que marques a Link como tu esclavo, estas muy equivocada" esto lo dijo volviendo a tener su mirada intimidante que había sido enseñada por otra Zelda, Impa y la mismísima Tetra. "Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero no lograras intimidarme".

Esos ojos no mostraban mentira y Louise sabia eso, se sentía intimidada bajo es mirada _"para un farsante, tener ese tipo de actitud…"_ en eso se le ocurrió una idea. "Bueno ya que estas tan determinada a proteger a tu amigo plebeyo te propongo un trato, un duelo, tu ganas y aceptare todo lo que tu digas, incluso tu filosofía sobre los nobles y renunciare en hacer a ese chico mi familiar, pero si yo gano, te entregaras a la corte real y confesaras tu crimen de personificar a una" decía Louise confiada de que ella rechazaría y pediría perdón por haberle mentido y abofeteado.

"Acepto" dijo Zelda sin basilar y sin ninguna duda en sus ojos

"¿Q-que? Estas conciente a lo que te estás aceptando" decía Louise sin poder creer que ella aceptara. "Acaso crees que puedes ganar sin duda alguna".

"No sé sobre tu capacidad mágica, pero por mi amigo que quieres esclavizar, por mi familia que has insultado y reino que debe estar esperando mi llegada, peleare hasta el último aliento" algunos nobles que escucharon la declaración de Zelda empezaron a creer que de verdad era realeza. Louise furiosa de haber fallado en su intento de intimidarla la llevo a un lugar llamado Vestry Field donde se realizaban los duelos entre los nobles.

"¡Oigan todos la cero reto a duelo a una princesa!"

"¡Ja, ella no es una princesa no oíste las locuras que dijo de la responsabilidad de los nobles!"

"Pero el aura que ella emite y la seriedad de sus palabras…" Eran los gritos y murmullos que se esparcían como fuego entre los alumnos de segundo año.

 **(Ubicación: Vestry Field)**

Todos los de segundo año se reunieron para ver el duelo entre Louise y la sospechosa princesa, incluido Colbert que había sido atendido por los médicos de la escuela y Link quien miraba de brazos cruzados ya que sabía que Zelda ganaría.

"¡Espero que estés lista impostora recibirás la furia de un verdadero noble!" decía Louise aun tratando de intimidarla.

"Dame lo peor que tengas" decía Zelda con una expresión aburrida

"¡Bien no digas que no te lo advertí!" decía mientras trataba de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad, Zelda noto que su magia no era estable así que decidió utilizar un hechizo de protección.

" **Nayru love"**

 **¡BOOM!**

Fue la más grande explosión que Louise había hecho en su vida, puso toda su furia para lograrlo, ella hubiera preferido una esfera de Fuego, pero almeno supo que la explosión tuvo que haber lastimado a auto proclamada princesa.

"Wow"

"Esa ha sido su más grande explosión"

"Que lastima, para una farsante debo admitir que era hermosa", decían los nobles ignorantes

"Debiste ser más sabia sobre tus acciones al tratar con un verdadero noble, impostora" decía la Louise pensando que había ganado.

Colbert miraba preocupado la escena ya que no quería que hubiese heridos, sin embargo, el sabia que este duelo era la única forma de que la joven aceptara que Louise hiciera el contrato con el otro muchacho de ropa verde, cuando volteo a ver a Link noto que seguía con los brazos cruzados y su cara no mostraba preocupación alguna, el no sabía porque hasta que una voz respondió todas sus dudas.

"Me transportaste a un lugar lejos de mis seres queridos y personas que jure proteger" Louise miraba con horror que la explosión que había hecho con toda su fuerza de voluntad no había logrado ni siquiera dañar a quien acuso de ser una falsa princesa, la cual por cierto estaba rodeada por un cristal azul semitransparente.

"Trataste de arrebatarme a alguien muy especial y convertirlo en tu esclavo" Colbert se sentía intimidado por la fuerza mágica que desbordaba la joven.

"Insultaste a mi familia, me acusaste de ser un fraude" decía Zelda mientras una armadura empezaba a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto un dragón azul se ocultaba detrás de Tabitha quien junto con su amiga Kirche miraban con asombro el evento que se formaba delante de ellas.

"Yo elegí sabiamente mis acciones, es una lástima que tu no hicieras lo mismo" los nobles se sentían intimidados ante el aura que ella emitía, ahora todos creían Zelda era de la realeza.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Preguntaba una aterrada Louise quien en estos momentos se encontraba bajo una mirada a un más intimidante que la de su propia madre.

"Ya me había presentado, pero supongo que una vez más no hace daño" decía cuando la armadura se había terminado de armar. " **Mi nombre es Zelda, futura reina de Hyrule y orgullosa portadora de la trifuerza de la Sabiduría, Louise de la Vallière, ¡yo seré quien gane este duelo!". (La armadura es la misma que tenía en spirit track y en Hyrule Warriors)**

La armadura empezó a brillar y se transformo en una esfera metálica que planeaba embestir a Louise. "¡Señorita Valierre!" Colbert trato de interferir pero Link se interpuso destruyendo su baston con una espada **(No es la espada Lokomo).**

"No interfiera", dijo Link ya que sabía que Zelda no la iba a matar y teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña maga necesitaba una lección de humildad.

"¡Louise solamente discúlpate, juro que nadie se va a reir!" decía una alarmada Kirche, por mucho que molestara a la pequeña maga, ella no sentía odia hacia ella y no quería verla arrollada por la furia de una verdadera princesa. Sin embargo sus plegarias cayeron en oídos sordos, Louise estaba paralizada del miedo cuando la esfera metálica avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

" _Así que este es el fin, me aplastaran como un bicho y moriré como una cero, siento no poder cumplir mi promesa princesa Henrietta"_ cerró los ojos para recibir su amargo final, pero después de un tiempo noto que todavía seguía viva con un poquito de duda y miedo los empezó abrir, lo primero que vio fue a la princesa que había faltado al respeto pero lo que más le sorprendió era que le brindo una amable sonrisa, esa sonrisa cautivo el corazón de todo noble que la veía ya sea hombre o mujer. Louise no pudo evitar compararla con su amiga Henrietta y apenada pregunto "¿P-por qué paro su ataque? La acuse de un horrible crimen, ¿Por qué no me aplasto?"

Zelda miro al cielo y con la misma sonrisa mientras recordaba las enseñanzas de sus ancestros dijo "Porque una persona muy especial me dijo una vez, Cuando te encuentres alguien que te haga enfadar, respira tranquilamente **y golpéalo con toda la fuerza de tu puño"**

…..

…..

"¿Qué….?"

¡POM!

Fue el sonido que se hizo cuando el puño de Zelda cuando choco con el estomago de Louise dejándola inconsciente, "¡La próxima será en la cara!" volteo a ver a un montón de nobles sorprendidos **"¿Alguien más quiere poner en duda mi linaje?"** todo perdieron color cuando pregunto eso.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"¡Yo estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo!"

"¡Fue cero la que nos forzó reír, nos amenazo hacernos explotar!"

Colbert no podía creer este desastre, no solamente un estudiante suyo había resultado herido sino que también tenían a una princesa enojada con un guardaespaldas listo para rebanar, y lo peor es que seguro corrían a Louise de la academia por fallar en el ritual. Link se acercaba a Zelda para verificar que estuviera bien, los dos pensaban como volver a Hyrule hasta que una voz capto la atención de los dos.

"Vaya, la juventud de ahora, no saben cómo dirigirse a una princesa" decía una vieja voz que llamo la atención de todos. El dueño de esa voz era no otro que el mismísimo director de la academia Osmond, cuando se acerco a nuestros héroes Link se puso entre él y Zelda mientras desenvainaba su espada y sacaba su mirror shield, cuando Osmond noto la perfecta postura del chico y el aura que emitía no pudo evitar pensar tristemente, " _¿Qué clase de dificultades sufriste para tener esos ojos de soldado mortal?"_ Sin embargo había asuntos más importantes que atender y con una sonrisa dijo "Vaya pero que excelente guardia posees muchacho, pero no te preocupes vine en porque me entere de su predicamento y vine ayudar" Osmond miro la ceremonia desde su bola de crital y precencio el duelo, y llego a la conclusión de que debía interferir.

Link lo miro de manera crítica, para ver si su en su cara había rastro de mentira, cuando noto que no tenia malas intenciones guardo su mirror shield y su espada y con una sonrisa dijo "Muchas gracias" acto que siguió Zelda también con una sonrisa.

Osmond se alegro de ver expresiones más amistosas en esos rostros tan jóvenes, le daba gusto que los dificultades que hubieran pasado no les quitaba la habilidad de ser feliz a los chicos. "Gracias por su confianza, ahora profesor me haría el favor de acompañarnos a mi oficina y que mande a unos de sus alumnos para que lleve a la señorita Valliere a la enfermería". Colbert siguió las instrucciones del director de inmediato, y mando a dos alumnos a que dejaran a Louise, durante el proceso Link no pudo evitar lo siguiente.

"Dios la cero siempre causa problemas"

"Lo bueno es que ya no causara más desastres, después de todo será expulsada por fallar el ritual"

"Al fin tendrá que aceptar que es un fracaso y que no tiene talento mágico" al oír eso Link no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Louise, mientras veía que era transportada a la enfermería pensó.

"Tal vez sea capaz de ayudarla"

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Vaya que hubiera pensado que me tardaría todo un capitulo concentrándome únicamente en la ceremonia de invocación, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando los invocados son un héroe legendario y una princesa enamorada con un gran poder mágico. Para los que no sepan de dónde diablos saque lo de la armadura y sus ataque quiero recordar que también estoy poniendo elementos de Hyrule Warriors, y la habilidad de la trifuerza del valor no me lo invente de verdad tiene esas capacidades. Sé que Zelda parece menos dulce que como la puse en el prologo pero creo que justifique suficiente con las circunstancias que puse, y para los que piensen que esta historia pondrá como mala a Louise voy a decir que no va ser así. Su actitud va a cambiar para mejor con la ayuda de Link y Zelda, bueno como siempre dejen sus criticas y si le gusto la historia póngalo sus ánimos me ayudan a escribir.**

 **El próximo capítulo será Las dos caras de Link**


	3. Capitulo 2: Las dos caras de Link

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifueza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **Buenas a todos aquí aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre, bueno esperaba que hubiera más críticas para mejorar mi historia pero creo que al ser un autor nuevo nadie me conoce, y lo peor es que estoy escribiendo esta historia en español, Dios mío. Sin embargo no puedo rendirme cuando apenas estoy comenzando tengo un objetivo el cual puede que no sea fácil y tal vez mi destino sea desaparecer en el olvido pero eso no lo sabré si no continúo con mi historia. Con Majoras Mask mi primera experiencia no fue buena, pero conforme jugaba y dominaba mi ocarina mientras completaba calabozos y misiones extras supe que estaba jugando uno de los mejores juegos de todos los tiempos en especial cuando obtuve la máscara de la Fiera Deidad.**

 **A los autores que puedan traducir esta historia a otros idiomas les doy mi bendición de hacerlo, mi objetivo es compartir mi punto de vista de la franquicia y como los personajes pueden alegrar la historia de otros. Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo la Leyenda de Zelda es sobre heroísmo, no tragedias. (En mi opinión, después de todo es Nintendo, el Disney de los videojuegos)**

 **Con eso dicho si les gusta esta historia háganmelo saber, dejen criticas para que pueda mejorar y con eso estoy contento.**

 **Okay, que empiece la historia**

 **Capitulo 2: Las dos caras de Link**

 **(Ubicación: ¿?)**

Louise se encontraba atada a un poste de madera en medio de un gran coliseo, miraba de un lado al otro y notaba como la gente la miraba con odio y exigían su ejecución, asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos miro hacia en enfrente para notar a Link con un arco y flecha en las manos y más atrás noto que Zelda comenzaba hablar con la muchedumbre.

"¡Gente de Hyrule, como sabrán fui arrastrada a una tierra lejana en contra de mi voluntad, para mantener la paz entre nuestro reino y el de Tristain, nos han entrgado a la bruja responsable de dicho crimen!" gritaba Zelda mientras apuntaba a Louise que sudaba nerviosa y miraba a todos lados para saber si alguien sentía compasión por ella.

"¡Mátenla!" "¡Mátenla!" "¡Mátenla!" "¡Mátenla!"

Por desgracia noto que todos querían su sangre "Por favor tenga piedad, princesa Zelda", suplicaba Louise ya que sabía que actuar fuerte no la llevaría a nada. Sin embargo cuando Zelda la miro puso una sádica sonrisa y dijo:

"Perdón, pero solo soy una impostora que viene de una familia de fraudes" con esas palabras Louise supo que su destino estaba sellado. Zelda volteo a ver Link y dijo, "Hazlo" con un gesto de afirmación el Joven vestido de verde apunto su arco y flecha a la cabeza de Lousie, quien no paraba de llorar.

"No"

"No, no"

Link disparo la flecha

"¡NOOOOO!"

* * *

"¡Por favor no me maten!"

Grito Louise, quien se despertó de golpe y apenas noto que estaba en la enfermería de la academia, jadeando y con el pulso acelerado trato de recordar lo último que recordaba solo para fruncir de dolor cuando trato de levantarse.

"Oh, ya despertó señorita Valliere" Louise volteo para ver quien la llamaba y pudo notar a una que era una de las enfermeras de la academia. "El director desea hablar con usted, si se siente lista de ir con gusto la escolta hasta la oficina".

"No, está bien, ya sé donde se encuentra" decía Louise todavía desorientada y de pronto recordó todo lo que sucedió en la ceremonia y nerviosa pregunto," Por cierto, sabe ¿por qué el director quiere verme?" Lo decía mientras le rezaba a Brimir que no fuera por la razón que ella pensaba.

"Bueno, dijo que tenía que ver con la ceremonia de invocación", con eso Louise supo que no había vuelta atrás, pero ella no iba a correr, si la expulsaran o la mandaban a ejecutar, no iba a mancillar el nombre su familia escapando de sus problemas, ella los iba enfrentar con la cabeza en alto.

"Está bien, ya me encuentro mejor, iré de inmediato", con eso Louise de dirigió a la oficina del director, mientras pensaba como mirar a la princesa que falto al respeto.

 **(Ubicación: oficina de Osmond)**

Louise toco la puerta y espero a que le respondiera el director, cuando escucho "Adelante" Louise abrió tímidamente la puerta y pudo notar que se encontraban Link con una expresión más amable, Zelda con una cara seria pero no enojada, al profesor Colbert que le daba una sonrisa que aseguraba que todo saldría bien, al director Osmond y por alguna razón a Kirche y a su amiga Tabitha. "Señorita Valliere me alegro de que se encuentre bien" dijo el director feliz de que el golpe que recibió no haya causado nada grave. Zelda le aseguro que le dio un golpe normal pero todavía quedaba es preocupación.

"Le agradezco su preocupación director, pero debo preguntar ¡¿Qué hacen esas dos aquí?!" grito la ultima parte cuando señalo a Kirche y Tabitha, con la pequeña maga de cabello azul no tenia problema, pero con la otra eso era otra historia.

"Bueno alguien tiene que mostrar que esta academia hay gente con modales a diferencia de ti" decía Kirche burlándose de Louise, pero lo que nadie notaba era que mandaba miradas discretas a Link.

Louise molesta contesto, "Como si una vulgar mujer como tu pudieran conocer de modales", ella sabía que Kirche y sus reuniones con los estudiantes de la academia.

"Cuando mencione sobre la responsabilidades de los nobles ella junto con su amiga y tu profesor fueron las únicas personas que no se rieron", contesto esta vez Zelda mientras que Kirche le sonreía victoriosamente a Louise quien se sentía deprimida de que su rival sea la que esté dando una buena impresión. Despues de todo Germania premiaba el trabajo duro y cualquier plebeyo podía comprar un titulo de noble si reunía el capital necesario.

" _¿Por qué le importa tanto los plebeyos?"_ A Louise se le enseño que los nobles estaban por encima de los plebeyos, que los últimos eran reemplazables. Por esa razón la pequeña maga no entendía por qué una princesa divulgaba la idea de que los nobles debían preocuparse por el bienestar de los plebeyos. Mientras tenían esa conversación Link miro a Tabitha quien se mantenía en silencia durante todo el tiempo y decidió acercarse y hablar con ella.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Link", el no era muy hablador y casi nunca iniciaba una conversación pero siempre le gustaba hacer amigos.

"Tabitha" contestaba de manera seca la maga de cabello azul

"Mucho gusto, tu nombre es muy bonito" le decía con una adorable sonrisa que pudo hacer que Tabitha se sonrojara **(Para los que digan que Link nunca se expresa, los invito a jugar Wind Waker y sus secuelas).**

"Link, tenemos temas más importantes que atender luego te enfocas en hacer amigos" decía Zelda un poco irritada, ella sabía que Link no era alguien que coqueteara con cualquier chica y tenía la naturaleza de llevarse bien con la gente pero ella no quería que se acercara con mujeres debido a que estas tienden a caer enamoradas por el carisma de los Héroes de Hyrule.

"Está bien, luego hablamos Tabitha" se despedía mientras regresaba junto a Zelda, en ese momento Louise y Kirche dejaron de pelear y se enfocaron a lo que iba a decir el director.

"Louise, hemos confirmado que efectivamente la joven conocida como Zelda es sin lugar a duda una princesa" Louise perdió el color al escuchar, "No solo eso también han demostrado que vienen de un mundo diferente al nuestro, es por esa razón por la que nunca escuchamos de un reino llamado Hyrule". La pequeña maga miraba al director sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir algo el director dijo "Se que es difícil de creer por eso les pedí pruebas, y el joven Link nos mostro un libro lleno de imágenes del mundo donde viven" con eso Osmond le dio el álbum de foto que tenia Link, donde mostraban el palacio real, las diferentes especies que habitan en Hyrule y lo más importante, solo había una luna en el cielo. Después de la guerra como regalo de despedida el héroe del viento le regalo una pictobox y le contagio su fanatismo de tomar fotos, crear muecas, y coleccionar figuras las cuales también tenía en su bolsa de objetos y armas.

"Para asegurarnos de que no son simples pinturas Link también nos mostro un artefacto llamado Pictobox", esta vez fue Colbert quien hablo mientras sostenía dicho objeto "señor Link puedo hacer una demostración" con un gesto de afirmación Colbert le tomo una foto a Louise la cual salió de la pictobox y se la mostro a su alumna la cual asombrada confirmo la autenticidad de las imágenes del libro. "¡Es increíble verdad, imagen las posibilidades y usos que tendría un objeto como este para los campos de investigación y observación, sin mencionar lo avanzado que es Hyrule en cuanto maquinaria!" no podía ocultar su emoción, todo un nuevo mundo, toda la tecnología que poseían, si encontraban la forma de volver a su mundo Colbert quería ir con ellos y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Osmond estaba de acuerdo que la pictobox era grandiosa, pero por diferentes razones, cuando Link explico las capacidades de la pictobox, el director le pidió una demostración y para eso pidió la asistencia de Kirche y su secretaria, cuando Link les tomo una foto y se la mostro al director tuvo que resistir la urgencia de pedirles el artefacto para una investigación personal. Estaba en frente de la realeza y debía mejorar la ya deteriorara opinión que tenían sus invitados forzados sobre los nobles del reino. "Señorita Louise creo que entiende lo que debe de hacer verdad".

"Sí" respondió Louise con resignación las evidencias eran irrefutables y debía pedir por perdón con la esperanza de que la princesa dejara atrás su falta de respeto. "Princesa Zelda, lamento mucho haberla acusado de ser un fraude e insultar a su familia, tomare cualquier castigo que usted piense que sea apropiado". Con eso dicho el ambiente se volvió tenso, todos menos Link se preocuparon del castigo que impondría Zelda, debido a que la pequeña maga la había insultado delante de toda la clase de segundo año y se burlo de sus creencias.

"Quiero que te disculpes con Link, y todo queda perdonado" dijo Zelda sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los nobles se sorprendieron pero también se sintieron aliviados de que fuera una simple disculpa, pensaron que Louise se libro de una difícil situación de una manera muy simple. Bueno todos excepto Louise, ella formo una cara de indignación al oír tal petición. Para ella tener que disculparse con un plebeyo era la más grande humillación de su vida a tal grado que perdió su etiqueta y empezó a temblar de coraje.

"Princesa, no sé de la educación o las costumbres que dan en Hyrule pero aquí en Tristain, los nobles fuimos bendecidos por nuestro fundador Brimir, nuestra magia nos da poder sobre los plebeyos, la vida de un plebeyo es…."

" **¡SEÑORITA VALIERRE!"** fue Colbert quien interrumpió, el odiaba esa mala costumbre que tenían los nobles de mirar por debajo la vida de los demás desde cierto incidente que hubo cuando era soldado, pero sobre todo le enojaba y preocupaba que Louise pusiera su orgullo antes que su vida. "El joven Link es una persona muy importante para la princesa Zelda, cuando usted estaba en la enfermería ella nos conto que en los momentos más difíciles de su vida fue Link quien la ha ayudado, por eso le aconsejo que piense lo que dice y acepta la petición de la princesa"

Ver al siempre tranquilo Colbert enojado fue una sorpresa para Louise y Kirche, nunca lo habían visto alterarse de esa manera. "E-está bien lo hare" lo decía de manera frustrante y casi llorando, para ella era como traicionar las enseñanzas de su madre, pero no tenia elección en el asunto había insultado a una princesa y ella dijo que aceptaría cualquier castigo. Con resignación se acerco a Link para disculparse pero este decidió hablar.

"Está bien, no estoy enojado, te disculpaste con la princesa así que todo está bien" decía Link sonriendo amablemente. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo incluso Tabitha, después de todo Louise como si fuera alguien insignificante.

"¿Esta seguro señor Link?" pregunto Osmond sorprendido de la amabilidad del muchacho

"No estaba enojado porque Louise me insultara, sino por acusar a la princesa Zelda por fraude y burlarse de la filosofía que ella ha defendido con su alma, pero ella ya se ha disculpado asi que ya no hay problema" con eso dicho Colbert se alegro de que su alumna no fuera setenciada, Zelda suspiro pero acepto la decisión de su amigo, Kirche sonreía con la actitud de Link, serio pero amable una rara combinación y eso le llamaba la atención, Tabitha le daba curiosidad como alguien que podía actuar como un soldado también pudiera ser tan amable, y Osmond lo miraba con respeto y Louise miro a Link con sorpresa. Sin embargo había un asunto pendiente.

"Bueno ya que eso esta resulto temo que ahora debemos hablar sobre la ceremonia de invocación" dijo Osmond con aspecto triste, Louise se le había olvidado, ella había fallado en marcar a Link como su familiar. "A pesar de invocar algo en su primer intento no queda duda de que falló al momento de marcar su familiar, por lo tanto me veo obligado a informar que será expulsada de la academia".

Louise podía sentir como su mundo se venía abajo, tendría que volver a su casa como un fracaso, suprotar los insultos que su hermana Eleonore seguramente diría, la mirada de decepción de sus padres y lo peor era el sentimiento de que fallo en cumplir la promesa que le hizo a la princesa Henrietta. "L-lo entiendo director, lamento los problemas que he causado, preparare mis cosas para irme de la academia", todo sentían pena por Louise, incluso Zelda, Link no pudo soportarlo y deicidio confesar algo.

"Es mi culpa que el ritual fallara" todos miraron con sorpresa a Link, "Princesa, se que usted no confía plenamente en ellos pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien sale perjudicado por mis acciones" Zelda lo miro y le sonrió.

"Si crees que es necesario entonces confió en ti" le respondió Zelda mientras ella y Link se quitaban sus guantes, en la mano izquierda del héroe se mostraba el símbolo de la trifuerza con el triangulo izquierdo inferior brillando mientras en la mano derecha de la princesa era el triangulo inferior derecho.

Todos los presentes en la oficina miraban con asombro los símbolos que ambos portaban, "El símbolo que Link y poseemos son fragmento de la Trifuerza, yo poseo el fragmento de la sabiduría y Link es del valor".

"¡Es el mismo símbolo que vi durante la ceremonia!" Colbert decía exaltado cuando reconcio el símbolo que portaba Link, "Entonces es verdad, Link fue el responsable de destruir las runas" al oir eso Louise miro a Link con asombro y miedo, el éxito del ritual dependía si el joven Héroe aceptaba ser su familiar.

"P-pero el contrato entre noble y familiar es imposible de romper fue una de la herencias del fundador de nuestro sistema mágico" decía Kirche quien no podía creer que existiera algo más poderoso que el contrato entre familiares.

"Sí, pero ellos vienen de un mundo diferente al nuestro, por lo tanto tienen un sistema diferente" respondió esta vez Osmond quien intentaba que esta situación tuviese sentido, "Me podrían explicar ¿cómo es que fragmento que posee Link rompió el contrato?"

"Muy bien, cada fragmento de la trifuerza da diferentes beneficios, el mío me da total dominio de la magia aparte de ver a través de ilusiones mientras que el de Link logra tener un aumento de habilidad cuando supera sus miedos con su valor y por ultimo puede protegerlo de cualquier tipo de control ya sea mental o espiritual." _"Aparte de otros beneficios pero será mejor no hablar de ellos por el momento"_ Con esa pieza de información todos supieron por que el ritual fallo, el contrato unía al familiar y al mago en mente y alma por eso cuando el noble moría las runas se borraban.

"¿Y el tercer fragmento?" esta vez fue Tabitha quien pregunto

"Ah, es cierto usted menciono que son fragmento de algo llamado la trifuerza pero solo han mencionado dos ¿cuál es el tercero?" pregunto Colbert al estar interesado en un poder mayor al ritual de familiares, Link y Zelda se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y decidieron contar que paso.

"EL ultimo fragmento es el del poder, le da al usuario magia infinita y un aumento de fuerza descomunal" todos se sobresaltaron al oír eso "Hace mas de cien años ese fragmento fue robado y para prevenir algún desastre los anteriores usuarios de la sabiduría y el valor mataron al ladrón y sellaron el fragmento del poder en un templo en lo más profundo del océano" contesto Zelda de manera muy breve para no complicar las cosas.

"Y-ya veo" Colbert pensó que era lo mejor, magia infinita en las manos equivocadas era la receta perfecta para el desastre.

"Eso genial y todo pero ¿que pasara con Louise?" pregunto Kirche, a ella le gustaba molestarla para recibir reacciones divertidas de su parte, pero no le deseaba algún mal y caer en la deshonra no era motivo de risa. Al oír las propiedades del fragmento que poseía Link, Louise pensó que el director le daría una nueva oportunidad de hacer el ritual de nuevo.

El director no sabía qué hacer, por un lado Louise hizo el ritual de invocación de manera correcta y fueron causas ajenas a su habilidad mágica por lo que era injusto que ella fuera expulsada, por otro lado el sabia que muchos anhelaban el hecho de que fuera expulsada y demandarían preguntas del porque seguía en la academia si no tenia familiar y la respuesta llevaría a la iglesia de Halkeginia a causar problemas innecesarios a la academia. El ritual solo se podía hacer una vez y era porque el único que respondería al llamado del noble era el familiar que ya había sido invocado a menos de que este estuviese muerto. El director no sabía qué hacer.

"Yo seré su familiar" respondió Link, sacando al director de sus pensamientos y sorprendiendo a todos. "Mi fragmento puede permitir que las runas se graben en mi mano eliminando cualquier efecto negativo que afecte a mi persona"

"P-pero ¿Por qué?" pregunto Louise sorprendida de que Link quisiera ayudarla después de como lo trato "¿Por qué te molestas en ayudarme?"

"¡Yo soy conocido como el gran Héroe de Nuevo Hyrule, estaría deshonrando el legado de todos aquellos que portaron el mismo título antes que yo si veo a alguien triste y no hago nada para ayudar!" Lo decía mientras posaba con su espada y escudo. Esta acción hizo sonrojar un poco a Louise quien empezaba a ver a Link con otra perspectiva, dejo perplejo a Colbert ya que la impresión que le dio en la ceremonia era la de un soldado profesional y serio, Osmond rio de felizmente al saber que Link todavía era joven de corazón y podía divertirse como tal, a Kirche y Tabitha la pose les parecía adorable y Zelda no pude evitar sonreír por las acciones de Link, esa actitud era una de las muchas razones por la que se enamoro de él. "Pero debo advertirte, serviré como tu guardián y te mantendré fuera de peligro pero si intentas tratarme como esclavo borrare la runas en el acto", esto lo dijo con un tono totalmente serio.

" _No es perfecto, pero no puedo quejarme, además insulte a la princesa que lo trata como un amigo, es lo mejor que puedo obtener"_ "Acepto las condiciones que mencionaste" dijo Louise con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y felicidad.

"¡Esperen un momento!" todos miraron a Zelda que parecía algo alterada "¡¿Es realmente necesario que tengan que besarse en los labios?!" Louise se sonrojo al escuchar eso, y Kirche no pudo soltar una sonrisa para ella era obvio que la princesa sentía algo más que amistad por Link.

" _Así que mi competencia es una princesa, bueno siempre me han gustado los retos"_ pensaba Kirche sabiendo de que tenía que tener cuidado por lo visto su competencia tenía un gran poder mágico, era de la realeza y aparte era celosa.

"Bueno el ritual se debe completar con un beso, pero puede ser en cualquier parte del cuerpo" contesto Colbert a la duda de Zelda.

"Entonce **¿Por qué lo besaste en los labios?"** todos perdieron color cuando Zelda pregunto de manera tétrica a Louise.

"Es que leí que era la manera más fácil de que el ritual tuviera éxito" decía Louise quien se arrepentía del método que utilizo, a lo que Zelda resignada decidió voltear a ver a Link y preguntar

"¿Estás seguro que quieres pasar por esto, puedo notar que los alumnos de esta academia no te tendrán ningún respeto por esto?" Link simplemente sonrió y dijo

"No te preocupes, no me interesa lo que otros piensen" de repente Link se acerco y le susurro a Zelda "además siento que ella necesita mi ayuda", lo dijo tan bajo para que solo la princesa lo escuchara. _"Todavía recuerdo lo que esos malditos dijeron"_ pensó en silencio mientas recordaba como los otros nobles se burlaban de Louise. Zelda se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando y decidió aceptar que Link hiciera el contrato, el joven héroe se acerco a la pequeña maga y con una sonrisa dijo "Estoy Listo"

Louise asintió y empezó con el ritual **"Por favor fundador, convierte a este humilde ser en mi Familiar"** , entonces le pidió a Link que se pusiera de rodillas para que ella pudiera besar su frente, ella no quería más problemas con Zelda. Las runas volvieron a aparecer en la mano izquierda de Link, pero el símbolo del valor se mantenía brillando indicando que la mente de Link seguía protegida.

"¿Puedo checar la runas?" pregunto Colbert y en respuesta Link le mostro su mano y el profesor se puso analizar el interesante patrón _"Que runas tan curiosas"_ pensaba mientras escribia los símbolos en una libreta "Gracias por su cooperación"

"Bueno con esto todo está resuelto, por favor siéntanse cómodos me encargare de que reciban camas extras para que puedan pasar la noche, lamento los problemas que hemos causado y crean que intentaremos todo para que vuelvan a su mundo" Con eso Link y compañía se despidió del director y Colbert. "Que muchachos tan interesantes, ¿No cree profesor Colbert?" pregunto Osmond con una sonrisa recordando los detalles que rodeaban a la princesa y al héroe.

"Ni que lo diga profesor, imagine todo un nuevo mundo con diferente cultura, mejor maquinaria y diferente sistema mágico, lo mucho que podríamos aprender de ellos" decía Colbert sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo la habilidad de usar magia sin varitas?" pregunto Osmond cuando recordó que en ningún momento Zelda utilizo una varita.

"Ahora que lo menciona" Colbert casi se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado

"Sin embargo creo que el más interesante de los dos es el joven Link" Colbert volteo para saber la razón "Piénselo cuando llego el tenia el aura de un soldado consumado, pero cuando todo se tranquilizo puso una actitud más relajada y compasiva, sin duda algo poco común"

"El menciono que tiene el titulo de Héroe de Hyrule" dijo Cobert recordando las palabras que dijo Link cuando hiso su pose.

"Tal vez eso explique su extraña actitud, después de todo los héroes son conocidos por ayudar a quienes los necesitan" dijo Osmond cuando recordó que Link se ofreció a ayudar a Louise para evitar que fuera expulsada.

 **(Ubicación: campo de la academia, tiempo: noche)**

Link se encontraba en los campos de la academia tocando su flauta espiritual, tocaba la canción del héroe mientras admiraba las dos lunas que había en el cielo, una azul y una rosa. Después de haber llegado a la habitación de Louise, el joven héroe quería explorar la academia y disfrutar un poco de aire libre, lo cual Zelda y la pequeña maga aceptaron siempre y cuando no se alejara demasiado y recordara donde se encuentra la habitación. Cuando termino de ver el interior de la academia decidió tocar melodías con su flauta para relajarse.

Tabitha miraba desde los cielos a Link mientras ella y su dragón disfrutaban de la melodía que el héroe tocaba, de repente el joven de ropas verdes noto su presencia y la saludo desde los suelos lo cual sorprendia a la maga de cabello azul ya que se encontraban muy lejos de la tierra. El dragón quería saludar a Link así que Tabitha decidió aterrizar después de todo ya habían sido vistas.

"¿Cómo estas Tabitha?" pregunto alegre Link de volver a encontrarse con Tabitha, su anterior conversación fue interrumpida y luego de que terminaron con el asunto de la ceremonia la maga se fue a su cuarto.

"La melodía, ¿Cómo se llama?" no solo al dragón le gustaba la canción, Tabitha también disfrutaba de la melodía, la llenaba con un sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza.

"Es la melodía del Héroe, es muy conocida en Hyrule, no importa que tan oscura la situación sea siempre podemos contar que alguien le declarara luz a la oscuridad" decía luz mientras recordaba cuando aprendió la melodía y que tan importante se volvió cunado estaba en la gran guerra por la Trifuerza.

"¿Puedo oírla?"Pregunto tímidamente Tabitha , ella tiene un gusto por historias de héroes que terminan salvando el día.

"Por supuesto" Link toco la melodía de principio a fin mientras Tabitha escuchaba con mucha atención y su dragón parecía bailar al ritmo de la tonada, cuando termino vio como el dragón se acerco a él felizmente haciendo un movimiento que invitaba al héroe a acariciar su cabeza, lo cual hizo con gusto.

"Veo que te gusto la canción" reía Link mietras acariciaba la cabeza del Dragón de Tabitha

"Sylphid" dijo Tabitha a Link, "Su nombre es Sylphid"

"Qué bonito nombre" lo decía con una sonrisa sincera

"¿Por qué aceptaste ser familiar?" Pregunto Tabitha, ella no entendía el por qué se ofreció voluntariamente a ser el sirviente de alguien que lo desprecio cuando lo conoció.

"Hay muchas razones" contesto Link, "Una de ellas es mi moral, no podía permitir que Louise fuera expulsada si podía ser algo para ayudarla, después de todo soy un héroe, y los héroes ayudan a los que lo necesitan".

"Eres muy amable" lo decía Tabitha como cumplido, pero con un tono de preocupación, ella conocía personas muy crueles que sacarían provecho de la personalidad de Link.

"La princesa dice que es mi más grande cualidad" respondió Link

"Ustedes, ¿Cercano?" Pregunto Tabitha de manera abreviada

"Somos muy buenos amigos, bueno creo que va siendo hora de que regrese" Decía Link que ya había estado fuera bastante tiempo, pero cuando intentas acoplarte a tu nueva situación con uno tus pasatiempos favoritos el tiempo acaba volando.

"¿Volverás mañana?" pregunto Tabitha y cuando Link volteo a verla ella se sonrojo y decidió ser más elaborar mejor la pregunta "A Sylphid le gusta tu música"

"Sí, este lugar parece que me ayuda a relajarme, si Sylphid quiere volver a escuchar mi música podras encontrarme en este lugar" Con eso Link se despidió de Tabitha y se dirigió al cuarto de Louise, poniendo triste a Sylphid.

Tabitha acariciaba la cabeza de Sylphid para alegrarla mientras murmuraba algo que quedo grabado en su memoria "Un Héroe" muchos nobles presumían de serlo pero cuando Link lo decía, parecía que era verdad.

 **(Ubicación: pasillos de la academia)**

Guiche caminaba por los pasillos con una estudiante de primer año llamada Katie, durante el camino la estaba seduciendo con dulces palabras **(las frases más clichés que puedas encontrar de cualquier novela romántica)** "Mi dulce Katie no creas esos falsos rumores que crean la gente celosa de mis proezas, te puedo asegurar que solo tengo ojos para ti" **(Spoilers: es mentira)**

"Oh Guiche, perdón por dudar de ti, jure que para compensar tu amor te hare el mejor soufflé del mundo" decía Katie mientras admiraba las poses teatrales de Guiche. De repente ambos observaron que Link, quien Guiche reconoció por la ceremonia de invocación, tratando de impresionar a Katie, el mujeriego planeaba intimidar a Link con falsos pretextos.

"¡Quieto ahí plebeyo!" grito Guiche como si estuviera deteniendo algún villano, sin embargo Link no se molesto en detenerse y paso de lado, lo cual enojo al mujeriego "¡Es que no mes escuchaste, insolente plebeyo!". El héroe sí que lo escucho pero también sabia como estos nobles trataban a la gente sin magia, gracias a una explicación del director, y el no iba a dejar que lo traten como a un animal.

Molesto, Guiche trato de usar un hechizo de levitación, pero Link pudo sentir la energía mágica del mujeriego tratando de levantar su cuerpo, y rápidamente se equipo con uno de los objetos que encontró durante las pruebas de las diosas, Las iron boots **(En wind waker aparecen cuando picas un botón, así que solo imaginen que es igual de rápido).** Estas botas hacían a Link un objeto inamovible, ni siquiera el líder de los Gorons usando la técnica rodadora podría derribarlo, por eso el hechizo de levitación del mago presumido no estaba funcionando lo cual alimentaba su frustración. "Se te ofrece algo" sabiendo que podía causar sospechas el caminar con botas que podían dañar el suelo del edificio, Link decidió reconocer la existencia de Guiche para terminar con esta tontería.

" _¿Por qué mi hechizo no funciona?"_ La levitación podía cargar objetos igual de pesados que un ser humano, pero Link usando las iron boots pesaba mucho más que eso. Dándose por vencido con el hechizo Guiche decidió hablar "Lo único que podrías ofrecerme es una explicación, que hace un plebeyo como caminando libremente por la academia, es que no sabes nada sobre modales".

"El director de la academia me dio la libertad de explorar la academia, porque parece que voy a vivir aquí por un tiempo, si eso es todo te pido que me dejes seguir mi camino" la respuesta no hizo más que enfadar Guiche quien era el hijo del gran general Gramont y no estaba acostumbrado de que las personas le falten al respeto. Cosa que no era cierta el mujeriego pidió una explicación y Link se la dio, el único grosero era irónicamente supuesto noble.

"¡¿C-como te atreves a dirigirte a mí, el hijo de un general, con ese tono tan grosero? ¡Sabes que tengo el derecho de ejecutarte!" termino por gritar Guiche de manera enojada, cosa que sorprendió a Katie. El chico no estaba siendo muy amable pero ella no creía que fuera grosero ni mucho menos merecía tales amenazas.

" **Eres tu quien se comporta de manera grosera"** se oyó una voz que congelo la sangre de la pareja, era Zelda quien se acercaba a Link y miraba enojada a Guiche.

El mago reconoció a la princesa y se puso azul al recordar el poder mágico que poseía, sin mencionar la fuerza física que demostró en su duelo con Louise. "P-princesa Zelda, no era mi intención gritar lo que pasa es que su sirviente….."

" **Primero que nada, Link no es mi sirviente, es alguien muy cercano y valioso para mi, segundo, escuche como lo insultabas y amenazabas de muerte, y por último, lo acusaste de de no saber modales cuando eres tu el que grita en medio de la noche"** Guiche no podía más que temblar y recordó que ella valoraba a tanto a nobles como plebeyos por igual.

Pero se de repente se le ocurrió una idea, el iba a usar sus encantos para poner a la princesa de su parte, entonces utilizo una pose que él consideraba hermosa **(Incluso actor malo de telenovelas lo llamaría sobreactuado)** y dijo "Oh bella princesa estoy seguro de que…."

" **Disculpate"** Zelda no necesitaba el fragmento de sabiduría para saber que Guiche era un pésimo mujeriego.

Sin poder creer que una dama haya resistido sus encantos y encima exigirle que se disculpara con un plebeyo era demasiado e indignado Guiche dijo "Con todo respeto, los nobles no necesitan…"

" **¡AHORA!"** Grito Zelda asustando a Guiche que casi se moja los pantalones del puro miedo

"¡P-por favor acepte mis disculpas señor Link!" y con eso el mujeriego salió corriendo dejando a Katie sola.

"¡S-señor Guiche!" Katie intentaba llamar a Guiche, aun sorprendida de que la habían abandonado en especial con una princesa enojada, eso sin duda la decepciono pero en su mente trataba de justificar la acción del mujeriego, el primer amor puede ser muy complicado.

"¿Estás bien?" Link no soportaba ver a alguien triste así que cuando vio a Katie herida emocionalmente quiso ver si podía consolarla, mientras que Zelda trataba de controlar su enojo porque sabía que Link lo hacía por buenas causas y no por seducir mujeres. Sin embargo ella no quería que Link se juntara con otras mujeres, un deseo egoísta y ella lo sabía, pero como ya se menciono antes, el primer amor puede ser muy complicado.

"S-sí, estoy bien, lamento como Guiche lo trato, el normalmente se comporta mejor" Link le sonrió para que no se preocupara, per o Zelda pudo notar que Katie estaba en especie de estado de negación, donde se inventaba cualquier pretexto para no caer en depresión.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, que tal si Zelda y yo te llevamos a tu habitación ya que es muy tarde" El deber de un héroe es poner el ejemplo, y la caballerosidad es uno de ellos. Katie no pudo evitar sonreír, pero cuando estaba a punto de aceptar Zelda intervino.

"S-será mejor que yo la escolte sola, Louise te está esperando y no es cortes dejarla plantada por más tiempo" Zelda no quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos. _"Ya lo puedo ver, ese mujeriego le romperá el corazón y buscara consuelo con la persona que ha sido amable con ella"_ con esos pensamientos Zelda tomo la mano de Katie y la escolto a su habitación dejando a Link solo de nuevo.

"Wow, parece que Zelda quiere hacer nuevos amigos también" decía nuestro ingenuo héroe, el podrá ser un genio en el manejo de armas, pero al haber trabajado como ferrocarrilero no era común interactuar con chicas así que todavía estaba verde en ese campo tan complicado.

 **(Ubicación: cuarto de Louise)**

Link entro al cuarto de Louise y vio que se preparaba para ir a dormir, cuando la pequeña maga lo vio entrar suspiro de alivio al parecer no se había retractado de su decisión. "Tardaste demasiado" lo dijo más preocupada que enojada, ella sabía que no tenia control sobre Link y debía aceptarlo.

"Disculpa, tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que viviré aquí por un tiempo" eso ultimo puso triste a Louise, no lo quería admitir pero Link se convirtió en alguien importante para ella. El era la muestra de que tenia poder mágico, el era la razón de que todavía estuviera en la academia y por ultimo parecía que dejo a un lado que ella lo trato como un objeto cuando lo conoció. Link era la única persona aparte de su hermana Cattleya que ha mostrado empatía con su situación, el hecho de que posiblemente él y Zelda regresaran a Hyrule dejándola sola de nuevo, la deprimía.

Link decidió acostarse en una cama aparte y Louise decidió hacer lo mismo mientras se quedaba pensando. _"Incluso lo único que me dio mi magia no es realmente mío y si encuentran la manera de regresar no hay duda de que Zelda se lo llevara, no tengo nada que ofrecerle para que se quede, realmente soy una cero"_ Pensó Louise quien intento no llorar delante de Link, quien diría que un plebeyo se convirtió en alguien importante para ella en solo un día.

 **(Salto de tiempo: amanecer en el cuarto de Louise)**

Louise sabía que había dos camas en cuarto la suya que era perfecta para dos personas y la de Link que era de una persona, la idea era compartir cama con Zelda la cual no tenía problema en hacerlo, pero la princesa estaba en la cama de Link. Louise no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que eran cercanos, pero ¿que sean así de cercanos? _"¿U-una princesa y un plebeyo, d-durmiendo juntos?"._

En ese momento Zelda se despertó feliz de haberlo hecho antes que Link, cuando llego a la habitación en la noche vio algo que jamás pudo hacer en el palacio, compartir cama con el héroe. Pero luego se dio cuenta que Louise estaba viéndola con la cara roja. "Buenos días señorita Valierre" lo dijo como si hubiera pasa nada "Seria mejor despertar a Link y prepararnos para lo que día tenga planeado" Louise quería una explicación y estuvo a punto de exigir una hasta que Zelda dijo "Recuerda que soy una princesa" y eso fue suficiente para callarla.

 **(Ubicación: pasillos de la academia)**

Louise y Zelda salían del cuarto y junto con Link que espero afuera del cuarto se dirigieron al comedor de la academia, pero para la mala suerte de la pequeña maga se encontraron con Kirche y Tabitha. No habían sido detectados por el par, Louise quería pasar desapercibida pero antes de que pudiera pedirle al héroe y a la princesa ese favor, Link decidió saludar "¡Kirche, Tabitha buenos días!"

"¡Ah, Link, Zelda, Louise buenos días!" Kirche decidió ser educada con Louise, ya que Link parecía que odiaba a la gente que miraba por debajo a otros. "Veo que se dirigen a desayunar, les importa si los acompañamos"

"No hay problema, ¿Verdad?" Louise quería decir que no, pero ella sabía que Kirche se les pegaría como quiera y Zelda simplemente podía evitar que Link hiciera amigos por todos lados, con un suspiro de resignación ambas aceptaron, lo que causo alegría entre Kirche y Tabitha.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Sylphid, Tabitha?" pregunto Link al no ver al dragón azul que se hizo amigo de él.

"Comiendo" respondió Tabitha mientras leía uno de sus libros

"¿Sylphid?" pregunto Zelda preocupada de que Link haya hecho más amigas durante su ausencia del otro día.

"Mi dragón" respondió Tabitha para calmar los nervios de la princesa, para la maga de cabello azul los pensamientos de Zelda eran un libro abierto.

 **(Ubicación: comedor de la academia)**

Link y compañía llegaron al comedor, todos alrededor se quedaron viendo al grupo debido a la princesa Zelda, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que habían visto. El joven héroe preparo las sillas de todas, y cuando término el se sentó junto con Zelda para poder desayunar, la princesa se sentía muy feliz iban a desayunar juntos por primera vez, sin embargo ninguno de los nobles fuera del grupo de Link estaban a gusto de comer con un plebeyo.

Un noble obeso llamado Malicorne, sintió envidia de que un plebeyo estuviera desayunado con una princesa tan bella como Zelda y decidió arruinar el momento, se acerco al grupo y agarro el plato de Link. "Los plebeyos no tienen derecho de sentarse junto urghhh….".

Todo el mundo de sorprendió cuando Zelda golpeo a Malicorne en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, con el enojo todavía dibujado en la cara se acerco al obeso noble. "¿No se qué clase de educación recibiste? Pero de donde yo veo es grosero quitarle el plato a otros", ella luego volteo a ver a los nobles "¡Escuchen todos, Link no es un simple plebeyo, el es una persona muy importante para mí y tiene el permiso de su director para comer donde él quiere!". Nadie se atrevió a retar a la princesa Zelda, algunos no estaban seguros si realmente venia de la realeza, pero su poder mágico era incuestionable y en este mundo eso era lo que más importaba. Sin embargo se podrían escuchar murmullos llenos de enojo por parte de los estudiantes.

"Todo es culpa de la cero" "La cero siempre complica todo" "Ella no puede controlar ni su propio familiar" Eso murmullos lastimaron a Louise profundamente. En universo lleno de posibilidades, ella pudo invocar un familiar que sería negaría a la idea de ser uno y para mantener las apariencias ella lo pondría a comer en el suelo para mostrar que estaba en control. Sin embargo ella no podía hacerlo con Link, no solo por Zelda, sino porque el joven héroe ha sido muy amable con ella, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar los insultos.

"Si estoy causando problemas, puedo irme a otra parte" Link se dio cuenta de que se presencia estaba perjudicando a Louise y para no causar más problemas decidió retirarse. Kirche, Tabitha, Louise y Zelda veían como Link se iba del comedor lo cual las entristeció mucho en especial a la pequeña maga rosa, ella sabía que lo había hecho para que la dejaran en paz.

"¿Aun sigues creyendo de que tu sistema de nobles es el ideal?" fue la voz de Zelda que hizo que Louise pensara sobre el sistema político que Tristain tenía.

"Si el sistema impide que desayune con la persona que quiero, debo decir que no es ideal" dijo Kirche triste de que no podía acercarse a Link, incluso si no fuera tan adorable, la maga de fuego se sentía ajusto con su personalidad.

"Es injusto" murmuro Tabitha, ella ha sufrido por demasiadas cosas, sucesos de su vida que le hacían suprimir sus emociones. Pero esta era la primera vez que experimentaba discriminación en alguien cercano.

Louise y Kirche **(Tabitha ya lo sabía)** supieron que su pequeño mundo no era perfecto, y sucesos en el futuro demostrarían que también es corrupto.

 **(Ubicación: campos de la academia)**

Siesta se encontraba alimentando a los familiares de los nobles, una de la tantas labores que tienen que realizar los sirvientes de la academia. Ellos son los que limpian, cocinaban y mantenían a los familiares de los nobles, básicamente eran pilares para la academia, pero a los ojos de los nobles eran insignificantes. Sin embargo la academia de Tristain era el mejor trabajo que podías pedir, el director por muy mañoso que sea es un jefe que trata por igual a cualquiera que trabaje en la academia, ya sea plebeyo o noble.

En medio de su rutina Siesta escucho una bella melodía y ya que muchos familiares se dirigían a oír la música, ella decidió echar un vistazo al origen de tan alegre sonido. Cuando llego vio a Link tocando una melodía que aprendió del héroe del tiempo llamada the clocktower song, vio como todos los bailaban al ritmo de la música mientras que ella no podía evitar quedarse maravillada por tan hermoso ritmo. Cuando la melodía termino todos los familiares se quedaron quietos en caso de que Link tocara otra, pero Sylphid se acerco a Link y comenzó a acurrucar su cabeza en su pecho, "Te gusta mucho que te mimen verdad Sylphid" decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón. En ese momento Link noto a Siesta con la comida de los familiares y decidió hacer amigos con ella, "Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Eh?, a buenos días, no tiene que preocuparse señor, solo estoy alimentando a los familiares de los demás estudiantes"

Al ver lo formal que lo trataban Link contesto, "No hay necesidad de decirme señor, mi nombre es Link y no soy un estudiante, soy el guardián de la princesa Zelda y el familiar de Louise"

"¿Link?, Disculpe pero ¿Es usted quien junto con una princesa extranjera fueron invocados por la señorita Valierre?" Siesta había oído los rumores ya que eran el tema más hablado en la escuela.

"Así es, el director nos está ayudando a regresar a nuestro hogar y por el momento Zelda y yo estamos viviendo en la academia" Confirmo Link con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo debe ser terrible estar lejos de casa y de tu familia" Decía Siesta por experiencia, ella solo podía regresar a su casa durante las vacaciones, y el resto del año tenía que quedarse en la academia.

"Si, y los demás estudiantes no están haciendo fácil nuestra estadía" dijo Link al recordar que tuvo que salir debido a que los malcriados nobles no les gustaba comer en la misma mesa que un plebeyo. "Pero también estoy haciendo nuevos amigos así que no todo es malo, después de todo uno debe sacar provecho a la situación a la que se encuentra"

Siesta no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de sonreír por la actitud tan optimista de Link, pero luego escucho un rugido que indicaba que el joven héroe tenía hambre, "¿Te gustaría comer algo de la cocina?" con un sonrojo Link afirmo con la cabeza lo cual Siesta respondió con "Solo termino de alimentar a los familiares y te muestro el camino".

 **(Ubicación: cocina de la academia)**

"Siento mucho que solo pueda darte las sobras del desayuno Link" decía Siesta, cuando sirvió el planto a Link, pero al héroe no podía importarle menos que sean sobras, comida es comida.

"No importa además esto esta sabroso Siesta" quien devoraba la comida por lo hambriento que se sentía.

"Se ve que eres un muchacho muy energético, si vuelves a tener hambre no dudes en pedirnos ayuda" esta vez respondió el jefe de chefs, Marteau, quien simpatizo muy rápido con Link.

"Creo que tendré que tomar tu palabra esos supuesto nobles tienen una actitud horrible, tanto que me quitaron el apetito" dijo Link recordando como los estudiantes trataban a Louise. "Ellos tratan a Louise de una manera horrible, no es justo"

"Te entiendo muchacho eso niños no tienen educación, ven a las personas que no tienen magia como objetos, y lamento informarte que tu amiga también es tratada de muy mala forma" decía Marteau, el no conocía a Louise de manera directa pero al servir a los alumnos y maestros de la academia uno se enteraba de como actuaban los nobles a espalda de otros.

"Pero no se supone que ella también es un noble" decía Link confundido por la diferencia de trato.

"Lo que pasa es que todos los hechizos que hace terminan en explosiones y al ser incapaz de controlar su magia los otros estudiantes se burlan de ella" Esta vez fue Siesta mientras recogía el plato de Link.

"Eso es terrible" Link murmuro triste al saber lo cruel que podría ser este mundo, "¡Muy bien, hare todo lo posible por animar a Louise!" con una determinación y una sonrisa de héroe Link.

"Eso no será tarea fácil, los nobles no son fáciles de complacer" decía Marteau por experiencia, después de todo esos malcriados nobles presumían de tener mejor comida en sus mansiones aunque eso fuera mentira debido a que el jefe de chefs es el mejor cocinero de todo el continente.

"¡No importa, Yo soy el Héroe de Nuevo Hyrule, no permitiré que mis amigos caigan en depresión!" Marteau y Siesta no podían evitar sonreír ante la pasión que Link emitía, lo cual hizo que la sirvienta se pusiera un poquito celosa de Louise, el joven héroe parecía ser una gran persona.

"¡Me agrada tu actitud muchacho, eres bienvenido cuando quieras!" dijo Marteau, no era común encontrar a un joven tan energético.

"Muchas gracias, si ustedes necesitan mi ayudan con mucho gusto les daré una mano" dijo Link quien no quería ser una carga extra para los cocineros.

"Bueno me podrías ayudar a servir los postres de los nobles" decía Siesta quien podía utilizar unas manos extras.

"¡Por supuesto!" pero luego le vino a la cabeza lo siguiente "Wow, postre en el desayuno ya veo porque unos están tan gordos" recordando a Malicorne.

"HAHAHA tienes razón" Marteau reía por lo acertado del comentario.

 **(Ubicación: campo de la escuela)**

"¿No deberían estar en clase? Esto es una escuela ¿verdad?" decía Zelda confundida de ver tantos alumnos en el patio.

"Los de segundo año tenemos la tarde libre, para relacionarnos con nuestros familiares, pero ¿No encuentro a Link?" decía Louise mientras buscaba donde se había metido el héroe.

"¡Aquí estoy!" grito Link a distancia mientras servía los postres, "perdón la gente de la cocina me dio de desayunar y como pago los estoy ayudando a servir los postres".

"Ya veo, que bueno que encontraste gente amable" Zelda todavía recordaba con coraje la actitud de los nobles en el comedor.

"Sí, son muy buenos cocinando, esperen un poco casi termino" se despedía Link para repartir los demás postres. De camino se encontró con Katie quien parecía estar en busca de alguien "Hola Katie, ¿buscas algo?"

"Ah, señor Link, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra el señor Guiche?" pregunto Katie mientras sostenía un soufflé casero.

"No lo he visto" de repente vio a Siesta en la multitud y decidió preguntarle "Oye Siesta, ¿has visto a Guiche?" la sirvienta volteo hacia Link y vio que estaba con Katie.

"Lo vi con un grupo de amigos cerca de la fuente, si quieres puedo guiarte con ellos señorita Katie" Siesta se ofreció a guiarla hacia Guiche, y después de despedirse de Link Katie siguió a la sirvienta.

No paso ni cinco minutos cuando Link escucho en el aire "¡MENTIROSO!" acompañado por el sonido de una cachetada, cuando vino a investigar que pasaba pudo observar a un Guiche con marcas de mano mirando enojado a una asustada Siesta.

"¡Que no viste que estaba con otra persona, no pudiste leer la situación ni siquiera un poco, ahora por tu culpa dos damas están llorando, ¿Cómo piensas hacerte responsable?" decía Guiche cuando acuso injustamente a Siesta para desahogar su enojo.

"F-fue un e-error, la señorita Katie…" Siesta trataba de defenderse pero Guiche la empujo al suelo lo que hizo que Link se enfureciera.

"Tu maldita plebeya hare que te corran de la academia después de que te de un castigo ejemplar" decía Guiche mientras prepara un hechizo para lastimar a Siesta, pero fue interrumpido cuando Link apretó con fuerza su brazo "¿Pero qué?" volteo y vio al héroe con un rostro serio "¿t-tu otra vez?" intento zafarse pero simplemente era muy débil para hacerlo "Maldito suéltame de una vez"

En vez de soltarlo Link lo arrojo a una mesa llena de pasteles, donde el mujeriego se ensucio de merengue, para luego voltearse y ayudar a la sirvienta. "¿Estás bien Siesta?" pregunto preocupado Link, mientras ayudaba a levantarla. Todos los nobles se sorprendieron por la atrevida acción, "Salgamos de aquí" dijo el héroe al sentir que el ambiente se puso tenso.

"¡No tan rápido!" grito Guiche mientras se quitaba el merengue de los pasteles, el estaba furioso, lo habían dejado dos veces al mismo tiempo y cuando intento estúpidamente culpar de todo a la sirvienta llega el plebeyo vestido de verde a humillarlo aun mas. "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!"

"Salvar a Siesta de un abusivo" Link contesto sin vacilar y con total firmeza, cosa que Guiche no tomo muy bien.

"A-abusivo, te atreves a llamar abusivo a un noble, nosotros somos quienes fuimos bendecidos ustedes los plebeyos deberían estar agradecidos de servirnos" Decía Guiche mientras que la mayoría de los alumnos se ponían a favor de la filosofía de Guiche, "Deberías aprender tu lugar y a cómo dirigirte a un noble"

"Sé cómo tratar con la nobleza, simplemente no reconozco a ninguno de ustedes como tal" respondió Link, mientras todos se veían indignados por su declaración.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a mí y a tus superiores?!" decía Guiche, quien en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, una forma de volver a quedar bien y de paso descargar sus frustraciones en Link. "Plebeyo te reto a…"

"¡Detengan esta tontería!" la voz de Zelda se hizo escuchar atreves de todos los estudiantes, "Una vez más me demuestran que no son dignos de ser líderes, me entere de todo Guiche, no solo que salías con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, sino que cuando te atraparon trataste de culpar a Siesta, Link tiene razón no eres más que un patán" Guiche no podía hacer nada más que ahogar sus frustraciones al igual que el resto de los nobles. Zelda se acerco a Siesta y pregunto amablemente "¿Estás bien, no te lastimaron?"

Siesta no lo podía creer, en un momento creyó que la iban a correr de la academia y de repente Link, una persona que apenas conocía vino en su rescate y ahora una princesa estaba defendiendo su caso, esto conmovió mucha a la sirvienta y en medio de llantos dijo "G-gracias".

"Oh, Guiche hiciste llorar a otra dama y te haces llamar un caballero" dijo Kirche, enamorada de Link o no, había un límite en cómo tratar a los demás, ella estaba favoreciendo el puto de vista de Zelda debido a que este día le mostraba cada vez más las verdades de su deficiente sistema.

"Solo admite tus errores, eso te pasa por mujeriego" Esta vez fue Louise, por mucho que le doliera, Link se iba a ir y no lo podía evitar, pero al menos quería dejarle una buena impresión de Tistain, pero gente como Guiche no la estaban ayudando.

"Patán" dijo Tabitha de manera fría

Guiche no lo podía creer, el no podía desquitarse de Link y lo peor es que la filosofía de Zelda sobre los nobles ya estaba teniendo efecto sobre las personas. _"Solo son plebeyos, ellos no importan"_ Pensaba con frustración y veía que algunos de sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con el pero nadie se atrevía a contradecir a la princesa, después de todo los nobles son inferiores a la realeza. _"Todo por culpa de la cero"_ y con ese pensamiento Guiche supo en quien descargar sus frustraciones "Espero que estés feliz cero"el grupo de Link se iba a marchar hasta que oyeron a Guiche hablar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Louise sin saber cómo era culpable de las estupideces de Guiche

"No solo traes extranjeros con costumbres diferentes, sino que también afectas las nuestras" dijo Guiche mientras que todos los estudiantes miraban a Louise de manera acusatoria "Tu simplemente causas problemas para todos y para un hechizo que te sale bien, complicaste la vida de todos ¿Qué tan bajo puedes llegar a caer?"

"¡Sí, todo es tu culpa cero!" "¡Siempre complicas todo!" "¡Renuncia a ser maga de una vez!", gritaban los estudiantes que no podían contradecir a Zelda y tenían que actuar bien delante de ella con los plebeyos, sin embargo, pensaban que la princesa estaba aun en malos términos con Louise y no había consecuencias al insultarla.

"Esto es demasiado" decía Kirche, incluso empezó a sentirse mal por haberla tratado mal, siempre pensó que solo era diversión. Pero ahora veía lo horrible que podrían ser las palabras y lo que el acoso podía hacerle a una persona en especial cuando vio que Louise estaba a punto de llorar. Esto fue demasiado para Link.

"Acepto el duelo" todo el mundo quedo en silencio mirando a un Link "Antes de que la princesa llegara tu me estabas desafiando a un duelo, está bien, acepto el duelo" Esto dejo callado a todo el mundo en especial a Guiche que pensaba que Link se ocultaría tras la princesa para evitar ser lastimado. "¿Qué pasa acaso esa palabras fueron igual de vacías que tus propuestas de amor?"

"Como te… muy bien plebeyo te espero en el Vestry Field, ahí te mostrare que nos debes de mostrar respeto" dijo Guiche **(Con el trasero ardido)** mientras se marcha de manera teatral al lugar asignado mientras que otros se quedaban atrás para vigilar que Link no escapara del duelo.

"¿Pero qué crees que….?" Louise iba a preguntar hasta que vio la mirada de Link y recordó algo que había olvidado, él fue quien le apunto con una flecha. El joven héroe había sido muy amable y paciente con Louise que ella olvido lo aterrador que era cuando se enojaba.

"Link por favor no vaya, estoy segura de que si hablamos de esto el señor Guiche podrá dejar esto de lado" dijo Siesta preocupada por su nuevo amigo, ella pensaba que esta situación era su culpa y que le causo problemas a Link y a Louise.

"No puedo permitir que alguien como él siga pensando de que tiene el privilegio de pasar por encima de todo el mundo, además" miro a Louise "Un hombre que insulta a una mujer es escoria". Ahí Louise supo que estaba peleando por ella, cosa que sonrojo mucho a la pequeña maga.

"Eso es muy dulce pero ten en cuenta que Guiche es un mago de tierra, no será fácil" esta vez fue Kirche, ella no sabía la fuerza de Link y jamás ha oído que simples técnicas de espada derrotaran a la magia.

"No te preocupes, yo seré el ganador" dijo con una confianza que cautivo aun más a Kirche, cuando se dirigía al encuentro sintió que alguien sostenía su manga.

"Ten cuidado" lo dijo esta vez Tabitha, soldado o no uno no debía confiarse

"Lo tendré, usare todo lo que he aprendido de mis maestros para ganar y probar mi valía como héroe" cuando Link dijo eso Tabitha sonrió y soltó su manga. Cuando Link iba de camino al lugar asignado pudo notar a Katie sentada en una mesa llorando, "¿Estás bien?", pregunto nuestro héroe, se dio cuenta de que las acciones de Guiche habían afectado a más personas.

"N-no, mi primer amor, me mintieron, había oído los rumores pero seguía creyendo en el, yo… yo… Uwaaa" decía Katie entre llantos. Link no era un experto en consolar corazones rotos pero tampoco podía dejar a una dama llorando y entonces se le ocurrió tocar una canción que siempre levantaba el ánimo de todos cuando la oían, the Song of Healing, una poderosa melodía que quitaba el dolor que sufría cualquier persona. Cuando Link la toco todos los estudiantes que lo observaban no podían evitar apreciar, Katie sentía que su dolor se curaba "Que hermosa canción". Louise y compañía y sentían como sus preocupaciones por el duelo se borraban ante el poder de la flauta de Link.

"No sufras, el no era el indicado para ti, tu eres grandiosa y si las personas no pueden apreciarte entonces ellos son los del problema" cuando vio que Katie sonreía de nuevo y ya no estaba llorando, volvió a tomar su camino hacia el duelo. Katie decidió unirse al grupo para ver si podía ayudar con la situación.

 **(Ubicación: Vestry Field)**

"¡Damas y caballeros, es un duelo!" gritaba Guiche para luego continuar con un discurso sobre la superioridad de los nobles y la insignificancia de los plebeyos. Le tomo como cinco minutos termina cuando por fin se reconoció la existencia de Link. "Debo admitir que me impresiona que no hayas huido con el rabo entre la pata, como me siento generoso, permitiré que te libres de esto con una disculpa", decía de manera presumida. Link solo se limito a desenvainar su mirror shield y su espada mientras que su mirada solo reflejaba valor. No era momento de hablar, cuando se pelea uno no tiene nada que decir.

Louise no sabía qué hacer, ella junto con Katie y Siesta vinieron para detener el duelo pero los alumnos querían ver sangrar a Link, sin embargo eso no iba a detener a Louise. "¡Link no tienes nada que demostrar todos sabemos que Guiche hace esto para no quedar en ridículo, por favor detén esto!" todos los presentes notaron que su voz estaba llena de preocupación, Zelda sentía que había esperanza por este reino corrupto.

"Vaya cero no me digas que sientes algo por este plebeyo, ya se, el continua aquí por que de seguro ofreciste tu cuerpo a cambio de que el actuar como tu familiar" esto causo risa de parte de los demás nobles pero solo coraje de parte de Link y sus amigos, en especial de Katie quien ya veía a Guiche como un patán. Pero las risas se detuvieron cuando el héroe revelo su mano izquierda mostrando las runas de Familiar.

"Veo que no tienes problemas de hacer llorar damas Guiche, aquí tienes las pruebas de que le debes una disculpa a Louise" Link dijo a un perplejo Guiche quien una vez más le mostraban que estaba equivocado, pero una vez más decidió hacer burla de Louise.

"Ja, eso prueba de que no debería estar, nuestros familiares demuestran nuestro potencial como magos, tú no eres más que un plebeyo" Guiche dijo mientras otros lo apoyaban.

"Entonces ¿no tienes problemas con que apostemos algo para este duelo, verdad?" esto llamo la atención del mujeriego.

"Para nada, ¿Qué tienes en mente plebeyo?" pregunto Guiche confiado de que iba a ganar

"Si gano tendrás que disculparte con Louise y ayudar con el trabajo de los sirvientes de la academia por todo lo que te queda en esta academia" dijo Link sorprendiendo a todos.

" _S-si rechazo todos pensaran que le tengo miedo, pero si pierdo-no el solo es un plebeyo puedo ganar, sin embargo…"_ pensaba Guiche debatiéndose de aceptar la apuesta pero luego se le ocurrió algo "Muy bien, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que abandonar tu preciosa posición de "Guardián" que tanto presumes y dejar la academia para siempre" " _No hay forma de que acepte su conexión con su princesa es lo único que posee..."_

"Muy de acuerdo" dijo Link dejando sorprendido a Guiche de nuevo

"T-tú, ¡¿tan seguro estas de que vas a ganar?!" grito con enojo Guiche, mientras los otros nobles miraban de manera incrédula como aceptaba Link la apuesta con tanta facilidad.

"Si pierdo contra alguien como tú, entonces no tengo derecho de ser el Guardián de la princesa" esa declaración fue tomada como un insulto de parte de Guiche y otros nobles.

"¡Bien, ¿si eso es lo que deseas? Perfecto, que comience el duelo!" agito su rosa y un pétalo cayó al suelo "Soy conocido como Guiche del Bronce así que esta Valkiria será tu oponente" pensó que había logrado intimidarlo pero vio que Link todavía está en posición de ataque, gruñendo de coraje dio el siguiente comando "Valkiria ataca" con eso Louise, Katie, Siesta y Kirche cerraron los ojos para no ver a Link lastimado.

Pero algo paso, Link hizo lo impensable, con un mortal draw corto a la valkiria de bronce de manera diagonal, lo cual cerró la boca de quienes apoyaban a Guiche. Link se sorprendió de lo frágiles que eran las muñecas de bronce, incluso un deku podía destrozarlas. "Toda esa habladuría sobre lo grandioso que es tu poder mágico y ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Link se estaría riendo si la situación fuese diferente.

Louise y las demás, a excepción de Zelda se sorprendieron con la fuerza y habilidad de Link. "te lo dije verdad" Louise volteo a ver a una Zelda sonriendo de satisfacción "Link es diferente a los demás, el es el héroe de Hyrule". Tabitha sabía que Link podía ganar pero ahora pensaba que podía humillar a Guiche sin ninguna dificultad no pudo evitar admirar y preguntar qué clase de desafíos realizo para llegar a ser tan fuerte.

"¿C-como hiciste eso?" pregunto Guiche, quien empezó a perder confianza en que podía ganar, cuando vio a Link con una mirada intimidante y listo para atacar, empezó a retroceder de miedo hasta que vio a la silenciosa muchedumbre esperando de que pudiera vencer a Link. "P-parece que te he subestimado ¡pero!" empezó a aventar pétalos esta vez invoco a tres valkirias armadas con arcos y flechas "Como puedes ver puedo invocar numerosas entidades que luchen por mí, mientras que tú te encuentras solo, honestamente ¿Qué te hizo pensar…?"

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

Fue el sonido del boomerang de Link hizo cuando decapito a las valkirias a su paso. "Aprende a atacar antes de presumir" fue lo único que dijo Link. Sabía muy bien que podía vencer a Guiche desde el principio pero, no así de fácil, incluso se podía detener y hablar cosa que nunca había pasado.

Guiche vio a sus valkirias en el suelo y se puso cada vez más nervioso, pensó que sería fácil, pensó que solo necesitaba una valkiria. Pero resultaba difícil no solo eso el plebeyo-no el demonio vestido de verde solo jugaba con él. "¡M-maldición!" decía mientras lanzaba todos los pétalos que tenia dando la creación de quince valkirias todas armas con espadas escudos y algunas con mazos, "ataquen"

Mientras las valkirias se formaban Link preparo la técnica heredada de héroe a héroe, un ataque tan icónico que cada encarnación sabia usarlo the great spin, y como un huracán Link arraso con cada valkiria a su paso. No quedo nada, todos los que apoyaban a Guiche temblaban ahora de miedo, el demonio verde demostró que podía derrotar magos sin usar magia. "¿Listo para rendirte?" pregunto Link quien supo que si atacaba a Guiche moriría de un solo corte de su espada.

" _E-esto no puede estar pasando, si pierdo seré el hazmerreir de la academia, y encima tendré que vivir el resto de mi tiempo en la academia ayudando a la servidumbre"_ "No, nooo, ¡NOOOO, no permitiré que un insignificante plebeyo me gane!" gritaba Guiche perdiendo la razón y luego creó una espada debido a que ya no tenía energía para otra valkiria"Sera mejor que te prepares, puede que mis valkirias no puedan matarte pero yo sí" en ese momento noto que Link no tenia su espada si no una enorme hoja. "¡¿Crees que esto es un juego? No te atrevas a burlarte de un noble!" sin embargo lo que Link sostenía no era una hoja común, era una hoja deku capaz de crear fuerte ráfaga de viento.

"¡HYAAA!" grito Link cuando desato el poder de la hoja deku la cual mando a Guiche del otro del Vestry Field. El mujeriego no podía sentir nada más que dolor, lo peor es que cayó sobre su brazo derecho, el cual estaba roto, ya no podía soportar más humillación ni dolor, ya no le importaba su orgullo herido, el demonio verde lo había superado sin ningún esfuerzo, el se iba a rendir. "¡Guiche, no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Siesta, ni por burlarte Louise, ni por hacer llorar a Katie, veo que no vas a rendirte así que por respeto a esa dedicación voy a terminar esto con un Ending Blow"

Guiche no podía moverse, y cuando oyó esa declaración de parte del demonio verde, perdió el color. Los demás nobles perdían el color cuando Link salto por los aires con la intención de asesinar a Guiche. Montmorency solo pudo gritar de horror cuando veía a Link aterrizar encima del mujeriego. _"Este es mi fin, que gracioso que sea a causa de que intente salvar cara enfrente de todos y no defendiendo a mi reino como todo gran noble, si me dieran la oportunidad de disculparme lo haría"._

¡THUMP!

Fue el sonido que hizo Link cuando su espada aterrizo en la tierra rozando la cara de Guiche, quien todavía temblaba de miedo, de repente Link lleno de ira grito **"¡DISCULPATE AHORA!"**

Guiche supo que eso era una orden y reuniendo todo el aire de sus pulmones grito "¡PERDÓNAME LOUISE, PERDÓNAME SIESTA Y PERDÓNAME KATIE!" gritaba mientras lloraba, y se descontrolo aun más cuando Link lo agarro del cuello de su camisa **(Aunque parece una blusa)**

"¡Si me entero de que les hiciste daño de nuevo te mato, entendiste!" grito Link

"S-si e-entendí, me c-comportare" Guiche era un desastre, estaba llorando, temblaba de miedo, y en algún punto orino sus pantalones.

"¡Escuchen todos, no me quedare de brazos cruzado si vuelven a meterse con mis amigo o con los sirvientes del castillo, si tienen un problema con eso, estoy aquí para el que se atreva!" Link grito retando a los alumnos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Todos se quedaron quietos, no porque estuvieran de acuerdo, sino de que temían a Link, los estudiantes aprendieron a sentir miedo del héroe de Hyrule.

 **Esta historia continuara…..**

 **Santo Dios termine, esto me pasa por querer meter tantos sucesos en un capitulo, lo que pasa es que quería mostrar que Link puede ser amable con sus amigos pero no dudara en cortarte si los lastimas de algún modo. Como sea quiero agradecer a Alucard77, GX, Sheika 360, dana9095, Gian453, Black998 y SuperPonySaiyanX9000 por su apoyo entre reviews, y favs que me han dado, es mi primera historia y la verdad significa mucho su apoyo, gracias.**

 **Para contestar tu pregunta Alucard77, me concentrare en la misión de purificar Halkeginia, pero también invertiré un buen tiempo en desarrollar romance en la historia, espero que te guste.**

 **Gracias a todos**

 **El proximo capitulo sera "Todo el mundo quiere a Link"**


	4. Capitulo 3: Todo el mundo quiere a Link

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifueza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenas a todos, aquí actualizando mi historia para complacer a mi creciente número de seguidores.**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Alucard77 por apoyarme a tener más seguidores y confiar en esta historia, eres genial hermano y al igual que tu nunca dejare una historia incompleta.**

 **Segundo, para Black998, temo decir que la máscara de la Fiera Deidad no estará en esta historia, Link y Zelda son demasiado poderosos para este universo, después de todo pueden vencer ejércitos y monstruos gigantes por ellos mismos, y encima Link tiene los beneficios de su fragmento del valor y las ventajas de las runas de Gandalf. Pero estoy seguro que las armas que le di compensaran el apartado de poder épico ya lo veras. Tal vez haga una historia donde sea necesaria, como un crossover con Naruto (Wind waker Link, junto con Tetra (Ese no habrá harem)) y uno con Akame ga Kill (usando a red Link, después de que el héroe del tiempo sea forzado a utilizar la Four sword) y Young justice (Twilight Link e Ilia (tampoco habrá Harem)).**

 **Para Sheika 360, me da gusto que te guste mi historia, sobre explicaciones, simplemente me gusta hacerlo otros autores lo hacen y sentí que era la mejor forma de expresarme, gracias por comentar. Sobre tu duda Zelda, la magia es muy común en Hyrule así que puse que todos podían oír la voz de Louise al contrario del mundo de Saito.**

 **Para mega float guest: Veo tu punto, y tal vez estoy simplificando el tiempo que puede tomar una persona en darse cuenta de los defectos que tiene su mundo alrededor, sin embargo, dije que estaban empezando a verlo no que les quedaba claro. Otra cosa, no estoy seguro de que tratas de decir con mandar a la mierda a los personajes que no me gustan, nadie ha muerto y seguirán apareciendo. Sobre el romance puede que tengas razón pero date cuenta de que me estoy basando en un anime harem, ahí el romance tampoco es lo más fuerte. Espero que continúes leyendo y gracias por tu critica me ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Después de releer el capitulo anterior note demasiados horrores de ortografía y otras cosas que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, voy a intentar corregir eso cuando tenga tiempo, todo sea para que la experiencia se placentera. Gracias por seguir leyendo**

 **Bueno, es hora de continuar con la historia**

 **Capitulo 3: Todo el mundo quiere a Link**

 **(Ubicación: Vestry Field)**

Todos los estudiantes apenas podían creer lo que habían presenciado, un simple espadachín derroto a un mago sin ningún problema, Link todavía esperaba si alguien se atrevía a desafiarlo y Guiche todavía estaba en el suelo llorando y temblando por lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Todos querían enfrentarse a él, para poder defender su derecho de tratar a los plebeyo como ello quisiesen. Pero nadie se atrevía, nadie estaba seguro de que tan fuerte era el demonio verde, después de todo lo vieron crear una ráfaga de viento con un simple hoja.

"Increíble" fue lo único que pudo decir Louise, ahora entendía porque era el guardián de la princesa, el poseía una fuerza y una habilidad con la espada sin comparación a tan corta edad, un verdadero prodigio. Todavía recordaba la mirada que tenía Link en el rostro durante el duelo, era la misma que tenía cuando defendió a Zelda durante la ceremonia. _"Fue por mí, el defendió mi honor"_ lo decía con un ligero sonrojo en su cara y con los ojos lagrimosos.

"Señor Link" murmuro Siesta, el joven héroe tenía muchas de las características que poseían los protagonistas de novelas románticas que la sirvienta leía. Link era fuerte, amable, y guapo " _pero esta con una princesa, "¿de verdad tendré oportunidad?_ "Había oído rumores de que la princesa parecía estar enamorad de Link, y como Siesta era una sirvienta no sabía cómo competir contra Zelda.

Una vez alguien sabio dijo "Las acciones valen más que las palabras" y esa frase era lo que diferenciaba a un Héroe como Link de un cobarde como Guiche ante los ojos de Katie. Mientras que Guiche presumía de ser el hijo de un general y tener el entrenamiento de un soldado, Link dejaba que sus habilidades hablaran de su fuerza. _"Tal vez los nobles no somos tan especiales"_ pensó algo triste, antes de que llegaran los héroes de Hyrule, ella tampoco consideraba mucho a los plebeyos pero con la demostración que hizo Link ahora cuestionaba porque solamente los magos eran los que tenían derecho a dirigir.

Tabitha miraba a Link con una mirada de admiración, todas las características que tenían los protagonistas de las historias épicas que leí de pequeña. Todos los rasgos que hacían grandes a los héroes, Link los tenía, humildad, compasión, empatía y las combinaba con valor, destreza y coraje, sin duda una combinación única. Kirche noto como su amiga admiraba al héroe de Hyrule y no pudo evitar jugar con ella "Vaya Tabitha, tu también vas a competir por el corazón de Link" y con eso el rostro de Tabitha se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se dedico a seguir leyendo. _"Así que Tabitha puede expresase de esa manera, no la culpo, Link hace que desee competir con la realeza por su atención"_ pensaba Kirche totalmente enamorada de Link.

Zelda vio que su momento de hablar, se acerco a Link y dirigió su mirada seria hacia los estudiantes que presenciaron el duelo. "Una espada no ejerce ninguna fuerza a menos que la mano que la sostiene tenga valor" Zelda pronuncio la frase que el Héroe del crepúsculo dijo cuando entreno a Link con la espada, "Ustedes pueden que hayan nacido con el don de la magia, pero ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme que trabajo para obtener su titulo y no fue heredado de sus padres?" muchos nobles se sentían ofendidos pero nadie podía contestar porque efectivamente la magia que ellos poseían era regalada. "En Hyrule nadie nace siendo mago, se debe trabajar duro para dominar la magia, pero con suficiente entrenamiento incluso el más pobre campesino puede lanzar esferas de fuego" todos quedaron sorprendidos con esas palabras, un reino donde la magia no es especial. "En nuestro reino, los títulos de nobles no son dados por las habilidades mágicas sino por nuestras habilidades para ser líderes, los héroes que veneramos en nuestro reino tienen orígenes entre campesinos, herreros, y huérfanos, ellos son admirados por salvar a Hyrule en sus momentos más oscuros pero cuando la maldad desaparece mucho de ellos también lo hacen y eso se debe a que no lo hacían por gloria sino porque era lo correcto" Zelda ahora con una mirada afilada grito "¡Un héroe no se mide por su fuerza sino por su Corazón!"

Algunos estudiantes miraban el suelo avergonzados, otros querían negar las palabras de la princesa pero se veían incapaces de hacerlo, mientras que otros no toleraban la idea de que su magia dada por Brimir no fuera especial. Sin embargo no fuero los nobles los que cambiaron radicalmente ese día fueron otras personas.

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Las personas que cambiaron ese día fueron los sirvientes de la academia, antes pensaban que era normal recibir abuso de parte de los estudiantes solo por el hecho de ser hijos de nobles, pero con el discurso de Zelda se dieron cuenta de que importaban, de que no eran reemplazables, de que eran humanos. Cuando oyeron que un plebeyo desafío a un noble la curiosidad les gano y querían ver de quien se trataba, Marteau se sorprendió al ver a Link peleando contra Guiche, y más cuando lo vio destruir a las valkirias de bronce con mucha facilidad pero lo que más le sorprendió fue oír a una princesa dar un discurso sobre igualdad. En ese momento Marteau deseo haber nacido en Hyrule, "Tres hurras por Link y La princesa" gritaba lleno de alegría

"¡HIP, HIP!" "¡HURRA!" "¡HIP, HIP!" "¡HURRA!" "¡HIP, HIP!" "¡HURRA!"

Algunos estudiantes querían atacar a los sirvientes que festejaban la victoria de Link, pero cuando algunos preparan sus hechizos vieron sorprendidos como Zelda junto con Link se transportaron delante de ellos preparados para defender a los cocineros. Lo que nadie sabía es que no fue obra de Zelda sino de Link quien uso farore's wind para tele-transportarse delante de ellos. "Dios mío, esta academia necesita clases de ética urgentemente" se oyó la voz del director avanzando hacia los demás nobles "Mi secretaria me informo sobre este incidente y la verdad estoy decepcionado de como actuaron el día de hoy, no es común que una princesa extranjera venga a nuestra escuela y ustedes mostrando lo peor de nuestro reino" Osmond no solo supo del duelo también dejo que se realizara, a pesar de las protestas de Colbert, todo para que los estudiantes aprendieran de humildad.

"Pero director, sus creencias van en contra de lo que el fundador…." Un estudiante quería protestar pero Osmond lo interrumpió.

"El fundador vivió hace seis mil años, y sus enseñanzas han sido corrompidas durante todo ese tiempo por nobles corruptos y avariciosos, después de todo el también predicaba que era nuestro deber proteger a los plebeyos del peligro" O al menos eso pensaba Osmond, nadie sabe exactamente las intenciones de Brimir cuando puso a todos los magos en el poder. Hay frases en libros sagrados que indicaban que Brimir declaro que los nobles debían proteger a los plebeyos pero a cambio los últimos debían servir a los magos. "Ahora que todo ha acabado, por favor lleven al señor Guiche a la enfermería para que luego me visite en mi oficina para hablar de su castigo" con las órdenes del director la hostilidad de los estudiantes se perdió, Zelda y Link habían ganado y no podían hacer nada.

Cuando se llevaban a Guiche a la enfermería Louise decidió preguntarle a Link algo que necesitaba respuesta "Link te quiero preguntar algo", el héroe volteo y vio a Louise cabizbaja, "Tu no necesitaba demostrarle nada a Guiche, y fue solo cuando me empezó a insultar cuando tu decidiste aceptar el duelo ¿Por qué? Cuando me conociste yo no te trate mejor que Guiche e incluso insulte a tu princesa que te trata como un amigo, no entiendo él porque me ayudas"

"Porque todos necesitamos de un amigo" Siesta, Osmond, Kirche, Tabitha y Katie empezaron a escuchar a Link "Admito que cuando te conocí no quería estar a tu lado pero luego supe las dificultades que sufrías, entonces pensé que necesitabas alguien en quien apoyarte". Link recordaba el origen del héroe del tiempo y como era discriminado por no tener un hada, pero la amistad que tenía con una Kokiri llamada Sariá le ayudaba a mantener su actitud optimista, y con eso en mente pensó que Louise podía mejorar de actitud teniendo un amigo. "Louise ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"

Un amigo, ¿desde hace cuando tenía uno?, La única amiga que ha tenido ha sido la princesa Henrietta y fue cuando apenas tenían seis años y Louise no estaba segura si la princesa la seguía recordando. Desde que empezó su vida escolar nunca tuvo a alguien con quien apoyarse, todos la trataban como un fracaso, los estudiantes se burlaban de ella, los maestros simplemente se daban por vencidos con ella, y sus padres apenas le prestaban atención, estaba sola. Pero ahora alguien le ofrecía su mano en señal de amistad, un espadachín considerado como un héroe por una princesa "¿E-estás seguro de eso?"

"Los dos estamos seguros" esta vez fue Zelda quien hablo "He visto como te tratan, y también siento que necesitas de alguien que ofrezca una ayuda a tus problemas, pero sobretodo he visto que también te importa Link y saliste en defensa de Siesta a pesar de las creencias de los demás, Louise ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?".

Kirche siempre creyó que Louise podía tomar cualquier insulto, que ella tenía una mentalidad de acero y por eso pensó que podía descargar sus inseguridades personales en ella. Nadie podía imaginarse la cantidad de sorpresa y culpa que sintió cuando la máscara que Louise formo durante años se desmoronaba cuando la pequeña maga empezaba a llorar mientras Link y Zelda la abrazaban para que pudiera desahogarse. "No voy a mentir, eso es lo más tierno que visto en mi vida" mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos ante tan conmovedora escena.

Osmond sonreía al ver que la relación entre Louise y sus invitados mejoraba bastante, pero no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que sufrió Louise al estar sola todo este tiempo contra el abuso de los demás estudiantes. "Los jóvenes pueden ser muy crueles" murmuraba Osmond, a veces una persona puede actuar de manera insoportable porque no sabe como interactuar con otra gente, ser excluido o ser visto como un fenómeno afecta fuertemente el carácter, por eso las personas necesitan de amigos para desahogar sus penas porque si siguen aislándose solo habrá soledad y tristeza y eso es algo que muchos jóvenes y adultos no entienden.

 **(Ubicación: oficina del director)**

"No solo atacaste a una sirvienta de la academia, sino que retaste a un caballero de un reino extranjero quien es también familiar de una de tus compañeras de clase, agrediste verbalmente a dicha compañera y avergonzaste el nombre de esta escuela delante de una princesa" Osmond nombraba las ofensas ocasionadas por Guiche quien no paraba de temblar ante la mirada enojada que recibía delante del jovial director. "Normalmente te expulsaría pero siento que la penalización que te pusieron por perder el duelo es mejor castigo, empiezas a partir de hoy en la cocina, tal vez así empieces por apreciar el trabajo de los sirvientes que trabajan aquí".

Guiche no tenía derecho de negarse y resignado acepto el castigo "Le agradezco su compasión director Osmond" y con permiso de su director se retiro de su oficina.

"Estos jóvenes solo hacen esta delicada situación más difícil, deberían aprender de mi, en cualquier momento pude pedir esa maravilla pictobox para usarla en mis asuntos personales pero al final decidí que la relación entre Tristain y Hyrule era más importante, ciertamente ellos no son los únicos que sufren" se quejaba Osmond de que sus alumnos no podían hacer los mismos sacrificios que él hacía.

"Ciertamente usted es un modelo a seguir director" decía Colbert de manera sarcástica al saber de los hábitos poco éticos del anciano. "Debo admitir que me asuste un poco cuando el duelo dio comienzo en verdad pensé que el señor Link iba a matar al señor Guiche" Colbert vio junto a Osmond el duelo y estuvo impresionado con las habilidades que mostro Link, en especial su fuerza el todavía no comprendía como creó una ráfaga de viento con una hoja.

"El joven Link puede ser intimidante pero en el fondo sé que es un buen chico que solo quiere alegrar el día de las personas a su alrededor" El todavía recordaba la escena donde Zelda y Link ofrecían su amistad con Louise "Alguien tan compasivo y amable como el merece ciertamente el titulo de Héroe"

"¿Usted cree que por eso fue seleccionado como el nuevo Gandalf?" la razón del porque Colbert estaba originalmente con el director era para discutir sobre las runas de Link, las cuales eran iguales a una de las cuatro legendarias que pertenecían a los familiares de Brimir.

"No lose, sin embargo le pido que guarde el secreto, esos idiotas del palacio causarían un alboroto si se enteraran de esto" Osmond ya tenía suficiente de que fueran de otro mundo, no necesitaban conflictos religiosos por el momento.

"No se preocupe, le prometo total discreción sobre el tema" juro Colbert quien tenía experiencia con el gobierno.

 **(Salto de tiempo: la cocina en la noche)**

Link se encontraba comiendo en la cocina con los demás cocineros, mientras platicaba de cómo era Hyrule y alginas aventuras que vivió con la princesa Zelda. Louise decía que no había problema en que comiera junto a ella en el comedor de la academia, sin embargo a Link le gustaba el ambiente de la cocina donde todos se llevaban bien, Zelda también hubiera ido pero decidió quedarse con la pequeña maga para darle buena compañía. El director Osmond se aseguro de que Link recibiera el mismo alimento que los otros estudiantes en vez de sobras, cosa que los cocineros aceptaban felizmente. "Esto esta tan delicioso, gracias por tomarse las molestias señor Marteau" decía Link mientras saboreaba el bistec que el jefe de cocina hizo especialmente para él.

"No es ninguna molestia, nuestra espada, después de todo vimos la lección que le diste a ese chiquillo pretencioso" decía Marteau al recordar el duelo que tuvo Link con Guiche.

"¿Nuestra espada?" preguntaba Link confundido por el extraño apodo

"Tu maestría que demostraste con la espada fue inspiradora, verte cortar esas muñecas de bronce una tras otra fue sorprendente, y encima has jurado protegernos de esos miserables chiquillos, por eso te nombramos nuestra espada" decía Marteau mientras los demás cocineros aplaudían.

"¡Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!" gritaba Guiche indignado mientras lavaba los platos. "Puede que trabaje como sirviente pero sigo siendo un noble" decía el mujeriego enojado por no tener respeto.

"Eso es cierto pero director nos permitió tratarte como un igual, así que continúe lavando los platos que faltan" decía uno de los cocineros tratando de no reírse de la desgracia de Guiche.

"Wow, pensé que daría una excusa para no cumplir con nuestro acuerdo, pero lo sigue al pie de la letra" decía Link quien pensaba que había juzgado muy pronto a Guiche.

"¡Naturalmente! Di mi palabra y yo soy hombre honor, por supuesto de que iba a cumplir con la penalización que acordamos" decía Guiche tratando de proteger la poca dignidad que tenia.

"También el hecho de que el director se lo haya ordenado como parte de su castigo por atacar a los trabajadores de la academia ayudo bastante" dijo Marteau sonriendo sínicamente, los sirvientes estaban unido como familia y eso incluía a Siesta, el jefe no perdería cualquier oportunidad de echarle sal a las heridas de Guiche.

"N-no tenia que mencionar eso" decía llorando Guiche quien aparte de sufrir burlas de sus compañeros también sufría burlas de los sirvientes, sinceramente este era el punto más bajo de su vida.

"Señor Link, si no es mucha molestia ¿Nos podría decir quien lo entreno en la espada?" esta vez pregunto Siesta lo cual llamo la atención de Marteau, los cocineros y Guiche. Querían saber del secreto de sus habilidades y fuerza.

"Bueno mis primeros maestros fueron BigBoy y el capitán Russell quienes me enseñaron como usar la espada" decía Link recordando como tomo una espada por primera vez y lo fácil que fue aprender lo básico. "Pero hubo un evento que amenazo con la paz de mi reino, que me obligo a dominar diferentes armas, fue tan grande que obligo a reunir a todos los héroes de Hyrule para pelear" decía Link recordando la Gran guerra por la Trifueza.

"¿Tú eras el más fuerte verdad?" decía Guiche quien no podía imaginar alguien más fuerte que Link.

"No, creo que de todos yo era el más débil" eso sorprendió a todos en la cocina, no podían imaginar gente mejor que Link. "Entre ellos se encontraban el héroe del crepúsculo, a quien se le conocía por su fuerza física, luego estaba el héroe de los cielos quien era el maestro absoluto de la espada y luego estaba el héroe del viento quien poseía el mejor armamento y sabia como usarlo, pero a quien considero como al más poderoso es al héroe del tiempo". Termino Link con una cara de admiración.

"¿El héroe del tiempo?" pregunto Siesta, pensaba que era el titulo más extraño

"Se gano ese título porque tenía la habilidad de manipular el tiempo a voluntad" Link recordaba que héroe del tiempo podía adelantar, ralentizar, y retroceder el tiempo. Todos estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué tipo de magia poseía aquel héroe? "Todos me enseñaron sus habilidades y en muy poco tiempo pelee al mismo nivel que la mayoría de ellos" decía Link mientras pensaba que el héroe del tiempo todavía lo superaba.

"¡Me gusta tu actitud muchacho, si sigues entrenando estoy seguro que podrías superar incluso al héroe del tiempo!" Decía Marteau mientras todos los presentes animaban a Link a ser más fuerte.

"¡Por supuesto!" decía Link, no sabía cómo iba a superar a alguien que podía literalmente volverse un dios pero no se iba a rendir, el es el nuevo Héroe de Hyrule.

 **(Ubicación: campo de de la academia)**

Link se encontraba tocando su flauta mientras Tabitha y Sylphid disfrutaban de la melodía, después de que el héroe se despidiera de todos en la cocina se dirigió donde había tocado por primera vez su flauta, y como habían prometido la maga celeste y su dragón aparecieron para oír tocar a Link de nuevo.

Cuando termino The song of the clocktower, Sylphid parecía que quería que Link tocara otra "Parece que a Sylphid le gusto mucho la música, ¿tienes una que te gustaría oír Tabitha?" pregunto el héroe a Tabitha quien se quedo pensando hasta que volteo a ver al héroe.

"La canción que le tocaste a Katie" cuando Tabitha escucho esa canción sintió una paz indescriptible, un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Nadie en la academia lo sabía pero Tabitha tenía sus secretos que ni su mejor amiga sabía, secretos que le daban pesadillas al dormir y evitaban que se expresara normalmente.

"¿The song of healing? Está bien" Dijo Link quien empezó a tocar, cuando Tabitha oyó la melodía pudo sentir como su dolor se aliviaba, sus preocupaciones se borraban, y entonces sentía soñolienta, había noches en que simplemente no podía dormir donde las pesadillas la despertaban o simplemente su tristeza le impedía conciliar el sueño. Cuando Link termino de tocar sintió como Tabitha se dormía en su hombro y como todo un caballero decidió cargarla hacia su habitación.

 **(Ubicación: pasillos de la academia)**

Link acababa de dejar a Sylphid en el establo donde normalmente dormía, le dijo que llevaría a Tabitha a su habitación y le juro que nada le pasaría. Llevando a Tabitha a su habitación, el joven héroe se topo con Kirche y estaba hablando con uno de los estudiantes, sin embargo estaba usando una capa morada indicando que estaba en tercer año, por el enojo que mostraba en la cara supo que no era una conversación amistosa. "¿Por qué me has estado ignorando últimamente, Kirche?"

"Styx, ya te lo dije, he encontrado alguien más" desde que Kirche conoció a Link, perdió el interés en todos los estudiantes de la academia, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Styx pensara que Link y Zelda debían ser entregados a la corte de Tristain por oponerse a las ideas de Brimir.

"Deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores" decía Styx mientras agarraba violentamente la mano de Kirche quien se estaba retirando. "Tú, quien le causo tantos problemas a su familia a grado de que te abandonaron en esta academia alejada de tu país de origen, debería dejar de actuar tan importante". Los rumores pueden ser brutales y pueden causar gran daño a otras personas pero hay gente que no tiene problemas para en usarlos para herir a otros.

"Styx, suéltame antes de que te queme el rostro" Kirche no era una maga indefensa, ella tenía talento como maga de fuego, por eso pudo invocar a Flame una salamandra que podía producir dicho elemento, la cual por cierto estaba lista para atacar, hasta que Link hizo conocer su presencia.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto Link, Kirche era amiga de Tabitha y al contrario de muchos nobles se comportaba muy amable con él.

"¡Link!" dijo Kirche de felicidad al verlo

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto enojado Styx de que lo interrumpieran entonces miro que estaba cargando a Tabitha. "Veo que te hemos atrapado tratando de sacar provecho de otra estudiante y lo más importante, la amiga de mi adorada Kirche"

"Tabitha se quedo dormida en el campo de la academia, no podía dejarla ahí, al contrario de ti yo sé comportarme con las mujeres" dijo Link haciendo enojar a Styx.

"¡Tu! Veo que tu victoria con ese mocoso de Gramont se te subió a la cabeza" decía el maleducado noble mientras preparaba un hechizo "Es mi deber como noble enseñarte modales, te mostrare que soy diferente a todos los demás nobles, Yo Styx de ¡arrrggghhh….!"

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que fuera noqueado por el boomerang de Link "Tu quizás tengas mas habilidad que Guiche pero presumes igual que el" lo decía mientras cachaba su boomerang y lo guardaba con las otras armas. _"Me hubiera gustado usar la mejora que el héroe del crepúsculo me dio pero eso causaría un desastre aquí adentro"_

Link volvió a tomar su camino con Tabitha hasta que Kirche lo llamo "Link, quisiera agradecerte por salvarme de Styx, empezaba a ser una molestia" eso decía, pero la maga de fuego tenía más de una forma de deshacerse de el noble maleducado.

"No te preocupes, has sido muy amable conmigo así que te debía devolverte el favor" contestaba Link feliz de que ayudo a otro de sus nuevos amigos.

"Por cierto Link ¿Qué le paso a Tabitha?" pregunto preocupada Kirche, ella sabía que Link no era de los que sacaba provecho de las mujeres pero al ver a Tabitha profundamente dormida hizo que se preocupara de que algo había pasado.

"Estaba escuchándome tocar la flauta y cuando termine se quedo dormida" decía mientras los dos se dirigían al cuarto de Tabitha.

"¿Fue la misma canción que le tocaste a Katie?" pregunto recordando como Tabitha disfrutaba de la melodía "¿Me podrías decir cómo se llama?"

"The song of healing, quien me la enseño fue el héroe del tiempo, me dijo que podía curar maldiciones y aliviar el dolor espiritual de una persona" eso capto la atención de Kirche, ¿será que su amiga tiene problemas personales y no quiera platicarlos?, ella todavía recordaba que cuando la conoció tenía una expresión triste.

 **(Ubicación: cuarto de Tabitha)**

Link y Kirche habían llegado al cuarto de Tabitha, donde el héroe la coloco en su cama para que pudiera dormir, durante el proceso la maga de fuego miro que dormía con un expresión feliz algo que jamás había visto durante su estadía en la academia. "Nunca había vista a Tabitha tan feliz, de verdad eres una persona increíble Link" decía Kirche mientras salían del cuarto de Tabitha.

"Mi deber como héroe y como amigo es alegrar el día de las personas que más precio" decía Link mientras que sus ojos brillaban de pasión **(En alguna aldea ninja un clon de Bruce Lee sonreía y deba su pulgar arriba sin saber porque).** Kirche vio eso y no pudo evitar sonreír y armándose de valor hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares.

"Link, si no te importa, me podrías decir ¿Cuál es tu relación con la princesa Zelda?" Link se quedo pensando en cómo responder y entonces decidió contestar lo siguiente.

"Nos conocemos desde que tenemos 10 años **(Nunca especifican la edad de Link en el juego)** , hemos superado diferentes peligros y retos juntos, peleamos en una guerrajunto con la gente que más admiramos, para mí la princesa Zelda es la persona que más admiro y respeto. Siento que es la persona más importante en mi vida" dijo Link al recordar todos los momentos que tuvo con Zelda con una sonrisa.

Kirche sentía celos de Zelda, pero aun había esperanza para ella, el respeto es un sentimiento muy importante pero no equivalente al amor, ella todavía podía ganar pero debía hacerse conocer mejor e introducirse de manera más profunda con el Héroe. "Ya veo, ella parece ser muy especial para ti" Link afirmo con la cabeza "Sabes Link, tú también eres muy especial para mi" Link se quedo sorprendido al oír eso y quedo atento a lo que quería decir la maga de fuego. "Antes de conocerte, no pensaba mucho de los plebeyos, no los despreciaba como otros pero admito que no les prestaba atención pero cuando te miro veo que la pasión, la determinación y el heroísmo no están directamente relacionados con los títulos de nobleza. Ante tus ojos todos somos iguales y defiendes a tus seres queridos con una pasión que jamás he visto en mi vida, siento que cuando estoy contigo puedo cambiar para mejor" entonces Kirche tomo a Link de las manos "Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido" Link se quedo mudo, nunca le habían hablado así y no sabía que decir.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se oyó la voz de Louise quien se encontraba con Zelda quien tenía una expresión muy seria. "Kirche, espero que tengas una explicación para esto" Louise todavía tenía en su memoria cuando Link le ofreció su amistad así que decidió confiar en el héroe y pensó que simplemente era una trampa de Kirche.

"Por supuesto que al tengo, mi amiga Tabitha se quedo dormida afuera y Link estaba transportándola a su cuarto cuando los vi decidí ayudar y cuando terminamos estaba expresando mi agradecimiento a Link" decía sin mentir Kirche.

"Tu agradecimiento ¿eh?, bien ya que todo termino nos retiramos, buenas noches Zerbst" decía Louise mientras se acercaba a Link para alejarlo de Kirche.

"Espera todavía tengo asuntos que hablar con la princesa y posiblemente contigo Louise" decía Kirche con total seriedad en la cara, expresión que Louise nunca espero ver de su rival.

"Está bien, perdona Link pero podrías regresar solo a la habitación de Louise" esta vez dijo Zelda quien le devolvía la mirada a Louise.

"E-está bien" decía Link confundido por la situación, cuando las chicas vieron que ya no estaba cerca decidieron comenzar con su conversación.

"¿Qué es la cosa importante que nos quieres platicar?" decía Louise totalmente seria

"Estoy enamorada de Link" dijo Kirche sorprendiendo a Zelda y a Louise

"H-hmp, solo lo vez como un trofeo más de tu colección de hombres" dijo Louise al componerse de la súbita confesión

"No es así, cuando veo a Link mi corazón se acelera y no puedo pensar en otra persona que no sea el" dijo Kirche con una sonrisa sincera, Louise empezaba a creer que de verdad iba en serio. "Le dije parte de lo que siento, pero todavía no pienso confesarme porque sé que me rechazaría y es debida a ti princesa"

"P-por supuesto Zelda es una mujer mucho más digna que tu…" decía Louise mientras defendía a su nueva amiga.

"Pero, alguna vez le has dicho lo que sientes por el" Zelda se congelo cuando oyó eso de Kirche, "Se que tu eres muy importante para él, me lo conto cuando salimos del cuarto de Tabitha, pero incluso teniendo desventaja no me rendiré sé que puedo ganar si me empeño en conquistarlo"

Zelda vio lo seria que estaba Kirche, se había confiado, pensó que siempre sería la única chica en la vida de Link, pero ella no era débil de voluntad no caería sin pelear, no entregaría a Link y con la misma seriedad la princesa contesto "Acepto tu reto, al final del día yo seré quien gane" y con eso se retiro hacia el cuarto de Louise dejando a la maga rosa totalmente perpleja.

"No sé a qué está jugando Kirche, pero pierdes tu tiempo, ella es una princesa y conoce a Link desde hace mucho más tiempo que tu" decía Louise mientras se retiraba también.

"Entonces, ¿Te has rendido sin pelear?" cuando oyó la pregunta de Kirche, Louise se congelo y volteo a ver a su rival. "Sé que estas interesada en Link, tu cara te delato cuando estaba peleando por tu honor" Con eso la cara de Louise se puso roja, pero intento recuperar compostura y volvió a mirar a su rival con determinación.

"Era la primera vez que alguien peleaba por mi honor, eso me conmovió, ¡Pero eso es todo!, si la princesa tiene sentimiento hacia Link, yo seré quien la ayude porque es mi amiga" dijo con total compostura recordando como Zelda y Link ofrecían su amistad a pesar de tener una terrible primera impresión "Ellos son mis únicos amigos que tengo desde que entre a la academia" murmuro triste esa parte cosa que Kirche escucho.

"Ya veo, tú tienes miedo de admitir que estas enamorada porque piensas que estas traicionado a una amiga, eso es normal, pero Louise si sigues negando tus sentimientos solo te causaras aun más daño" decía Kirche recordando cómo Louise rompió en llanto cuando vio que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no estaba sola.

"¡Cállate! Tu solo quieres sabotear la relación que tengo con ellos, no creas que he bajado mi guardia contigo, Tú sigues siendo una Zerbst, una enemiga jurada de mi familia, se a que juegas y no caeré en tus trucos" dijo enojada Louise y empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Que lastima" murmuro tristemente Kirche, vio que las burlas hechas por ella si habían causado un daño a Louise, no ayudaba tampoco la familia donde provenía la cual tenía conflictos con los Valierre desde hace 200 años. _"Solo espero que cuando llegues a tu limite no quedes herida, Louise"_ Todo el mundo tenía un límite para ocultar sentimientos, incluso alguien tan orgullosa como Louise, Kirche solo rezaba de que la pequeña maga admitiera el suyo lo antes posible.

 **(Ubicación: Cuarto de Louise)**

Zelda entro a la habitación y vio que Link se preparaba para dormir, el héroe al notar la cara de la princesa se preocupo de que algo malo pasara "¿Se encuentra bien princesa?'"

"Zelda" murmuro Zelda su nombre

"Disculpe" Link apenas oyó lo que dijo la princesa hasta que ella levanto su cara con una rara mezcla de seriedad y vergüenza.

"¡Llámame Zelda! Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, hemos pasado por muchas dificultades juntos, pero siempre me llamas princesa" dijo Zelda sorprendiendo a Link.

"P-pero Bigboy y el profesor me han dicho…." Dijo Link tratando de calmar a la princesa pero fue interrumpido.

"Link, tu eres alguien muy cercano a mí, eres quien más me ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, cuando me dices princesa me duele, siento que tu no me consideras alguien cercana a ti" dijo Zelda con lagrimas en los ojo, lo cual dejo atónico a Link. A nuestro héroe se le enseño que la forma más respetable de dirigirse a Zelda era por medio de su titulo, Link siempre pensó que mostraba cuanto respetaba y le importaba la princesa al llamarla así, pero se dio cuenta que no era el caso.

"Pr-¡Zelda!" grito Link mientras abrazaba a Zelda cosa que sorprendió y sonrojo a la princesa

"¿Eh…?" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la princesa por la repentina acción de nuestro héroe

"Perdóname por haber sido un ignorante, Zelda los momentos que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores que he vivido, cuando estuve en mis pruebas para ganar mi fragmento del coraje y durante la gran guerra por la Trifuerza, pensar en ti fue lo que me daba fuerza, ¡Zelda, tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida!"

"La per...Ma...Impor…" ¡POOF! La cabeza de Zelda sufrió corto circuito y se desmayo en los brazos del héroe.

"¡Z-Zelda estas bien!" pregunto preocupado Link por el repentino desmayo de la princesa

"Solo está cansada" Link vio que Louise había entrado al cuarto, había llegado antes pero no quería interrumpir el momento.

"Ya veo, es muy tarde" decía Link y cargo a Zelda hacia la cama de Louise. Cuando termino volvió a su cama y se preparo a dormir "Buenas noche Louise"

"Buenas noches Link" respondió Louise quien se preparaba para dormir, pero antes de que conciliara el sueño pensó en lo que logro oír de la conversación y miro la sonrisa que todavía tenía la princesa " _Me alegro que haya salido bien"_ pensó cuando oyó lo apasionado que era Link sobre lo importante que era Zelda para él. De repente las palabras de su rival giraban sobre su cabeza, y sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho " _No, ella solo quiere confundirme, es uno de sus trucos para separarnos y robar a Link, no le funcionara ellos son mis amigos y nada estropeara eso"_ Decía Louise mientras negaba lo que realmente sentía,al final del día no traicionaría a sus amigos ella seria leal a ellos _"Nada arruinara esto, ni siquiera tu Zerbst"_

 **(Salto de tiempo: campos de la academia, día del vacío)**

Era día libre para los estudiantes de la academia y Louise decidió ir junto con Link y Zelda a la ciudad más cercana para comprar ropas elegantes para Zelda, por que las que tiene llaman mucho la atención y sería complicado explicar su situación a alguien fuera de la academia. "La ciudad más cercana esta a tres horas en caballo los cuales tomares prestado del establo, Link ¿podrías pedir los caballos por favor?" decía Louise quien también quería tener una conversación con Zelda en privado.

"Por supuesto" en cuanto Link se puso en camino Louise se dirigió con la princesa Zelda para hablar del asunto con Kirche.

"Princesa, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" Zelda se volteo a ver a Louise, quien la miraba completamente seria "Se que no tengo derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones pero ¿Por qué no hizo algo ante la declaración de esa Zerbst?", Zelda entendió a que se refería y respondió

"Ciertamente puedo usar mis poderes para alejar a Kirche o cualquier otra chica de Link para siempre, pero ¿De verdad crees que Link estaría contento con eso?" Louise entendía a que se refería, por supuesto que Link no estaría feliz, la maga de fuego se acerco lo suficiente para entablar una amistad con Link "Es mi culpa, nunca pensé que otras mujeres se acercarían de manera romántica a Link, pero no me rendiré y ganare el corazón de Link de forma justa"

Louise miraba la determinación en los ojos de Zelda y decidió decir su parte "¡Princesa! Como muestra de mi apreciación de nuestra nueva amistad me encargare de comprarle los mejores vestidos de toda Tristain!" Zelda sonreía mientras regresaba Link con los caballos.

 **(Ubicación: Cuarto de Kirche)**

Kirche se maquillaba en el espejo toda feliz _"¿Cómo me acercare a Link hoy?"_ era el pensamiento de la maga de fuego mientras se ponía el labial hasta que fue sorprendida con el relinche de los caballos, cuando miro por su ventana vio que Link, Zelda y Louise partían fuera de la academia. "¿Qué pasa piensan salir?" dijo Kirche hasta que se le llego una idea _"¿Tal vez si nos encontramos afuera?, podría funcionar"_ y sin perder tiempo se fue a buscar a su amiga Tabitha.

 **(Ubicación: cuarto de Tabitha)**

Tabitha se encontraba leyendo en su habitación después una noche sin pesadillas cortesía de la melodía de Link _"Tal vez debería agradecerle"_ pensó Tabitha planeando visitar a Link, pero su calma y quietud fueron interrumpidas por un golpeteo ruidoso cortesía de Kirche, cuando la dejo pasar la maga de fuego recupero el aliento mientras explicaba la razón de su visita.

"¡Tenemos que irnos Tabitha, prepara a tu dragon!" o más bien grito su razón de su visita

"Día del vacío" dijo sin vacilar y con completa tranquilidad

"Se lo importante que este día para ti de verdad lo entiendo, pero estoy enamorada, y ahora Louise junto con Zelda se llevaron a Link fuera de la academia y es mi deber seguirlos" y por muy raro que parezca eso fue suficiente para que Tabitha llamara a Sylphid y empezar a buscar a Link.

 **(Ubicación: Pueblo de Tristain) (No le pusieron nombre a la ciudad así que yo tampoco)**

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Link y Zelda notaron lo diferente que vestían las personas comunes de los nobles, incluso los sirvientes de la academia vestían mejor, algunos vestían trapos sucios, otros parecían enfermos y había muchas personas mendigando. Link pudo notar que muchas personas se hacían a un lado cuando miraban a Louise y a Zelda, incluso algunos parecían asustados al momento de verlas.

"Kyaa" fue el sonido que emitió Zelda cuando un niño se tropezó con ella, por suerte no paso nada y el niño no resulto herido, pero cuando la princesa se acercaba para levantarlo el padre del niño corrió para abrazarlo de una forma que parecía que lo protegía de Zelda.

"¡Por favor perdónelo, le juro que no pasara de nuevo!" suplicaba el padre con lagrimas en los ojos y totalmente asustado.

"N-no pasa nada, los accidentes ocurren en ocasiones" decía Zelda tratando de tranquilizar tanto al padre como al hijo.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, juro que no pasara de nuevo!" y con eso el padre salió corriendo con el hijo en sus brazos. Esto entristeció un poco a Zelda y a Link.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Louise cuando vio que nuestros héroes estaban parados mirando donde el padre y el hijo salieron corriendo.

"Bueno, es que…" Link intento decir lo que vio pero fue interrumpido con una sensación en su mano derecha, tanto su fragmento como las runas parecían informarle que había algo importante cerca.

"¿Qué pasa Link?" pregunto Zelda preocupada al ver la reacción del Héroe

"Siento que mi fragmento y mis runas me piden ir por esa dirección" esto llamo la curiosidad de Louise y Zelda, quienes siguieron a Link hasta una armería, sintiendo curiosidad entraron para ver que había dentro.

 **(Ubicación: armería de hombre rata) (Vean el anime y sabrán a que me refiero)**

El dueño de la armería escucho entrar gente en su establecimiento, se sorprendió en ver a dos nobles y un chico mirando las diferentes armas que tenía el lugar. "Oh vaya, ahora es muy común que los nobles le compren armas a sus subordinados" decía el dueño de la tienda mientras llamaba la atención del grupo. "¿En qué tipo de armas interesados?"

Antes de que Link pudiera hablar, Louise decidió que era oportunidad de comprar una espada mejor. La espada que Link tenía era la una de recluta del castillo, demasiada plana para el gusto de Louise, la Lokomo Sword se encontraba en su pedestal en caso de emergencias. "Queremos la mejor espada de la armería"

"Louise ¿Qué haces? Ya tengo una espada" murmuraba Link confundido por las acciones de la maga.

"Esa espada no intimidaría a nadie, necesitas una mejor" decía Louise sin querer ofender a Link, pero la espada que tenia era con la que empezó su aventura y guardaba un lugar en su corazón.

"Déjeme buscar, estoy seguro que será de su gusto" se retiro buscando la espada perfecta para la situación _"Dos niñas nobles y un mocoso ignorante, esto será pan comido"_ pensaba mientras traía una espada de oro puro. "esta es la mejor espada de la armería, creada por el mejor herrero de toda Germania puede cortar el acero como mantequilla"

Louise se quedo maravillada con lo bella que parecía la espada, pero Link era otra historia "¿Acaso nos quiere estafar? Eso no es más que un adorno" esa declaración saco a Louise de trance y puso nervioso al dueño.

"El oro puede ser un metal precioso, pero solo es valioso para decoraciones y joyería, es el pero material para fabricar armas" Esta vez dijo Zelda poniendo el clavo final en el ataúd del dueño.

Después de oír la opinión de una princesa talentosa en magia y un soldado con experiencia en armas, convenció a Louise de que el hombre rata quería estafarla con un adorno pero antes de que desatara su noble furia haciendo explotar la armería una voz la saco de su enojo. "¡HAHAHA, te atraparon maldito estafador!" la voz provenía de uno de los barriles con diferentes espadas.

"¡Cállate Derf! O te fundiré con la chatarra" gritaba el dueño al barril de espadas

"Prefiero que me funda a seguir en esta armería llena de espadas mediocres, oye muchacho sácame de aquí por favor" decía la voz refiriéndose a Link, el cual se acerco al barril y vio que lo que hablaba era una espada. "Con ese agarre y tu forma de caminar puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que eres un espadachín profesional"

"¡Por supuesto, soy el héroe de Nuevo Hyrule, me llamo Link un placer!" una espada parlante era impresiónate, pero Link conoció a Fi durante la gran guerra, así que no era nada nuevo.

"¿Con que un héroe, eh?, bueno todo héroe que se respete necesita una espada legendaria y te aseguro que yo el gran Derflinger cubro la cuota" Louise miraba la extraña escena con sorpresa mientras que Zelda veía adorable la situación.

"¿Podemos comprar a Derflinger? Por favor" decía Link con ojos de cachorrito

"Aww, está bien ¿Cuánto cuesta?" decía Zelda cuando vio la adorable cara de suplica de Link

El dueño suspiro en derrota, lo habían descubierto y su oportunidad de dinero fácil se perdió, al menos podía ganar algo de dinero y se desharía de Derflinger, quien arruinaba sus negocios "Por esa pieza de metal serian…"

"¡Es gratis!" interrumpió Louise todavía enojada de que la iban a estafar "¡Es su disculpa por querer estafar gente verdad!" gritaba con una cara de demonio al vendedor.

"¡S-sí, es gratis se lo pueden llevar!" contesto asustado el dueño

Con eso Link se dio la vuelta y alzo a Derflinger en el aire **(Los que han jugado a un Zelda saben que está pasando)** y en su mente la Trifuerza hablo **"Obtuviste a Derflinger, con esta espada tienes la habilidad de absorber magia y tele-transportarte fuera de peligro cuando estas fuertemente herido"**

… **.**

"¿Que está haciendo?" decía Louise mientras veía Link con su pose

"¿Qué, no es normal?" preguntaba Zelda, muchas personas en Hyrule lo hacen también

 **(Ubicación: calles del pueblo de Tristain)**

"Es un honor conocer a una princesa de verdad, mi nombre es Derflinger, la mejor espada del mundo" se presentaba Derflinger a Zelda mientras caminaba en busca de ropa.

"Mucho gusto señor Derflinger, soy la princesa Zelda, debo decir que es increíble conocer a otra espada con conciencia" decía Zelda recordando a Fi.

"Esperen ¿Conocieron otra espada parlante?" pregunto Louise sorprendida

"Bueno, más bien era el espíritu de la master sword, una chica llamada Fi" contesto esta vez Link quien tenía a Derflinger en la espalda.

"¿Una chicha? ¡¿Cómo era?! ¿Era joven? No exijo demasiado solo que no tenga más de 6100 años" preguntaba excitado Derflinger, ser una espada consiente es una existencia muy solitaria.

"¿Cómo te explico?" Link trataba de buscar palabras para describir a Fi hasta que…

"¡GYAAAAHH!" un grito llamo la atención de nuestros héroes, dirigiéndose al origen del grito notaron una muchedumbre reunida viendo algo. Al atravesarla, Louise, Zelda y Link notaron con horro como una niña que no parecía mayor a 11 años tenía quemaduras graves cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a un noble? Ese tipo de crímenes merecen la muerte" decía un tipo con barba larga y delgada con un bigote fino con ropas elegantes y acompañado de guardias armados.

"¡Nosotras no hicimos tal cosa fueron usted y sus guardias los que provocaron que mi hija derramara las pociones que traía en sus ropas!" gritaba la madre de la niña indignada mientras sostenía a la menor en sus brazos.

"Hmp, contradecir a un noble se castiga con la muerte" decía mientras preparaba un hechizo lo suficientemente potente para incinerar a la madre y a la hija. Pero en ese momento Link se equipo con las Pegasus boots y usando su Mirror Shield reflejo la esfera de fuego hacia los cielos. "¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" grito el corrupto noble al ver su hechizo se iba por los aires, cuando volteo al frente vio a Link con desenfundado a Derflinger listo para atacar.

"¿Estás listo para nuestra primera pelea juntos Derflinger?" Preguntaba Link a su nueva espada

"Listo para cortar nobles corruptos, compañero" Respondió Derflinger emocionado de entrar en combate después de tanto tiempo inactivo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en el castigo impartido por un noble? Pide en cuatro patas por perdón y tal vez considere darte un ligero castigo" decía el noble indignado de que un plebeyo se revelara en su contra.

"Si eso es lo mejor que tienes no tengo nada que temer" contesto Link desafiando al noble corrupto.

"¡Tu! Muy bien, te enseñare lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a Validar de la ceniza" con un hechizo con la intención de tortura en vez de matar Link preparo su escudo para reflejar su ataque. Cuando Validar disparo su esfera de fuego Link uso la técnica Shield attack que combinada con el Mirror Shield regresa el doble de poder al atacante, "AAAAHHH" grito el noble corrupto cuando fue golpeado por su propio ataque, los guardias eran simples plebeyos y no podían usar magia para apagar el incendio. Usando métodos normales Validar término peor que la niña que ataco, miro a Link con una mirada de odio e ira, "¡Mátenlo!" le ordeno al capitán de su guardia el cual se adelanto a los demás y trato de matar a Link. El héroe preparado para la pelea utilizo a Derflinger y chocando espadas con el capitán de la guardia, Link fue capaz de cortar la espada de su oponente, el cual se distrajo ante semejante acto y sin protección recibió un golpe con el escudo de Link.

Validar y sus guardias no podían creer lo que habían presenciado y se empezaron a asustar, "Solo es un muchacho entre todos pueden matarlo" grito nervioso el corrupto noble. Decidiendo que era mejor atacar en grupo los guardias se pusieron en formación y corrieron hacia Link.

" _Es hora de la prueba final"_ pensaba Link cuando decidió usar Skyward Strike, cargando su energía a través de Derflinger, el héroe disparo de manera horizontal el ataque con la suficiente potencia para noquear a todos los guardias.

Louise no podía creer lo que veía el escudo de Link podía reflejar magia, esa espada parlante tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de estar oxidada, y ese último ataque, acaso era magia, pero Zelda había dicho que Link venia de orígenes humildes. Cuando quiso preguntarle a la princesa, Louise noto que no estaba a su lado sino atendiendo a la niña que había sido quemada.

Validar estaba aterrado, sus guardias habían sido derrotados, su varita se había quemado con su ataque reflejado, ese demonio verde estaba ileso y lo peor se estaba acercando a él "¡A-aléjate de mí, demonio!" pero no sus grito cayeron en oídos sordos "¡No sabes que atacar a un noble se castiga con la muerte, es mi palabra contra la tuya!" pero Link no se detenía "¡Crees que una corte tendrá compasión de ti si matas a un noble!"

"Yo puedo testificar a favor de Link" La voz de Zelda se hizo notar y Validar vio con horror que la niña que había quemado estaba curada de las quemaduras, incluso su pelo había vuelta a la normalidad pero eso significaba que la joven que el noble corrupto estaba escuchando era sin duda una noble cosa que era más evidente con el vestido que poseía.

"Yo también presencia su lamentable espectáculo" esta vez fue Louise, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero lo más importante era el crimen delante de ella. No importa que tan importante sea un noble, ese acto fue brutal en especial porque la víctima fue una niña muy pequeña. "Link actuó bajo nuestras ordenes, no importa quién sea usted lo que hizo fue un crimen"

Validar vio el uniforme que tenia Louise era de la academia de magia de Tristain, solo las mejores familias estudiaban ahí "E-esperen puedo explicarlo" trato de defenderse pero

"No hay nada que explicar nosotras vimos que ataco a esa pobre niña sin razón" esta vez fue Kirche junto con Tabitha. Una vez más Link las sorprendió con sus habilidades, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Tabitha fue como Zelda curo a esa niña. No hubo ningún elemento, nada de agua solo una Luz y la niña estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto enojada Louise

"¿Nosotras? Solo dábamos un paseo" mintió Kirche mientras ocultaba una espada echa de oro puro

 **(Ubicación: armería del hombre rata)**

"Que día más horrible" decía el dueño de la armería mientras maldecía su lujuria

 **(De regreso con la Historia)**

Validar no lo podía creer, era el testigo de no solo uno sino de cuatro nobles y encima de la academia de magia de Tristain en su contra, desesperado se puso de rodillas a suplicar "¡Por favor! Fue una pequeña rabieta, además son solo un par de plebeyas ellas no… uuurrggh" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Link lo noquera con un golpe en la cara.

"Sera mejor reportarlo con el palacio" decía Louise mientras miraba al noble corrupto _"¿Por qué pasa esto? Se suponía que era un viaje de compras y resulta ahora que hay más nobles actuando como Guiche, no, esto es incluso peor a este paso pensaran que toda la nobleza es igual"_ Decía Louise con la preocupación de que Link y Zelda empezaran a juzgar a toda la nobleza de Tristain por igual. De repente vio que todas las personas que presenciaron la pelea de Link se estaban acercando en forma de suplica.

"¡Por favor ayude a mi hijo, está enfermo!" suplicaba una mujer llorando a Zelda

"¡Señor espadachín se lo suplico, hay ladrones cerca del pueblo perjudicándonos a todos, por favor ayúdenos!" suplicaba un hombre a Link

"¡Por favor ayúdennos!" suplicaban muchas personas entre lagrimas a nuestros héroes

"Creo que será mejor quedarnos un rato Zelda" decía Link al mirar a tanta gente en problemas

"Estoy de acuerdo Link ¡Atención ayudare a los enfermos y Link se encargara de impartir orden en donde se necesite, así que ordénense!" decía Zelda tratando de ayudar en lo que se podía.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Bueno Link y Zelda se están habiendo conocer en Tristain, muy pronto se convertirán en un símbolo de esperanza para los plebeyos. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los otros nobles al saber que la gente empieza a confiar en extranjeros? Bueno eso es para otro capitulo**

 **Gracias por seguirme durante esta semana, siento que es mi obligación decir que a partir de mañana entro a cursos de verano, así que tendré menos tiempo para actualizar la historia, solo les pido paciencia, no la voy a dejar a medias. Se los prometo**


	5. Capitulo 4 Link al rescate

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifueza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenas a todos, Gracias por la espera, uno puede perder demasiada energía al oír una persona hablar por tres horas. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a doramsc por dejarme usar una de sus imágenes como portada aquí está el Link para visitar su página en Deviantart**

 **También quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia, la última vez que cheque, note que cada capítulo tenía más de cien lectores, trece reseñas, nueve favoritos y ocho seguidores. A todos ustedes gracias, no me sentía tan seguro de publicar este fanfic, pero ustedes hacen que me siga apasionando con este proyecto , por eso Gracias a Todos.**

 **Bueno, es hora de continuar con la historia**

 **Capitulo 4: Link al rescate**

 **(Ubicación: Tristania, noche) (Investigue y resulta que era la capital del reino, mi culpa)**

Lo que empezó como una mañana de compras termino en casi un día entero de trabajo para nuestros héroes. Zelda termino por curar 10 niños, 20 adultos, y 15 ancianos con enfermedades serias, Link por otra parte derroto una banda de bandidos que se ocultaban en las afueras de la ciudad y con ayuda de Agnes y su escuadrón de mosqueteras, quienes habían sido mandadas por el palacio para arrestar a Validar, descubrieron una red de mercado de esclavos y en el acto se aprisionaron a los responsables quienes resultaron ser dos ex-nobles junto con algunos de sus clientes quienes la mayoría eran nobles activos.

"En nombre del palacio les agradecemos por su contribución" decía mientras daba un saludo militar el cual Link contesto de la misma forma. Agnes estaba segura que solo la necesitaban para hacer los arrestos de manera oficial porque cuando descubrieron el mercado de esclavos Link había derrotado a los ex-nobles antes de que estos pudieran hacer un hechizo usando su arco y flechas, después se encargo de los guardias con ayuda de Derflinger. Cuando regresaron al pueblo la capitana se sorprendió aun más cuando Zelda había curado a todas las personas que necesitaran medicinas, ni siquiera el mejor mago de agua podría competir con eso y los dos héroes todavía no mostraban signos de fatiga. _"Será mejor reportarlo con la princesa y la reina"_ pensaba Agnes ante esta situación, no quería llevarlos a interrogar al palacio porque todas las personas del pueblo los estaban alabando como héroes y cualquier actitud que se considerara hostil hacia los dos extranjeros podría causar una revuelta.

"Solo hicimos lo que considerábamos correcto" contesto Link de manera militar, Agnes vio que Link no era violento y las habilidades de Zelda parecían ser solo curativas así que dejo sus sospechas a un lado por el momento. Después de todo ayudaron a muchas personas el día de hoy, sin nada más que hacer la capitana junto con su escuadrón de mosqueteras dejó el lugar llevándose a los criminales bajo custodia.

"Este día ha sido un desastre" decía Louise, quien aun no podía creer como los nobles podían llegar creer que los nobles de Tristain cometían actos de esclavismo.

"No sé qué día viviste tu, yo me la pase de maravilla" decía Derflinger que después de tanto tiempo inactivo este día estaba satisfaciendo su necesidad de aventura. "Vencer malhechor tras malhechor traer justicia y esperanza a la gente en necesidad, gracias compañero por este día tan maravilloso, no me había sentido tan vivo desde hace mucho tiempo, con tus técnicas y mi filo seremos Invencibles" agradecía Derflinger mientras que Link sonreía porque al menos alguien la paso bien.

"¡Ah!" grito Louise al recordar algo que quería preguntar durante la pelea de Link contra Validar "Link, ¿Qué fue ese ataque que usaste para derrotar a los guardias de ese tipo desagradable?"

En ese momento Kirche abrazo a Link por la espalda, poniendo sus brazos encima de los hombros del héroes mientras su busto frotaba la espalda "Cierto querido ¿Qué fue esa majestuosa técnica que utilizaste?"

"¡¿Q-querido?!" Gritaba Zelda mientras observaba la atrevida acción de Kirche "¡¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?!

"¡Sí, Zerbst aléjate de él!" esta vez fue Louise quien ayudaba a Zelda a separar a Kirche de Link, Tabitha sentía en unirse porque por alguna razón no quería que su amiga abrazara al héroe.

"¿Q-que está pasando Derf?" murmuraba Link a su nueva espada

"Compañero, solo te puedo decir que juntarse con puras mujeres trae problema" suspiraba Derflinger, el sabía lo que pasaba pero decidió que Link debía ser el que madurara en ese tema.

"Oh, Vamos fue solo un abrazo, esperen, ¿No me digas que ni siquiera se han abrazado?" preguntaba Kirche de manera burlona a Zelda, quien acabo recordando los eventos de ayer haciendo que se volviera toda roja de la cara.

"Ja, para que lo sepas Link la brazo ayer mientras le declaraba lo importante que la princesa es para el" decía Louise quien consiguió una satisfacción increíble cuando vio la cara de impacto de Kirche.

"¿E-es verdad?" le pregunto Kirche a Link, mientras Tabitha también quería oír si era verdad

"Sí, es verdad, cuando tú me dijiste anoche como te sentías a mi lado, me hizo muy feliz entonces cuando Zelda volvió a la habitación de Louise ella parecía muy triste y le dije cómo me sentía con ella a mi lado" ese pedazo de información hizo que Kirche casi se diera una bofetada en la frente por que básicamente ayudo a profundizar la relación entre Link y Zelda.

"Oh, con que así fue" esta vez la voz burlona venia de Zelda, quien se dirigió a Kirche y le tomo de la mano "No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber cuánto nos has ayudado a Link y a mí en conectarnos mejor" todo lo dijo con un dulce tono pero su ojos decían _"¡¿Qué se siente saber que cavaste tu propia tumba?!"_

"Vaya Kirche, eres mejor persona de lo que creía, mira que ayudar a otras personas en volverse cercanos" esta vez fue Louise con el mismo tono falso de dulzura, no todos los días se podía burlar de su rival y no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

"Oh basta me hacen sonrojar" Dijo Kirche dulcemente también pero en su mente _"¡No se regodeen por una pequeña victoria, el amor es una guerra que planeo ganar!"_

" _¿Por qué me duele el pecho?"_ Se preguntaba Tabitha confundida por alguna razón lo que dijo Link le afecto mucho.

"Qué bueno que se llevan bien" decía Link mirando la amistad falsa que había florecido

"No creo que ese sea el caso compañero" dijo Derflinger que podía oler una guerra a pesar de no tener nariz.

 **(Salto de tiempo: cuarto de Louise)**

"¿Así que esa técnica no utiliza magia?" preguntaba Louise cuando oyó la explicación de Zelda sobre Skyward Strike, cuya técnica enfoca la energía espiritual en la espada para realizar un poderoso ataque.

"No, pero no es un ataque sencillo de utilizar, el usuario debe de tener un espíritu fuerte y una espada resistente, el único que lo ha dominado esta técnica es Link y los héroes de Hyrule" terminaba de explicar Zelda.

"Eso demuestra lo fuerte que eres Derflinger" Link alababa a su nueva espada, una común y corriente se hubiera destruido al realizar dicha técnica.

"¡No hay técnica que no se pueda usar en mi compañero!" expresaba Derflinger lleno de alegría al saber que era capaz de soportar un ataque que pocos podían dominar.

"Ya veo, bueno con eso fuera del camino tengo un aviso que decir" dijo Louise llamando la atención de los usuarios de la Trifuerza "A partir de mañana la princesa me acompañara a las clases, el director me entrego tu nuevo uniforme"

Zelda recibió el uniforme algo confundida "¿Hay alguna razón especial para esto?"

"Sí, para evitar malentendidos el director quiere que pases como una estudiante de la academia hasta que logre encontrar la forma de mandarte a casa" contestaba Louise a Zelda, quien parecía entender el porqué del asunto.

"Está bien, me alegra de esta manera podremos conocernos mejor Louise" decía Zelda feliz de pasar más tiempo con su nueva amiga.

"A mí también" tener una amiga era algo refrescante alguien que no se burlara de ella "bueno ya es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela así que buenas noches" dijo Louise apagando las velas

"Buenas noches" dijeron Link y Zelda preparándose para dormir.

 **(Ubicación: Academia de magia)**

Link esperaba en los pasillos a Zelda y a Louise quienes se preparaban para las clases, Cuando salieron noto como Zelda ahora vestía el uniforme de la academia "¿Se me ve raro, Link?" pregunto Zelda nerviosa era la primera vez que Link la veía con algo que no fuera su armadura de guerra o el vestido real.

"Para nada, te ves hermosa con el uniforme" contestaba Link mientras la cara de Zelda se ponía roja ante el cumplido.

"Y-ya veo, que alivio, bueno el desayuno debe estar preparado, será mejor si nos apresuramos" decía Zelda mientras pensaba " _Link piensa que me veo hermosa ¡KYAA!"_. Louise, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, también quiso saber que pensaba Link de como se veía.

"L-Link, ¿Te puedo preguntar si yo también me veo bien?" murmuraba su pregunta nerviosamente _"Me siento como una tonta, ¿Por qué tuve la necesidad de preguntar?"_ pero para su sorpresa Link puso su mano encima de su cabeza y dijo.

"Te ves absolutamente adorable, Louise" decía sinceramente Link, el notaba con el paso del tiempo como Louise mejoraba su actitud y se dio cuenta que conforme desaparecía, la noble egoísta que proyecto en su primera impresión estaba naciendo la imagen de una verdadera noble que trabajaba por superar sus debilidades.

"Y-ya veo, bueno Zelda se está adelantando será mejor que apresure el paso, que te vaya bien mientras estas con los demás trabajadores, gracias adiós" decía toda roja Louise _"¡S-soy adorable para Link! ¿Qué debería hacer?"_

"Se nota que tu opinión es importante para ellas compañero" decía Derflinger quien apenas pudo soportar la risa al ver tal escena.

"¿Tú crees? Bueno no se mucho sobre vestimenta, así que no soy el más apto para dar consejos" decía mientras recordaba a cierto héroe que tenía una espada que producía dos clones y vestía de diferente manera en cada misión.

 **Algunos días después**

Los primeros días que estuvieron Link y Zelda durante la academia no habían sido los mejores, Louise los había llevado lejos de Nuevo Hyrule y luego intento marcar a Link como esclavo, los ideales de muchos nobles chocaban con los ideales que hacían a Hyrule un lugar pacifico y prospero, tampoco ayudaba que Link tuviera que pelear para defender humanos de otros humanos se supone que el héroe y sus encarnaciones defienden a la humanidad de la oscuridad pero que sucede cuando la oscuridad viene de parte de la humanidad. Pero todo iba podía cambiar y estaba cambiando, Louise tenía una actitud más amistosa en especial porque Link y Zelda la protegían del abuso psicológico de sus compañeros, algunos nobles reflexionaban sobre su manera de pensar y entablaban conversaciones amistosas con nuestros héroes y las peleas contra Link cesaron en el momento que el joven héroe derroto a un vengativo Styx acompañado de sus compañeros de tercer año con una flecha bomba.

Link era un tema de conversación entre profesores y estudiantes, por un lado, muchos rogaban al director de entregarlo con las autoridades del castillo pero tenían miedo de hacerlo ellos mismo por temor a las armas que poseía el héroe, otros lo respetaban, en especial las mujeres, porque representaba como un caballero debía comportarse, sobre todo uno que era el guardián de una princesa. Entre los sirvientes, Link era un modelo a seguir y un símbolo de esperanza, no solo no tenía miedo de expresar lo que él pensaba, también tenía la fuerza y habilidad para defender su punto de vista, y sobre todo era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser nombrado el guardián de una princesa algo que mucha gente pensaría que sería demasiado para un plebeyo.

Sin embargo algo que de verdad era un tema de interés entre todo aquel que vivía en la academia era la relación de Link con Zelda, Louise, Kirche, Siesta, Tabitha y Katie.

Zelda le mostraba un nuevo vestido a Link cada día después de clase, y gracias a los consejos que Derflinger le dio, el joven héroe podía dar una opinión real sobre los vestidos que más favorecían a la princesa, entre esos estaban, el vestido de la realeza, el uniforme de la academia, y por ultimo un vestido completamente rosa, el cual fue escogido personalmente por Louise **(Para que se hagan una idea, es el vestido que lleva puesto en la foto de perfil que tengo).** Incluso si había competencia con otras chicas, Zelda jamás había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con Link, debido a las responsabilidades de cada uno, incluso si sonaba egoísta la princesa quería disfrutar de este descanso para estar más tiempo con su héroe.

Louise intentaba no hacer avances románticos con Link por la amistad que tenia con Zelda, pero el héroe quería acercarse a ella para que se sintiera segura de que podía contar con él cuando la pequeña maga lo necesitara, entre esas acciones estaban defenderla de cualquiera que la llamara cero, tocarle algunas melodías con su flauta para levantarle el ánimo después de algún mal día, y animarla de que aprendiera el sistema mágico de Hyrule, cosa de la cual no estaba segura por respeto a su reino y tradiciones.

Kirche siempre mostraba su cariño hacia el héroe con abrazos que consistían en enterrar la cabeza de Link entre su busto, llamándolo con apodos cariñosos, o a veces mostrándole vestidos provocativos. Ella sentía una felicidad indescriptible cuando veía a Link sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso cada vez que Kirche hacia sus atrevidos avances.

Siesta le daba la bienvenida a la cocina para que pudiera alimentarse bien, a cambio Link ayudaba con el trabajo que los cocineros y sirvientes realizaban como pago por la comida. Marteau ayudaba a crear situaciones para que Siesta y Link tuvieran un tiempo juntos, los cuales la sirvienta aprovechaba para acercarse al héroe.

Tabitha y Sylphid se reunían con él durante las noches para oírlo tacar su flauta espiritual y oír historia de sus aventuras en Hyrule, ella no sabía cómo expresarse ni entendía muy bien los sentimientos que sentía por Link, pero a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Antes de ir a dormir Tabitha le pedía que le tocara Song of healing para ayudarla a dormir, eso hiso que Link le preguntara si tenía algún problema que le impidiera dormir en respuesta Tabitha solo se quedo callada con una expresión triste lo que provoco que el héroe dejara el tema de lado por el momento. Cuando ella confié mas en el, podrá decírselo pero por el momento era mejor guardar silencio.

Katie llegaba con diferentes postres cuando Link terminaba sus prácticas con Derflinger, a pesar de ser una noble ella sabía cocinar muy buenos pasteles. Cuando la academia se entero sobre su victoria sobre Validar, Katie temía que Link empezara a odiar a toda la nobleza de Tristain por lo que empezó a utilizar cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para demostrarle al héroe que ella era diferente al resto, ella se dio cuanta después que estaba enamorada del Héroe.

Después de un agitado inicio, Link disfrutaba estos tiempos de paz, el estaba seguro que algún día volvería a Hyrule, pero hasta que llegara el momento disfrutaría su nueva vida con sus nuevos amigos. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, los estudiantes ya no causaban problemas a los sirvientes, los profesores no se quejaban con el director y a pesar de la competencia que tenían las chicas por el héroe todo era paz y felicidad.

Hasta que….

 **(Ubicación: oficina de Osmond)**

El director se encontraba haciendo algo que no quería hacer, estaba firmando un acuerdo en donde entregaba a una de las sirvientas de la academia a un noble de moralidad cuestionable. Siempre odio ese hábito de mirar a los sirvientes como propiedad, se hubiera negado de no ser que el noble en cuestión era el Conde Mott, un mensajero del palacio y amigo personal de funcionarios importantes, negarle una petición traería problemas a la escuela.

"Agradezco la comprensión y el apoyo de la academia sobre este asunto" Sonreía de manera presumida el depravado conde, no todos los días podías salirte con la tuya ante un mago como el director Osmond.

"Nosotros siempre respetamos a los miembros del palacio" decía Osmond con una amabilidad fingida, ansioso de que el bastardo se fuera de su oficina. Con el contrato en las manos el conde Mott salió de la oficina encontrándose con la secretaria Longueville, dándole una observación lasciva a su busto sonrió y le dijo.

"Señorita Longueville un gusto, le gustaría pasar una velada en mi mansión" decía Mott aun con la mirada indiscreta hacia los pechos de la secretaria. Dándose cuenta donde miraba el conde, Longueville se cubrió con su capa.

"Perdón, pero todavía tengo que hacer el papeleo de la academia" y para su alivio fue suficiente para que Mott se fuera a su carruaje. "Pervertido" dijo enojada mientras entraba a la oficina, "Y ahora que problemas nos viene a contar el palacio"

"Solo nos advierten del Fouquet quien se especializa en robar objetos preciosos a los nobles, se preocupan de que su siguiente objetivo sea el báculo infernal" decía Osmond mientras trataba de suprimir el enojo que sentía.

"El báculo infernal suena peligroso" decía llena de curiosidad su secretaria mientras acomodaba unos libros en el librero.

"Si, por suerte está guardado en una bóveda sellada por los mejores magos, no hay de qué preocuparse" Decía Osmond mientras pensaba en una solución para calmarse después de tratar a tal vil noble. Bueno su secretaria estaba aquí bien podría tener un poco de diversión, después de todo que podría salir mal.

 **(Ubicación: Cocina de la academia)**

Link comía su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que….

"¡AAAARGh!" un grito se oyó por toda la academia sorprendiendo a todo el alumnado y al héroe por igual.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Link confundido por el grito cuya voz parecía familiar

"No te preocupes nuestra espada, de seguro es el director sufriendo un castigo divino por parte su secretaria" decía Marteau quien era consciente de los hábitos poco éticos de su jefe.

 **(Más tarde ese día)**

Link se encontraba con Siesta ayudándola con la lavandería, era uno de esos momentos en que la sirvienta hablaba con el héroe sin la interrupción de otros, siempre esperaba felizmente por estos pequeños momentos a solas, sin embargo hoy parecía triste. "¿Te sucede algo Siesta? Normalmente te encuentro más alegre cuando lavamos ropa" preguntaba Link preocupado de la expresión tan triste que mostraba Siesta.

"N-no es nada, no te preocupes Link" pero era mentira, Siesta había recibido noticias terribles de parte del director, quería pedirle ayuda a Link y ella sabía que el aceptaría pero eso solo le traería problemas pero al menos debía expresar parte de lo que sentía al Héroe, al menos agradecerle el tiempo que compartió con ella. "L-Link" dijo Siesta llamando la atención del héroe, "Solo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado cuando estaba en problemas, tienes una fuerza y habilidad que jamás había visto en un plebeyo, y te enfrentas a cualquier situación sin temerle a las consecuencias, es como si no tuvieras miedo de nada"

"Eso no es cierto, Siesta" admitió Link mientras miraba el cielo nocturno "Yo también puedo sentir miedo" decía mientras recordaba evento como la primera vez que se enfrento al rey demonio Mallard, las pruebas de la diosa Farore, u los enemigos que tuvo que enfrentar durante la gran guerra. "Había gente que me superaba en poder, gente que deseaba destruir Hyrule y yo llegue a tenerles miedo porque podían destruirme con poco esfuerzo" Siesta escuchaba con atención lo que Link decía "Pero hubo gente que me ayudo, Zelda, Farore, y los demás héroes de Hyrule me ayudaron a superar mis miedos y encontrar la fuerza para derrotar aquellos que me intimidaban, no se trata de no tener miedo, el verdadero valor trata sobre de superar tus miedos" nadie sabía de valor más que los portadores de la trifuerza del valor.

Siesta siempre pensaba que Link era valiente porque no sentía miedo pero ahora sabía que era valiente porque sentía miedo, esas palabras la motivaron a tomar su dolorosa decisión con mayor resolución, ella tenía una familia que mantener. "Gracias por todo Link, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que tengas muy venas noches… adiós" con una sonrisa que mostraba tristeza se fue a su cuarto.

"¿Crees que le esté pasando algo Derflinger?" Pregunto Link a su nueva espada, quien resultaba tener un buen conocimiento sobre las mujeres, desde que cumplidos podrían ser los correctos cuando te preguntan algo o como disculparte por un error que no sabías que cometiste. Cuando Link le pregunto cómo es que sabía demasiado, Derflinger decía que no se acordaba pero estaba casi seguro que posiblemente uno de sus portadores fue mujer.

"Tal vez tiene un problema el cual es difícil de hablar con los demás, te sugiero que a la primera oportunidad que tengas la vallas a visitarla, compañero" A Derflinger le caían muy bien todas la chicas con las que se relacionaba Link, y aconsejaba al héroe de que pudiera relacionarse mejor con cada una. Al ver a la siempre alegre Siesta tan triste, preocupo también a Derflinger.

"De acuerdo, lo hare" Link haría todo lo que pudiera para alegrar a sus nuevas amigas, con eso en mente se fue a dormir para poder hablar calmadamente con Siesta y saber que le molesta.

 **(Salto de tiempo: desayuno)**

Louise y Zelda se encontraban en el comedor, una vez más Link se fue a la cocina a desayunar con los cocineros, lo que ocasionaba a la pequeña maga algo de tristeza "¿Por qué Link sigue sin querer comer aquí? Ya nadie se quejaría de que lo haga" después de todo la gente que no lo quería le tenía miedo.

"Incluso si eso es verdad, todavía habría gente que se molestaría con solo verlo sentado en la mesa" respondía Zelda. Louise sabía que era cierto, muchos de los nobles de la academia se enorgullecían de estar ahí, los hacía sentir superiores incluso de otros nobles menores y es por eso que ver a un plebeyo tener el mismo permiso que ellos les causaban molestia. "Además, a él le gusta más el ambiente tan amigable de la cocina" la princesa había visitado a los cocineros y vio como trataban a Link, lo cual le alegraba mucho, había gente que veía a Link como el héroe que es.

"Entiendo" dijo triste Louise al oír las razones que tenia Link para comer en la cocina, ella quería demostrar a Link y a Zelda que los nobles de Tristain podían ser como los de Hyrule pero sus compañeros se lo hacían difícil, incluso llego a pensar que nuestros héroes se estaban arrepintiendo de su decisión de entablar amista con ella. "Princesa, ¿Qué es lo que tú y Link piensan sobre Tristain?" preguntaba Louise con algo de miedo a la respuesta de la princesa.

"Debo admitir que me decepciona como muchos nobles piensan que son superiores solo por un titulo que heredaron y no trabajaron para obtenerlo, después de todo un noble debe ser un líder y que es un líder sin la gente que dirige, después de todo un rey no hace al reino solo" al oír eso, Louise entendía mejor la filosofía de Hyrule, cada persona era igual de importante porque tenía una responsabilidad con el reino. Después de todo, los nobles pueden saber magia, pero sin los campesinos, los cocineros o incluso soldados sin magia, no podía existir un reino. "Pero a pesar de eso se que hay esperanza en este reino, y es gracias a gente como tu Louise" esto sorprendió a la pequeña maga, la cual levanto su vista para ver a Zelda en los ojos, "Cuando nos hicimos amigas vi como tu actitud cambio, incluso ayudaste a las personas que nos pedían ayuda a Link y a mí, a pesar de que cuando te conocimos creías que eran reemplazables"

"P-princesa" Louise sentía una felicidad inmensa al saber que Zelda era feliz siendo su amiga y no se había arrepentido de su decisión.

"Por favor, al igual que Link quiero que también, me llames Zelda" y con eso Louise dejo a lado todos sus miedos de perder a los únicos amigos que tenían desde que entro a la academia.

"¡G-gracias, p-Zelda!" decía Louise mientras abrazaba a Zelda, la cual le devolvió el abrazo.

 **(Ubicación: cocina)**

"Ah, gracias Marteau, la comida que me haces siempre es exquisita" decía Link devorando el desayuno que le servía el jefe de la cocina.

"Es gracias a ti que el maltrato hacia los demás sirviente desapareciera, nuestra espada, además para muchos de nosotros eres parte de nuestra familia" decía Marteau alegrando a Link, mientras el héroe desayunaba él empezó a notar que Siesta no estaba en la cocina.

"Señor Marteau, ¿sabe donde se encuentra Siesta? Ayer la vi muy triste y quiero intentar animarla hoy" en ese momento Marteau perdió su ánimo tan característico y cambio a uno más triste.

"Ya veo, de verdad no te lo dijo sobre el asunto" en ese momento Link vio como todo los cocineros se pusieron tristes. "Lo que pasa es que se convirtió en la sirvienta del conde Mott, salió muy temprano en la mañana"

"Pero siempre la veía feliz de trabajar aquí, ¿Qué paso?" preguntaba Link confundido

"Veras, la persona que contrato, o más bien compro a Siesta, es el conde Mott" Marteau pronuncio su nombre con disgusto "Ese perro lascivo es el mensajero del palacio y tiene amigos poderosos, incluso el director tendría problemas políticos si no accediera a lo que él dice"

"Entonces ¿Fue forzada a abandonar la academia?" decía un Link indignado

"Así es, lo peor es que ese Conde tiene fama de forzar a sus sirvientas de complacer sus deseos sexuales" decía con ira el jefe, quien al final puso una cara depresiva "Creo que al final del día nosotros lo plebeyos somos incapaces de enfrentar a los noble"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" gritaba Link llamando la atención de toda la cocina "Toda las personas tienen la capacidad de superar cualquier adversidad si se lo proponen, ya sea con magia o sin ella y lo voy a probar trayendo a Siesta sana y salva" todos miraban a Link y pudieron sentir la misma esperanza que sintieron cuando derroto a Guiche.

"Veo que estas decidido, pero ten en cuenta de que el conde tendrá ayuda de otros guardia incluso magos, eso sin mencionar que es conocido como Mott de la ola" Marteau advertía a nuestro héroe sobre los peligros que tendría preparado el conde corrupto.

"A menos que uno de ellos pueda cortar la luna a la mitad, no tengo nada que temer, ¿Dónde está la mansión de ese tal Mott?" Preguntaba Link con toda la intención de ir a rescatar a Siesta.

"No sabría decirte, pero estoy seguro que nuestro trabajador de medio tiempo favorito sabe su ubicación" decía Marteau confiado de que Link podría traer a Siesta a casa.

"Ya veo, Guiche debe estar en clase así que cuando sea la hora de la comida le preguntare, ¡Jefe no se preocupe la traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que me cueste!" todos los cocineros animaban a Link, por alguna razón sentían que él podía lograr cualquier cosa.

 **(Salto de tiempo: almuerzo, comedor de la academia)**

"Qué lindo un collar de Mythril" decía Montmorency **(puedo aprender a escribir todos los nombres menos ese)** mientras sostenía el collar que le dio su infiel novio.

"Te mereces lo mejor del mundo mi querida Montmorency" **(sigo copiando y pegando)** decía Guiche mientras hacia una de sus poses teatrales.

"Espero que no sea porque todas la mujeres saben que eres un mujeriego y esa niña de primero no quiera saber más de ti" decía Montmorency aun enojada de haber sido engañada.

"N-no por supuesto que no mi preciosa flor" volvía a mentir, ninguna chica lo quería volver a ver, desde que el duelo con Link, había perdido todo respeto. Lo peor era que sabía que Katie tenía sentimientos por Link, no solo el duelo, la dignidad, y su extraño sentido del honor, también había perdido a su otra chica a manos del demonio verde. "por favor no creas las mentiras que ese demonio verde ha esparcido, no busca nada más que causar problemas en nuestra adorada academia, el…."

"¡Guiche!" interrumpió Link quien se encontraba atrás de Guiche

¡S-Señor Link!" se asusto Guiche al saber que estaba Link detrás de él, otra razón por la que obedecía el castigo por perder el duelo era que le tenía miedo del Héroe. Todavía tenía sueños donde Link lo cortaba en pedazos para luego comérselo "¡Por favor no tome enserio lo que dije solo fue una broma!" lo decía mientras se arrodillaba.

" _Dios es más cobarde que Ravio, no, no, no, eso no es justo para Ravio, a pesar de asustarse de todo, todavía hacia su parte en la gran guerra"_ pensaba Link al recordar a Ravio, cuya actitud era simpática y no odiosa como la de Guiche. "Lo dejare pasar si me dices donde se encuentra la mansión del Conde Mott"

"S-se encuentra unos kilómetros al sur de la academia, su mansión es imposible de perder" decía aliviado de haber esquivado esa bala.

"Al sur, muy bien, por cierto el jefe quiere que vuelvas al trabajo hay unas ollas con tu nombre esperándote" decía Link mientras se dirigía al sur de la academia.

"Oh Brimir, el jabón que usan daña mi piel" decía deprimido Guiche, una de las cosas que noto después de su primera noche de trabajo era como su piel se arrugaba después de lavar los trastes.

"Todo esto te pasa por jugar con mi corazón" Montmorency decía todavía enojada con él, francamente le agradaba que estuviera en esa situación, tenía la esperanza de que esta experiencia le quitara lo mujeriego.

 **(Ubicación: salida sur de la academia)**

"¿Estás listo Derflinger?" Preguntaba Link a Derf, su relación era de hermanos de guerra por eso siempre preguntaba si estaba dispuesto a participar en una pelea.

"Compañero, es una misión donde vamos a rescatar a una dama de un tirano, yo nací para esto" decía Derflinger siempre feliz de trabajar con un verdadero héroe.

"Muy bien, prepárate vamos a ir a una velocidad que posiblemente no estés acostumbrado" con eso dicho Link activo las Pegasus boots y salió a toda velocidad de la academia. _"No te preocupes Siesta, voy a rescatarte"_

 **(Ubicación: Cocina de la academia)**

Katie se dirigía hacia la cocina para que Link probara su nuevo suflé, era la hora de la comida y el héroe normalmente estaría en la cocina con los demás cocineros. _"Debo apresurarme sino Siesta se adelantara y lo dejara tan lleno que no podrá comer mi suflé"_ cuando se trataba de cocina su competencia directa era Siesta y por mucho que le dolía admitir era una fuerte rival en cuanto postres se refiere, así que era una carrera entre ellas por entregarle su postre primero a Link.

"Link, te prepare un suflé" entro en la cocina pero noto que no estaba Link "Qué raro normalmente esta aquí, ¿habrá terminado antes?" murmuraba extrañada Katie al ver que el héroe no estaba. Cuando decidió entrar en la cocina Guiche la vio y dejando atrás sus deberes fue hablar con ella.

"Ah, mi bella Katie ¿has venido a perdonarme?" pregunto Guiche con la esperanza de que estuviera recuperando su popularidad perdida.

"Guiche ¿sabes donde esta Link?" pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Guiche, ni siquiera hablaría con el si no tuviera la necesidad.

"No, no le he visto desde que me pregunto dónde estaba la mansión de conde Mott" respondía deprimido Guiche al confirmar que Katie efectivamente estaba enamorada de Link y que ya no le interesaba a Katie.

"¿Por qué preguntaría la ubicación de ese noble arrogante?" Incluso entre los nobles de la academia, la actitud de Mott era de lo más insoportable, ya sea por envidia de su posición o por disgusto legitimo. Por esa razón Katie no entendía que negocios tendría Link con él.

"Escuche de parte de los otros cocineros que compraron a una sirvienta y que era amiga de el" decía Guiche mientras volvía a trabajar. Con eso Katie entendía que estaba pasando, la sirvienta de seguro era Siesta, y de seguro Link escucho rumores sobre el conde y fue a rescatarla.

"¡Oh Brimir, ¿Y tú le dijiste donde estaba?!" gritaba preocupada Katie, ella sabía qué clase de persona era Link, el intentaría salvar a Siesta sin importar las consecuencias.

"B-bueno, para ser justos lo dije con la seguridad de que llegara a la mansión se diera cuenta de lo inútil que son sus intenciones" decía Guiche nervioso ante la mirada enojada de Katie.

"¡El no es como tú! El peleara hasta el último aliento porque le importa mucho Siesta" y con eso salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, para poder alcanzar a Link antes de que fuera tarde.

 **(Ubicación: comedor de la academia)**

Colbert se encontraba en el comedor de la academia con la intención de encontrar a Link o a Zelda para ver si le daban oportunidad de estudiar la Pictobox, o hablar sobre otros aspectos tecnológicos de Hyrule. En el comedor se encontró que Louise y Zelda estaban discutiendo de algo con Kirche y Tabitha **(Bueno solo Kirche, Tabitha seguía leyendo)**. "Solo quiero que Link pruebe algunos platillos típicos de Germania" decía Kirche quien sostenía una canasta de comida.}

"Y yo te digo que no es necesario, Link come muy bien con los demás cocineros, los cuales son profesionales, tu comida solo enfermaría" decía Louise molesta de que Kirche se quisiera acercar a Link. Antes de que pudieran seguir Colbert decidió interrumpirlas

"Disculpen, me permitiría hablar con la princesa Zelda y el señor Link, por favor" decía Colbert tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas.

"Está bien señor Colbert solo deje que encuentre a Link para…" Zelda se levantaba mientras hablaba con el profesor hasta que fue interrumpida por Katie.

"¡Tabitha que bueno que te encuentro…! oh, y al parecer a todas ustedes también" decía Katie sorprendida de ver a casi todas sus rivales juntas. "¡B-Bueno eso no importa necesitamos tu dragón rápido!"

"Espera Katie, ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Kirche confundida del extraño comportamiento de Katie. Viendo que sería más rápido confesar sus intenciones, Katie decidió contar lo que estaba pasando.

 **(Ubicación: entrada a la propiedad del conde Mott)**

Link había localizado la mansión del Conde Mott y era enorme, ¿De verdad era solamente un mensajero? Solo el castillo de Hyrule, y el de la academia eran más grandes que esa mansión. "Bueno ya llegamos, será mejor prepararme" con Derflinger en su mano izquierda y el mirror shield en la otra, Link se acerco a la entrada.

Los guardias que protegían la mansión vieron que Link se aproximaba armado "¡Alto ahí! Estas en territorio del Conde Mott ¿Explica tus intenciones niño?"

"Vengo a buscar a mi amiga Siesta" declaro Link sin vacilar, no había otra entrada así que decidió atacar de frente.

"Pierdes tu tiempo niño, El conde Mott no recibe plebeyos, así que lárgate" pero en vez de retirarse Link se puso en posición de batalla.

"¡Arréstenlo por insolencia e Invasión!" ordeno el guardia dando comienzo a la batalla entre Link y los guardias.

 **(Mientras tanto Zelda y compañía)**

Tabitha, Kirche y Katie se encontraban volando en la espalda de Sylphid, mientras que Colbert, Zelda y Louise montaban un Grifo prestado por la academia.

"No entiendo ¿Por que el señor Link atacaría la mansión del conde Mott?" Preguntaba alarmado Colbert, las acciones de Link podían perjudicar a Louise ya que técnicamente era su familiar, pero sobre todo Link tenía las marcas de Gandalf, no podía correr el riesgo de ser capturado.

"De seguro oyó los rumores relacionados con el Conde Mott, el no se quedaría quieto si algo malo le pasara a uno de sus amigos" Contesto Louise, quien también estaba preocupada por Link.

"No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí si de verdad se dirige a la mansión de Mott" decía Katie tratando de localizar a Link en el suelo.

"Concentrémonos mejor en llegar a la mansión del Conde" decía Zelda, ella ya sabía que Link estaba en la Mansión gracias a las pegasus boots.

"Creo que tienes razón" decía Kirche, ha visto a Link lograr lo imposible, y si solo fuera el conde su único oponente estaría segura de que Link ganaría, pero ella sabía de la cantidad de guardias que poseía Colbert. Tabitha le pidió a Sylphid que fuera más rápido y lo mismo hizo Colbert con el Grifo.

" _Espero que estés bien Link"_ pensaba preocupada Louise, ella no quería perder a uno de sus amigos.

 **(Ubicación: dormitorio de la mansión del conde)**

Siesta se encontraba en una habitación de la mansión enfrente de su nuevo amo, no hacía falta decir que este era el peor día de su vida. Tuvo que abandonar a los sirvientes de la academia, quienes eran muy cercanos a ella y ya no podría pasar más tiempo con Link. _"¿Quién podría pensar que alguien se volvería tan importante para mí en tan poco tiempo?"_ pensaba triste la sirvienta al pensar que no volvería a ver a su héroe.

"Espero que te sientas cómoda con tu nuevo trabajo, sería una lástima que sufrieras el destino de las sirvientas que viste en el sótano" Antes de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban, el conde Mott le enseño toda la mansión a Siesta. Le mostro todos los guardias que estaban bajo su mando, los cuales también incluían magos, le mostro a toda la servidumbre, las cuales eran todas mujeres y por ultimo le mostro el sótano y es ahí donde descubrió el secreto de la fortuna del Conde. El sótano era más bien un calabozo y ahí había mujeres con marcas de látigos, con una mirada sin vida, ellas eran la mercancía para el mercado de esclavos.

"Hare mi trabajo de forma eficiente lord Mott" decía mientras trataba de no llorar, en solo un día se había convertido en una esclava.

"Me gusta tu dedicación" decía mientras desnudaba a Siesta con los ojos, "Pero creo que debo probar de manera práctica tu convicción a obedecerme" el conde lascivo se acercaba a la temblorosa sirvienta y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, por obra de cualquier deidad fue interrumpido por uno de sus guardias.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Exigió molesto Mott de ser interrumpido cuando iba a satisfacer su lujuria en su nueva esclava.

"¡Señor, tenemos un intruso y se está haciendo camino hacia la mansión!" Exclamo un soldado lleno de miedo por cierto demonio verde.

"Urgh, los plebeyos son unos inútiles, que los magos se encarguen de el" ordeno el conde quien deseaba estar a solas con Siesta.

"S-señor, todo los magos f-fueron derrotados, el intruso esta cerca de las puertas de la mansión" decía en terror el guardia, el presencio como el demonio verde derroto a todo los magos de la mansión sin mucho esfuerzo utilizando únicamente su espada.

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!" grito Mott al no poder creer semejante noticia, sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión, dejando sola a Siesta.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar para Siesta, pero ¿Qué pasaría después?, sin duda el conde la buscaría por tratar de escapar, y su familia saldría perjudicada, su única esperanza era que el intruso haya venido con la intención de matar al Conde.

 **(Ubicación: entrada de la mansión)**

Cuando el conde Mott y el guardia llegaron fueron recibido por Link quien no parecía cansado incluso después de derrotar a todos los guardias que custodiaban la mansión y un montón de cuerpos heridos, bastones rotos y espadas destrozadas. "E-es un demonio" dijo uno de los magos antes de perder la conciencia.

"Por esas ropas tan raras tú debes ser el tal Mott" Decía mientras examinaba al conde desde un punto de vista militar.

"Así es y ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? No sabes que…" iba continuar el Conde hasta que Link interrumpió.

"Es un crimen muy grave… no te saldrás con la tuya… eres un insignificante plebeyo… Sí, tus guardias me lo recordaban una y otra vez, ustedes los nobles pueden ser muy dramáticos y nada creativos" Link apenas podía creer lo genérico que las amenazas a muerte podían llegar a ser.

"P-plebeyo maleducado, ¡¿Qué estas esperando captúralo?! " Ordenaba el conde indignado al guardia asustado. El guardia sabía que no podía ganar pero le esperaría un castigo doloroso si no obedecía al conde, en un intento desesperado se lanzo hacia Link con su espada en la mano, en respuesta el héroe uso la técnica helm splitter, con la parte sin filo de Derflinger lo que causo que destrozara el yelmo de guardia.

"Ahora esto es entre tú y yo" decía Link sin perder de vista al conde.

"¡I-insolente…! ¿Cuáles son tu razones para invadir mi mansión?" preguntaba el conde con un humor de mil demonios.

"He venido a recuperar a Siesta" contesto Link con determinación

"¿S-siesta, te refieres a mi nuevo juguete?" pregunto arrogantemente Mott "Ni te molestes ahora es mi propiedad, como plebeya debería sentirse honrada de ser de utilidad a un noble, los plebeyos sin amo son solo un desperdicio de espacio"

"Veo que mi decisión de venir aquí fue la correcta" este tipo era peor que cualquier noble que se había topado, consideraba a los plebeyos como objetos, gente que no tenia permitido expresar emociones "Las personas no son propiedades, entrega a Siesta ahora o sufre las consecuencias"

"Je, muchacho estúpido, yo soy un noble estoy por encima de las consecuencias" lo decía mientras preparaba su bastón y conjurar un hechizo de agua "te enseñare él porque me dicen Mott de la ola" pero antes de que pudiera realizarlo su mano fue atravesada por una especie de cadena metálica con una punta afilada "¡AAAAAAAAHHH, ¿Q-QUE ES ESTO?!".

"Hookshot" decía Link con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna una de las mejores herencias del héroe del viento, entonces el Hookshot arrastro al conde hacia Link el cual se preparo para su llegada hacia él. "¡HYAA!" de un movimiento con Derflinger logro cortar el brazo del lascivo noble.

"¡GYAAAHH, MI BRAZO, MI BRAZOOOO ¿CÖMO TE ATREVEZ?!" gritaba y lloraba de dolor Mott mientras se revolcaba en el piso tratando de conjurar un hechizo para detener el sangrado.

"Eso fue brutal compañero" decía Derflinger, Link normalmente lo usaba de manera no letal utilizando la parte sin filo de la espada.

"No me digas que sientes lastima por esta escoria" decía Link quien tal vez dejo que su enojo sacara lo mejor de él, pero el noble tenía una moral horrible. El podía apostar que Ganondorf era mejor persona que él.

"Para nada, sentí una satisfacción increíble cuando lo cortaste" decía Derflinger felizmente, los sentimientos de Link se conectaban a él, y cuando él estaba enojado la espada quería cortar.

"Se acabo Mott, entrega a Siesta o te cortare el otro brazo" Link sabia que los nobles de este reino necesitaban varitas o bastones para realizar magia, sin sus brazos esa acción sería imposible.

"E-esto está lejos de acabar" decía mientras sacaba un frasco con un liquido oscuro, "te enseñare lo que un noble con contactos en el mercado negro puede realizar" en ese momento se tomo el liquido oscuro y se puso de pie mientras su brazo empezaba a regenerarse "¡¿Qué te parece sucio animal de establo?! ¡Un noble como yo tiene el dinero para comprar lo que sea incluso poder mágico!, ¡Esta poción hace que mi cuerpo sea invencible!, ¿No me crees? ¡Te desafío a que me hagas daño!" gritaba el conde mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura purpura y sus ojo brillaban de color rojo.

Link se sorprendió al principio, pero se ha encontrado con cosas más raras, y también noto que el aura que emitía Mott no era mucho más grande que un simple wizzrobe, ahora que lo pensaba su aura era parecida a la de un Stalfo _"Espera, eso significa que…"_.En ese momento lanzo un  Skyward Strike algo débil apenas suficiente para noquear a una persona normal, pero cuando hizo contacto con Mott,

"¡AAAARGH, ¿Pero qué está pasando?!" Con ese grito de dolor Link pudo concluir que el conde tenía las mismas debilidades de un Stalfo, los cuales eran vulnerables a los ataques con propiedades sagradas. "V-veo que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga pero" decía Mott mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a curar las heridas provocadas por Link "¡La poción me hace invencible no importa el ataque yo…!"

¡BOOM!

Mott miro como Link destruyo el techo de la mansión con tres flechas bomba dejando entrar la luz del sol "¡Mi mansión! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" gritaba el conde mientras que Link usaba su Mirror Shield para reflejar la Luz del sol hacia Mott "¡GYAAAAHH, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO ¿Cómo ES ESTO POSIBLE?!"

"Es fácil, la luz siempre disipa la oscuridad Mott" decía mientras veía como el conde era quemado por la magia del Mirror Shield.

 **(Ubicación: camino hacia la mansión del conde)**

"I-increíble" decía Katie al ver todo los soldados que Link dejo inconscientes cuando se hizo paso a la mansión de Mott.

"Incluso hay magos también" decía Kirche al ver que algunos cuerpos inocentes tenían bastones mágicos.

Cuando el grupo llego a la entrada de la propiedad de Mott pudieron notar a los guardias caídos, cuando Tabitha le lanzo agua a uno para despertarlo, el guardián le dijo que un demonio verde estaba atacando la mansión. "No entiendo como Link se nos adelanto demasiado, el dragón de Tabitha y el grifo de la academia son una de las criaturas más rápidas en el aire" decía Louise al tratar de razonar la situación, después de todo Link no solo logro llegar antes que ellos sino que también derroto a mas de 200 guardias, entre los cuales habían magos también.

"Lo más importante es hallar al señor Link" decía Colbert quien también estaba sorprendido de los daños que causo el héroe, durante el camino observo que Zelda no estaba sorprendida, como que esto era normal para ella.

¡BOOM!

Todos oyeron el techo de la mansión explotando y después "¡GYAAAAHH, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO ¿Cómo ES ESTO POSIBLE?!" al conde gritando de dolor, todos empezaron a correr hacia la mansión.

 **(Ubicación: entrada de la mansión)**

"¡DETENTE, DETENTE, POR FAVOR!" suplicaba el conde quien no podía soportar más dolor, sin embargo la sensación de dolor paro, veía que la luz del Mirror Shield ya no lo estaba quemando. Recuperando la confianza se levanto y empezó a burlarse "V-veo que tus trucos cobarde se han acabado te aconse… GYAAAH!" grito de dolor cuando Link volvió a córtale el mismo brazo en ese entonces noto que ya no tenía el aura oscura, el efecto de la poción se había terminado.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto de nuevo, ríndase o le corto el otro brazo" volvió a amenazar Link a un asustado Mott.

"E-está bien, tu ganas, te la puedes llevar, por favor detente" decía un Mott herido, el no entendía porque la poción le fallo, si su poder incrementaba bastante, el podía jurar que se convertía en el mago más poderoso de todo el continente, o quizás también del mundo.

"L-link" murmuraba una Louise asustada, todas las personas que vinieron con ella estaban sorprendidas por el acto de brutalidad de Link, excepto Zelda y Tabitha ellas sabían que debía haber una razón por sus actos. Colbert por otra parte pensó que debía prepararse, el joven Link había mostrado que era capaz de actos brutales, y no podía estar seguro si estaba justificado o no, hasta que oyó otra voz.

"S-señor Link" la voz venia de Siesta, ella oyó la explosión y vio lo que el joven héroe hizo, pero en vez de sentir miedo sintió alivio y felicidad cuando Mott le dio la victoria a Link.

"Siesta, que bueno que estas bien vine a…" Link no pudo terminar, Siesta corrió hacia el héroe y lo abrazo con pasión mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"G-gracias por venir, gracias, gracias" seguía llorando Siesta "Pensé que todo había acabado que nunca podría ser feliz de nuevo pero usted vino… gra-¡Gracias!"

"Está bien Siesta, ya no llores eres libre de volver a la academia" decía Link quien le devolvió el abrazo.

"Qué bueno que estas bien Siesta" escucharon la voz de Zelda y miraron que no estaba sola, ahí se encontraban Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Katie y Colbert. Ellos notaron lo triste que se veía Siesta y se preguntaban que le había pasado para estar así.

"¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?" preguntaba Link confundido con la aparición de todos

"¿Q-que hacemos aquí? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Link ¿Que está pasando?" preguntaba Louise confundida con lo que estaba pasando

"Y-Yo les puedo mostrar que pasa aquí" respondió Siesta, tal vez la voz de un plebeyo no contaba contra la de un noble, pero la voz de cinco nobles y una princesa podrían. "En el sótano del conde Mott se encuentran muchas mujeres en situaciones deplorables con la intención de ser vendidas como esclavas" dijo la sirvienta sorprendiendo a todos. "Vengan les mostrare"

"M-muy bien por favor vayan ustedes, yo me encargare de vigilar al conde" decía Colbert tratándose de quitar la sorpresa del rostro, si la declaración de Siesta era cierto entonces Mott no tenia perdón.

Todos corrieron hacia el sótano hasta que Zelda noto que Louise se quedaba atrás, "¿Qué pasa Louise, estas bien?" preguntaba la princesa preocupada.

"S-sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Zelda, yo me quedare ayudando al profesor Colbert" decía Louise con una sonrisa triste. Zelda decidió ver si lo que decía Siesta era cierto, pero seguía preocupada por Louise.

Cuando todos se habían ido al sótano Louise se preguntaba cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, desde niña se le había enseñado que los nobles tenían el derecho divino de gobernar sobre los plebeyos gracias al regalo del fundador, sin embargo desde que llegaron Link y Zelda, ella estaba poniendo en duda esas creencias. Muchos nobles de la academia trataban mal a los sirvientes que trabajaban ahí, otros simplemente los atacaban por excusas insignificantes y ahora uno era culpable de venderlos como esclavos, como si fueran objetos. " _Un noble debe ser un líder y que es un líder sin la gente que dirige"_ las palabras de Zelda hacían eco en la cabeza de la pequeña noble.

"E-esto no debería estar pasando" la voz de Mott saco a Louise de su trance "y-yo soy un noble, ¡un conde! No debería ser juzgado por hacer lo que hago a un montón de plebeyos"

"Así que es verdad que trafica con la vida humana" confirmaba Colbert con asco, ahora pensaba que Link fue compasivo al momento de hacer justicia.

"¡Soy un noble, esas plebeyas son mi propiedad, soy libre de….!" Gritaba pero fue interrumpido por…

¡BOOM!

Una explosión causada por Louise "Cállate" murmuro "¡CALLATE!, ¡CALLATE!, ¡CALLATE!" había oído demasiado, nunca pensó que desear la ignorancia hacia el mundo que la rodeaba que saber lo podrido que estaba. Louise empezó a llorar, nada le importaba, el orgullo de un noble ya no significaba nada para ella.

"¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Valierre?" pregunto Colbert al ver tan triste a su alumna, ni cuando pensó que la iban a expulsar la vio llorar de ese modo.

"¿Por qué?" murmuro "¿Por qué los nobles no pueden comportarse como lideres?" esta vez grito recordando las palabras de Zelda "¿Cómo algo como esto es permitido?"

"No está permitido" dijo Colbert tratando de calmar a Louise "Los crímenes de Mott serán castigados con nuestro testimonio, no se preocupe señorita Valierre"

"P-pero Zelda y Link solo han visto lo peor de nuestro reino, tenía la confianza de que todo iba a mejorar y por unos días así fue pero ahora tengo miedo de que… "

"De que ellos terminen odiando Tristain y a usted en el proceso" Decidió terminar Colbert "Se que no puedo hablar por ellos, pero tengo la seguridad de que no será así" Louise miro a su profesor mientras se secaba las lagrimas "Vi el duelo que el joven Link tuvo con Guiche a través de la bola de cristal del director y vi como ellos ofrecían su amistad con usted" decía Colbert mientras se acercaba a Louise para consolarla "Ellos no la juzgaran porque saben que usted es diferente, estoy seguro que si vuelve a preguntar sobre su amistad con ellos, no tengo duda de que siguen viéndola como una buena amiga"

"G-gracias profesor Colbert" sonreía Louise a su profesor, el cual se sintió feliz de haber ayudado a su alumna a levantarle los ánimos.

" _¡Ese bastardo de verde, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya!"_ Pensaba Mott mientras buscaba con su único brazo la poción que había tomado antes _"Aquí esta no se daño con la explosión de esa niña…"_

 **(Flashback)**

 _Mott estaba realizando conjuros de agua y hielo mientras saboreaba su nuevo poder, junto a él se encontraba una persona que ocultaba su rostro con una capucha purpura. "Esto es increíble, me siento como el mago de agua-no como el mago más poderoso del mundo" decía Mott al observar lo que podía hacer._

" _Recuerde que la poción tiene un efecto limitado de tiempo y es relacionado a la cantidad que bebió, sin embargo, no puede tomar demasiado de una vez" decía la persona en capucha purpura._

" _Oh, ¿Podría saber qué pasa si lo hago?" el poder que sentía era adictivo y él quería seguir sintiendo ese poder._

" _Depende de que tan fuerte sea su cuerpo, por un lado recibirá el aumento permanentemente e incluso conseguirá ser inmortal, pero si su cuerpo no soporta el aumento de poder las consecuencias podrían ser graves…"_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

" _Soy un noble estoy por encima de las consecuencias"_ pensó arrogantemente Mott antes de beber toda la botella.

 **(Ubicación: Sótano de Mott)**

Lo que les mostro Siesta en el sótano a todos los que bajaron fue demasiado, incluso para Tabitha, había como veinte mujeres encerradas en un celda, algunas encadenadas, otras tiradas en el piso pero todas con una mirada sin vida y con marcas de látigos en ellas. Cuando Link se acerco con Derflinger para cortar las celdas, las mujeres empezaron a gritar de miedo al ver como se acercaba el héroe. "Link, después de lo que vivieron con Mott, le tienen miedo a los hombres, sería mejor para ellas que esperaras arriba" Link entendió, y se retiro hacia las escaleras para esperar arriba y tal vez golpear un poco más al despreciable animal de Mott. Pero cuando estaba en medio camino se encontró con Louise.

"¡Link, el profesor Colbert necesita tu ayuda!" grito Louise lo que llamo la atención de todos

 **(Ubicación: Entrada principal de la mansión)**

"¡Aaargh!" gritaba de dolor Colbert cuando fue lanzado hacia la pared de la mansión después de recibir un ataque de Mott.

"¿Qué pasa es ese todo el poder de un profesor de la academia de Tristain?" preguntaba arrogantemente Mott, quien estaba rodeado de nuevo en su aura oscura y los ojos brillando de rojo intenso y con su brazo regenerado. "Débil, patético, incluso lamentable" se burlaba el conde corrupto "No, soy yo el que es fuerte, eso debe ser, estoy por encima de todos ¡TODOS DEBEN ARRODILLARSE ANTE MI!"

"E-estás loco" decía Colbert mientras se levantaba, su oponente era más fuerte que él, pero no por eso se iba a rendir, sabía que Link y Zelda cambiarían el curso de la pelea solo debía aguantar un poco más.

"¡Profesor!" grito Louise quien llegaba con los refuerzos, Link observo como la energía alrededor de Mott había incrementado mientras que Zelda pudo notar que el aura que emitía el corrupto conde era pura maldad. Kirche, Katie y Siesta sentían pura terror mientras Tabitha se ponía delante de ellas para protegerlas de algún daño.

"Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, te propongo un trato mocoso" decía Mott refiriéndose a Link "Si te arrodillas y ladras por perdón juro que tu castigo será piadoso"

"Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti, hace rato estabas llorando y suplicándome por piedad" decía Link con una sonrisa, el conde corrupto no lograba intimidarlo, como todo héroe que veía la maldad, siempre eliminaba la maldad. El conde podría ser efectivamente el mago más poderoso de Tristain pero no se acercaba ni a los talones a ningún villano que Link se haya enfrentado antes.

"Veo que sigues con tu actitud impertinente" dijo frustrado Mott al ver que solo le causaba risa a Link, "Pero no importa yo… urgh… yo…" El conde se sentía extraño, entonces noto como la piel de su cuerpo empezaba a caer "¡¿Q-qué está pasando?!" preguntaba alarmado Mott. _"Si su cuerpo no soporta el aumento de poder las consecuencias podrían ser graves"_ el conde recordó las palabras del vendedor encapuchado con horror "N-no, ¡NO, SOY UN NOBLE, ESTOY SOBRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" gritaba desesperadamente mientras su piel y músculos se desprendían de su cuerpo.

Todos veían con horror que la piel del conde se derretía, Louise, Kirche, Katie y Siesta hacían todo lo posible por no vomitar, mientras que Link, Zelda, Tabitha y Colbert veían que a pesar de todo el conde seguía de pie con aun con el aura oscura y los ojos brillando de rojo. Cuando todo termino el Conde no era más que un esqueleto con ropa, ojos rojos y aura oscura, Mott se había convertido en un ser diferente. "Un Stalfo" dijeron Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo al ver como Mott se parecía a los soldados esqueléticos que se enfrentaron en la gran guerra.

"¡¿Q-QUE PASO, POR QUE SOY UN ESQUELETO?!" Gritaba alarmado Mott mientras observaba todo su cuerpo, solo para que después mirara a Link con ira y odio. "¡TU!" grito llamando la atención del héroe "¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!" gritaba mientras reunía la mayor cantidad de agua y la convertía en estacas de hielo "¡TE MATARE, LOS MATARE A TODOS!" gritaba mientras lanzaba las estacas a Link y a sus amigas.

"¡NOOOOO!" gritaba Colbert quien no podía hacer nada más que observar como las estacas se acercaban a Link y sus alumnas, pero entonces…

¡BUROOOM! Una enorme muralla de lo que parecía ser arena protegió al grupo, cuando las estacas se hicieron añicos al hacer contacto con la pared de arena. Todas las chicas, con la excepción de Zelda, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que fue Link el que creó la barrera de arena, utilizando la Nice Sand Wand, la cual era una versión modificada de su Sand Wand, con la modificación el héroe podía crear arena de la nada y hacerla más fuerte y resistente que el acero. Pero cuando pensaban que no podían sorprenderse más un portal dorado apareció detrás de Link y de él salió una especie de carroza metálica, la cual echaba humo y se movía solo, Link había convocado su locomotora spiritual.

"¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!" Confusión, frustración, miedo y desesperación serian las palabras correctas para describir la mezcla de sentimientos que surgían de Mott, cada vez que pensaba que ya había ganado, el demonio verde sacaba otro truco bajo la manga. "Una y otra vez" pataleaba Mott como un niño malcriado "¡¿CÓMOTE ATREVEZ A BURLARTE DE MI CON TUS ESTUPIDOS TRUCOS?!"

"¡Esto no es un truco!" respondía Link mientras la muralla de arena se desvanecía y para sorpresa de Colbert y horror de Mott, revelo a Link y a su locomotora espiritual "¡Esto es Justicia!" y con eso la Locomotora spiritual avanzo a toda velocidad hacia el conde convertido en Stalfo.

"¡NO, ESPERA!" fue lo único que dijo Mott cuando la locomotora choco con el haciendo polvo su esqueleto con excepción de la cabeza y destrozando la puerta principal de la mansión. "¡AAAAAAAHHH!" Gritaba la cabeza de Mott la cual salía volando hasta llegar a la fuente que estaba enfrente de su mansión. Cuando todo termino Link salto de la locomotora mientras esta entraba a un portal dorado, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Link se voltio solo para ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, con excepción de Zelda, intento no reírse al ver como alguien tan inexpresable como Tabitha tenía los ojos y la boca bien abiertas. "Sé que tienen preguntas pero tengo que preguntar algo a ese viejo lascivo" con eso Link se acerco a la fuente y saco la cabeza de Mott del agua.

Ya fuera del agua Mott miro el estado de su misión, de sus guardias y de el mismo "Tu-tu, ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, JURO QUE ME LA PAGRAS, AUNQUE TENGA….! Blurgh… Blurgh" Al ver lo enojado que estaba, Link pensó que era buena idea dejarlo en el agua durante un tiempo.

 **(Cinco minutos después)**

"Muy bien, dinos ¿Cómo conseguiste esa poción?" pregunto Link con Zelda a su lado, uno no podía simplemente crear una poción que convirtiera en Stalfos a otros, no era algo parecido, eran iguales. La única razón por la que seguía siendo una cabeza era porque la locomotora espiritual desintegro el cuerpo de Mott con la magia de Luz que poseía.

"Hmp, no tengo que decirle nada a un sucio… ¡AAARGH!" Mott fue interrumpido cuando Link reflejo luz del sol con su Mirror Shield. "¡Esta bien, hablare, hablare!" gritaba Mott de dolor, paso de ser el mago más fuerte de Tristain a ser la cosa más patética del mundo, solo un cráneo parlanchín que podía sentir dolor. "Compre esa poción en una de mis visitas al mercado negro, y entonces un sujeto con una capucha purpura me ofreció la poción" Todos oigan con atención lo que la cabeza de Mott decía "Me dijo que la poción me podría volver el mago más poderoso del mundo, me ofreció un pequeño trago y pude verificar que era verdad, mi poder se elevo como nunca"

"¿Cómo era el vendedor de esa poción?" esta vez pregunto Zelda, si había más nobles con acceso a esa pócima, no dudaba de que habría una invasión de Stalfos, tenían que capturar al responsable de inmediato.

"Su rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha purpura, así que no se su aspecto pero me dijo su nombre" Respondió Mott, quien también maldecía al vendedor, culpándolo de la situación en la que se encontraba. **(Para gente como él, todos son culpables de sus errores menos el).**

"Dinos su nombre" ordeno Link aun con su Mirror Shield en la mano

"M-me dijo que su nombre era Vaati" respondió asustado el Stalfo, cuando Zelda y Link oyeron ese nombre, una cara de sorpresa se dibujo en sus rostros.

" _¿Acaso se tratara de ese Vaati?"_

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Uff, no tienen idea de lo mucho que quería usar el ataque que Toon Link poseía en Hyrule Warriors y se me ocurrió que este era el momento adecuado, la primera vez que escribí las dos caras de Link pensé que sería buena idea usarlo contra Guiche pero lo descarte, no había necesidad. Para los que no sepan quién es Vaati, vergüenza, No, no es cierto. Vaati es un villano recurrente que apareció en tres juegos de Zelda, dos de los cuales se ubican cronológicamente antes de la ocarina del tiempo, investiguen y sabrán porque lo elegí como villano de esta historia.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Explicaciones y reacciones

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Capitulo 5: Explicaciones y reacciones**

"¡Link!" grito Louise sacando a Link y a Zelda del shock de haber oído el nombre Vaati, los dos voltearon a ver a la pequeña maga y al resto del grupo con cara de anticipación. "¿Que fue todo eso?, ¿Cómo creaste un muro de arena?, ¿Qué ese bastón que tienes?, ¿Por qué se sorprendieron al ir ese nombre?..." Louise continuaba preguntaba alterada al ser sorprendida muchas veces en poco tiempo.

"Cálmese señorita Valierre, primero hay que pensar en lo que haremos con Mott" todo el grupo volteo a ver la cabeza esquelética de Mott "Tiene que pagar por los crímenes que cometió en contra de las personas que torturo"

"¡E-esperen, el verdadero criminal es ese demonio vestido de verde!" Gritaba con miedo Mott "¡Solo miren lo que me hiso a mí, mi mansión y mis guardias, si lo dejamos pondrá en peligro nuestro derecho divino sobre los ple…!" antes de que pudiera terminar, Colbert lo sostuvo y lo tiro una vez más a la fuente, ya no soportaba la voz del conde corrompido.

"Sera mejor que escriba una carta al palacio para reportar lo que vimos hoy luego, si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría que nos platicaras un poco sobre sus habilidades con el director señor Link" decía Colbert mientras miraba a Link. "No está obligado a contarnos si no quiere pero…"

"No, está bien, ya le he revelado sobre la Trifuerza, no me siento incomodo contándoles sobre las habilidades que poseo" Respondió Link, sintió que ya no era necesario guardar secretos. Con eso Colbert sonrió y fue a preparar la carta para reportar los crímenes de Mott.

 **(Salto de tiempo: atardecer en la propiedad de Mott)**

Agnes no sabía que pensar o hacer, cuando ella y su escuadrón de mosqueteras fueron mandadas por la princesa Henrietta para arrestar al conde Mott por tráfico de esclavos, nunca espero volver a encontrarse con el mismo grupo que se encontró en la capital con el cráneo de Mott todavía vivo de alguna forma. Cuando ella y su escuadrón empezaron a neutralizar a todos los guardias del conde por ser cómplices de sus crímenes ella noto que los daños que tenían eran por golpes físicos, la única persona que pensó que podría lograr semejante hazaña era Link, debido a lo que lo vio hacer cuando arrestaron a los ex-nobles que vendían esclavos en el mercado negro. Cuando ella pregunto por los detalles Link le conto todo, excepto por lo de la locomotora. "Una vez más, les gradecemos en nombre de la princesa por sus servicios al reino y no se preocupen investigaremos todo lo que podamos de cualquier persona llamada Vaati" Dijo Agnes mientras se empezaba a retirar para ayudar a las mujeres que estaban en el calabozo.

"Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" Solicitaba Link a Agnes, a lo cual ella accedió.

"¿Qué es lo que desea saber?" Pregunto Agnes, algo curiosa por la repentina solicitud del héroe

"¿Hice algo que la ofendiera?" pregunto preocupado Link sorprendiendo a la capitana, durante toda la interrogación le pareció que Agnes lo miraba de manera crítica, como si ella lo estuviera juzgando o algo. En efecto Agnes pensaba que Link era peligroso, no todos los días encontrabas a un espadachín que pudiera vencer a doscientos guardias los cuales entre ellos habían cincuenta magos. "Porque si es así créame que no fue mi intención ofenderla y le pido perdón"

Agnes vio lo honesto que fue la disculpa de Link y suspiro en resignación, la actitud del héroe era una de las razones por la que ella no podía simplemente llevarlo al castillo y forzarlo a una interrogación más profunda, el chico simplemente parecía muy inocente y sin una pizca de maldad. La primera vez que lo vio, observo cómo se preocupaba por las personas que recato de la esclavitud e incluso les tocaba música con su flauta, lo cual alegraba a todos los que oían la canción como si estuvieran olvidando la mala experiencia que vivieron. Si no fuera porque lo vio pelear antes, ella pensaría que el chico era un pacifista incapaz de herir a alguien, "No es que me haya ofendido, simplemente me da curiosidad lo fuerte que es con la espada"

"Oh ya veo, si usted quiere le puedo enseñar lo que se" Dijo Link aliviado de que no fue lo que él pensaba.

"Por muy tentador que sea la oferta, debo declinar, estoy a cargo de la seguridad de la princesa y es un trabajo de tiempo completo" dijo Agnes esta vez sonriendo. _"Tal vez simplemente se trata de alguien que le gusta ayudar gente y estoy sobre pensando las cosas"_ pensaba la capitana al ver la honesta personalidad de Link.

"Oh, muy bien lo entiendo" El mismo iba a ser nombrado capitán de la guardia de Zelda antes de ser invocado al reino de Tristain.

"Señor Link" Fue la voz de Siesta, quien venía de ayudar a las mosqueteras de tranquilizar a las mujeres que fueron víctimas del ahora ex-conde, la cual recibió la atención de Link. "Las mujeres quieren agradecerte personalmente por haberlas salvado de Mott"

"¿Están seguras de que quieren eso?" Pregunto Link al recordar lo asustadas que estaban cuando lo vieron.

"Al principio no, pero reunieron el valor suficiente para hacerlo, sintieron que era necesario por haberlas salvado de un destino cruel" respondió Siesta.

Link lo pensó por un momento y acepto. Cuando entro al vestíbulo principal encontró a las mujeres siendo atendidas por las mosqueteras de la princesa, también noto que muchas de ellas no parecían tener más de veinte años. En el momento que se empezó a acercar a ellas mucha empezaron a temblar de miedo, lo cual provoco que se detuviera en el acto. Tras un incomodo silencio una de las chicas se puso de pie y se acerco a Link "¿Fue usted quien nos salvo?"

"Yo fui quien derroto a Mott" contesto honestamente Link, después de todo vino para rescatar a Siesta, el no sabía de las chicas en el sótano.

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de la chica y las otras mujeres empezaban a llorar también. "G-gracias, muchísimas gracias, empezábamos a perder la esperanza, no había forma de escapar, y no había nada que podíamos hacer, Gracias" y empezó a romper en llanto.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena con tristeza, no era justo que sufrieran esta cruel experiencia solo porque eran mujeres. _"Si puedo hacer algo por animar a alguien, lo hago"_ pensó Link quien empezó a usar su flauta espiritual y toco The song of Healing, cuando la toco todos los presentes oyeron la canción. Colbert había escuchado los rumores pero no le hacían justicia a la sensación que experimento al oírla, Agnes reconoció la melodía y pudo notar que de verdad tenía el poder de animar a la gente al ver como las chicas dejaban de llorar y ponían una expresión más alegre incluso ella empezaba a olvidar sus propias preocupaciones. Cuando la melodía termino Link pudo notar como los ojos de las chicas empezaban a recuperar vida. "Ahora son libres de disfrutar de nuevo la vida, no dejen que esta mala experiencia las afecte, estoy seguro que encontraran la fuerza de superar lo que sufrieron, lo importante es no perder la esperanza"

Agnes observaba sorprendida como las chicas pasaban de tener una expresión de tristeza y miedo, a una de alegría y esperanza. _"Verdaderamente este muchacho es un misterio, pero parece ser uno que trae la felicidad con él"_

 **(Ubicación: Academia de Magia)**

Cuando todo termino Link utilizo Farore's Wind para tele-transportar a todos en la academia, Louise le pregunto si eso fue lo que utilizo para llegar antes, lo cual Link negó. Para usar Farore's Wind necesitas ver hacia donde te tele-transporta so al menos haber estado anteriormente. Colbert le pidió a Zelda y a Link ir a la oficina del director para explicar lo que paso, las otras chicas también pidieron ir y ya que vieron lo que paso en la mansión, el profesor supo que no podía negarse.

Ya en la oficina de Osmond, le contaron lo sucedido sin omitir detalle. "Por el fundador, había escuchado los rumores sobre su lujuria, pero pensar que tenía conexiones con el mercado de esclavos" el director se levanto de su silla y se puso enfrente de Siesta para después hacer una ligera reverencia de disculpas. "No tengo excusas, yo fui quien autorizo el firmo el contrato y si no fuera por el joven Link, usted hubiera sufrido un horrible destino, por eso le pido perdón"

"No tiene que disculparse, estoy consciente de los problemas que le hubiera causado al negar la petición de Mott, estoy feliz de que todo resultara bien y si no es mucho molestia, me gustaría mucho volver a trabajar aquí en la academia" decía Siesta con una sonrisa sincera, feliz de volver con gente que la veía como persona.

"Por supuesto, que sea mi disculpa por todo los problemas que le cause" decía Osmond feliz de que la joven sirvienta no le guardara rencor, Link y Colbert se alegraron de que Siesta volviera a trabajar en la academia, mientras que las demás chicas sonreían que todo se solucionara. "Bueno con ese problema solucionado, creo que es momento de hablar sobre las habilidades ocultas de Link" el director sabia que el muchacho no era un simple espadachín sin embargo tanto Link como Zelda habían sido forzados en venir aquí, nadie estaba en posición de preguntar sobre los secretos que guarden.

"Muy bien, lo que hemos vivido Zelda y yo puede ser muy difícil de creer e incluso contar, por suerte conozco una melodía que le permitirá ver mis recuerdos, se llama The song of memories **(Esa canción la invente yo, pensé que sería más fácil de esta manera)"** Link empezó a tocar la melodía y de pronto todo el escenario cambio, ya no estaban en la oficina de Osmond, se encontraban en el momento donde Link se preparaba para asistir a una ceremonia de graduación donde recibirá el Título de Maquinista de manos de la Princesa Zelda.

"No se preocupen" fue la voz de la princesa Zelda quien saco a todos de su estado de sorpresa, "Todavía estamos en su oficina director, The song of memories sirve para proyectar las memorias de quien la toca" con eso todos comprendieron que estaban viendo los recuerdos de Link. Decir que los eventos que vieron dejaron a todos sorprendidos era quedarse corto, vieron todas las aventuras que vivieron Zelda y Link juntos, desde el momento que Makivelo separa a la princesa Zelda de su cuerpo, el momento en que Link recibe la espada Lokomo y el momento en que los dos vencieron al rey demonio Mallard.

"Increíble" decía Osmond, le sorprendió como dos niños lograron superar todos esos calabozos, vencer a esos monstruos y enfrentarse al rey de los demonios.

A Colbert le fascino el mundo donde vivían Link y Zelda, cuando lograron restablecer la paz vio como Hyrule florecía hermosamente, todas las razas vivían en armonía y también noto los distintos avances tecnológicos, como la locomotora y el descubrimiento de la ciudad de los cielos Skyloft, donde pudieron recuperar tecnología perdida de hace tiempo. También se entero que Link sabia como crear una locomotora, él estaba deseando que le compartiera los detalles para poder fabricar la suya.

Louise sentía admiración y orgullo hacia Link y Zelda, lucharon con gran valor ante enemigos tan intimidantes y lograron ganar brindándole paz al reino de Hyrule, habían logrado lo que mucho nobles sueñan hacer. Le daba esperanza a Louise debido a que Link quien contesto el llamado del ritual y aunque no sea un familiar de manera tradicional sigue siendo un símbolo de su potencial como maga.

Kirche debía admitir que se sentía un poco celosa, en especial cuando Link le tomo la mano a Zelda para que estuviera segura a que el ayudaría en devolver la paz a Hyrule. Tabitha vio las dificultades que paso Link y vio como superaba obstáculo tras obstáculo, le hiso sentir que ella podía supera los suyos. Siesta pudo ver que efectivamente Link tenía miedo al comienzo de su aventura pero logro superarlo poco a poco hasta que pudo derrotar a Mallard. Katie también sentía un poco de envidia, después de todo veía como Link siempre le tacaba canciones a Zelda para que no estuviera triste, pero también vio que era hombre de palabra y su deseo de que se enamorara de ella se incremento.

"Es una historia increíble, pero no es toda la historia ¿Verdad?" dijo Osmond, los evento no duraron más que un mes, aparte Link y Zelda han demostrado mejores habilidades que las que usaron contra Mallard, sin mencionar que se veían mucho más jóvenes.

"Así es, después de un año de paz una guerra terrible estallo" contesto Zelda, lo siguiente que vieron todos fue lo más sorprendente y al mismo tiempo aterrador "Existen más de una línea de tiempo, en una de esas líneas hubo un conflicto tan grande que termino por unir todas la líneas del tiempo" todos se sorprendieron con eso diferente realidades uniéndose entre sí.

"Link menciono una vez un evento que obligo a todos los héroes de Hyrule a pelear, ¿Fue esta la guerra que lo causo?" pregunto Siesta al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Link.

"Así es, Link y yo no estábamos listos, mientras los héroes del pasado y de líneas alternas peleaban, nosotros tomamos un entrenamiento especial" cuando Zelda termino de hablar, todos vieron el entrenamiento que Link tomo, recibiendo lecciones de espada por el héroe del crepúsculo y el héroe de los cielos, y después de obtener algunas reliquias recibió entrenamiento por el héroe del viento y cuando recibió el fragmento del valor fue entrenado por el héroe del tiempo en magia.

"¿Zelda te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunto Louise, "Tanto el héroe del viento como esa pirata Tetra tienen cierto parecido a ti, ¿Qué relación tienen contigo?"

"El héroe del viento y la capitana Tetra son mis abuelos" tanto Louise como lo demás se sorprendieron al oír eso. "Cuando mi abuela nació Hyrule había sido hundido por las diosas de la Trifuerza para sellar al ladrón del fragmento del poder, pero lamentablemente logro escapar y para proteger a mi abuela tuvieron que ocultar su identidad. Después de que el héroe del viento junto con Tetra sellaran al ladrón, buscaron nuevas tierras para reconstruir el reino de Hyrule"

Con ese pedazo de información supieron que el legado de Zelda era algo mucho más grande de lo que ella dejaba saber. "¿Y Link?" esta vez fue Tabitha quien pregunto, todos escucharon la pregunta y tuvieron curiosidad también.

"Link, creció en una familia normal, el se convirtió en un héroe debido a que se involucro con mi problema, y fue cuando recibió el fragmento del valor cuando heredo el espíritu del héroe" contesto Zelda. Hubo diferentes reacciones sobre esto, Colbert y Osmond se sorprendieron porque Link escogió voluntariamente en hacer una tarea peligrosa sin que tuviera la obligación de hacerlo. Louise pensaba que Link al igual que Zelda venía de una familia de héroes, pero al final resulto que de verdad venia de orígenes humildes, sin embargo le dio esperanzas de que ella pudiera aprender magia como lo hizo Link. A Kirche le parecía fabuloso, trabajar y mostrar las cualidades de merecer el titulo en vez de simplemente heredarlo era algo de admirar. Tabitha no decía nada pero parecía que intentaba sacar algo de su corazón " _Tal vez me puedan ayudar, pero…"_ , fuera lo que fuera no lo podía decir. Para Katie esto mostraba el punto que Zelda dijo después de que Link derroto a Guiche " _Ellos no nacieron con los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, ellos se ganaron los fragmentos"._ Siesta no lo podía creer, Link de verdad tuvo que trabajar para obtener tanto sus habilidades con la espada como el derecho de usar magia, eso daba fuerza a lo que Link y Zelda siempre decían, le dio esperanzas a ella de que algún día tendría la fuerza de superar sus miedos y expresar su opinión.

Después vieron las batallas en las que participo Link, lo vieron derrotar a Mallard por segunda vez, el junto con Ravio derrotaron a Yuga y junto con Zelda derrotaron al demonio Majora, lo sorprendente fue cuando Link corto a la mitad una luna creada por el demonio de la máscara utilizando la técnica Skyward Strike. También vieron que Link dominaba otros tipos de armas aparte de la espada, como el arco, unos guanteletes que daban un aumento de fuerza descomunal, un martillo gigante, y diferentes tipos de magia, como Din Fire, Farore Wind, Nayru Love , y otros los cuales necesitaba un bastón especial para realizar los hechizos.

"Bueno, con esto creo que tenemos suficiente" dijo el director, todavía no se habían curado completamente del shock, los dos jóvenes habían mostrado habilidades increíbles, y ahora sabia la razón. Su reino, su gente, su legado, había pocas personas que podían pelear contra los monstruos y demonios que participaban en la gran guerra. No solo eso se sorprendió que como podían relacionarse con los héroes que fueron antes de ellos y versiones alternas de ellos, ahora entendía porque no incluyeron eso cuando se presentaron, era demasiado con solo aprender que había otra realidad diferente a la suya, cuando vio a todos los demás observo que también pensaban lo mismo. "Deben estar cansados, pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios, mañana hay escuela y necesitan dormir" con eso todos se despidieron del directo y se retiraron de la oficina.

"Y pensar que solo tenían 1º años cuando todo inicio" Colbert no sabía si sentir admiración o preocupación por los usuarios de la Trifuerza, tener toda esa responsabilidad a tan joven edad no era bueno.

"Se preocupa demasiado, a pesar de todos los problemas que han soportado todavía pueden disfrutar la vida con una sonrisa, ellos son más fuertes de lo que usted piensa Colbert" para Osmond la edad no era importante sino la madurez y la fortaleza interna de alguien para enfrentar los problemas y el sabia que tanto Link como Zelda eran más fuertes que el.

 **(Ubicación pasillos de la Academia)**

"Quisiera agradecerles a todos por ayudarme, sino fuera por ustedes yo…" Siesta estaba muy feliz, pensó que estaría confinada a una vida de esclavitud, pero cuando se había resignado a ese destino Link vino a su rescate.

"No te preocupes Siesta, solo te pido que si tienes problemas me los puedas contar, así siempre podre estar ahí para protegerte" Dijo Link mientras sacaba a Derflinger de su funda "Junto con Derflinger no hay nadie que pueda hacerme frente"

"¡Así se habla compañero!" Grito Derflinger sorprendiendo a todas las que no lo vieron a la hablar antes.

"¿E-esa espada acaba de hablar?" pregunto Katie sorprendida

"Ya te acostumbraras a eso" respondió Louise, todavía le parecía raro pero luego vio a Fi, junto con otros enemigos y aliados de Zelda y Link, y pensó que una espada parlante no es lo más raro del mundo.

"Siento mucho los problemas que cause, y de nuevo muchas gracias" dijo Siesta esta vez sonriendo.

"Como ya dije, no hay nada que agradecer, y el único que debería disculparse es Mott, enserio si no fuera por ese tipo nadie hubiera estado en peligro, no solo eso también tenía la intención de lastimar a un grupo de bellas damas y ni siquiera se digno a disculparse" Dijo Link con una sonrisa, causando que todas se sonrojaran cuando dijo bellas damas.

"T-tienes razón, se supone que un noble tiene que mostrar siempre la mejor educación ¿no creen?" Decía Zelda mientras controlaba el sonrojo de su cara.

"C-como noble debería avergonzarse, el simple hecho de haber acabado como un esqueleto parlanchín no es excusa de perder la etiqueta" Dijo esta vez Louise quien después de controlar lo roja que se puso, empezó a burlarse del destino del depravado ex-conde.

"Solo demuestra que eres uno de los pocos caballeros que existen querido" decía Kirche con un ligero rubor. Link siempre encontraba una forma de que su corazón palpitara rápido.

"Ese sujeto no tenia respeto por las mujeres, me alegro que nos hayas protegido Link, eres un verdadero héroe" Esta vez era Katie con una sonrisa y con una expresión fantasiosa.

"Cierto" dijo Tabitha con un ligero rubor y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada Siesta, te prometo que siempre estará ahí para protegerte" Dijo Link mientras Siesta le sonreía. Ella no lo podía soportar más, desde que Link la salvo de Guiche, empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el héroe los cuales se hacían más intensos conforme pasaba el tiempo con él.

" _No se trata de no tener miedo, el verdadero valor trata sobre de superar tus miedos"_ Repitió en su mente las palabras de Link, con eso Siesta se armo de valor y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al héroe. Esta acción sorprendió a todos sobre todo a las nobles que veían la escena con los ojos hirviendo de envidia. "Incluso si dices que no necesito agradecerte quiero que sepas lo mucho que aprecio lo que haces y lo importante que eres para mi Link"

"D-de nada Siesta" decía Link sonrojado, el todavía no se acostumbraba a los cariños físicos de las mujeres, eran suficiente para ponerlo rojo y nervioso.

"Link, si no fuera mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con las demás en privado" Decía Siesta mientras miraba a las nobles con una sonrisa pero con mentalidad retadora.

"¿En serio no quieres descansar…?" Quería preguntar Link pero fue interrumpido por Zelda

"Estoy segura que lo que nos quiere decir Zelda es muy importante Link, mejor descansa en el cuarto de Louise, volveremos en seguida" Decía Zelda mientras sonreía, pero Link sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

"¿Estás segura, yo podría…?" Link quiso seguir pero esta vez Louise lo interrumpió

"Es solo platica privada entre chicas Link, temas que necesitamos hablar en privado" Dijo Louise dándole también una sonrisa a Link.

"E-está bien, las espero en el cuarto, adiós" Y con eso Link, algo confundido por el ambiente que se emitían, se despidió de todas. "¿Qué crees que está pasando Derf?"

"Temo que eso es algo que tienes que aprender a distinguir por ti mismo compañero, si no lo haces nunca podrás madurar completamente" Contesto Derflinger, darle consejos de vez en cuando no está mal, pero Link debes aprender a distinguir ciertas situaciones por el mismo.

 **(De vuelta con las chicas)**

"Creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasa aquí verdad" Dijo Siesta con una mentalidad decidida, incluso si sus rivales son nobles y una princesa, ella estaba enamorada de Link y no se iba a echar para atrás.

"Bastante obvio" Contesto Zelda, ella se culpaba por no verlo venir. Link siempre iba a comer en la cocina, ella tenía que asistir a clases y por último, como todo gran héroe, el joven espadachín lucho por ella y le devolvió su libertad. Definitivamente sabía que Siesta se volvió su nueva rival en el amor.

"Así que tengo una rival más, no importa siempre me gustaron los desafíos" Decía Kirche, nunca en su vida tuvo que competir por la atención de un hombre, pero Link era alguien por el que valía la pena competir. Ella nunca se había enamorado de alguien, y su pasión no se apagaría solo por recibir competencia, más bien ardía más brillante que antes.

"Y-yo también competiré contra ustedes" Respondía Katie algo nerviosa pero con determinación, ella entendía perfectamente los sentimientos que sentía por Link. Ella ya sabía que tenía competencia, Zelda lo conocía desde hace mucho, Kirche lo hacía evidente con sus muestras de afecto y Siesta pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Tabitha, a la cual Link ayudaba a dormir con sus melodías, ni los de Louise, a quien el héroe defendía de los abusos de los otros estudiantes, pero no iba a bajar la guardia.

"Y yo voy a-"Louise quería decir algo pero guardo silencio un segundo para después decir "¡Voy a apoyarte Zelda!" Gritaba para animar a la princesa la cual le respondió con una sonrisa. _"Es cierto_ , _soy su amiga y como tal la tengo que apoyar"_ Pensaba tratándose de convencerse de que no sentía algo más allá de amistad por Link, sin embargo no podía el evitar sentir un poco de dolor en el pecho.

Tabitha se quedaba callada, no sabía porque pero ella también sentía que debía que también entraba a la competencia. _"¿Sera solo porque su música me da paz? Simplemente no quiero que se me vaya de mi lado"_ Desde que fue conociendo a Link, sentía una felicidad y una paz que no había sentida antes y tenía miedo de que si se enamorara de otra chica, terminaría dejándola sola.

Ya con las declaración de guerra, todos los bandos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, cada una planeando que va ser la que gane en conseguir el corazón del héroe. Ninguna se echaría para atrás o utilizaría alguna táctica sucia que perjudicara a la otra, quien ganara lo haría de manera justa, nada de estatus ni títulos, si Link se enamoraba de alguien se enamoraría de la persona.

 **(Ubicación: Palacio real)**

"¡YO SOY LA VICTIMA AQUÍ, TODO ES CULPA DE ESE DEMONIO VERDE!" gritaba el cráneo parlante de Mott, quien exigía compasión delante de la corte real.

"¿Y bajo que argumento se declara usted la victima?" preguntaba la reina Marianne quien se sentaba junto a su hija la princesa Henrietta. La corte real estaba rodeada de los funcionarios del palacio y quien servía de juez era la reina misma de Tristain.

"¡Ese demonio ataco a todos mis guardias, los cuales mucho también eran magos, destrozo mi mansión, me obligo a tomar una poción que me dejo como un esqueleto y de la nada me arrollo con una carroza metálica, créanme cuando digo que el verdadero culpable es el ese demonio de verde!" gritaba como loco Mott, pero no lograba ganar simpatía, incluso los amigos que hiso en el congreso se quedaron callados.

"Conde Mott, creo que está enterado de la carta que recibí de parte del profesor del Colbert" Decía la reina mientras sostenía dicha carta, la cual revelaba todos los crímenes de Mott.

"N-no pueden condenarme por un solo testigo" decía Mott nervioso, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba sucediendo, sus supuestos amigos lo habían abandonado, si saltaban en su defensa correrían el riesgo de ser conectados con los crímenes del conde.

"Hay más de un testigo de sus horribles crímenes" Contesto la Reina "Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere, hija del duque Valliere, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, Charlotte Helene Orléans y Katie Alyx Susana de Chasterret **(Este último me lo invente)** estuvieron ahí también. Eso hace un total de cinco testigos" Con esa declaración Mott sabía que estaba perdido, su destino había sido sellado. "Mott, es culpable de muchos asaltos sexuales contra los plebeyos, abuso, forzar la esclavitud y negocios con el mercado negro. Por sus crímenes queda despojado de su titulo y sentenciado a cadena perpetua en prisión, Agnes por favor transporta al prisionera al calabozo"

"Como ordene su majestad" Contesto Agnes mientras agarraba el cráneo viviente de Mott.

"¡NO, USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESTO, ELLAS ERAN SOLO PLEBEYAS, ESTABA EJERCIENDO MIS PRIVILEGIOS COMO NOBLE, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritaba Mott desesperado.

"Se equivoca, ser un noble no le da privilegios, le da obligaciones, las cuales son proteger y guiar a los plebeyos, porque sin ellos, el reino no existiría" Decía la reina con una expresión seria "Puedes llevártelo Agnes"

Dando una mirada de agradecimiento Agnes y su escuadrón encerraron a Mott en una celda donde pasaría el resto de su existencia. Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Mott, es que al ser un Stalfo era inmortal, pero sin un cuerpo y la única energía mágica que tenia era para mantenerlo vivo, el pasaría hasta el fin de los tiempos encerrado. El noble que llego a ser el mago más poderoso de Tristain, término teniendo una existencia miserable como una cabeza inmortal incapaz de hacer algo. Deseando la muerte sin poder obtenerla Mott simplemente dejo de pensar. **(Creo que se me paso la mano con lo oscuro que se puso)**

 **(Con la reina y la princesa)**

Cuando todos se habían terminado la princesa y la reina se empezaban a retirar hasta que Henrietta le pregunto algo a su madre. "Madre oí que mencionaste a Louise, ¿Cómo estuvo involucrada?"

La reina suspiro "Según el profesor Colbert, el familiar de Louise derroto a Mott y a sus guardias, y así fue como se enteraron de sus horribles crímenes en contra de los plebeyos"

Henrietta se sorprendió al oír eso "¿Su familiar? ¿Qué clase de familiar es?"

"Aparentemente es alguien único, no hay muchos detalles en la carta, pero parece ser que tu amiga Louise invoco a un humano" Contesto la reina.

"¿Un humano?" Pregunto todavía sorprendida Henrietta,

"Así es" contesto la reina, "Tal vez lo puedas ver en la exhibición de familiares cuando llegue el momento" Y con eso Henrietta sonrió después de mucho tiempo podría ver como estaba Louise.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Oficina de Osmond, tres días después)**

El director Osmond se estaba frotando las sienes de frustración mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio, la razón, otro maestro insistía en entregar a Link al palacio. "Señor director esto no puede quedarse así, no solo ese demonio es capaz de derrotar a un mago de alto nivel, también es capaz de derrotar a batallón entero de guardias entrenados" En orden de hacer conciencia sobre los deberes de los nobles, la reina hizo pública la captura de Mott y dio a conocer que fue un joven plebeyo vestido de verde el responsable de la captura, todos en la academia supieron que fue obra de Link, lo cual causo miedo entre los profesores.

"Erm… ¿Me podría decir su nombre otra vez?" El director si sabía como se llamaba, pero decidió aliviar su frustración molestándolo un poco.

"¡Es Grimil! ¿Acaso se le olvido?" Gritaba furioso el profesor debido a que Osmond parecía indiferente al tema sobre Link.

"Ah, cierto, cierto" Contestaba Osmond mientras sonreía y se frotaba la barba. "Tengo una pregunta para usted, si la situación es tan urgente como dice, ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada?"

"B-bueno yo…" Grimil intento encontrar una respuesta que mantuviera su honor intacto pero la respuesta era obvia, no se atrevía a retar a Link.

"¿Acaso ha lastimado a otros alumnos?" Volvió a preguntar el director

"N-no" respondió Grimil mirando al suelo

"¿Ha lastimado algún miembros de la academia?"

"No"

"Entonces no veo cual es el problema" Dijo Osmond

"E-el problema es lo fuerte que es, ningún plebeyo debería ser más fuerte que un noble, solo recuerde los daños que le causo a la misión de Mott" contestaba Grimil pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

"¿Acaso cree que las acciones de Mott fueron justificadas?" Pregunto enojado el director, sabía que la destrucción ocasionada por Link era justificada, el noble era una escoria que no merecía el perdón de nadie.

"E-ese es un tema diferente" contesto nervioso el profesor

"Al contrario, si se pone a pensar detenidamente vera que todas las acciones de Link han sido justificadas, ya sean en defensa propio o para defender a otros" Decía Osmond recordando que Link nunca iniciaba ninguna pelea.

"P-pero…" El profesor quería replicar pero fue interrumpido

"Como sea debemos prepararnos para la exhibición de familiares, recibimos noticias de que la princesa planea asistir a la función" Con eso dicho Grimil se retiro, sabía que Osmond se negaba a entregar a Link al Palacio.

 **(Ubicación: cocina de la academia)**

"¡NUESTRA ESPADA!" Desde que Link salvo a Siesta de las garras de Mott, todos en la cocina celebraban cuando el héroe regresaba a comer con ellos. Marteau casi lloro de felicidad cuando la sirvienta regreso con ellos. Muchos de los sirvientes se reunían para comer con él antes de volver a trabajar, todos pedían que les contara la historia de cómo derroto al abusivo ex-conde. El único sirviente que no festejaba era Guiche, el miedo que le tenía al héroe había aumentado, antes hablaba mal a espaldas del héroe cuando estaba seguro de que no Link estaba cerca, pero cuando supo que derroto al conde y todos sus guardias ese habito cobarde desapareció, incluso cuando se refería al héroe lo llamaba Señor Link para mostrar su respeto.

"Parece un poco pensativo hoy, nuestra espada" Decía Marteau, normalmente Link se le veía siempre alegre pero hoy parecía estar pensativo.

"Bueno, se acerca algo llamado la exhibición de familiares y Louise dice que la princesa va asistir, así que estaba pensando en que debería hacer para impresionarla" Decía Link mientras recordaba como se lo pidió Louise, al parecer era algo muy importante para ella. "Quiero impresionarla para hacer que Louise este feliz, ¿Tiene alguna idea jefe?"

"Mmm, podrías retar alguno de los profesores de la academia y mostrar tus habilidades con la espada, un familiar más fuerte que un noble, eso dejaría impresionados a todos" Sugería Marteau, el quería que Link mostrara ante la realeza que la magia no siempre te ayudaba a ganar una pelea.

"No, todos en la academia le tienen miedo, pondrían escusas para no aceptar el duelo" estaba vez fue una de los cocineros el que hablo. "¿Qué tal mostrar tu fuerza? Le pedimos a Guiche que se pare frente a ti y luego lo mandas a volar con esa hoja gigante que tienes"

"¡¿Cuál es su necesidad de humillarme cada vez que pueden?!" Gritaba Guiche mientras lavaba los sartenes, debido a su castigo debía aguantarse todas las burlas de los sirvientes y sus compañeros de clase. _"¿Quién iba pensar que mi nombre perdería respeto por tan solo una mala decisión?"_

"Oh, ya sé qué tal si muestras tu talento con tu flauta" Esta vez fue Siesta, la que dio la sugerencia

"Mmm, esa es una buena idea, te he visto tocar esa extraña flauta que tienes, y debo decir que tus melodías le llegan profundo a cualquiera que las oye" Decía Marteau recordando las veces que oyó tocar a Link.

"Ya veo, tienes razón Siesta, dejare impresionada a la princesa con el poder de mis melodías" Respondía Link, mientras todos en la cocina le deseaban suerte en la exhibición.

 **(Más tarde en los pasillos de la academia)**

Link re reunió con Louise y le conto que planeaba usar su flauta espiritual para tocar en la exhibición.

"Creo que deberías tocar la Song of Clocktower" Sugería Katie

"No, que tal la Gerudo Valley" Decía Kirche

"The song of healing" esta vez fue Tabitha

"Prefiero the song of storm" Sugirió Louise

"Pero esa canción puede invocar una tormenta" respondió Zelda ante la sugerencia de Louise

"Nadie podrá hacer la conexión, además me gusta esa melodía" Louise oyó la melodía cuando se la enseño el héroe del Tiempo y a pesar de que fue para invocar una tormenta que tiene el poder de lavar maldiciones y venenos, la melodía en si era hermosa.

"Mmm, Oh ya se" Dijo Link llamando la atención de todas "Zelda te parece bien si toco Song of Lullaby" **(Zelda's Lullaby en el juego)**

"Oh, me encanta cuando tocas esa melodía" Decía Zelda mientras sonreía

"¿La podemos oír?" Pregunto Louise curiosa de la canción. Link empezó a tocar la canción, y les parecía a todas hermosa, era tranquilizante y alegre. Cuando Link termino Louise con una sonrisa dijo "¡Esa canción es perfecta, si la tocas estoy segura de que podemos ganar!"

"Tal vez también deba ayudar con el arpa, la melodía suena mejor así" Sugirió Zelda

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Pregunto Louise, después de todo Zelda no tenía necesidad de participar

"Por supuesto, si quieres también te puedo ayudar a tocar" dijo Zelda, a lo cual Louise acepto felizmente.

 **(Campos de la academia)**

Era noche y como siempre Link se encontraba tocando su flauta con Tabitha y Sylphid disfrutando de las melodías del héroe.

"Oye Tabitha, tengo una pregunta" decía Link, mientras llamaba la atención de maga de azul. "Las personas están hablando de que la princesa va a estar en la exhibición ¿Tu sabes cómo es ella y su opinión sobre las personas que no poseen magia?"

"La princesa es amable con todos" Respondió Tabitha

"Qué bueno, ella algún día tendrá que asumir el poder y dirigir todo un reino" Decía Link

"Es una enorme responsabilidad para alguien tan joven" Contesto Tabitha

"Sí, el rey de Hyrule todavía vive pero se enfoca en las relaciones con las otras especies de otros reinos y la responsabilidad cae en Zelda para dirigir el reino" Decía Link recordando al rey de Hyrule.

"Debe ser duro" dijo Tabitha

"Sí pero el rey es una persona muy amable después de todo es el hijo de un héroe, incluso después de que la reina murió, intenta educar a Zelda lo mejor que puede" Dijo Link, pero en ese momento noto que Tabitha tenía una expresión triste. "Tabitha ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, solo tengo sueño, ¿Podrías por favor tocar esa melodía otra vez?" Le pidió Tabitha a Link. Ya en el cuarto de la maga de cabello azul, el héroe toco The song of healing, y con eso Tabitha se quedo dormida.

"Espero que algún día me puedas decir que es lo que te lastima tanto, y espero ser capaz de ayudar" A Link no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes, pero no sabía cómo preguntar sobre el problema de Tabitha, normalmente las personas le decían sus problemas con la esperanza de que el héroe los resolviera pero por alguna razón Tabitha simplemente se negaba a hablar sobre eso y nadie de la academia conocía muy bien a la pequeña maga ni siquiera Kirche. Lo único que podía hacer Link era rezarles a las diosas de la Trifuerza para que algún día pueda ayudar a Tabitha.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Sé que este fue un episodio corto, pero no quería que pasara la semana sin subir nada, además siento que fue suficiente para establecer las relaciones con Link y las demás chicas. Como siempre dejen su opinión sobre la historia, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Ataque en la exhibición de f

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenas a todos, me sentí súper inspirado por la recepción que recibí del último capítulo y decidí hacer espacio en mi horario para escribir este nuevo capítulo. Debo admitir que nunca pensé que este pasatiempo que decidí tener para pasar el tiempo me motivaría tanto, pero con 24 reseñas, las cuales son mayormente positivas, 12 favoritos, 13 seguidores y un promedio de 320 lectores por capitulo me dio la energía y el optimismo para seguir con mis historias.**

 **Sheika 360 te doy gracias de ser lectora y reseñadora frecuente de esta historia, Dantrlan gracias por unirte a los seguidores de esta historia. Para Alucard77 y Zword leí sus comentarios y les aseguro que la relación entre Link y las demás va ir cambiando. Debo advertir, NO VOY A ESCRIBIR LEMONS, soy nuevo y no soy capaz de describir escenas eróticas en especial porque Link y Zelda apenas tienen 15 en esta historia, pero créanme cuando digo que Link irá descubriendo los sentimientos que tienen las chicas por él.**

 **Bueno, empecemos con el capitulo**

 **Capitulo 6: Ataque en la exhibición de familiares**

 **(Ubicación: Habitación de Louise)**

Desde que Link sugirió tocar la Song of Lullaby se la pasado practicando afuera de la escuela para que fuera perfecta, mientras que Louise y Zelda practicaban con el arpa. Louise tenía un poco de experiencia con la música pero nunca había tocado el arpa, por suerte Zelda era una excelente maestra y empezaba a dominar la canción pero todavía no lograba transmitir las emociones que sintió cuando el héroe la toco. "Todavía no logro dominarla, suena aburrida cuando yo la toco" decía Louise de manera triste.

"No digas eso Louise, has hecho un progreso increíble en tan poco tiempo" Respondía Zelda tratando de animar a Louise.

"Lose, pero cuando escuche a Link tocar sentí una gran esperanza de poder ganar, que podía hacer feliz a la princesa" Decía Louise mientras recordaba su niñez con la princesa Henrietta.

"Louise, si no es mucha molestia preguntar ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti impresionar a la princesa?" Pregunto Zelda un poco curiosa de los motivos de Louise.

"B-bueno es porque es un honor para todo noble complacer a la realeza" Contestaba algo nerviosa Louise.

"Puede ser pero pareces sufrir mucho cuando piensas que vas a fallar en interpretar la melodía, como si fueras a fallarle a alguien importante" Zelda recordaba todas la veces que Louise fallaba en tocar una nota con una cara de dolor y tristeza, como que el fracaso no era opción para ella.

Louise suspiro en resignación, ella se dio cuenta que Zelda era buena para leer las expresiones de la genta, no por nada era la portadora del fragmento de la sabiduría. "Es porque verdaderamente le fallare a alguien muy importante" Contesto Louise haciendo que Zelda le prestara total atención. "Cuando era niña mi madre tenía una amistad con la reina de Tristán, y como la princesa tenia la misma edad que yo me convertí en su compañera de juegos" Zelda se sorprendió al oír eso, entonces si había una razón más profunda que simple honor o deber. "Nos divertíamos juntas, jugando en los campos del palacio real, un día me conto sobre sus miedos de heredar el trono, yo todavía era ingenua y le prometí que me convertiría en la mejor maga del mundo y la protegería de cualquier peligro"

"Ya veo, de verdad se trata de algo importante" Zelda entendía la razón de la desesperación de Louise por ganar.

"Pero eso fue hace mucho, siempre estoy en peligro de que me expulsen y creo que la princesa se ha olvidado de mi" Decía Louise con una sonrisa triste.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritaba Zelda para sacar a Louise de su estado de depresión. "Te aseguro que los sentimientos de amistad que tienes con la princesa son los mismos que la princesa tiene por ti, una amistad no crece por la presencia de las personas sino por la magia de saber que anqué no la ves la llevas en el corazón" Louise oía atentamente lo que decía Zelda y recuperaba la confianza poco a poco. "Estoy segura que la princesa todavía te recuerda"

"Gracias Zelda" Esta vez respondía con alegría y animo

"Ah, Louise tengo una idea para que puedas mejorar" Dijo Zelda mientras Louise le ponía atención. "Piensa en el momento que te dio tranquilidad y felicidad mientras tocas la melodía"

"¿De verdad crees que pueda funcionar?" Preguntaba Louise esperanzada

"La música es una forma de expresarte y Song of Lullaby trata de transmitir paz y alegría estoy segura que funcionara" Dijo Zelda recordando los sentimientos que esa canción transmite.

"Está bien, lo hare"

 **(Campo de la academia)**

Link se encontraba practicando con la flauta, algunos estudiantes se daban un momento para disfrutar de las melodías que tocaba el héroe.

"Wow, el es fuerte y tiene talento artístico"

"Aparte de que es muy lindo"

"Debo admitir que tiene un gran oído musical para un plebeyo"

Era algunos de los muchos murmullos que se podían oír, muchos de los estudiantes varones sentían envidia de Link, no solo era fuerte, también tenía muchos talentos ocultos y la habilidad de encantar a cualquier chica que se le cruzara. La otra cara de la moneda eran las estudiantes femeninas, si muchas no tuvieran el prejuicio con los plebeyos no habría duda que estarían enamoradas de Link, otras lo admitían pero lo mantenían discretamente porque no se atrevían a competir contra Kirche, Zelda, Siesta o Katie.

"Parece que como siempre tus melodías atraen la atención de la gente" Sonó la voz de Siesta la cual llamo la atención de Link.

"Ah, hola Siesta" Saludo Link feliz de ver que Siesta

"Bueno días Link, veo que practicas para la exhibición de mañana" Decía Siesta ya que anteriormente el héroe dijo que iba a tocar la flauta para la exhibición.

"Así es, Louise está poniendo su parte tratando de dominar el arpa, así que yo también tengo que esforzarme para que nuestro acto salga perfecto" Contesto Link con su usual determinación.

"Te deseo buena suerte, Link" Decía Siesta con la seguridad de que Link podía ganar.

"Gracias Siesta"

 **(Oficina del director)**

"Con respeto a la preparación de la exhibición de mañana, tanto la limpieza de la institución hasta la preparación de la cena de bienvenida…" Longueville estaba dando el informe a Osmond sobre las preparaciones para recibir a la princesa Henrietta, sin embargo el director ponía más atención a su pequeño ratón, el cual se encontraba en el suelo. La razón de esto se debe a la investigación privada de Osmond la cual consistía en checar el color de la ropa interior de su secretaria.

Cuando el pequeño familiar estaba a punto de darle un buen vistazo, se asusto al ver que Longueville casi lo aplasta con el pie. "Uy, eso estuvo muy cerca mi querido amigo" Suspiraba el director de alivio de que no aplastaran a su familiar, en ese momento el ratón se subió a su mano y le susurro algo en la oreja _"¿Qué no pudiste verlos que lastima?"._ Por desgracia para él sus intenciones eran claras para su secretaria la cual empezó a darle su castigo divino.

 **(Salón de clases de la maestra Chevreuse)**

"¡AAAH, CONSIDERE QUE SOY UN ACIANO!" Los gritos de dolor de Osmond se podían oír por toda la academia.

"¿Le estará pasando algo malo al director?" Pregunto Zelda, no era la primera vez que oía al director gritar de dolor.

"Oh, No se preocupe princesa, el director ya está en una edad donde su cuerpo empieza a sentir dolor al moverse" Respondía nerviosamente la maestra Chevreuse, ella sabía que su jefe se estaba pasando con sus secretaria, pero no quería arruinar la imagen que tenían Zelda y Link con el director. _"Director mantenga el auto-control incluso si la princesa no está con usted"_

 **(Campo de la academia)**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban practicando con sus familiares, Kirche hacía una danza de fuego con el aliento que exhalaba Flame, Montmorency vestía lo mejor que podía a su rana, Tabitha practicaba unas secciones de vuelo con Sylphid y Guiche…

"Oh Veroandi, nuestra respetable princesa no dejara de notar tu exquisita gracia" Parecía que cortejaba a su topo o le estaba dando ánimos para ganar. **(Vean la escena y pásenme su opinión)**

"Vaya, todo el mundo le está poniendo mucho empeño a la exhibición" Decía Link al ver el ánimo de todos los estudiantes de segundo año ponían en su acto.

"No es sorpresa, desde que el rey murió la princesa se convirtió en un símbolo para todos en Tristain, ella es muy querida por los noble y plebeyos" Decía Siesta mientras camina junto con Link en los pasillos.

"Ya veo, ella debe de ser alguien excepcional" Decía Link, pensando que la princesa debía ser igual de carismática que Zelda.

"Link, todos los sirvientes te desean buena suerte para la exhibición, sabemos que harás un gran acto" Decía Siesta a Link con una sonrisa, de repente Siesta tomo la mano de Link "Se que dejaras a todos sorprendidos"

"S-si lo hare" Decía Link un poco sonrojado, mientras recordaba cuando Siesta lo beso en la mejilla. El ser un maquinista no ayuda a socializar con las mujeres, de hecho Zelda es la única chica de su edad con la que ha interactuado, pero ella es muy nerviosa para expresase debida a que Link es el primer chico con el que camparte algo especial, por lo tanto los contactos físicos de afecto son nuevo para ellos dos. Siesta también sonrojada soltó la mano de Link y regreso a trabajar.

" _No voy a perder"_ Se decía así misma, nunca en su vida se había enamorado y su competencia era de la nobleza, sin embargo ella no podía decir que amaba a Link y acobardase con la competencia, sin importar el resultado ella quería pelear por el héroe.

 **(Noche, bóveda del báculo infernal)**

"El día de mañana resguardaras la puerta principal" Colbert le daba instrucciones a uno de los guardias de la academia, el guarida asintió y se despidió del profesor. Longueville se acerco a Colbert para preguntarle algunos detalles.

"Señor Colbert, ¿Habrá guardias vigilando la bóveda el día de la exhibición?" Preguntaba la secretaria del director.

"Estamos escasos de personal debido a la repentina visita de la princesa" Respondía Colbert a la pregunta de Longueville, pero contrario de sus palabras el parecía tranquilo.

"Pero escuche que Fouquet, el puño terrenal ha estado buscando ese tesoro" Decía la secretaria curiosa de porque Colbert no parecía preocuparse por ese detalle tan grave.

"Bueno señorita Longueville, dudo que un ladrón quiera irrumpir aquí con la escolta de la princesa presente, nadie es tan tonto" Dijo Colbert con mucha confianza mientras miraba la bóveda del báculo infernal. "Además, aunque sea un mago de alto nivel es imposible atravesar esta puerta, la principal tarea de nuestros invitados es proteger el honor de nuestros invitados"

"Increíble, me dio curiosidad todo esto ¿Me podría contar más sobre la bóveda señor Colbert?" Preguntaba Longueville con una sonrisa que mostraba interés y curiosidad.

"P-por supuesto señorita Longueville, lo que usted quiera saber" Respondió un poco nervioso Colbert.

"Bueno me gustaría saber más sobre el báculo en si"

 **(Al día siguiente)**

"¡La soberana del reino de Tristain, la princesa Henrietta ha llegado!"

Todos los estudiantes, maestros, y guardias de la academia recibían a la princesa junto con la escolta real, entre los soldados que acompañaban a Henrietta se encontraba Agnes y su grupo de mosqueteras. Agnes pudo identificar a Link y a Zelda entre los estudiantes, _"Así que ella era una estudiante de la academia, Link debe ser su guardaespaldas"_ pensó la capitana de mosqueteras cuando vio al dúo extranjero. En ese momento vio que Link la estaba saludando, suspirando le regreso el saludo, _"De verdad es un chico muy extraño"_

"Su belleza me sobrepasa" decía Guiche con ojos soñadores cuando vio a la princesa salir de su carruaje.

"Es una lástima que seas un sirviente ahora no, una princesa jamás se fijaría en un lavaplatos" Decía Montmorency irritada de que incluso con una experiencia cercana a la muerte y ser degradado a lavar platos, no le haya quitado su habito de mirar con deseo mujeres bellas.

"E-es solo temporal" respondía Guiche con lagrimas en los ojos, lo peor era que aparte de lavaplatos era el hazmerreir entre sirvientes y nobles.

"¿Ella es la soberana de Tristain? Yo soy más bonita que ella, ¿o no Tabitha?" Decía medio celosa Kirche.

"Tal vez" Decía Tabitha sin prestarle atención a su amiga, en lugar de eso se encontraba leyendo otro de sus libros.

"Es apenas mayor que tu Zelda" Dijo Link con algo de sorpresa, el había oído que muy pronto asumiría el poder como reina y pensó que sería alguien un poco más grande.

"La edad no tiene nada que ver Link, sino la capacidad y madurez y por lo que he oído ella está calificada para ser reina" Respondía Zelda, después de todo tanto ella como Link eran más jóvenes que Louise **(Link y Zelda tienen 15 años y Louise 16)** y ambos eran considerados héroes de guerra.

"Así es, ella es increíble" Decía Louise mientras que Link y Zelda notaban que ella miraba a la princesa Henrietta con admiración.

 **(Con la princesa y su escolta)**

"Quiero ofrecerle disculpas por haber llegado repentinamente señor Osmond" Se disculpaba la princesa ante el director quien estaba de rodillas enfrente de ella en señal de respeto. Ella no tenía que venir a la exhibición pero había una razón muy importante para ver el evento.

"No tiene que disculparse, los estudiantes y el personal nos sentimos honrados de recibirla" El director no sabía la razón de su repentino interés en la exhibición pero no tenía nada en contra de que la princesa visitara la academia, además tenía la esperanza de mostrarle a Link y Zelda que en este reino había personas que eran aptas para ser líderes y la princesa Henrietta tenía las características de una verdadera reina.

 **(Noche, Habitación de Louise)**

"Salió perfecto" Dijo Zelda después de haber escuchado a Louise y Link tocar juntos Song of Lullaby. Desde que Zelda le dio el consejo a Louise de recordar sus momentos más felices al tocar, le sirvió demasiado para mejorar su ritmo y transmitir los sentimientos que provoca la canción al ser tocada.

"Que bien, con esto impresionaremos a los jueces y tal vez podamos ganar" Decía Louise entusiasmada. Estaba feliz nunca en su vida pensó que podría ganar la exhibición sin embargo esa posibilidad era real ahora, la canción despertaba emociones muy fuertes, se podría decir que era algún tipo magia.

Toc, Toc

" _¿Huh?"_ Era el pensamiento de todos cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, nadie estaba esperando visitas. Link se dirigió a la puerta y empezó en abrirla con cuidado, en la entrada se encontraba una figura encapuchada, Zelda se levanto se puso en guardia junto poniéndose enfrente de Louise mientras que Link desenfundaba a Derflinger. "¿Q-quien eres tú?" preguntaba Louise nerviosa.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Louise" Decía la misteriosa persona mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando que era la princesa Henrietta.

"E-es la princesa de Tristain" Dijo Link sorprendido de ver a Henrietta

"¿M-majestad?" Pregunto igual de atónita Louise, de repente la princesa corrió hacia la pequeña maga dándole un abrazo.

"Louise, mi querida amiga, te extrañe mucho" Decía la princesa con una sonrisa pero con algunas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Sin embargo Louise interrumpió el momento alejándola de ella para después hacer una reverencia de respeto hacia la princesa.

"Esto no es correcto princesa usted no debería salir sin su escolta" Decía Louise todavía haciendo reverencia ante Henrietta, al ver eso la princesa se puso algo triste.

"Por favor Louise, deja esa actitud tan formal, te los suplico mi querida Louise, tu eres una persona muy importante para mi" Decía Henrietta con una sonrisa triste, en estos momentos no necesitaba de un leal súbdito sino de una verdadera amiga.

"L-lo dice enserio" Decía Louise mientras recordaba la palabras de Zelda, Henrietta todavía se acordaba de ella a tal grado de que ella se había convertido en una persona muy especial para la princesa.

"¿Ellas se conocen?" preguntaba Link en murmullos a Zelda, la cual se quedaba viendo con una sonrisa como dos amigas se reunían después de tanto tiempo.

"Así es, Louise me conto que durante su niñez hiso amistad con la princesa Henrietta" Le contesto Zelda a Link, el cual sonrió al ver que Louise tenía otros amigos aparte de ellos.

"Louise, deseaba tanto verte, desde que murió mi padre son muy pocas las personas en las que confió, para poder expresar lo que siento" Le decía Henrietta a Louise, la cual no sabía que decir, todo este tiempo pensó que Henrietta se había olvidado de ella, pero aquí estaba expresando cuan importante era para ella. "Oh, discúlpenme parece que te interrumpí mientras tenias otras visitas" Decía Henrietta mientras noto a Link y a Zelda cerca de la puerta.

"No tiene que disculparse princesa Henrietta, es un honor conocerla en persona" Decía Link mientras daba una reverencia de respeto.

"Un placer princesa Henrietta mi nombre es Zelda y el es mi amigo Link" Se presentaba Zelda ante Henrietta, mientras que Louise sonreía, parecía que por fin conocerían el lado bueno de Tristain.

"¿Link y Zelda?" Repetía Henrietta los nombres de nuestros héroes, hasta que recordó que en los reportes que dio Agnes mencionaban a una noble extranjera con una magia curativa de alto nivel y un espadachín que fue responsable del encarcelamiento de magos corruptos. "Tú eres la noble extranjera que fue capaz de curar todo a mas de 50 personas que necesitaban ayuda médica" decía sorprendida mientras señalaba a Zelda y luego se volteo a ver a Link, "Y tú eres el espadachín que es conocido entre los nobles como el demonio verde y como el campeón de la gente entre los plebeyos"

"¿D-demonio verde?" Preguntaba Link algo ofendido, ¿tanto era el miedo y odio que sentían los nobles hacia su persona?

"Princesa, le puedo asegurar que Link no merece que le digan demonio" Contestaba Louise en defensa de Link, ella sabía que era por miedo o envidia de la habilidades que poseía el héroe pero cuando uno lo conoce bien se da cuenta que es una de las mejores personas que puedes llegar a conocer.

"Oh pido perdón si lo ofendí, pero desde que escuche a Agnes y otros miembros de la corte sobre el espadachín que podía derrotar nobles, me daba curiosidad el poder conocerte" Decía Henrietta dirigiéndose a Link. "Disculpa que pregunte, pero ¿Qué relación tienen con Louise?" Preguntaba Henrietta curiosa de porque estaban los portadores de la Trifuerza en el cuarto de Louise.

"Zelda, Link podemos confiar en la princesa sobre su historia" Decía Louise, a ella no le gustaba la idea de ocultarle cosas a Henrietta y menos ahora que ha confirmado que siempre la ha considerado una amiga muy importante.

Zelda y Link pensaba detenidamente sobre eso pero al final decidieron confiar en la princesa de Tristain, ella emitía un aura amistosa y confiable que contrastaba a los nobles corrutos con los que se toparon anteriormente. Con la magia de la flauta espiritual le mostraron las memorias de Link a la princesa Henrietta, ella se sorprendió al saber lo que habían vivido Link y Zelda, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hecho que estaba conociendo a una princesa que tenía el respeto de todos los nobles de Hyrule y además era una heroína de guerra, capaz de defenderse ella misma y a su gente de monstruos.

"I-increíble" Decía impresionada Henrietta cuando termino de ver las memorias de Link, en ese momento la princesa de Tristain se acerco a Zelda tomando sus manos en señal de respeto. "Es un honor conocer a alguien como usted princesa Zelda, tiene mis respetos, a pesar de ser más joven que yo a logrado proteger la paz en su reino" Henrietta veía a Zelda con admiración y felicidad, por fin otra persona aparte de Louise con la que podía expresarse y lo mejor entendía sobre las responsabilidades de poseer una corona. "Lamento sobre las malas impresiones que le causaron las personas como Mott"

"No se preocupe princesa Henrietta, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Se están habiendo cargo de las mujeres que fueron agredidas por ese tipo tan desagradable?" Preguntaba Zelda, incluso si su dolor se calmo con la canción de Link, su cuerpo todavía seguía dañado y la princesa de Hyrule ni el Héroe sabían si tenían familiares vivos.

"Nos encargamos de curar a todas ellas, algunas han vuelto con sus familia, mientras que otras decidieron entrenar para ser mosqueteras, según Agnes todas ellas perdieron el miedo que tenían hacia los hombres" Respondió Henrietta aliviando las preocupaciones de Zelda.

"Qué bueno, me alegra que usted y sus guardias hayan ayudado a esa chicas a superar la tragedia que vivieron" Agradecía Zelda, mientras se alegraba de que hubiera alguien que mirara por todos, ya sean nobles o plebeyos.

"Princesa Zelda, desde que mi padre murió el muchos miembros del consejo han sacado provecho para abusar de su poder, pero le aseguro que cuando tome el cargo todo eso se acabara, se que suena como una escusa pero…" Decía Henrietta, un poco avergonzada al compara a Hyrule con Tristain, pero Zelda decidió interrumpirla.

"No se preocupe, entendió que la pérdida del rey fue un golpe muy duro para usted, pero ahora que la conozco, se que este reino tiene esperanzas de mejorar" Decía Zelda animando a Henrietta.

"Princesa Zelda, le agradezco el voto de confianza le aseguro que hare todo en mi poder para cumplir con sus expectativas" Respondía Henrietta con los ánimos renovados. Si una princesa que era capaz de dirigir y pelear te daba su apoyo sentías que eras capaz de todo.

"Si no es mucha molestia, le pido que igual que Louise deje las formalidades y me llame solo por mi nombre, como muestra de confianza" Decía Zelda, la princesa de Tristain probo ser una persona demasiado agradable.

"Entonces también le pido le pido lo mismo y me llame simplemente Henrietta" Respondía Henrietta feliz de tener otra amiga.

" _Me alegra saber que la princesa Henrietta sea igual a como me la describió Siesta"_ Pensaba Link mientras veía como las princesas se hacían amigas.

" _Sabía que se llevarían bien"_ Pensaba Louise cuando veía la interacción entre Zelda y Henrietta. Estaba feliz por fin veían que no todo en Tristain era malo, por fin veía lo positivo del reino. Cuando termino de hablar con Zelda se enfoco esta vez en Link.

"Señor Link, héroe de Hyrule, sé que es pedir demasiado pero por favor cuide de mi amiga Louise como lo haría por Zelda" Le pedía Henrietta a Link. A decir verdad el respeto que tenia por Zelda también lo tenía por Link, a pesar de empezar como una persona normal, fue haciéndose más fuerte hasta el punto de convertirse en un verdadero héroe. Alguien como él, era digno de confianza.

"La protegeré con mi vida, no se preocupe princesa Henrietta" Respondía Link con una sonrisa y gran determinación.

"Muchas gracias Señor Link, en sus manos le confió a mi amiga" La princesa entonces se volteo a ver a Louise. "Mi querida Louise cuídate, me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde y Agnes puede averiguar que no estoy en mi cuarto"

"Gracias Henrietta, espero volverte a ver" Respondía Louise, entonces Henrietta tomo su capucha y se despidió de todos. La princesa de Tristain se alegro mucho de haber venido, supo que su amiga estaba bien y tenia nuevos amigos, conoció a otra princesa y a un héroe e hizo nuevos amigos, definitivamente fue una gran noche para Henrietta.

 **(Día de la exhibición)**

Hoy era el día, Louise iba a probarles a todas las personas que se burlaron de ella que no era un fracaso, su determinación era fuerte incluso le pidió a Zelda que no participara en el acto, la exhibición era entre familiar y maestro, era algo que ella debía hacer únicamente con Link. Zelda entendía las razones que le dio Louise y decidió apoyarlos estando en el público, ¿Estaba nerviosa? Sí lo estaba, pero recordó que para la princesa su amistad era muy importante y eso le dio el valor para tocar el arpa en frente de todos. Terminaban los actos uno tras otro, por el momento los actos más impresionantes eran los de Kirche con Flame y Tabitha con Sylphid. "Esa fue Tabitha la ventisca" sonó la voz Colbert mientras todos los estudiantes aplaudían ante la demostración aérea que hizo Tabitha.

"¿Estas lista Louise?" Pregunto Link ansioso de poder participar

"Lo estoy" Decía Louise mientras reemplazaba sus nervios con determinación. "¡Muy bien vamos a causar nuestra mejor impresión!" Gritaba animada la pequeña maga mientras el héroe sonreía porque supero sus miedos y estaba lista para tocar.

"¡Y a continuación la Señorita Louise de Valliere!" Anunciaba Colbert, en ese momento todo el público entro en silencio mientras que Link y Louise pasaban al escenario.

"La cero y el demonio verde"

"No entiendo porque el Director simplemente no lo entrega al palacio"

"Es muy fuerte, no serviría de nada"

"Fue él quien derroto al conde Mott"

Zelda podía oír todos los murmullos de los estudiantes, se sentía enojada de que vieran a Link como un demonio, pero le dio poca importancia después de todo estaba a punto de oír al héroe y a su amiga tocar una de sus melodías favoritas. La princesa estaba emocionada de poder ver la función de su amigo, mientras Agnes se sorprendió de ver a Link en el escenario _"Pensé que era el guardián de la señorita Zelda, pero ¿Es un familiar humano?"_

"Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Louise Valliere y mi familiar es Link, caballero de Hyrule, nuestro acto consiste en tocar una de las melodías favoritas de su reino, espero que la disfruten" Cuando termino la presentación, Link y Louise empezaron a tocar Song of Lullaby, tanto los jueces como el publico quedaron maravillados con tan bella melodía, los sentimientos que transmitían eran de serenidad, paz y felicidad. La princesa recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con su familia antes de que su padre falleciera, mientras que Agnes fue transportaba a la feliz niñez que alguna vez tuvo, sentimientos similares pasaban entre las personas que oían la canción, era algo tan hermoso que desde cierto punto de vista era mágico. Cuando la melodía termino todos aplaudían ante tan maravilloso acto, Link y Louise daban una reverencia de agradecimiento y se despidieron del público.

"¡Esa fue una hermosa demostración de parte de la señorita Valliere u el señor Link de Hyrule, ahora…!" Colbert presentaba el siguiente acto mientras Link y Louise eran recibidos por Zelda.

"Salió hermoso, los felicito a ustedes dos" los felicitaba Zelda feliz de que salió incluso mejor que en los ensayos.

"Gracias por ayudarme Zelda, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti" Agradecía Louise, se sentía feliz, nunca en su vida había recibido una ovación tan grande en su vida. "Es gracias a ustedes dos que mi vida haya mejorado bastante, de verdad gracias"

"Para eso están los amigos Louise, y no te quites crédito, tu esfuerzo durante los ensayos fue lo que hizo que la melodía fuera hermosa" Decía esta vez Link, feliz de ver que Louise se sintiera mejor consigo misma. "Sera mejor retirarnos a nuestros lugares, estoy seguro que la princesa estará feliz de verte"

"Váyanse adelantando, enseguida los acompaño" Decía Louise mientras que Zelda notaba que su respiración estaba un poco acelerada.

"Ya veo, necesitas calmar tus nervios" Respondía Zelda mientras Louise se sonrojaba, la verdad cuando dejo de tocar los nervios regresaron a su cuerpo, si se presentaba ahora, contrastaría bastante con la presentación que dio y se rehusaba a mostrar signos de debilidad ante los demás estudiantes. "No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien, bueno Link y yo nos adelantaremos, te esperamos con los demás Louise" Zelda se despidió y regreso con Link con la audiencia dejando a Louise sola.

" _Lo logre, estoy segura de que podemos ganar"_ Pensaba Louise emocionada, por fin las cosas estaban mejorando y todo era gracias a Link y Zelda.

"Por Brimir, esto es injusto" Una voz llamo la atención de Louise, todavía quedaban algunos estudiantes por presentar y al parecer se estaban quejando tras el escenario esperando por su turno. "Escuchaste la presentación de la cero y su familiar hereje, de seguro impresionaron a los jueces"

"Lo sé, desde que la cero invoco a esos extranjeros, nuestros privilegio como magos se han limitado y ahora se están luciendo enfrente de la princesa" Decía otro estudiante frustrado, desde la llegada de Link muchos nobles tenían que respetar a los demás sirvientes por órdenes del director. "Ella no debería estar en esta academia en primer lugar, todos sus hechizos terminan en explosiones y termina dañando propiedad de la escuela"

"Lo peor es que tiene a esa princesa extranjera protegiéndola, creo que siente lastima por ella por ser tan incompetente" Se burlaba el estudiante mientras el otro se reía.

"Ja, si no fuera por ese demonio verde y esa princesa extranjera, ella seria la misma maga mediocre de siempre" Con eso los dos estudiantes se echaron a reír.

Louise lo había escuchado todo, y sin que nadie la viera corrió en una dirección apuesta a donde se dirigieron Link y Zelda. Lo quería negar todo, quería convencerse así misma de que estaba mejorando pero otra parte de ella le decía que era cierto, ella todavía seguía generando explosiones y la única razón que el abuso hacia ella paro fue porque Link y Zelda estaban con ella, Louise seguía sin mejorar. La pequeña maga estaba del otro lado del castillo de la academia, dirección opuesta a la exhibición, se sentía triste y deprimida, no estaba de ánimos para seguir en la exhibición.

 **(Con La exhibición de familiares)**

"¡Muy bien los jueces anunciaran el ganador de este año, entre los dominados están Kirche y su familiar Flame, Tabitha y su familiar Sylphid y Louise y su familiar Link!" Decía Colbert mientras sonreía de que Louise estuviera entre los dominados de seguro eso la alegraría.

"No eligieron a mi querido Velnandi" Decía Guiche triste de que su acto fallara en impresionar al público **(Consejo: La próxima vez haz algo más que cubrir a tu topo en pétalos)** , no solo eso sino que también era la segunda vez que Link lo superaba.

"Oh Brimir, espero que elijan a Flame" Decía Kirche feliz de ser dominada para el premio. "¿Qué dices Tabitha, también deseas ganar?"

"Quizás" Respondió Tabitha no muy interesada en ganar o perder

Zelda también estaba ansiosa por conocer el resultado pero noto que Louise no había llegado y se preguntaba donde se había metido. "Qué raro, Louise no está aquí"

"Tal vez deba ir a buscarla" decía Link también preocupado por la ausencia de Louise

BRUUOOM

Sin embargo fue interrumpido por un temblor fuerte, en ese momento un montón de golems gigantes de tierra habían emergido.

"AAAAAAAHHH" Los estudiantes

"¡Guardias protejan a la reina!" gritaba Agnes mientras la escolta real atacaba a los golems, sin embargo no lograban hacerles daño no importaba el hechizo o las municiones simplemente no lograban derrumbarlos. Los golems empezaban a contraatacar, con poco esfuerzo lograban hacer a un lado a la escolta real, Agnes intentaba evacuar junto con la princesa pero uno de los golems logro separarla de Henrietta, herida solo podía ver como el gigante de tierra levantaba su puño para aplastar a la princesa, intentando pelear contra el dolor intento levantarse pero era inútil, "¡PRINCESA HENRIETTA!"

BOOOM

Tanto las escolta, las mosqueteras, el personal de la academia y los estudiantes veían con horror como el puño del Golem gigante choco contra el piso, y de seguro aplastando a la princesa en el acto. Cuando el Golem levanto su puño de piedra todos notaron que no había sangre, Agnes empezó a mirar por todas partes cuando el humo se disolvió, fue en ese momento que vio algo que la sorprendió, Link había salvado a la princesa Henrietta.

"Uuff, eso estuvo cerca ¿Se encuentra bien princesa Henrietta?" Preguntaba Link a Henrietta a la cual estaba cargando. La princesa estaba atónita, hace un momento creyó que iba a ser aplastada por el golem pero el familiar de su amiga la había salvado y no sabía cómo.

"E-estoy bien, pero ¿Cómo...?" Intentaba preguntar Henrietta como la había salvado pero estaba tan impresionada que apenas podía hablar.

"Todo es gracias a mis Pegasus Boots, me permiten correr a gran velocidad y aumentad mi agilidad" Respondió Link con una sonrisa, Henrietta miro las botas y noto que tenían alas en los costados.

BOOOM

Todos notaron sorprendidos, con la excepción de Link, como uno de los Golems caía destrozado, en ese momento Agnes noto cerca de los escombros dejados por el gigante de tierra una esfera metálica que se estaba transformando en una armadura. "¡Link, estos gigantes de tierra no se detendrán hasta que destruyas el cuerpo entero!" Agnes se sorprendió al poder identificar que la voz que venía de la armadura era de la noble extranjera llamada Zelda.

"¡Entendido!, princesa por favor busque refugio, yo me encargare de los Golems" Decía Link mientras sacaba los Power Gloves **(Versión Hyrule Warriors).** "Perdón Derflinger, pero necesito de armas contundentes"

"Lo entiendo compañero, pero te pido que dejes en tu espalda para funcionar como tercer ojo" Respondía Derflinger, dándole instrucciones de como funcionar mejor como equipo.

Henrietta no se había movido del lugar donde la dejo Link, ella veía como el Golem que casi la aplasto se acercaba al familiar de su amiga, tenia curiosidad, quería ver el poder del héroe de Hyrule en persona. Todos vieron sorprendidos como Link saco unos Guanteletes gigantes conectados con un mangual gigante. "Oye horrendo ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, atacar a una princesa y arruinar un día importante a una amiga sin sufrir consecuencias? Bueno te tengo noticias…. HYYAAAA" Con una fuerza totalmente inhumana lanzo el mangual gigante hacia el golem destrozándolo por completo.

Todos estaban con la baca abierta ante tal demostración de fuerza, otros también observaban como Zelda destrozaba otro golem gigante. "¡No se queden ahí parados, hay gente que necesita de su ayuda!" Grito Zelda a la escolta real, tragándose su orgullo todos los encargados de la seguridad de la princesa se retiraron del campo de batalla para evacuar a los estudiantes y maestros de la academia, mientras tanto Agnes lograba recuperase del golpe del golem y se acercaba a la princesa Henrietta.

"¡Link, Zelda la guardia real se encargara de proteger a los civiles, ustedes encárguense de los golems!" Agnes no era tonta sabia que solo Link y Zelda tenían oportunidad de derrotar al pequeño ejército de golems gigantes, en especial después de ver como Link destrozaba otro utilizando un suplex.

 **(Con Louise)**

Louise todavía se encontraba del otro lado de la academia, todavía sintiéndose deprimida por los insultos de sus compañeros. _"Al final del día no puedo hacer nada por mí misma, sigo siendo una cero"_ era triste como la confianza que tenía antes fue diluida por los insultos de sus compañeros ignorantes, sin embargo esos insultos no solo eran de parte de los estudiantes, sino también de su propia familia, principalmente su hermana mayor Eleonore. Solo su hermana Cattleya mostraba simpatía hacia ella pero su padre y madre no mostraban ninguna especie de apoyo paterna, más bien parecía que Louise no les importaba.

¡BOOOOM!

Los temblores que causaban la batalla entre los usuarios de la Trifuerza y los golems gigantes sacaron a Louise de su trance, iba en camino para ver que ocurría hasta que otro temblor llamo su atención. Era otro Golem gigante y parecía que se dirigía a la torre principal de la academia, la pequeña maga se quedo viendo al golem y pudo notar que alguien estaba en su hombro. _"Es Fouquet, tengo que advertirles a…"_ Se detuvo en medio de sus pensamientos, recordando lo que dijeron los otros estudiantes. _"No necesito ayuda, invoque a un héroe, lo que significa que yo también puedo ser uno"_

Fouquet se encontraba encima del hombro de su golem, sin embargo algo no era normal, ella emitía un aura oscura y sus ojos brillaban rojos debajo de su capucha. _"Normalmente solo podía crear un golem gigante pero con esta poción puedo distraer a todos en la exhibición"_ Pensaba Fouquet estando cerca de su objetivo, en ese momento ordeno al Golem destruir la torre donde se encontraba la bóveda sin embargo el puño fue bloqueado por un campo de fuerza creado por varios magos de alto nivel. "Pensé que sería suficiente" Decía la ladrona frustrada al ver que su golem fallo en destruir la torre.

"¡DETENTE AHÍ!" gritaba Louise, lo cual llamo la atención de Fouquet mientras la pequeña maga apuntaba su varita hacia el golem.

"¡Pequeña, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo será mejor que te marches!" Gritaba Fouquet tratando de no reírse de los intentos de Louise por detenerla.

"¡Te demostrare que no estoy jugando!" Gritaba Louise mientras enfocaba su energía para conjurar una esfera de fuego y destrozar al golem.

BOOOOM

Al final termino en una explosión que apenas rozo al golem, "Ja, pero que esfera de fuego fue esa" Se burlaba Fouquet pero entonces vio la torre y noto que se estaba formando una grieta justo donde llevaba a la bóveda. _"¿Pero cómo fue que?"_

"¡Te lo advierto, esta vez no fallare!" Gritaba Louise tratando de apuntar al Golem

 **(Con Link y Zelda)**

Veinte golems, fueron veinte gigantescos Golems los que Link y Zelda destrozaron, todos los que presenciaron dicho acto se quedaron viendo a los portadores de la Trifuerza, algunos con miedo, otros con admiración. "Creo que ya fueron todos" decía Link al ver que no había ningún golem de pie.

"Eso espero" respondió Zelda, empezó a ver que todas las personas se encontraban bien pero algo no estaba bien, no encontraba a Louise por ningún lado. "¡Link, Louise no está aquí debemos…!"

¡BOOOOM!

Zelda fue interrumpida por una explosión, "Acaso fue…."

"¡AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"¡LOUISE!" Gritaron Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo listo para ver que estaba pasando a otro lado de la academia.

 **(Con Louise)**

"¡Suéltame, Suéltame!" Gritaba Louise tratándose de liberar del agarre del golem, sin embargo Fouquet ordeno al Golem romper la ya debilidad torre creando así un agujero que llevaba a la bóveda de la escuela. La ladrona salió rápidamente de la bóveda con una caja que llevaba el báculo infernal.

"Gracias niña, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera podido penetrar la bóveda" Decía Fouquet feliz de la suerte que tenia, pero ese sentimiento termino cuando escucho los siguiente.

"¡Suelta a Louise ahora!" Grito Link que había llegado antes que todos gracias a los Pegasus Boots. Fouquet no lo podía creer, pero había llegado muy lejos para darse por vencida, todavía tenía una carta bajo la manga.

"Si tanto la quieres ¡Ve por ella!" Grito la ladrona mientras su golem arrojaba lejos a Louise,

"AAAAAHHHH" Gritaba Louise mientras volaba por los aires

"¡NOOO!" Grito Link y en el acto enfoco toda su energía en las Pegasus Boots para alcanzar a Louise. Fouquet se quedo sorprendida al ver la velocidad del héroe pero no tenía tiempo, sabía que los guardias aparecerían de inmediato y la poción estaba perdiendo efecto así que debía apresurarse. Invoco cinco golems más y dio su retirada.

Zelda fue la segunda en llegar junto con los guardias solo para ser recibida por los cinco golems restantes los cuales procedía a destruir.

 **(Mientras tanto Link y Louise)**

Louise todavía estaba surcando los cielos pero ella sabía que iba impactar contra el suelo y en ese momento ella iba a morir. _"Fui tan ingenua, sin ninguna habilidad especial o control sobre mi magia decidí enfrentarme a alguien superior a mí, Link, Zelda por favor protejan a la princesa por mi"_ Con eso Louise cerró los ojos para prepararse para el impacto.

"¡LOUISE!" Pero ese día era Link quien tenía la última palabra sobre el destino de Louise, y con la magia de las Pegasus Boots logro alcanzarla para después utilizar la Roc Cape para poder atraparla en el aire.

Louise sintió que estaba siendo sostenida y la velocidad en la que estaba cayendo había disminuido bastante, tímidamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Link cargándolo mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la academia en el aire. "L-Link, e-estas volando ¡Estas Volando! ¿Pero cómo?"

"Roc Cape, me permite volar por tiempo limitado" Respondió Link. Louise miro que efectivamente había una capa blanca en la espalda del héroe.

"Vaya, tienes demasiado objetos loco compañero, ¿Acaso los venden en Hyrule?" Preguntaba Derflinger curioso de los objetos que poseía Link.

"Para nada, tienes que aventurarte a los más peligrosos calabozos para ser dueño de estas bellezas" Respondía Link, con una sonrisa mientras recordaba los bueno días explorando calabozos, incluso después de la gran guerra todavía seguía descubriendo tesoros dejados por los antiguos héroes de Hyrule.

 **(De vuelta en la academia)**

Todos los guardias miraban con algo de vergüenza como Zelda destrozaba los últimos cinco golems. Cuando todo termino Henrietta se apresuro para llegar con Zelda a pesar de las protestas de su escolta. "¡Señorita Zelda!" Grito Henrietta para llamar la atención de Zelda "S-sabe, donde esta Louise, la oí gritar y no la veo por ninguna parte"

"¡Esta justo aquí!" Grito Link llamando la atención de todos mientras aterrizaba en un lugar, algunos estaban perplejo, ¿Acaso ese plebeyo sabia magia?

"¡Louise!" Grito Henrietta mientras corría para abrazar a su amiga. "Qué bueno que te encuentras bien" dejo de abrazarla y se dirigió con Link. "Link, héroe de Hyrule, tiene mi eterna gratitud por salvar la vida de mi amiga y la mía"

"No hay problema, después de todo le di mi palabra de proteger a Louise" Decía Link satisfecho de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

"P-princesa Henrietta, ¿Qué paso con el ladrón?" Pregunto Louise con la esperanza de que al menos Zelda haya podido capturarla.

"Escapo, antes de que pudiéramos llegar creo cinco golems y forzó a Zelda a pelear mientras ella huía en otro golem" Contesto Henrietta. Louise solo podía mirar al suelo avergonzada de que había complicado las cosas para todos.

"Louise ¿Estás bien?" Esta vez fue Zelda quien pregunto, Louise solo afirmo con la cabeza todavía triste de permitir al ladrón escapar. "Qué bueno que estas bien" Decía Zelda mientras abrazaba a Louise.

"Señorita Zelda, le agradezco también su participación en la protección de los civiles, sino fuera por usted y el señor Link, todo hubiera terminado en tragedia" Agradecía Henrietta a Zelda, Louise de verdad convoco a unas personas increíbles.

"Me alegro que también se encuentre bien princesa Henrietta" Respondía Zelda con una sonrisa

 **(Más tarde ese día)**

Los guardias habían buscado por todos lados al ladrón pero había desaparecido, dejando solamente una gran montaña de tierra para bloquear a los guardias. "Lamento mucho que Fouquet haya escapado con el tesoro de la bóveda" Se disculpaba Louise junta con Link y Zelda con la princesa Henrietta.

"No te preocupes querida Louise, no fue tu culpa" decía Henrietta tratando de consolar a su amiga

"Pero es que…" Louise trato de confesar lo que hizo pero fue interrumpida por Agnes

"Princesa, debemos irnos" decía Agnes, debían reportar este incidente ante la corte cuanto antes.

"Está bien" respondía Henrietta a Agnes, antes de irse volteo para ver a Louise. "Me tengo que ir que te vaya bien mi querida amiga" se despidió la princesa de Tristain y dirigió su mirada a Link y a Zelda, "Una vez más les agradezco lo que hicieron, por favor sigan protegiendo a mi amiga, espero volver a verlos"

Cuando la princesa se dirigía a su carruaje Agnes decidió hablar con Link y Zelda, "Este día me ha mostrado que ustedes guardan demasiados secretos, sin embargo, les agradezco de todo corazón lo que hicieron, si la princesa hubiera muerto este reino hubiera caído en coas" y con eso Agnes de despidió de los héroes de Hyrule.

Louise, Link y Zelda vieron como la princesa y sus guardias se marchaban de la academia, la pequeña maga todavía se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado. "Todo esto es mi culpa"

"Louise, no tienes porque culparte Fouquet era demasiado fuerte, ella simplemente…" Zelda trataba de consolarla pero Louise decidió confesar que había pasado.

"No es así, tuve la oportunidad de advertirles sobre Fouquet, pero al final decidí enfrentarme a ella sola" Dijo Louise sorprendiendo a Link y Zelda.

"¿Pero por qué?" Pregunto Link algo alterado por la irresponsable decisión de Louise. La pequeña maga les dijo todo, como escucho a los dos estudiantes insultándola, de cómo pensó que seguía siendo una cero y finalmente como fue que la bóveda fue destruida.

"Lo siento, u-ustedes se esforzaron para proteger a la princesa y yo deje que Fouquet se saliera con la suya" decía Louise entre lagrimas hasta que Link y Zelda le dieron un abrazo.

"Louise eso no es cierto, tienes potencial de convertirte en una gran maga, solo necesitas un método diferente de hacer magia" decía Link mientras la consolaban.

"¿N-no están enojados?" Preguntaba todavía triste Louise

"No, simplemente algo alterados por tu decisión de enfrentarte al ladrón sola" esta vez respondía Zelda. "Louise, el único problema que tienes es tu control de magia, yo puedo ayudarte con eso ¿Te parece bien?"

Antes Louise no sabía si utilizar el sistema mágico de Hyrule pero ahora estaba segura, ya no quería seguir siendo una cero además si ese sistema mágico creó un reino que vivía en armonía entonces era seguro utilizarlo. "Sí, por favor enséñame"

Zelda y Link sonreían ante la restaurada determinación de Louise, ya parecía que se recuperaba de su mala experiencia. "Muy bien Louise, oye te haría sentir mejor si golpeamos a esos idiotas que te faltaron al respeto"

"Sí, eso me haría sentir mejor" Respondió Louise, y con eso felizmente a la academia felizmente.

A la mañana siguiente los guardias reportaban al director que, con la excepción de dos estudiantes que se encontraban en la enfermería con grandes moretones en el cuerpo, nadie resulto herido del ataque de Fouquet.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **UUFF, lamento concluir así pero debo hacer tiempo para poder realizar mis trabajos de fin de mes, como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios para poder seguir mejorando como escritor.**


	8. Capitulo 7: El báculo infernal

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenas a todos, adivinen quien le gano a las materias de verano, una pista, es la persona que escribe estas historias. Bueno les agradezco la paciencia y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 7: El báculo infernal**

"Di aaahhh" Pedía Kirche a Link mientras lo alimentaba con una fruta exclusiva de Germania, la cual Link felizmente acepto. Decir todos los que eran ajenos a esta escena estaban furiosos era quedarse corto, los hombres estaban llorando de envidia pero se tenían que aguantar debido a que nadie quería reclamarle algo a un sujeto que puede destrozar Golems gigantes con facilidad, las mujeres sentían un poco de envidia de Kirche en especial por lo adorable que parecía Link al ser alimentado, Tabitha parecía ignorarlos pero en realidad tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo causado por los celos, y Louise junto con Zelda parecían listas para arrancarle la cabeza a Kirche.

"Gracias Kirche, me salvaste de morir de hambre" Agradecía Link con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Una de las razones por las que ninguna de las chicas impedía que Kirche alimentara a Link era porque el héroe no había comido nada. La razón de esto era porque todo el personal de la escuela estaba bajo investigación, incluso los cocineros. El ataque de Fouquet causo incertidumbre en la academia, ningún mago podía crear tantos Golems gigantes, así que había sospecha de haber cómplices internos en el personal de la academia.

Debido a que los cocineros estaban bajo investigación, los estudiantes se tuvieron que conformar con las sobras de la celebración de ayer y como Link no sabía de esto no alcanzo nada de desayuno debido a que siempre iba a la cocina y al ver que lo que pasaba decidió ver si todavía había algo en el comedor, sin embargo toda la comida se había acabado. "Oh Link, no sabes lo aliviada que me siento de haberte encontrado antes de que desmayaras por el hambre" Decía Kirche mientras enterraba la cabeza del héroe entre su busto con uno de sus abrazos de amor. Kirche fue la que encontró a Link mientras el estomago del héroe rugía del hambre, ella ya se había enterado de la situación por lo que tenía preparada una canasta llena de fruta cortada y lo invito al salón de clases para que comiera con ella.

"¡Oye suéltalo lo estas asfixiando!" Gritaba Zelda mientras separa a Kirche de Link, sino fuera por el hecho de que Link se moría de hambre hubiera arrojado la canasta de fruta que traía Kirche.

"No puedo evitarlo, la cara que pone cuando lo alimento es tan adorable que dan ganas de abrazarlo" Decía Kirche se separaba de Link. "Con quien deberías estar enojada es con Fouquet, si no fuera por la conmoción que causo ayer, Link seria alimentado por los cocineros y nosotros no estaríamos encerrados en los salones haciendo estudio libre" Tal como dijo Kirche, no había ningún maestro dando clases, todos hacían lo posible para saber dónde estaba el ladrón. "Aunque esto es terrible, oí que la princesa Henrietta tomara responsabilidad sobre el asunto"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Louise, dejando atrás su enojo para saber sobre su amiga.

"Fouquet logró entrar debido a la poca seguridad que había, debido a que los guardias tenían como prioridad proteger a la princesa, mucha gente en el palacio se opuso a que asistiera al evento, pero ella vino de todas formas" Dijo Kirche, lo cual preocupo a todos.

" _Henrietta"_ Fue el pequeño pensamiento colectivo de Link, Zelda y Louise, en ese momento el profesor Colbert entro apresurado al salón.

"Señorita Valliere, Señor Link, el director a pedido su asistencia de inmediato" Dijo Colbert, llamando la atención del grupo.

 **(Oficina de Osmond)**

En la oficina de Osmond se encontraban todos los profesores de la academia, nadie sabía qué hacer, después de una larga investigación se descubrió que nadie había ayudado a Fouquet en crear el ejercito de golems que ataco a la princesa, el pensar que un ladrón poseía tal poder era aterrador. Cuando la puerta se abrió revelo a Colbert con Link, Louise, Zelda, Tabitha y Kirche, cuando los maestros vieron al héroe entrar hubo diferentes reacciones, la mayoría como la profesora Chevreuse estaban se sentían aliviados porque sabían que si alguien tenía posibilidades de vencer a Fouquet era Link, otros como Grimil todavía sentían prejuicios contra los portadores de la Trifuerza y sus ideas de igualdad pero guardaban silencio sobre asunto debido al poder que demostró el par el día de la exhibición.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntaba Louise a Kirche, quien no había sido llamada pero insistió en venir junto con Tabitha.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Estoy interesada en esto" Contestaba Kirche in ninguna preocupación.

"Después de reunir información en la ciudad, al parecer si ha visto a la ladrona entrando y saliendo desde lo profundo del bosque hacia una casa abandonada" Informaba Longueville al director sobre el paradero del ladrón.

"La velocidad con la que haces tu trabajo es sorprendente señorita Longueville" Decía el director Osmond complacido de tener noticias sobre Fouquet.

"Con la ayuda de la información de algunos testigos pude realizar este retrato de Fouquet" Decía la secretaria mientras le pasaba al director el retrato del ladrón.

El director le dio una pequeña mirada antes de mostrárselo a Link y a Louise. "¿Qué les parece?" preguntaba el director mientras que Louise reconocía la figura Fouquet.

"Es Fouquet, no cabe duda" Respondía Louise al reconocer que el dibujo retrataba perfectamente la vestimenta que llevaba el ladrón el día que ataco la exhibición. Ante esta revelación todos los maestros empezaban a murmurar alarmados.

"Deberíamos informémosle a la corte real de inmediato y pidamos al destacamento real que envié soldados al lugar" Sugería Colbert quien era el único de los profesores que mantenía la cabeza fría en esta situación.

"Si hacemos eso le daremos tiempo a Fouquet para escapar, nosotros recuperaremos el báculo infernal y restauraremos el honor de la escuela que esa ladrona mancho" Decía el director mientras levantaba la vista para dirigirse a todos los profesores. "¡Los que estén conmigo, levanten sus báculos!" Pero había un problema, nadie se animaba a levantar su báculo, había maestros que tenían la mirada al suelo, otros pretendían indiferencia y había quienes mostraban su miedo de morir escrito en la cara. "Mmm… ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntaba el director confundido, este era la oportunidad para cualquier noble de ser reconocido, sin embargo nadie se animaba. "¿No hay ningún noble que desee ganar fama capturando a Fouquet?" Pregunto el director pero otra vez se topo con silencio.

SWING

"Yo me ofrezco" Respondió Link sacando a Derflinger de su funda, el no iba a dejar que un ladrón escapara con una reliquia peligrosa y menos cuando intento dañar a uno de sus amigos.

"¡Esto no es un juego, los plebeyos deberían quedarse callados en los asuntos de los nobles!" Gritaba el profesor Grimil indignado, Link ya empezaba a ser visto como un héroe por muchos estudiantes por haber salvado a la princesa, si recuraba el báculo infernal, pondría en vergüenza al personal de la escuela.

"¿Está diciendo que se quiere ofrecer profesor Grimil?" Preguntaba Zelda, ella sabía sobre la opinión que tenía Grimil acerca de link y estaba más que feliz de ponerlo en su lugar.

"B-bueno y-yo…" Trataba de responder Grimil pero tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Fouquet, así que sin dada que decir se quedo callado.

"Lo que pensé, algunos de ustedes desprecian a Link por no haber nacido en la nobleza y lo juzgan cada vez que defiende a uno de los sirvientes del castillo del abuso de los estudiantes, pero cuando es su oportunidad de demostrar lo que valen se acobardan, incluso si tomamos en cuenta que es un favor para la princesa" Criticaba Zelda a los maestros que pensaban como Grimil, los cuales por cierto no podían levantar la cabeza de la vergüenza. "Director yo también me ofrezco para dar caza a Fouquet, no permitiré que alguien que cumple con sus responsabilidades como la Princesa Henrietta sea perjudicada por un ladrón"

"En nombre de la academia, les agradezco por su cooperación en este caso, princesa Zelda, señor Link, por favor esperen afuera mientras la señorita Longueville prepara los caballos y el carruaje para llevarlos a la guarida de Fouquet" Agradecía el director, con eso Link y Zelda se despidieron de los demás y salieron de la oficina. "Plebeyo, familiar, hereje, demonio, esos han sido los nombres que le han puesto al joven Link durante su estadía en la academia, pero nadie puede negar lo confiable que es él cuando el deber llama" Decía el director criticando indirectamente a los profesores.

"Director, yo también iré" Decía Louise sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Está segura de eso señorita Valliere?" Preguntaba Osmond, después de todo supo que Fouquet casi la mata cuando robo el báculo infernal.

"Sé que no tengo mucho control sobre mi poder, pero servirá como distracción contra el enemigo" Contestaba Louise, el director debía admitir que no era mala idea después de todo las explosiones de Louise si causaban daño. "Aparte, Link y Zelda están aquí por mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad que regresen sanos y salvos a su reino"

"Yo también iré" Contestaba esta vez Kirche, con una sonrisa en la cara. "Mi querido Link estará arriesgando su vida allá fuera, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer algo" Louise miraba a Kirche un poco enojada porque sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tabitha levanto su Báculo sorprendiendo a las rivales. "Tabitha tú no tienes que venir"

"Estoy preocupada por ustedes" Decía Tabitha con la misma cara sin expresión que siempre tenía, pero su voz mostraba sus sentimientos de preocupación.

"Tabitha" Decía Kirche conmovida

"Gracias Tabitha" Esta vez era Louise quien sinceramente agradecía la compañía de Tabitha

"Muy bien, pero por favor tomen en cuenta que irán como apoyo, ya han visto de lo que es capaz Fouquet, solo actúen si el señor Link y la princesa Zelda realmente necesiten ayuda, ¿De acuerdo" Ordenaba Osmond, el sabia lo tercas que podían ser Kirche y Louise al momento de querer hacer algo así que no podía evitar que fueran pero al menos sentía el alivio de que estaban al cuidado de Tabitha quien era una chevalier, la princesa Zelda que tenía un poder mágico descomunal y Link que era un hábil guerrero.

"Por supuesto, director Osmond" Respondían Louise y Kirche al mismo tiempo, mientras que Tabitha afirmaba en silencio.

 **(De camino a la guarida Fouquet)**

Link, Zelda, Louise, Kirche y Tabitha iban en un carruaje guiado por la señorita Longueville hacia la guarida de la ladrona Fouquet. "Oigan, me estaba preguntando, si Fouquet puede usar magia, significa que es un noble, ¿no? ¿Qué necesidad tendría de robar?" Preguntaba Link un poco confundido por la acciones de Fouquet.

"No todo los magos son nobles, por diversas razones muchos han sido despojados de su nobleza y se han convertido en plebeyos, entre esa gente, algunos se convierten en mercenarios y otros se convierten en criminales" Respondía Longueville a la pregunta de Link

"Ah, ¿Como los guardias de Mott?" Preguntaba esta vez Zelda curiosa de la razón por la que un noble seria el guardia de un mensajero.

"Así es, ha habido muchos casos, incluso yo he perdí mi nobleza" Esto causo sorpresa entre todos menos Tabitha.

"Pero ¿No eres la secretaria del viejo Osdman?" Preguntaba Kirche curiosa, después de todo cualquiera que tenga un trabajo académico tenía un titulo de noble.

"Al director Osdman no le importa la diferencia entre nobles y plebeyos" Contesto Longueville, esto hizo feliz a Link, el cual recordó que cuando regresaron con Siesta fue el director quien se disculpo de una manera muy sincera cuando se entero del tipo de hombre que era Mott.

"Entonces ¿cuál es la razón por la que perdiste tu titulo?" Pregunto de nuevo Kirche, si esto molesto Longueville, ella parecía no demostrarlo.

"Eso es descortés Zerbst" Intervino Louise molesta con la actitud de Kirche, después de todo muchos nobles preferían la muerte a perder el titulo.

"Vamos, solo intentaba iniciar una conversación, no pensé que fuera tan aburrido el camino para atrapar a un ladrón" Decía Kirche mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

"Entonces no tenias que haber venido" Le reprochaba Louise, ella si estaba nerviosa y la actitud de su rival simplemente no ayudaba. En ese momento Kirche se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Link para darle uno de sus abrazos amorosos.

"No lo pude evitar, estaba preocupada por Link" Respondía Kirche manteniendo a Link en su abrazo. "¿Además qué harías si apareciera otro Golem de nuevo?"

"O-obviamente usaría mi magia y…" Contestaba Louise pero Kirche quería interrumpir de manera burlona.

"¿Magia? La tuya, no me hagas reír Louise" Se burlaba Kirche mientras ella y Louise se intercambiaban miradas intensas de rivalidad.

"Muy bien, ya basta ¡Este no es momento de estar peleando!" Dijo Link en un tono serio después de zafarse de la muestra de afecto de Kirche, lo cual impacto a las dos jóvenes. "No sé si se dan cuenta pero si no tenemos éxito en esta misión la princesa Henrietta será la que pague el precio" eso fue suficiente para calmar a las dos magas que se sentían un poco apenadas por olvidar lo que estaba en juego.

"Perdón, Link" Decía Louise avergonzada, Link tenía razón, este no era el momento de discutir con Kirche, su amiga necesitaba su ayuda.

"Lo siento querido, lo que hice fue infantil" Esta vez se disculpaba Kirche, aunque debía admitir que la cara seria de Link era algo que también le gustaba ver.

"No, perdón, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso" Contestaba Link sorprendiendo a todas menos a Zelda.

"P-pero derrotaste a todos esos Golems con mucha facilidad ¿Por qué estarías nervioso?" Preguntaba Kirche, Link había llegado en un punto en que todas ellas creían que era invencible.

"Pero no sabemos el límite que tiene en su poder, además ella tiene la ventaja de que no tiene que enfrentarme directamente, si no encontramos a Fouquet puede que la batalla no tenga fin" Contestaba Link. Con esa información Kirche y Louise entendían cual era el problema, la ladrona había mostrado que podía invocar una cantidad exagerada de Golems y parecía que no necesitaba estar tan cerca de ellos para manejarlos. Louise entonces observo que Zelda tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recitaba un especie de rezo, eso también la puso nerviosa. "Miren no se preocupen, si las cosas se ponen serias solo deben ponerse en una distancia segura, Zelda y yo no ocuparemos de los Golems ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Contestaban Kirche y Louise al mismo tiempo.

 **(Ubicación: Escondite de Fouquet)**

"De acuerdo al reporte esa es la cabaña" Decía Longueville mientras que se ocultaba junto con Louise y Kirche detrás de un arbusto.

"Es solo una simple cabaña abandonada" Decía Kirche no estando segura de que realmente fuera donde se oculta Fouquet.

"Puede ser sólo un camuflaje" Respondía Louise, atenta a cualquier señal de la ladrona.

"Parece estar vacía" Decía Link mientras miraba la cabaña, por mucho que veía no parecía haber trampas ocultas. "Zelda ¿Detectas a otras personas aparte de nosotros?"

"No hay nadie" Respondía Zelda quien no detectaba a nadie acercándose. "Tabitha ¿Hay señal de alguna trampa?"

"Ninguna" Respondía Tabitha, con eso Link hizo una señal para que se acercaran las demás. Tabitha decidió entrar a la cabaña junto con Kirche.

"Yo estaré haciendo guardia afuera" Decía Louise, si había peligro crearía una explosión para distraer al ladrón y alertar a los demás.

"Está bien, ten cuidado Louise" Respondía Zelda mientras entraba con Link en la cabaña.

"Entonces iré a explorar en los alrededores" Sugería Longueville a Louise, quien estaba un poco insegura de esa decisión pero pensó que la secretaria seria más prudente que ella al encontrarse con la ladrona.

 **(Dentro de la cabaña)**

"No hay nadie aquí" Decía Link viendo por todas partes haciendo guardia Derflinger. Algo no estaba bien, si esta era la guarida de Fouquet, ¿por qué no estaba protegida? "Debemos apresúranos, esto podría ser una trampa"

"O tal vez la información era incorrecta, aquí no hay nada más que polvo" Decía Kirche mientras evitaba ensuciarse la manos con lo polvoriento que estaba todo. Tabitha estaba checando los cajones de uno de los muebles hasta que sus ojos detectaron un pequeño baúl. "Link, Zelda ¿Nos podríamos ir? Aquí no encontraremos nada"

"Lo encontré" Decía Tabitha mientras todos veían sorprendidos que efectivamente habían encontrado la caja donde se guardaba el báculo infernal.

 **(Afuera de la cabaña)**

"¡¿EEHH?!" Louise escucho gritar a Kirche, quien era incapaz de creer que la ladrona que logro burlar el personal de la academia haya descuidado el báculo infernal.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Pregunto alterada Louise al oír a Kirche gritar, pero en ese momento un bulto de tierra empezaba a formarse bajo los pies de Louise.

 **(Adentro de la cabaña)**

"Esa parece ser la misma caja que sostenía Fouquet antes de escapara" Decía Link quien había podido ver la caja antes de ser robada. Kirche estaba a punto de abrir la caja hasta que fue interrumpida por algo.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Todos oyeron el grito de Louise pero antes de que pudieran actuar el techo de la cabaña había sido destrozado por un Golem gigante. En ese momento Link se ponía los power gloves  y Zelda activaba su armadura.

"¡HYAAA!" Gritaba Link cuando lanzo el mangual hacia el golem destrozándolo, sin embargo sintió como la tierra seguía temblando. Cuando salieron de la caballa vieron que Louise se encontraba bien, "Louise ¿No te lastimaste, verdad?"

"No, estoy bien" Respondía Louise y de repente se podían escuchar a los Golems acercándose a la cabaña.

"Louise ocúltate con Kirche y Tabitha, Zelda y yo nos ocuparemos de esto" Decía Link en posición de combate, Louise también quería participar pero ayer había aprendido a pensar las cosas con calma, todavía no empezaba a aprender magia con Zelda. En ese momento más golems empezaban a emerger, utilizando el poder de los Power Gloves Link extrajo del suelo un enorme pilar de roca el cual uso para destrozar a los Golems.

"Compañero, se acercan más del otro lado" Advertía Derflinger, en ese momento Link se volteo a ver a otro pelotón de Golems acercándose. "¡HYYYAA!" Gritaba Link mientras arrojaba el enorme pilar de piedra hacia los Golems.

"¡Querido eso fue genial!" Gritaba Kirche, quien junto a Tabitha y Louise observaban la pelea desde los cielos estando encima de Sylphid. Louise no parecía estar igual de feliz, era tal y como lo decía Link, los Golems no paraban de aparecer.

" _Quiero ayudar pero ¿Cómo puedo?"_ Pensaba Louise, ella no podía apuntar sus explosiones directamente a los Golems y aun así no había garantía de que pudieran destruirlos, pero entonces su atención se dirigió hacia la caja donde se encontraba el báculo infernal. _"Tal vez podría…"_ "Tabitha, por favor ayúdame a bajar" con eso dicho Louise tomo la caja con la intención de enfrentar al siguiente escuadrón de Golems que aparecían en el bosque.

"¡L-Louise ¿Qué haces?!" Preguntaba Zelda mientras veía descender a Louise con la caja que contenía el báculo. _"Esperen eso es…"_ Pensaba Zelda mientras veía que Louise sacaba de la caja algo no esperaba ver, una Magic Rod **(Versión Hyrule Warriors).** Cuando Louise toco suelo ella apunto a los Golems que se aproximaban.

" _Por favor Funciona"_ Suplicaba Louise mientras apuntaba al escuadrón de Golems. En ese momento la base que sostenía el orbe del báculo empezaba a cambiar formando unos pilares que empezaban a brillar mientras que el orbe flotaba en el medio. Louise se sorprendió cuando una enorme bola de fuego se empezaba a formar, con eso puso toda su atención hacia los golems.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Una explosión se formo cuando Louise disparo la enorme esfera de fuego hacia los Golems, destruyendo los a todos. "De verdad se tenía merecido el titulo de báculo infernal" Decía Kirche al a ver presenciado tal poder de fuego, ella dudaba que un mago de alto nivel de fuego fuera capaz de hacer semejante ataque.

"Lo-lo, lo logre" Murmuraba Louise sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, no solo pudo realizar un hechizo sino que también destruyo a todos los Golems restantes. "¡Lo Logre, Link, Zelda yo…!" no pudo terminar por alguna razón se sentía muy cansada, soltó la Magic Rod y empezó a tambalearse de un lugar a otro hasta que por fin caía al suelo de la fatiga.

"¡Louise!" Gritaba Link mientras prevenía que callera al suelo, cuando la tenía en sus brazos el héroe saco un frasco con un líquido verde. "Louise rápido bebe esto" Decía Link mientras le daba de beber una poción verde.

"Ugh, sabe horrible ¿Qué esto?" Preguntaba Louise cuando termino de beber la poción, en ese momento sintió como su fatiga se desvanecía.

"Es una poción que restaura toda tu energía mágica, ¿Cómo te sientes, funciono?" Preguntaba Link, cuando él la bebía se sentía renovado y listo para volver a usar magia pero como Louise utilizaba otro sistema no sabía si tenía el mismo efecto. Cuando Louise oyó la pregunta se sintió como nueva, la sensación de cansancio se había esfumado pero antes de responder noto algo, todavía seguía en los brazos de Link.

"S-¡Sí, estoy bien!" Respondía toda apenada la pobre Louise, y de un salto se levanto de los brazos de Link mientras trataba de quitarse el rubor de la cara. _"E-eso fue peligroso"_ Pensó Louise mientras trataba de calmar su corazón cuyo ritmo cardiaco incremento de manera alarmante.

"¡Louise, ¿Estás bien?!" Preguntaba Zelda mientras se aseguraba de que Louise no se hubiera lastimado usando la Magic Rod. _"Sera mejor preguntarle al director como llego aquí"_ pensaba Zelda mientras se aseguraba de que Louise estuviese bien.

"¡OHH, querido yo también me siento cansada!" Gritaba Kirche mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Link, ver tan de cerca la fuerza que demostraba Link con los Power Gloves era de verdad un espectáculo increíble. "Por favor sostenme como lo hiciste con...urgh" no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Zelda le puso el frasco con la poción verde en la boca para que se separara de Link.

"Oh pobre Kirche, no te preocupes esta poción te ayudara" Decía Zelda con falsa dulzura mientras forzaba a Kirche a beber el frasco. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Bluargh… augh… ¡Casi me ahogas con eso!" Le gritaba enojada Kirche a Zelda, la poción sabia espantosa y cualquiera que la probaba por primera vez podía sufrir de asco por el sabor. "Por cierto ese báculo sí que hace honor a su nombre, nunca había visto un ataque de fuego tan potente"

"Es un arma de nuestro mundo" Dijo Link sorprendiendo a las nobles, La Magic Rod que Louise utilizo era una que solo los héroes o magos de alto nivel podían utilizar en la gran guerra. "Solo aquellos que poseen una energía mágica descomunal puede llegar a usarla esa es la razón por la que te sentías cansada anteriormente Louise"

"Para ser capaz de utilizarla sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento es un gran logro Louise, esto demuestra tu potencial como maga" Decía Zelda felicitando a Louise, quien no paraba de sonreír.

" _Mi primer- no mi segundo gran logro"_ Decía Feliz Louise, ella pensaba que era el segundo debido a que el primero fue haber convocado a Link y Zelda, aunque ellos no eran familiares tradicionales. La protegían del daño psicológico de sus crueles compañeros y la ayudaban a mejorar como maga, Link y Zelda eran junto con la Princesa Henrietta las personas más importantes en su vida.

"¿Y Fouquet?" Preguntaba Tabitha quien no podía localizar a la ladrona

"Tienes razón, para controlar a tantos Golems, ella debería estar cerca" Decía Kirche mientras miraba a los alrededores junto con los otros para saber donde se ubicaba Fouquet. Cuando todos estaban distraídos, Longueville tomo la Magic Rod que Louise había dejado en el suelo.

"Buen trabajo a todos" Felicitaba la secretaria del director, cuando oyeron hablar a Longueville todos voltearon hacia su dirección y vieron que estaba sosteniendo la Magic Rod.

"Señorita Longueville, ¿Donde estuvo todo este tiempo?" Preguntaba Louise quien recordó que la secretaria no se encontraba durante el enfrentamiento contra los Golems.

"Debo admitir que me sorprendieron todos ustedes, pensar que destruyeron todos mis Golems incluso con mi poder aumentado por la poción" Decía Longueville mientras se quitaba sus lentes y desamarraba su cabello.

"¿T-tus Golems?" Preguntaba Kirche atónita de la confesión de Fouquet

"Acaso, ¿Tu eres Fouquet?" Preguntaba Link mientras desenvainaba a Derflinger, listo para atacar a Fouquet.

"¡Nos te muevas! Robarlo fue fácil pero después no pude hacer que respondiera con mis hechizos" Decía la ladrona mientras apuntaba a Link y las demás con el báculo. "Mi plan original era que los profesores vinieran a recuperarlo pero quien iba a pensar que venían de esa tierra donde ustedes vinieron"

"Si no te funciono antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionara ahora?" Preguntaba Link confiado de que no podría utilizar la Magic Rod.

"Esto" Respondió Longueville mientras bebía una poción con un líquido negro, cuando termino de darle un sorbo un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color rojo.

"E-es igual que con el conde Mott" Decía Louise mientras recordaba el aumento de poder que recibió el ex-conde cuando bebió la poción.

"Aquellos que poseen un gran poder mágico son capaces de usar este báculo ¿verdad?" Preguntaba Fouquet con una sonrisa malévola. "Gracias por el dato, y adiós" Cuando la ladrona estaba a punto de atacar Louise, Tabitha y Kirche se preparaban para el impacto pero Link y Zelda se mantenían tranquilos.

….

"¿Q-que está pasando por que sigue sin funcionar?" Preguntaba confundida Fouquet, intentaba concentrar su energía mágica pero era como que la Magic Rod la rechazaba.

"Hay otro dato que no mencionamos" Decía Link con una sonrisa de victoria ante la ladrona, quien miraba con miedo al héroe. "La Magic Rod fue construida para eliminar aquellos que utilizaran magia oscura, la misma que parece generar la poción que tomaste y como mecanismo de defensa se vuelve inservible en las manos de alguien que utiliza magia oscura"

"N-no importa aun tengo los beneficios que la poción… ¡URGH!" Intentaba intimidar Fouquet pero Link la interrumpió con un golpe con el mango de Derflinger, causando que perdiera la conciencia.

"Y Zelda y yo poseemos la energía natural para dañar a cualquier ser maligno" Decía Link mientras la ladrona caía al suelo. "Con esto nuestro trabajo termino, ¿No?" Decía Link mientras volteaba a ver a las demás con una sonrisa, todas sonreían de vuelta y festejaban por la captura de Fouquet.

 **(De vuelta en la oficina del director)**

"Gracias a sus esfuerzos la ladrona Fouquet es custodiada por los guardias y el báculo infernal está de nuevo en la bóveda de la escuela" Felicitaba Osmond a Link y a sus amigas, alegre de que el honor de la escuela se haya restaurado y que nadie salió lastimado. "Anqué debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa que la señorita Longueville resultara ser Fouquet, debo admitir que nos engaño a todos"

"¿Cómo fue contratada?" Preguntaba Zelda, recordando que Longueville había dicho que había perdido su título de nobleza.

"Verán un día me encontré con la señorita Longueville en un bar, ella trabajaba como mesera y entonces unos hombres con pésima educación la empezaban a molestar, yo estaba a punto de interferir pero mostro su talento como maga de tierra y se encargo de ellos antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, la curiosidad me gano y le pregunte que hacia trabajando como mesera si poseía talento mágico, cuando me conto sobre sus estatus de noble caído no pude evitar sentir lástima y termine contratándola" Contaba Osmond de como conoció a Fouquet.

"Es usted una persona muy amable director Osmond" Decía Link alegre de que director también fuera una persona que ayudaba a los que necesitaban.

"Muchas veces creo que peco de eso pero ¿Que se le puede hacer? Así es como soy" Decía el director mientras sonreía al ser alabado por un héroe como Link.

"Curioso, recuerdo la historia un poco diferente" Intervenía Colbert, a quien no le gustaba la imagen de santo que el directo pretendía ser enfrente de Link y Zelda. Lo que en verdad paso fue que el director se encontró con la señorita Longueville en un bar sirviendo como mesera pero fue el director quien le toco el trasero y en respuesta, la ex-secretaria utilizo se magia para lastimarlo, temiendo por su vida el director le ofreció un puesto como secretaria de la escuela.

"Mmm hablando de historias y secretos me pregunto ¿cómo pudo robar Longueville la caja exacta que tenía el báculo? recuerdo que teníamos señuelos en la bóveda y aparte no era el único báculo guardado" Preguntaba el director pero el ya sabía más o menos la respuesta, después de todo el único que sabía sobre la seguridad de báculo aparte de él era el profesor Colbert.

"Eh, bueno… yo… creo que es un secreto que jamás sabremos" Respondía nervioso Colbert, debido a que fue él quien hablo sobre la bóveda a Longueville. Una noche antes del día de la exhibición el buen profesor le platico del sistema de seguridad que tenia la bóveda porque pensó que la ex-secretaria estaba genuinamente preocupada por la seguridad del báculo.

"¡Bueno dejemos eso a un lado!" Decía Osmond saliendo con la suya ante Colbert, si el revelaba su secreto, el directo sacaría el de él. "Habrá un festejo por la captura de Fouquet y ustedes son los invitados de honor, el haber resuelto esa situación fue un logro muy valioso, por eso el la corte real planea dales una recompensa a ustedes tres" Felicitaba el director a las estudiantes quienes parecían alegres pero entonces Louise se percato de un detalle.

"Ustedes tres, ¿pero qué hay de Link y Zelda?" Preguntaba Louise confundida, después de todo si no fuera por ellos dos nunca hubieran atrapado a Fouquet.

"Zelda es una princesa por lo que recibir algún titulo de la corte no tendría sentido" Respondía el director.

"¿Y Link?" Esta vez preguntaba Tabitha, tratando de ocultar su enojo, después de todo su amiga y ella serían recompensadas a pesar de no haber contribuido a la captura de la ladrona, mientras que fue Link quien destruyo a los Golems, las mantuvo a salvo y le dio el golpe final a Fouquet.

"Desafortunadamente el es un plebeyo ante los ojos de la corte y decidieron no tomarlo en cuenta" Respondía el director con la vergüenza ante tal situación, el sabía muy bien lo que había hecho Link, incluso recordó como salvo a la princesa durante el ataque en la exhibición pero muchos funcionarios de la corte se negaban a darle crédito a cualquiera que no fuera un noble.

"P-pero…" Quería protestar Louise ante tal injusticia, Link era su amigo y además salvo a la princesa anteriormente si alguien merecía una recompensa era él.

"No necesito ninguna recompensa, el hecho de que todos estén a salvo es suficiente" Intervino Link, quien no se encontraba molesto por la situación. "Sin embargo hay algo que me gustaría preguntar"

"Muy bien, responderé honestamente a cualquier duda que tengas" Decía el director con determinación. En ese momento Link saco una Magic Rod mejorada, todos a excepción de Zelda se sorprendieron al ver un báculo parecido al de la bóveda. "¿O-otro Báculo infernal?"

"En nuestro mundo se le conoce como la Magic Rod, para poder usarla tienes que tener una gran energía mágica, la que Link sostiene es una versión mejorada" Contestaba Zelda. "Esta arma fue construida durante la gran guerra, Director ¿Sabe como llego hasta aquí?"

"Ya veo, eso explico lo que paso aquella vez" Recordaba Osmond el día en que obtuvo el báculo. "El báculo infernal es un recuerdo de cierto hombre que me salvo la vida, fue hace 30 años aproximadamente, el utilizo el poder del báculo para matar a un dragón que me ataco en los bosques, utilizaba una armadura con un símbolo que no podía reconocer, el parecía estar en malas condiciones pero cuando intente curarlo note que había fallecido, no pude saber su nombre ni su lugar de origen"

"¿A-así que esa es la historia detrás del báculo?" Decía Colbert teniendo dificultad de procesar tal información, al parecer ya habían tenido contacto con el mundo de Link hace tiempo. Las otras estudiantes igual de impactada pero algo no estaba bien sobre la anécdota.

"Esperen ¿treinta años? Pero la gran guerra fue hace tres años según los recuerdos de Link" Decía Kirche recordando los detalles sobre la guerra de Hyrule.

"El tiempo pasa de manera diferente entre cada mundo señorita Kirche" Respondió Zelda ante la duda que tenia la maga de fuego.

"Diablos, justo cuando pensé que teníamos una pista para volver a Hyrule" Decía Link un poco frustrado, por mucho que le guste pasar tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, él y Zelda tenían que volver a Hyrule. Cuando las otras lo escucharon no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes, después de todo estaban muy encariñadas con él y Louise con Zelda también, aunque en el caso de Kirche y Tabitha se podía decir que tenían una especia de amistad a través de su rivalidad amorosa.

"No se preocupe, si otra persona pudo pasar a nuestro mundo por otro medio diferente al suyo, eso quiere decir que hay una salida" Decía Osmond tratando de animar a Link pero él debía admitir que tampoco estaba muy seguro.

"Tiene razón, no podemos darnos por vencidos" Decía Zelda un poco más alegre de que debía haber un modo de regresar, lo cual también animo a Link.

"Bueno dejemos las preocupaciones a un lado y disfruten la fiesta, joven Link puede que la corte real no lo recompense pero la fiesta de esta noche es también en su honor" Decía Osmond un poco más alegre también de que Link y Zelda no cayeran en depresión por no encontrar todavía el camino a casa.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Fiesta de celebración)**

Todos en la academia celebraban felizmente la captura de Fouquet y el regreso del báculo infernal, bueno todos excepto Guiche y el profesor Grimil. Guiche porque debía cumplir con su castigo de trabajar como sirviente y Grimil debido a una apuesta que tenia con el director. Grimil había apostado que Link y su grupo fallarían en recuperar el báculo mientras el director apostaba por el éxito de la misión. Obviamente Grimil perdió y ahora ayuda como mesero durante la fiesta y lo peor era que él se iba a encargar de recitar el discurso de agradecimiento, en otras palabras tenía que agradecerle a Link directamente.

"Díganme ¿se me ve raro este traje?" Preguntaba Link llevando un traje elegante de color negro y una fina camisa blanca. El traje fue un regalo de parte del Director como una muestra de agradecimiento, debido a eso Link se lo puso a pesar de que sentía que se le veía algo raro.

"Para nada, se te ve maravilloso" Contestaba Zelda, feliz de ver a Link en un traje elegante. La princesa de Hyrule llevaba el vestido rosa que le regalo Louise.

"Te ves muy apuesto con eso, Querido" Decía Kirche, guiñándole un ojo a Link. La maga de fuego llevaba un vestido purpura con un escote un poco revelador.

"C-creo que te queda muy bien Link" Comentaba Katie sonrojada al ver a Link. La maga de primer año portaba un vestido, amarillo con un collar blanco.

"Elegante" Decía Tabitha con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. La pequeña maga celeste llevaba un vestido verde algo simple pero se veía adorable en el.

"G-gracias" Respondía Link un poquito sonrojado mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca, el se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en la fiesta pero sus amigas lo hacían sentir más ajusto.

"Ves compañero, no tenias nada de qué preocuparte" Decía Derflinger quien le daba gracia como Link se enfrentaba a un ejército de Golems sin problemas pero se sentía inseguro en utilizar ropas para una fiesta formal. En ese momento unas trompetas empezaron a tocar llamando la atención de todos.

"¡La hija del Duque Valliere, Louise Valliere acaba de llegar!" En ese momento Louise subió por las escaleras con un vestido rosa con blanco y el cabello recogido con una especie de chongo dorado. Todos los que la veían quedaban impactados por lo hermosa que se veía, algunos incluso se ofrecían para ser su pareja de baile pero claro Louise los rechazo, después de todo eran las mismas personas que se burlaban de ella durante las clases. Louise vio al Link junto con las demás y se dirigió hacia grupo.

"Louise, te ves hermosa" Decía Link, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la maga.

"Tú también te ves muy bien, debo decir que fue una sorpresa no verte con tu atuendo verde" Respondía Louise con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué sigues con tu espada en la espalda?"

"Ah bueno, desde que recibí mi primera debo decir que raramente ando sin una, es como si fuera necesario para mi tener a la mano una" Contestaba Link, lo cual hizo que Zelda se diera cuenta que raramente lo veía sin una espada.

"Vamos querido, estamos en una fiesta solo relájate" Decía Kirche mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, de repente el salón se oscureció un poco mientras tocaban música para animar el ambiente. En eso todas las personas hacían pareja y empezaban a bailar, Zelda se acerco a Link y ofreció su mano.

"Me ofrecerías el honor de bailar conmigo, caballero" Ofrecía Zelda dulcemente y Link acepto con una sonrisa. La princesa bailaba felizmente con su héroe mientras recordaba la última vez que lo hacían. "Esto me trae recuerdos, la última vez que pudimos bailar juntos fue hace tres años"

"Después de la gran guerra, recuerdo que tu padre me regalo un traje similar a este y junto con el capitán Russell y Bigboy me enseñaron a bailar" Recordaba Link mientras recordaba la celebración de la victoria de los héroes contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

"Recuerdo que pasaban horas en un cuarto tratando de enseñarte, todo con tal de que fueras la pareja de baile ideal" Decía Zelda con una sonrisa. Ella recordaba lo mucho que esperaba el día de la celebración y su padre se encargaba de que todo fuera perfecto, incluso su pareja de baile.

"Recuerdo que tu papá me decía lo feliz que te sentirías conmigo como tu pareja de baile así que termine aceptando" Al principio Link solo iba a asistir pero no tenía intención de bailar debido a que no sabía, pero el rey le suplico diciéndole lo especial que seria para Zelda y termino aceptando.

"Link, gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo" Agradecía Zelda con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en el rostro mientras miraba a Link a los ojos.

"Y siempre lo hare, no importa lo que pase, siempre será la persona más importante en mi vida" Decía Link sonriendo, mientras el rubor de Zelda crecía, sin embargo debido a que pasaban más tiempo juntos pudo evitar desmayarse esta vez.

 **(Con Louise y las demás)**

Louise veía a la Link y Zelda bailar y viendo la feliz que eran no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación ella no sabía lo que era pero no le gustaba mucho, la hacía sentir triste. _"No, no puede ser tristeza, Zelda es mi amiga y me da gusto que su relación con Link siga avanzando"_ Pensaba Louise mientras forzaba una sonrisa, en ese momento pensó ver la reacción de Kirche para sentirse mejor pero solo vio que veía tranquilamente al par. "¿Qué pasa Kirche, por fin aceptando que Link solo tiene ojos para Zelda?"

"Para nada, simplemente estoy esperando mi turno para bailar con Link" Respondía Kirche con una sonrisa. "Antes de que tu llegaras Tabitha, Katie y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con Zelda para poder bailar con Link, como muestra de agradecimiento"

"¿Y Zelda acepto?" Pregunto Louise sorprendida de que Zelda aceptara tal cosa, tomando en cuenta lo celosa que es con Link.

"Te sorprendería saber lo comprensible que es la princesa, después de preguntarle que si tenía miedo de que sus lazos con Link se debilitaran por un simple baile" Respondía Kirche con una sonrisa triunfal. Louise entendió que la princesa vio ese comentario como un desafío y para mostrar que no tenía miedo de perder acepto. Es sorprendente lo parecidas que pueden ser Zelda y Louise en ocasiones.

"Provocar a una princesa solo te causara la muerte Zerbst" Decía Louise, como advertencia y una gota de deseo.

"Puede ser, pero ella no es esa clase de persona y además…" Kirche fijo su mirada en Link y formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras su un ligero rubor adornaban su cara. "Link es un hombre por el que vale la pena arriesgarse"

"Hmp, Al final del día se que erigiría a Zelda sobre cualquiera" Contestaba Louise mientras miraba a otro lado, pero Kirche podía sentir que su respuesta había algo de tristeza y decidió hacer un lado su rivalidad con la pequeña maga rosa.

"Sabes ¿Por qué no bailas después con Link?" Decía Kirche, a ella no le gustaba como Louise reprimía sus sentimientos, incluso si eso le costaba su victoria en el amor, ella odiaría más que Louise terminara por lastimarse más ocultando lo que sentía.

"¿Eh, yo? pero…" Louise quería protestar pero Kirche decidió interrumpirla

"Estoy segura de que Zelda aceptara, además creo que todavía no le agradeces lo que él ha hecho por ti, solo velo como una forma de agradecimiento" Decía Kirche de manera sincera, algo tenía que expresar Louise, si no era sus sentimientos al menos lo agradecida que estaba junto con Link.

"E-está bien, p-pero solo si me da permiso Zelda, y-y es puro agradecimiento" Respondía Louise totalmente roja. No le gustaba admitirlo pero era cierto que no le había agradecido a Link por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Había termina la primera pieza y los herederos de la Trifuerza regresaban con el grupo de alumnas que deseaban bailar con Link. "¿P-princesa, si a usted no le molesta p-p-puedo t-tomar prestado a-a…?" Quería preguntar Louise pero debido a los nervios y vergüenza que sentía no podía completar la frase.

"¿Quieres bailar con Link, la siguiente pieza?" Preguntaba Zelda con una sonrisa genuina.

"¿Está bien con eso?" Pregunto Louise, ella quería bailar con Link pero no quería que Zelda se tomara la idea equivocada.

"Sí, y estoy segura que Link está de acuerdo con eso" Decía Zelda, mientras Link afirmaba con la cabeza, en esos momentos los músico volvieron a tocar y el héroe tomo la mano de Louise para empezar a bailar.

"Bailas muy bien Link" Decía Louise mientras bailaba con el héroe, estaba nerviosa pero feliz de estar un poco más cerca de Link.

"El rey me enseño como hacerlo, tomo tiempo pero aprendí a moverme al ritmo de la música" Decía Link mientras recordaba a todos sus amigos de Hyrule.

"Link ¿Tu deseas volver a Hyrule?" Preguntaba Louise triste porque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Sí, ahí está la gente que jure proteger y mis amigos que tanto quiero, Hyrule es mi hogar" Contestaba Link, quien noto lo triste que se ponía Louise. "Pero pesar de eso, Zelda y yo planeamos volver cuando tengamos la oportunidad" Esto llamo la atención de Louise, quien ahora miraba a Link directamente a los ojos. "Incluso si el comienzo no fue el mejor, debo admitir que ha llegado a gustarme este lugar, además hay gente muy importante para mí que deseo proteger" Decía Link mientras miraba a los ojos de Louise.

"Link" murmuraba Louise, ella no sabía si podían volver una vez que regresaran a Hyrule, pero las palabras de Link le daban esperanza.

"Aparte, no puedo irme sin haberte enseñado a cómo utilizar la Magic Rod" Decía Link, mientras Louise lo veía sorprendida. "Vi como utilizabas la otra versión, y sé que con el tiempo podrás dominarla como los otros héroes de Hyrule" Louise no evitar sonrojarse más, pero sonreía porque sus días como cero habían terminado.

"Link, gracias y no solo por enseñarme a utilizar la Magic Rod, sino por todo lo que has hecho por mi" Agradecía Louise, pero recordó que había una cosa que todavía no había hecho. "Y también quiero disculparme"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntaba Link confundido de la disculpa de Louise.

"Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que eras alguien insignificante, que habías sido otro fracaso más" Recodaba Louise con vergüenza el día de la invocación. "Sé que dijiste que no te importaba pero a mí sí, Link eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

"Me alegra oír eso" Decía Link mientras continuaba bailando con Louise. Ella sabía que cuando la música terminara, Link se iría a bailar con las otras, pero no le importaba. Ella iba a disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba bailando con Link, al igual que el tiempo que le quedaba con la compañía del héroe y la princesa de Hyrule, incluso si fuera corto, porque tenía la esperanza de que su adiós no seria para siempre.

 **(Con Derflinger)**

"Esto es algo no había presenciado durante toda mi vida" Decía Derflinger en un balcón mientras veía a Link bailando con las otras nobles. "Un plebeyo con el carisma de ganar el corazón de una princesa y varias nobles, de verdad me sorprendes compañero, me alegra mucho que el destino te haya puesto como mi nuevo compañero, contigo nunca llego a aburrirme"

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Muy bien, le agradezco una vez más la espera, escribir este capítulo fue un poco difícil porque no sabía como hace la escena del baile para acerca un poco más a Louise y a Link, pero creo que me salió bien. Otra cosa, estoy planeando hacer un capitulo lleno de Omakes (Historias cortas) y me gustaría que me dieran algunas ideas, eso me ayudaría bastantes. Bueno sin más me despido de ustedes.**


	9. Capitulo 8: La misión de Louise

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por tardarme demasiado para subir este capítulo, pero a mi papá le surgió un negocio en una fábrica de reciclaje y le faltaba personal y le fui ayudar. Sin embargo todo salió bien y ya pude recuperar el tiempo libre para volver a la historia. Les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, ahora que empiece la historia.**

 **Capitulo 8: La misión de Louise**

Había pasado una semana desde la captura de Fouquet, durante ese tiempo había ocurrido un hecho sin precedentes, algo que desafiaba lógica en toda la academia, Louise realizaba magia sin hacer explosiones. Todo comenzó dos días después de haber atrapado a la ladrona, Colbert le mostro a toda la clase su nueva creación, un motor basado en los que tenían las locomotoras de Hyrule. Como era de esperarse nadie del salón parecía sorprenderse de la maquina creada por el profesor, hasta que Zelda hablaba sobre los beneficios que traían las maquinas en Hyrule, las ventajas que mencionaban la princesa extranjera llamaban la atención de aquellos que venían de familias especializadas en campos y transportación de bienes. Colbert entonces pidió un voluntario para poder encender el motor con un hechizo de fuego, Montmorency quería tratar de desprestigiar a Louise tanto como los otros nobles de la clase, así que ofreció a Louise para que pasara al frente. En algún otro momento esto pudo haber terminado en desastre y sus compañeros de clase tendrían motivos para burlarse de ella, pero no después de haber practicado un día entero con la Magic Rod que le regalo Link, Louise logro hacer el conjuro sin haber hecho una explosión, lo cual le cerró la boca a todo el mundo. Ese fue el día que Louise dejo de ser una cero enfrente de todos, ya nadie tenía motivos para burlarse de ella, tenía amigos que la apoyaban y podía realizar magia elemental sin problemas, en otras palabras la pequeña maga podía disfrutar de la vida escolar en la academia de magia como cualquier otro estudiante.

Dominar la Magic Rod no fue fácil para Louise, por el momento no podía realizar los hechizos que desataban el verdadero poder del báculo y controlar el nivel de magia fue complicado al principio pero con el tutelaje de Zelda Louise podía realizar decentes conjuros de fuego. Muchos profesores estuvieron complacidos, como la profesora Chevreuse y Colbert, mientras que otros, como Grimil, simplemente hundían su cabeza en vergüenza debido a que nuevo los usuarios de la Trifuerza lograron algo más que ellos marcaban como imposible.

Al final de la semana recibieron de parte de Agnes una solicitud para recibir el agradecimiento de la princesa en persona, obviamente no dudaron en ir hacia allá. "Felicitaciones Louise Valliere, el haber logrado capturar a Fouquet, una hazaña que ningún mago de alto nivel ha podido realizar, no mereces menos que el titulo de Chevalier" Decía La princesa Henrietta mientras que miraba a su amigo inclinada como muestra de respeto.

"Se lo agradezco mucho majestad, pero para serle sincera, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Link y Zelda" Louise decía mientras miraba en la dirección donde se encontraban los héroes de Hyrule.

"Ustedes también tienen mi agradecimiento, lamento mucho que no pueda recompensarles como se merecen" Decía Henrietta mientras dirigía su atención a Link y a Zelda. Debido a que Zelda era la princesa de otro reino no tendría caso darle un titulo real, mientras que Link al haber nacido como plebeyo, la corte real decidió omitirlo para mantener la importancia de la nobleza intacta, cosa que molesto a la princesa de Tristain.

"No se preocupe, después de todo le prometí que protegería a Louise con el mismo cuidado que tengo con Zelda" Respondió Link haciendo feliz a Henrietta de que su amiga estuviera al cuidado de un héroe muy capaz y Louise la hizo sonrojar de que la trataran igual que una princesa.

"Me alegra mucho oír eso, porque en estos momentos necesito contarles sobre algo" Dijo Henrietta llamando la atención de Louise, Link y Zelda. "Últimamente se han escuchado rumores donde los nobles abusan de su autoridad para sacar provecho de los plebeyos, la corte real simplemente me aconseja ignorar lo que dice la gente diciendo que los nobles siempre actúan como lideres honorables, sin embargo después de oír del incidente que hubo entre Link y Mott, no creo que sean simples rumores" Tras escuchar eso tanto como a los héroes de Hyrule como a Louise le vinieron los horribles recuerdos de ex conde corrupto, era una de las pocas veces en las que Link estaba dispuesto a manchar su espada con sangre. "Es por eso que me gustaría que ustedes vivan durante un tiempo en la ciudad para verificar si los rumores son verdaderos, en secreto, será una tarea difícil, pero tengo confianza de que lo pueden lograr" Pedía Henrietta con una mirada de esperanza.

"¡Lo haremos princesa! Llevare acabo sus ordenes y traeré ante usted aquellos que se atreven a dañar el honor de Tristan" Declaro Louise con mucho entusiasmo, feliz de poder servir a su amiga justo como prometió.

"Eso también va por mi y Zelda, le ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" Decía Link con una sonrisa, nadie perjudicaba a sus amigos mientras él estuviera presente.

"¿Qué hay de mi compañero?" Preguntaba Derflinger desde su funda, podría ser una espada pero aun así tenía conciencia quería que se le tomaran en cuenta.

"Oh, y también Derflinger ayudara en cortar a los malos y sus espadas de mala calidad" Decía Link mientras sacaba a Derflinger de su funda.

"No se preocupe princesa, yo protegeré a sus amigos sin problemas" Decía Derflinger mientras todos los veían sosteniendo la risa.

"Me alegra oír eso" Decía la princesa Henrietta feliz de tener gente en la que pudiera confiar y tuvieran una pasión genuina para ayudarla con la dificultades de su reino, en ese momento su mirada se dirigió hacia Zelda. "Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, princesa Zelda" esto llamo la atención de todos.

"No es ninguna molestia princesa Henrietta" Respondió Zelda quien caminaba al frente del grupo para hablar con la princesa de Tristain. "¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar?"

"Me gustaría que fuera entre nosotras dos" Respondió Henrietta a la princesa de Hyrule, con eso Louise y Link entendieron que debían retirarse, y sin protestar se despidieron mientras se dirigían a la salida. "Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Louise, me conto que las estas ayudando con sus problemas para controlar la magia"

"Ha sido un placer para mi, además ella es una estudiante muy apasionada, confía plenamente en mi y nunca se queja del entrenamiento y siempre está abierta a criticas" Decía Zelda mientras recordaba la semana de entrenamiento que tuvo con Louise, la cual siempre estaba ansiosa de continuar con las lecciones que le daba la princesa de Hyrule. La princesa Henrietta la miraba con admiración, cuando vio los recuerdos de Link pudo ver lo hermoso que era Hyrule y como todos eran tratados por igual.

"Princesa Zelda, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre Tristain" Dijo Henrietta, ella sentía curiosidad sobre su punto de vista del reino que ella gobernaba. Ella sabía que no iba se positiva pero tenía la esperanza de que la pudiera ayudar a superar los defectos que tenia Tristain.

"Debo decir que no llevaba una buena impresión cuando llegue por primera vez, los estudiantes y muchos maestros de la academia de magia trataban muy mal a los sirvientes que trabajaban ahí y tenían un aire de arrogancia insoportable y lo peor era que despreciaban a Link por no ser un noble" Mencionaba Zelda mientras Henrietta miraba apenada el suelo sin saber que decir, pensar que mucha gente que decía admirarla no compartían sus creencias. "Pero entre más tiempo paso aquí, mi opinión sobre Tristain mejora poco a poco, los maestros y alumnos empiezan a apreciar y admirar a Link por los logros que ha realizado y también se que tiene un mejor futuro porque la van a tener a usted como futura reina" cuando Henrietta escucho eso se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco.

"P-pero yo no tengo su sabiduría y aparte, he dejado que otros nobles siguieran aprovechándose del poder que tienen, entre Hyrule y Tristain, ustedes son superiores en cada aspecto" Decía Henrietta con la mirada en el suelo apenada de que en Tristain la corrupción era muy fuerte.

"Hyrule no se hizo de la noche a la mañana, todo lleva tiempo, mi reino ha pasado por dificultades también, pero es el esfuerzo de varias personas lo que nos ayuda a superar la adversidad, yo también he cometido errores y me han costado caro, pero tengo gente en la cual confiar para ayudarme a superar cualquier obstáculo" Argumentaba Zelda mientras Henrietta la miraba con esperanza en sus ojos. "Lo que usted está haciendo son los primeros pasos para un futuro brillante para su reino, usted tiene a Louise, a Agnes y ahora nos tiene a mí y a Link para superar las adversidades, princesa Henrietta no se dé por vencida sin haber comenzado a pelear"

"No lo hare, mucha gracias princesa Zelda" Decía Henrietta, las palabras de Zelda fueron de gran importancia para la princesa de Tristain. Antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Louise, Henrietta no sabía en que confiar y nadie compartía la presión que ella sentía al ser la nueva líder de un reino pero ahora tenía a Zelda para pedir consejos, a pesar de ser mayor que ella, la princesa de Hyrule era muy sabia al momento de tomar decisiones.

 **(Salto de Tiempo)**

"Es muy sencillo" se quejaba Louise de las ropas que había comprado, ella tenía un vestido simple de café oscuro con una boina del mismo color mientras que Zelda llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo y Link llevaba todavía la vestimenta del héroe.

"Yo creo que se te ve muy bien Louise, además es lo mejor que puedes comprarte para pasar desapercibida, recuerda que no debemos levantar sospechas" Decía Link, mientras recordaba los detalles de la misión.

"Y-ya lo sé, pero ¿No crees que algo con más estilo sería mejor?" Decía Louise un poco sonrojada del cumplido que le hizo Link.

"Louise ten en cuenta nuestro objetivo, piensa en lo feliz que se pondrá Henrietta cuando cumplamos la misión que nos encomendó" Decía Zelda tratando de animar a Louise, quien no parecía satisfecha con las ropas que compro.

"¡Tienes razón Zelda, no puede desanimarme la princesa Henrietta confía completamente en nosotros!" Gritaba Louise con su ánimo restablecido, mientras Link y Zelda parecían aliviados de que ya no se quejaba de las ropas. "Muy bien necesitaremos un caballo, síganme"

"¿Un caballo? ¡Louise, espera!" Gritaba Link tratando de alcanzar a Louise

 **(Momentos después)**

"Cielos, ¿Cómo puede un caballo costar 400 monedas de oro? Compramos uno y nos gastaremos todos los fondos que nos dieron" Se quejaba Louise mientras seguían caminando por la ciudad, mientras que Link y Zelda miraban preocupados de que la pequeña maga no tenía experiencia fuera de una vida llena de lujos.

 **(Momentos después en un hotel)**

"¡¿200 monedas de oro?!" Preguntaba Louise sorprendida de la cantidad que pedía el hotel por hospedarse una noche.

"Somos un hotel de lujo, que hospeda a gente con gustos refinados" Decía el recepcionista de una manera refinada y arrogante. Viendo que solo podrían hospedarse por una noche o dos Louise decidió salir del hotel donde Link y Zelda la estaban esperando.

"Louise, será mejor que nos hospedemos en una posada normal, de esa forma podremos estar al tanto de que si los rumores son verdaderos" Sugería Link quien miraba a Louise deprimida de que todo fuera bastante caro.

"¿P-pero como esperas que una noble y una princesa duerman en una posada corriente?" Preguntaba Louise quien no quería pasar la noche en una choza sin comodidades. Una persona puede cambiar sus hábitos de pensar pero las costumbres son otra cosa.

"A mí no me importa donde pasar la noche, lo importante es realizar la misión que nos encomendaron Louise" Decía Zelda, recordándole de nuevo a Louise la importancia de la misión que les dio Henrietta.

"Sí, tienen razón, por el momento nos dividiremos para encontrar información sobre cualquier noble que este abusando sobre su puesto" Decía Louise dejando a un lado el tema de la posada de lado.

"Muy bien" Decían Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo mientras se separaban para buscar información en diferentes lugares para saber sobre la veracidad de los rumores. Louise, por otra parte no se había dado por vencida con el tema del dinero, ella encontraría la manera de mantener los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada de alguna manera, después de todo que podría salir mal.

 **(Salto de tiempo: atardecer)**

Link y Zelda habían vuelto al punto de reunión acordado por los tres, ninguna había tenido mucha suerte al recolectar información. Al parecer mucho guardias eran sobornados para capturar a cualquiera que hablara de más, lo cual provocaba miedo entre los plebeyo y eso causaba que se quedaran callado mientras aguantaban el abuso. "Oye Zelda, ¿Has visto a Louise?" preguntaba Link quien noto que estaba Louise y eso que fue ella la que sugirió el lugar y la hora para encontrarse.

"Ah, ahí está" Decía Zelda cuando logro ver que Louise estaba sentada cerca de la fuente, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, la pequeña maga se veía triste. "Louise ¿Estás bien, que te paso?" preguntaba la princesa de Hyrule mientras veía que su amiga se veía deprimida. Louise levanto su cabeza para ver que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, esto iba a ser difícil para ella pero no disfrazaría la verdad, ella seria honesta con ellos.

"Y-yo perdí todo el dinero en una casa de apuestas" Respondió Louise mientras volvía a mirar al suelo debido a la vergüenza de no solo haber perdido el dinero que les dio Henrietta sino que también de que los había condenado a dormir sin techo ni comida. "L-lo siento, me dijeron que podía conseguir más y lo arriesgue todo pensando que podía pagar una posada decente" Louise esperaba que los dos se enojaran con ella, pero para su sorpresa Link estaba acariciándole la parte de arriba de su cabello tratando de consolarla.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que si volvemos al castillo y le explicamos la situación a la princesa seguro que entenderá y nos podrá prestar más" Decía Link mientras se sentaba a lado de ella aun acariciándola.

"P-pero la princesa nos dio esta misión en secreto, así que estoy segura que no le fue fácil darnos los fondos para esto" Decía Louise mientras trataba de contener su sonrojo, le gustaba la sensación de ser acariciada por Link pero no era el momento de perderse en alguna fantasía y menos con Zelda viendo.

"Pero aun sabiendo eso todavía querías hospedarte en un hotel caro y andar a caballo" Decía Zelda quien no tomaba la situación tan a la ligera como Link. No solo quería aferrarse a los lujos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada sino que también sabia la situación de la misión y aun así decidió arriesgar el dinero en una casa de apuestas.

"L-lo siento" decía Louise, ahora estaba segura de que la iban a regañar, por muy buen amiga que fuera Zelda, ella seguía siendo una maestra estricta debido a todo lo que vivió en la gran guerra por la Trifuerza. Estaba esperando un sermón como los que le daba su madre pero se sorprendió cuando Zelda empezó a acariciarla como lo hacía Link de forma consoladora.

"Está bien, lo importante es que hayas aprendido algo sobre esta experiencia" Decía Zelda mientras consolaba a Louise. "Pero Louise, debes aprender que habrá situaciones donde tienes que dejar a un lado los lujo en orden de alcanzar un objetivo, en especial si es una favor de parte de tu futura reina, no puedes irte aferrando a ellos todo el tiempo"

"¿N-no están enojados? Después de todo ya no tenemos dinero para comer ni para pasar la noche" Preguntaba Louise todavía avergonzada de que la situación actual fuese su culpa.

"No te preocupes, Link y yo hemos acampado en los bosques muchas veces y somos buenos cazadores, tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para enseñarte cómo sobrevivir en los bosques" Decía Zelda con una sonrisa que no mostraba malas intenciones, sin embargo eso no evito que el rostro de Louise se pusiera azul.

" _D-dormir afuera, con los animales, los insectos y quien sabe que otro peligro… no, no estoy en posición de quejarme… es por la princesa, es por la princesa"_ eran los pensamientos que traía Louise por la cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse y adaptarse a la situación como lo hacían Link y Zelda.

"¡Tres bien!" gritaba una voz que llamo la atención del grupo, cuando voltearon a ver quién era, se encontraron con un hombre que competía con Tingle por el título del tipo más raro y bizarro que jamás haya existido. El hombre vestía botas blancas, un short que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un camisón bastante corto que más parecía un brasear deportivo purpura. "Pero que trió de rostros encantadores, puedo ver que ustedes comparten un lazo que los mantienen unidos, Bonjour, bon..." decía el extraño travesti quien parecía estar dando una especie de baile.

"¿Quién será ese tipo extraño?" murmuraba Louise, quien nunca se había topado con un tipo tan extraño como el hombre de enfrente.

"¿Sera la versión de Tingle de este reino?" Preguntaba Link, quien no podía evitar notar que había cierto parecido en la forma en la de bailar de Tingle y el travesti.

"No… no creo" Negaba Zelda con cierta duda.

"Por favor no se alarmen, no soy nadie sospechoso" decía el travesti mientras cambia de danza, de pronto se empezaba acercar al grupo de una forma exageradamente extravagante. "Mi nombre es Scarron, yo hago funcionar una posada en estas áreas" cuando termino de hablar tenía su rostro peligrosamente cerca de Link, lo cual provoco que diera un salto reverso para mantener su distancia del travesti.

"¿U-una posada?" preguntaba Link, después de haber aterrizado

"Sí, una posada, les puedo dar una habitación para que se queden el tiempo que necesiten" Respondía Scarron mientras se mantenía en una pose bastante bizarra.

"Bueno, eso resuelve el problema de la posada" decía Zelda, quien no sentía intenciones maligna de parte del Travesti.

"¡Z-Zelda!" gritaba Louise todavía desconfiando de las intenciones de Scarron

"S-i-n em-bar-go, Hay una sola condición" Decía Scarron mientras apuntaba a Louise ya Zelda quienes parecían confundidas.

 **(Ubicación: Posada de Scarron)**

Link y compañía había llegado a la posada de Scarron, ahí pudieron notar que en el lugar sola había mujeres trabajando, no solo eso también tenían eran jóvenes y hermosa, con trajes de meseras que hacían resaltar ciertos atributos. "¿Están listas, mis pequeñas hadas?" preguntaba Scarron a todo el personal de la posada.

"¡Listas posadero Scarron!" Respondían las meseras animadas

"¡No, No! Siempre les digo que me llamen mi mademoiselle **(WTF)** cuando estamos en el escenario" Decía Scarron mientras parecía dar un puchero estilo niña adorable, sin embargo era perturbador para cualquiera que lo viera.

"¡Sí mi mademoiselle!" respondían de nuevo las meseras quienes no parecían incomodas ante la actitud de su bizarro jefe.

"¡Bien, muy bien! Ahora tengo un pequeño anuncio maravilloso para mis pequeñas hadas, hoy le damos la bienvenida a dos miembros de la familia de posada de Hadas Mesmerising: ¡Louise y Zelda! Bienvenidas" Scarron anunciaba a Louise y a Zelda las cuales caminaron para poder presentarse ante el personal de la posada, ambas vestían el mismo uniforme que portaban las otras meseras. "Louise y Zelda son dos pobres y frágiles hermanas que fueron descuidadas por su padre, un apostador compulsivo, y huyeron hacia la ciudad con ayuda de su amigo de la infancia Link"

"M-muy buenos días, m-mi nombre es Zelda" se presentaba Zelda de manera tímida debido al uniforme revelador que tenia, tampoco ayudaba que Link la estuviera viendo.

"Y y-yo s-soy Louise" terminaba de presentarse Louise también avergonzada del vestido que traía puesto.

"¡Gusto en conocerlas a todos!" terminaban de presentarse las dos al mismo tiempo

"Bien una ronda de aplausos para nuestras nuevas meseras, por favor" pedía Scarron mientras, mientras todas aplaudían la llegada de las dos adorables meseras.

"Vaya todos se llevan muy bien aquí" Decía Link mientras observaba a todas las meseras aplaudiendo a Louise y a Zelda.

"¡Hey, nuevo! Ayúdame a secar los platos, la posada esta por abrir" Pedía la cocinera que se encontraba junto con Link en la cocina.

"Oh, sí ya voy" Respondía Link mientras regresaba a ayudar con los platos para poder abrir la posada. Cuando el héroe se acerco para ayudar a la cocinera, esta no pudo evitar notar lo adorable que se veía el portador de la Trifuerza del valor.

"Mmm, tienes unas amigas muy lindas" decía de manera coqueta la chica de la cocina mientras secaba los platos junto con Link.

"Sí, de verdad lo son" decía un poco sonrojado Link, después de todo nunca había visto vestidos como los que usaban las meseras de la posada. Cuando recordó cómo se veían Louise y Zelda con los uniformes, su cara se tornaba en cincuenta tonos de color rojo, sin embargo recupero su compostura en el acto, solo para notar que la cocinera lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa. "¿S-sucede algo?"

"Mmm, bueno solo quería presentarme, mi nombre es Jessica ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntaba Jessica a Link mientas lo seguía mirando de la misma manera, lo cual ponía un poco nervioso al héroe.

"M-mi nombre es Link, mucho gusto" contestaba Link de manera tímida, Jessica tenía un cuerpo hermosamente desarrollado y tenía un escote bastante revelador. Todo esto hacia que Link se fijara en los platos en vez de Jessica, lo cual provocaba que esta siguiera intentando ser más coqueta hacia el héroe solo para ver más de sus adorables expresiones.

"Mucho gusto conocerte Link, por cierto, tengo curiosidad ¿Eres novio de alguna de esas dos chicas?" Preguntaba una muy interesada Jessica mientras notaba como el rostro de Link volvía a tornarse de un color rojo muy brillante.

"¡N-NOVIO! YO… bueno… yo" Trataba de responder Link pero no salían palabras coherentes de su boca. Fue en ese momento cuando pensó en todo el tiempo que paso con Zelda, tanto los momentos de guerra, como en los momentos de paz y cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de Louise y abrazo de impulso a Zelda. _"¿S-será posible que yo… por Zelda…?"_ se perdía Link en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un par de manos tocando su rostro.

"¡Esa cara y esa reacción me dicen demasiado! ¿Quién es? ¿Es la de pelo rosado o la rubia?" preguntaba Jessica ansiosa de conocer la respuesta.

"¿N-no tenemos que terminar con los platos?" preguntaba Link tratando de evadir el tema mientras su cara seguía siendo sostenida por Jessica.

"Eso puede esperar, por ahora esto me interesa más, así que contéstame o no te suelto" decía Jessica mientras decidía sostener a Link con un abrazo que restringía sus brazos. El héroe no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurrió simplemente zafarse, cosa que podía hacer con mucha facilidad.

"¡LINK!" Sin embargo la voz de Zelda hizo reaccionar a Link, el cual se zafo de inmediato del abrazo de Jessica, la cual quedo sorprendida de la fuerza del héroe, en ese momento la princesa de Hyrule entraba corriendo a la cocina hacia la dirección de Link. "N-no puedo hacer esto, es muy vergonzoso, además… creo que el uniforme no se ve bien en mi" decía Zelda, la cual no tenía mucha confianza con vestido muy reveladores.

"E-eso no es cierto Zelda" decía Link con la cara roja, ver a Zelda con el uniforme de mesera tan de cerca era un placer a los ojos tan fuerte que el cerebro del héroe apenas podía mantenerse sin hacer corto circuito. "E-el uniforme te queda hermoso, confía en mi"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Zelda esta vez levantando la cabeza para ver a Link a los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo vio una cara que jamás había en el rostro del héroe, una cara totalmente roja y nerviosa. La princesa reconocía esa cara, era la misma que ella hacía cada vez que se perdía en sus fantasías con Link, ver esa reacción en el héroe renovó la confianza de la princesa. "Bueno, si de verdad crees eso voy a dar mi mejor esfuerza, gracias" Agradecía Zelda, la felicidad que invadió su ser fue tanta que abrazo a Link, lo cual causo que la temperatura corporal del héroe aumentara.

"D-de nada" decía Link, mientras Zelda lo soltaba de abrazo para volver a trabajar

"Pssft… ha, ¡HA HA HA!" Se reía Jessica al ver la escena, era demasiado, ver la reacción de Link y lo feliz que se puso Zelda con un cumplido y ver las reacciones del héroe, era lo más gracioso y adorable del mundo. "Oh dios, bueno creo que eso respondió mi pregunta, debo admitir que estoy un poco celosa de ella por tener un novio tan adorable como tú" decía Jessica mientras que volvía con los platos, sin embargo Link todavía seguía en el mismo lugar donde Zelda lo abrazo.

 **(De vuelta con Louise y Zelda)**

"Ahora que hemos presentado a nuestras nuevas meseras, es hora de que hablemos sobre la tan esperada competencia anual de propinas" Anunciaba Scarron lo cual provoco emoción entre las meseras y curiosidad entre Zelda y Louise. "El hada que reciba la mayor cantidad de propinas esta semana recibirá un bono especial y además de eso… tada" Scarron jalaba una cortina revelando un traje de mesera de color negro y rosa, el vestido era elegante y revelador, todas las meseras se quedaban viendo el vestido con emoción. "Se le dará el derecho de usar esto: la maravilla de Mesmerisation, el articulo por el cual nuestra posada fue nombrada"

"¡Es genial mi mademoiselle!" decían las meseras al ver el hermoso uniforme, viéndose en el

"Ya que esta maravilla está encantada, ustedes pueden seducir a quien quieran , así podrán cuanto quieran, mientras usen esto" Declaraba Scarron, lo cual llamo la atención de Zelda y Louise, aunque por razones diferentes. "La hada que gano la competencia el año pasado ganó tanto dinero que se retiro a vivir una vida de lujo ¡Así que, aspiren a usar esto y esfuércense!"

" _Si gano esta competencia, podre recuperar el dinero que perdí"_ Pensaba Louise, la cual pensaba que podía ganar fácilmente con sus encantos y educación de noble.

" _Si gano esta competencia, tal vez pueda ganar el corazón de Link con ese vestido"_ Pensaba Zelda, si a Link le gustaba el uniforme normal, de seguro lo encantaría con ese uniforme especial.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

Zelda y Louise miraban como las meseras servían y convivían con los clientes que venían a la posada, todavía se sentían nerviosas y aun no sentían tanta seguridad con los uniformes, sin embargo tenían que trabajar, en especial porque ambas querían ganar la competencia de propinas. "A-aquí está el vino que ordeno" decía Zelda tímidamente mientras llenaba las copas con el vino que trajo mientras los dos hombres a los que servían la veían con ojos lujuriosos.

"Vaya, vaya, nunca te había visto por aquí señorita ¿Eres nueva?" Pregunta interesado uno de los clientes de la mesa.

"A-así es, es mi primer día aquí mucho gusto" Respondía educadamente Zelda mientras terminaba de servir el vino a los clientes.

"Sabes, eres una hermosura que te parece si tu y yo vamos…" Se acercaba el otro cliente de la mesa tratando de manosear el trasero de la princesa de Hyrule, pero ante esto Zelda se dio cuenta y delicadamente lo detuvo con sus manos.

"P-perdón, todavía es mi primer día y n-no estoy acostumbrada a… a…" Decía Zelda con la cara roja, lo cual causo que los dos clientes que ella servía y a cualquiera que estaba viendo la escena quedaran hechizados con lo adorable que era la reacción de Zelda.

"¡No, usted perdone a mi amigo, es un salido de primera!" decía el otro cliente de la mesa mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de su amigo para reclamarle. "¡Oye tu, como te atreves a pasarte de lascivo con esta pobre dama!"

"¡Perdóneme, creo que bebí de más, normalmente soy más educado, lo juro!" decía el cliente que intento pasarse con Zelda, normalmente a él no le importaba si lo calificaban de pervertido pero cuando vio la inocente reacción de Zelda hizo que se arrepintiera de todos sus pecados.

"Está bien, como dije es mi primer día, así que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme con este trabajo, mi nombre es Zelda, espero que nos llevemos bien" Decía Zelda con una sonrisa sincera mientras que todos en el bar caían enamorados de la bella sonrisa de la princesa.

" _Que hada tan hermosa"_ era el pensamiento colectivo de todos, en ese momento Zelda se convirtió en el hada intocable, nadie se atrevía a manchar a tan bella y pura dama.

 **(Mientras tanto con Louise)**

"Aquí está el vino que ordeno" decía Louise que mas que nerviosa estaba indignada de tener que actuar como sirvienta. _"Debo aguantarlo, es por la princesa, es por la princesa…"_

"¿Qué estás haciendo jovencita? ¡Deprisa, sírveme una copa!" decía el cliente un poco pasado de tragos mientras sostenía su copa para que Louise le sirviera.

" _Dándome ordenes como si fuera una sirviente cualquiera… no debo cumplir mi deber"_ y con esa fuerte resolución se trago su orgullo y empezó a servirle al cliente su trago.

"Oh, eres un amor, que mal que tus pechos sean tan pequeños" Decía el cliente sin saber que había cometido un grave error. En ese momento toda la compostura que Louise había mantenido se perdió y empezó a atacar al cliente que osó insultar sus pechos, su rabia fue tan fuerte que se necesito la ayuda de Scarron y Link para poder calmarla.

 **(Habitación de la posada: cuarto de Link, Zelda y Louise)**

"¡Esto debe ser una mala broma, tener que servirles a esos viles cerdos!" gritaba Louise indignada ante la idea de ser amable ante una muchedumbre de pervertidos sin ninguna clase de tacto.

"Tranquila Louise, además deberías estar feliz de que hemos encontrado un lugar donde dormir y comer" Decía Link mientras veía el lado positivo de la situación. "Aparte este lugar también es popular entre los nobles, tal vez podamos completar la misión que Henrietta nos encomendó si nos quedamos aquí"

"Link tiene razón, cuando platicaba con los clientes uno me advirtió de faltar al trabajo durante los días que venía cierto noble llamado Turenne" Mencionaba Zelda, muchos clientes le habían agarrado cariño de manera rápida debido a su carácter amable e inocente, por eso no querían que esa imagen fuera manchada por Turenne, quien era otro noble corrupto. "Al parecer era un amigo del conde Mott, el cual abusa de su posición de cobrador de impuestos, aquellos que no lo complazcan terminan con sus locales cerrados o con impuestos imposibles de pagar"

"Ya veo, entonces si seguimos trabando aquí podemos ver si ese tal Turenne es tan malo como dicen los rumores" mencionaba Louise mientras analizaba la situación con mejor juicio en mente. "Es bueno que podamos cumplir con el encargo de la princesa y todo eso pero…" Louise trataba de mantener la calma pero al final no pudo contener su indignación. "¡¿De verdad esperan que duerma en un ático que parece una despensa?!"

"No tenemos otra opción, además nos están pagando y estamos ayudando a la princesa, con eso matamos dos pájaros de un tiro" Decía Link mientras se preparaba para dormir poniendo unos cobertores en el suelo mientras que Louise y Zelda dormían en la cama.

"¿Cómo pueden acostumbrarse a esto tan fácilmente?" Preguntaba Louise, ella no podía imaginar a una princesa y a un caballero durmiendo en una habitación tan sucia.

"Zelda y yo hemos vivido muchas aventuras, había ocasiones donde ni siquiera teníamos un techo donde dormir, esta situación es más cómoda en comparación" Respondía Link, no paso más de cinco segundos para que se pusiera a dormir profundamente.

"Se duerme muy rápido" mencionaba Louise sorprendida de que alguien tan energético como Link pudiera quedarse dormido muy rápido.

"Y si no tuviera nada que hacer sería difícil despertarlo" Afirmaba Zelda recordando los hábitos de dormir de Link. En ese momento Zelda ponía su almohada a un lado de Link para poder dormir con él. "Buenas noches Louise"

"¿Incluso en el suelo estas ajusta durmiendo con él?" Preguntaba Louise curiosa, cada vez que podía Zelda se escabullía en la cama de Link para dormir junto a él y despertase antes de que se diera cuenta. "A todo esto ¿por qué siente la necesidad de dormir con él, cada vez que puede?"

"Debido a nuestras posiciones, nuestros deberes con el reino nos mantienen separados el uno del otro, tampoco ayuda que Link es bastante inquieto y le gusta explorar los diferentes rincones del mundo, todas las reliquias que usa para pelear y explorar eran tesoros ocultos en mazmorras y calabozos y aparte de eso también están los labores de su trabajo regular, por eso no hemos tenido oportunidad de estar juntos por mucho tiempo" Contaba Zelda con una sonrisa triste mientras recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a Link cada vez que exploraba. "Por eso quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto con el"

"Y-ya veo, debe ser difícil" Decía Louise por fin entendiendo las acciones de Zelda, las responsabilidades de ambos los mantenían separados el uno del otro y ahora que estaban lejos de ellas, la princesa podía aprovechar para pasar tiempo con él.

"Sí, pero el amor nunca es sencillo, y ahora que tengo rivales creo que se complicara más" suspiraba Zelda recordando a todas las chicas que le declararon guerra por el amor de Link. "Pero no me rendiré, yo seré la mujer que Link ame más" y con eso Zelda se acostó junto con Link y después de un rato se quedo dormida. Louise se quedo viendo la pareja de Hyrule profundamente dormida, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Zelda.

" _Ella de verdad lo ama demasiado, y aparte puede adaptarse mejor que yo sobre esta situación"_ Pensaba Louise mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir pero entonces oyó un pequeño chillido y cuando volteo para ver la fuente del ruido vio que había unos tres murciélagos en el techo, los cuales volaron hacia ella. Louise asustada se salió de su cama esperando que la dejaran en paz, por suerte ese fue el caso y los murciélagos se fueron al techo, sin embargo la pequeña maga todavía tenía miedo de los animales voladores y decidió dormirse con Link y Zelda con la esperanza de que se despertara antes que ellos.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

Pasaba los días, Zelda se había convertido en una sensación en la posada de las hadas, uno de los clientes pensaba que la princesa tenía una bella voz y le pidió que cantara una canción para él, lo cual hizo gustosamente lo cual resulto que se convirtiera en la cantante oficial del bar debido a que efectivamente Zelda tenía una melodiosa voz para cantar. Por otro lado Louise era un desastre para el trabajo, cada vez que intentaba completar una orden terminaba derramándoles la bebidas en la cara o hasta golpear al cliente. Para ser justos los clientes a veces se pasaban con sus comentarios, ya sean con insinuaciones a su pecho o con piropos pasados de la raya. Link también tenía sus dificultades con el trabajo, las meseras les gustaba coquetear con el cosa que no era del agrado de Louise y Zelda, y Jessica le hacía muchas insinuaciones solo para ver sus diferentes reacciones.

"¿Tú eres la hija de Scarron?" preguntaba Link sorprendido pero no tanto como esperaba Jessica, después de todo el héroe había visto cosas más extrañas.

" _Creo que solo pierde la calma cuando las mujeres tratan de ser intimas con el"_ eran los pensamientos de Jessica con vio la reacción poco sorprendida de Link. "Así es, es por eso que soy la supervisora del lugar" decía mientras lavaba los platos sucios, volvió a ver a Link y no pudo resistir hacer otra insinuación. "Oye, ¿Has hecho algún avance con esa chica Zelda?" pregunto con una voz dulce que disfrazaba cierta lujuria, lo cual causo que Link se volviera rojo de nuevo.

"Y-yo… bueno… yo no…" titubeaba Link mientras trataba de formar una oración, pero cuando trataba de volver a componerse Jessica se le acerco y le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso. Jessica lo miraba de una forma seductora y puso la cara del héroe en su busto

"Si quieres, puedes conseguir experiencia conmigo ¿Qué te parece?" Decía Jessica mientras se preparaba para darle un beso en los labios a Link. Mientras eso pasaba imágenes de la princesa Zelda pasaban por la cabeza del héroe, todas las aventuras que paso con ella, tanto los momentos felices como los tristes hicieron que Link reaccionara y apartara delicadamente a Jessica de él.

"L-lo siento, pero no puedo…." Decía Link mientras empezaba a ver a Jessica a los ojos, cuando la hija del posadero vio la cara de determinación del héroe se sonrojo un poco al ver una cara más varonil en Link. "Yo creo, que después de todo… yo…."

CRASH

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE MIS PECHOS SON DE BEBE?" gritaba Louise mientras atacaba a otro cliente.

"Sigh… Sera mejor que calme la situación, lo siento de nuevo Jessica" Se disculpaba Link mientras iba al rescate de otra de las victimas de Louise. En ese momento Jessica se quedo viendo por donde salió el héroe y con un suspiro volvió al trabajo.

"Vaya, parece que fui rechazada" decía Jessica con una sonrisa mientras volvía a lavar los platos de la posada, sin embargo vio que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. "Vaya creo que se me metió un poco de cebolla a los ojos" decía mientras se secaba los ojos. Dato curioso: En todos los mundos existen las piedras chismosas y una se encuentra cerca de la posada, si alguien usara la máscara de la verdad, esta piedra le diría que la hija del posadero fue rechazada por su primer amor. **(Perdón, siempre quise escribir una escena así)**

 **(Con Louise y Link)**

"Ya es el último día de la competencia, y ni una sola propina he recibido" suspiraba Louise triste de que en toda la semana ningún cliente estuviera satisfecho con ella.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Preguntaba Link mientras le servía a Louise un vaso con agua de la cocina. Cuando le dio el vaso a la pequeña noble, el héroe noto que Louise tenía los ojos lloroso.

"No me importaría si no fuera a ganar, pero al solo recibir insultos sobre mi cuerpo me hacen pensar que no tengo encantos femeninos, que sigo teniendo el cuerpo de una niña… que todavía sigo teniendo zero atributos" Terminaba de expresarse Louise mientras tocaba su pequeño busto con sus delicada manos. Ella quería llorar, incluso con magia, sus inseguridades todavía seguían ¿que tenía que hacer para disipar todas sus inquietudes?

"No dejes que esos borrachos te hagan sentir mal" decía Link mientras acariciaba el cabello de Louise. "Como tú lo dijiste, esos sucios pervertidos no saben apreciar la belleza de una noble, para mi tu eres una mujer muy hermosa"

"Link" murmuraba sonrojada Louise ante el cumplido que le daba el héroe, le hacía sentir mejor como mujer. "Sí, tienes razón, soy una mujer adulta y como tú lo dijiste soy hermosa, no necesito la aprobación de unos sucios borrachos" decía Louise con su orgullo de mujer restaurado y sus mejillas de color rosadas, Link sí que sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a una mujer. "Aunque debo admitir que jamás podría cantar de la misma manera que Zelda" mencionaba Louise mientras oía el bello canto de la princesa de Hyrule.

"A ella le apasiona el canto mucho más que la más que la magia, por supuesto que ella tiene la mejor voz de nuestro reino" decía Link mientras disfrutaba junto con Louise la melodía que cantaba Zelda.

CRASSH

Las puertas de la posada fueron abierta de una patada daba por lo que parecía ser un guardia con armadura, cuando las meseras lo vieron decidieron retirarse despacio de sus lugares para irse a la cocina. Mientras sucedía eso, mas guardias armados entraban a la posada hasta que un hombre regordete y pequeño con bigote y barba delgada entraba a la posada. Cuando Scarron lo vio su actitud extravagante parecía apagarse por un momento para luego forzar una sonrisa para saludarlo. "Oh, pero si es usted señor Turenne, que gusto tenerlo de nuevo aquí"

"Veo que te está yendo muy bien últimamente ¿Tal vez no te afecte un pequeño incremento en los impuestos?" Preguntaba arrogantemente Turenne, pensando que podía explotar un poco más a Scarron. El bar entro en silencio todos los clientes miraban nerviosos la escena, Turenne abusaba de su puesto y cualquier persona que lo hiciera enojar recibía un incremento impagable de impuestos.

"Es solo que hoy tenemos una buena noche, normalmente nunca se llena como hoy" Decía Scarron, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible. En ese momento Turenne chasqueo los dedos y sus guardias levantaron sus varitas provocando que los clientes se asustaran y se fueran de la posada, algunos se quedaron atrás viendo por las ventanas porque les preocupa que ese bastardo intentara ponerle una mano a Zelda.

"Parece que tienes razón cuando dices que este lugar nunca se llena" Se burlaba irritantemente Turenne mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas vacías para que lo atendieran.

 **(De vuelta con Link y Zelda)**

"¿Ese es Turenne?" Preguntaba Link cuando vio como lo saludaba Scarron, su apariencia concordaba con la descripción que le dieron los clientes del bar a Zelda. "Veo que no es muy sutil en ocultar su abuso de poder"

"Es un sujeto desagradable, si un negocio falla en complacer sus capricho la hace desaparecer, lo peor es que no importa cuánto nos toca nunca deja propinas ni paga por las bebidas que toma él o sus guardias" Mencionaba Jessica con disgusto mientras veía al noble demandando por servicio.

" _Ya veo, él es quien le da mala fama a los nobles y a la princesa, si logro que me cuente información sobre sus crímenes, cumpliré con la tarea que nos encargo la princesa"_ Pensaba Louise mientras planeaba como acercarse a Turenne, pero su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando vio que Zelda se acercaba al cobrador.

"ZELDA" gritaron Link y Louise preocupados por la princesa

 **(Unos momentos antes)**

"¡Vamos, es que no hay nadie que le sirva a Turenne el cobrador de impuestos!" Gritaba el corrupto noble cuando veía que ninguna de las meseras estaban presentes, pero cuando veía por todo el bar noto que Zelda seguía en el podrió que Scarron preparo para que ella pudiera cantar a los clientes. "Oh, no te había visto antes ¿eres nueva?" Preguntaba Turenne mientras que Scarron y todo el que veía temía de que le hiciera daño a la nueva estrella de la posada.

"Así es, mi nombre es Zelda" se presentaba la princesa de Hyrule para no causar problemas por el momento, Turenne era el objetivo y necesitaba que hablara para poder arrestarlo por sus crímenes. "¿Le puedo servir en algo señor Turenne?"

"Veo que eres de las educadas, y tienes un hermoso cuerpo, se una dulzura y sírveme el mejor vino de la posada" Decía Turenne mientras lanzaba mirabas lascivas a Zelda. Todos los que miraban por la ventana temblaban de furia al no poder hacer nada contra el cobrador de impuestos.

"Ese sucio cerdo ¿Cómo se atreve a mirar de esa manera a nuestra Zelda?"

"S-si la toca, voy y lo mato"

"Y-yo también"

Zelda se retiraba a la cocina para buscar el vino y poder hacer plática con Turenne para sacarle la verdad, cuando entro fue recibido por Link y Louise. "Zelda, no tienes porque aguantar a ese cerdo, si quieres yo le sirvo el vino para sacarle la información" Pedía Louise preocupada de que ese cerdo tocara a su amiga, pero la princesa estaba decidida a realizar su parte del trabajo.

"No te preocupes, si intenta algo usare mi magia para ponerlo en su lugar pero debemos ser pacientes para que no descubra nuestra cubierta" Le respondía Zelda a Louise la cual pareció aceptar el razonamiento de la princesa.

"Ten cuidado Zelda" Decía Link mientras la dejaba pasar al bar y cruzaba los dedos de que todo saliera bien.

"Perdón por la espera aquí tiene su orden" Decía Zelda mientras terminaba de servir el vino, cuando estaba a punto de retirar sus manos de la mesa, Turenne la agarro del brazo para que no mantener la cerca de él. Esta acción preocupo demasiado a Scarron, Louise y a las demás meseras, mientras que también enfurecía a Link y a los que miraban por la ventana. "¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?"

"Sabes, tu cuerpo tiene potencial de florecer en algo aun más sexy, porque no dejas este lugar y te conviertes en mi propiedad" Decía Turenne con una asquerosa sonrisa. Su comentario provoco que le hirviera la sangre a Link, pero todavía no era el momento, el debía seguir aguantando.

"Soy muy feliz trabajando aquí, lo siento pero no tengo intención de volverme su propiedad" Replicaba Zelda, pero cuando termino de hablar Turenne chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y tres de sus guardia rodearon la mesa para que la princesa no se pudiera escapar.

"¿Acaso mencione que tienes opción? Ustedes las plebeyas deberían sentirse honradas de usar sus cuerpos para complacer a los nobles, antes podía visitar a mi amigo Mott antes de que un estúpido plebeyo lo metiera a la cárcel, por eso decidí empezar mi propia colección empezando contigo" Revelaba Turenne sus intenciones con la confianza de que nadie podía hacer algo en su contra, pero con lo que dijo sello su destino.

CRASH

"Dije que no estoy interesada" Dijo Zelda después de que usara su brazo libre para golpear al obeso noble en la cabeza con la botella de vino. Dicha acción sorprendió a todos los que vieron la escena, menos Link y Louise, los guardias todavía se encontraban en estado de incredulidad de tal manera que no podían reaccionar.

"¡GYAAAHHH!" gritaba Turenne mientras soltaba el brazo de Zelda en favor de calmar el dolor que le provoco el golpe, cuando vio su palma noto que estaba empapada de sangre. "¡T-TÚ COMO TE ATREVES, MALDITA ZORRA! ¡Guardias, denle una lección!" con eso los tres guardias que rodeaban a Zelda se prepararon para atacar con sus varitas.

FWISH

FWISH

FWISH

"¡AAAARRRGH!" ahora eran los guardias los que gritaban de dolor, todo vieron a Link sosteniendo el arco del héroe, lo cual fue suficiente indicación de que fue él quien disparo.

"No vuelvan a amenazar a Zelda" fue lo único que dijo Link, pero fue con un tono que helo la sangre de todas las personas que lo oyeron, menos Louise y Zelda. El estaba furioso, nadie le hablaba en ese tono a Zelda y salía ileso, Turenne y sus guardias pagarían caro la forma en que trataron a Zelda.

"M-mocoso desgraciado ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" preguntaba Turenne pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, Link se acerco a una velocidad increíble y con los power gloves lo levanto del suelo con una sola mano sorprendiendo a todos.

"Mi nombre es Link, y soy el encargado de mantener limpia la posada y creo que es hora de sacar la basura ¡HYAAA!" y con su declaración arrojo a Turenne por los aires destrozando la puerta de la posada hasta aterrizar en una fuente la cual también quedo hecha añicos.

Los guardias habían estado atónico por la velocidad y fuerza que mostraba Link, no solo eso sino que también el aura que emitía el héroe provocaba miedo, sin embargo debían actuar o perderían su trabajo y tal vez también sus estatus de nobles. "¿C-como te atreves a atacar al señor Turenne? Guardias a-UUURGH" el capitán de la guardia fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Link utilizando la parte sin filo de Derflinger, destrozándole el yelmo y dejando lo inconsciente. Los otros guardias decidieron atacar por sorpresa a Link, sin embargo…

"¡ESFERA DE FUEGO!" Fueron atacados por Louise y su Magic Rod, todos los guardias corrían de un lado al otro para poder apagar las llamas. _"Qué bien se siente usar la magia de manera efectiva"_ Pensaba felizmente Louise, satisfecha de poder usar magia y ayudar en las peleas. Los guardias que faltaban no sabían qué hacer y en medio de la duda fueron atacados por Link y Derflinger, lo cual resulto en la derrota total de la guardia de Turenne.

"¿V-vieron lo que hizo ese muchacho?" "Esa velocidad fue increíble" "Esa fuerza es inhumana" decían los clientes que se quedaron viendo la pelea entre Link y los guardias.

"No sabía que Link era tan fuerte" "Es el hombre perfecto" "Espero que su noviazgo con Zelda solo sea un rumor" Murmuraba las meseras mientras admiraban a Link. Jessica también se sorprendió de ver a Link en acción, otra vez le demostró que no solo era un rostro adorable sino que también era un guerrero hecho y derecho. Cuando Link vio que todos los guardias de Turenne estaban inconscientes, decidió ir por el corrupto cobrador de impuestos, salió de la posada para asegurarse de que no se escarpara pero cuando llego vio que el obeso noble estaba rodeado de un aura oscura.

"Uhh… no se qué diablos seas tú pero cometiste un error muy grande al enfréntateme, me tomaste por sorpresa pero ahora veras el verdadero poder del gran Turenne ¡PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR-ARRGHH!" Turenne fue interrumpido por un Skyward Strike de Link, a este punto ya no le sorprendía que los nobles corruptos tuvieran acceso a esa poción y ya estaba cansado de discursos teatrales.

"Sé todo sobre la poción que acabas de beber, se que te brinda un aumento de poder y además cura las heridas físicas, sin embargo eso solo quiere decir que puedo golpearte sin contenerme hasta que se acabe el efecto" Con eso dicho Link volvió a equiparse los Power Gloves y usando el Mangual se preparo para aplastar a Turenne una y otro vez.

Turenne veía como Link levantaba la gigante esfera de metal como si no fuera nada y empezó a Temblar de miedo. "¡Espera creo que po…!" POOOM "URRGH… ¡te das cuenta de que estas atacando a…!" POOOM "¡No creas que te saldrás…!" POOOM "Por… favor… detente" POOOM.

 **(5 minutos después)**

"Bueno, creo que con eso basta" Decía Link cuando vio que el aura oscura se disipaba dejando a un Turenne medio curado pero demasiado lastimado para poder moverse. Cuando todos vieron que termino el violento espectáculo del héroe, decidieron acercarse para ver el estado del cobrador de impuesto, y todos los que no sabían de la poción se sorprendieron de ver que todavía seguía vivo.

"M-miserable… gusano… t-te hare pagar… por esto" Trataba Turenne de amenazar al héroe pero debido al dolor batallaba mucho para formar oraciones. Nunca en su vida lo habían humillado ni lastimado tanto, y desde que se convirtió en el cobrador de impuestos del reino siempre pensó ser intocable y más con la poción que compro en el mercado negro.

"Sus días como cobrador de impuestos terminaron, cuando el palacio sepa de sus abusos contra los negocios de esta ciudad terminara en una celda como su amigo Mott" Esta vez Louise la que hablo.

A pesar del dolor Turenne empezaba a reírse de manera arrogante, pensando que todos ellos eran plebeyos, creyó que serian ignorados por la corte real y serian arrestados. "Je, Je, Je… De verdad crees que la corte real escuchara a unos sucios plebe…" Sus burlas cesaron cuando Louise le mostro una carta escrita y firmada por la princesa Henrietta, lo cual puso pálido e incluso ignorando el dolor que sentía se puso de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo un señal de suplica. "¡P-por favor deje pasar este vergonzoso incidente!" Suplicaba Turenne mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de monedas de oro con la intención de sobornar a Louise.

"Link, podrías hacer que se calle" pidió amablemente Louise a Link, el cual de un golpe en la cara dejo inconsciente a Turenne. Cuando todo termino Link, Louise y Zelda vieron que todas las personas de la posada se les quedaban viendo, paso un incomodo silencia hasta que las meseras saltaba y gritaban de alegría mientras corrían para abrazar a sus nuevos héroes.

"¡Fuiste increíble Link!" "¡Le enseñaste una lección a ese cerdo Zelda!" "¡Qué bueno que hay nobles como tu Louise!" eran algunos de los muchos halagos que recibían los nuevos héroes de la posada, las meseras estaban felices de ser libres de la tiranía de Turenne, no solo ellas todos las personas que vieron que Louise iba a denunciar al corrupto noble por todos sus crímenes estaban empezando a celebrar también.

"¡Ooh, no saben lo feliz que soy de que hayan ayudado a mis preciosas hadas, mi corazón desborda de alegría!" Se expresaba Scarron de manera teatral mientras agradecía a Link, Zelda y a Louise, junto con su hija Jessica.

"Lamentamos mucho haber mentido sobre nuestra situación, señor Scarron" Se disculpaba Link, no le gustaba mentirle a la gente pero debían pasar desapercibidos para obtener información sobre Turenne.

"Eso es cosa del pasado, ustedes nos han ayudado bastante" Decía esta vez Jessica feliz también de que se hayan librados del corrupto noble. "Vamos a dentro, hay que celebrar en conmemoración a nuestros nuevos héroes" Decía Jessica alegremente mientras las otras meseras y todas las personas presentes festejaban a Link, Louise y Zelda.

 **(Salto de Tiempo)**

Después de que Agnes y sus mosqueteras aprisionaran a Turenne y sus guardias, todos empezaron a celebrar en la posada, y después de que la fiesta termino Scarron les ofreció a los nuevos héroes de la posada una habitación elegante para pasar su última noche mientras les daba a Louise y a Zelda un regalo de despedida. "Que lastima que nos tengamos que ir mañana, me gustaba trabajar aquí" decía Link mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, pero antes que eso pasara Louise y Zelda entraron con unos uniformes muy especiales sorprendiendo al héroe. "O-oigan ¿esos son la maravilla de Mesmerisation?"

"Scarron me había diseñado uno para que pudiera cantar en el bar y a Louise le regalaron el otro por su contribución contra Turenne, ¿Q-que te parece Link?" Decía un poco roja Zelda debido al uniforme tan revelador, Louise también se sentía un poco avergonzada pero también quería saber la opinión de Link.

"S-se espectaculares, t-totalmente hermosas, bueno…" Decía Link tratando de buscar la palabra correcta pero al ser atacado por tan placentera imagen su mente quedaba en blanco.

"Tenias razón Zelda, ver esa reacción de Link, vale totalmente la pena" murmuraba Louise a Zelda tratando de no reírse ante la escena de Link todavía buscando las palabras adecuadas.

 **(Prisión de Tristain)**

La ladrona Fouquet se encontraba en su celda, todavía se lamentaba del fracaso que sufrió al intentar robar el báculo infernal, toda esa planeación tirada a la basura, sin embargo su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando una figura abrió su celda. "¿Qué quieres de mi a estas horas?"

"He venido a saludar a alguien de mi lado, Fouquet el Puño de Tierra o debería decir Matilda de sur de Gotha" Decía la misteriosa voz. "Tengo un trabajo para ti"

 **Continuara…**

 **Una vez más perdón por la tardanza, como dije mi padre me necesitaba durante una dificultad que se le presento y aparte esta semana me toco entrar a la UDEM. Como sea muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y si tiene críticas sobre la historia por favor díganmelas para que pueda mejorar.**


	10. Capitulo9:Link ¡Escucha mis sentimientos

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Como están todos, como muestra de arrepentimiento, me puse a escribir este capítulo minutos después de haber subido el anterior, espero que les guste.**

 **Capitulo 9: Link ¡Escucha mis sentimientos!**

Después de un buen descanso Link, Zelda y Louise se prepararon para volver a la academia, sintiéndose tristes pero aun deseándoles buena suerte las personas que trabajaban en la posada se despidieron de ellos, diciendo un último adiós Link uso Farore Wind para transportar a Louise y Zelda a la academia. "Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta" Decía Link en las entradas de la academia de Tristain, cuando estaban pasando la entrado Zelda noto lo tranquilo y callado que estaba el castillo.

"Que extraño, parece que la academia está muy callada el día de hoy" Observaba Zelda al notar un silencio poco natural, normalmente se podían escuchar a los alumnos hablar, los sirvientes haciendo su trabajo o a los familiares jugando por el patio.

"Es porque estamos en vacaciones de verano, mucha gente se fue de viaje o volvió a su casa" Contestaba Louise despejando las dudas de Link y Zelda, sin embargo traía otra nueva pregunto, ¿Por qué Louise continuaba en la academia?

"Louise ¿no tienes planeado visitar a tu familia?" Pregunto Link sin malas intenciones pero luego se arrepintió al ver que se formaba una expresión triste en Louise.

"Quedarse en la academia durante el verano te ayuda a mejorar tus notas, y debido a que nos ausentábamos una semana, creí que sería lo mejor quedar, además no sabría como explicar que una princesa extranjera viene a visitarnos" Trataba de bromear Louise con una sonrisa, pero aun así la sonrisa parecía forzada y la expresión seguía siendo bastante triste. La verdadera razón por la que no se molestaba en regresar a casa, es que ahí no era apreciada, su madre la miraba con decepción, su padre apenas la notaba y su hermana Eleonore siempre la hacía sentir miserable, la única persona que le mostraba afecto era su otra hermana Cattleya.

Link y Zelda notaron que el tema de su familia perecía entristecerla mucho, y se debatían si debían insistir en hablar sobre eso pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz familiar los recibió. "Oh Louise, como no andabas por aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa" Era Kirche que junto con Tabitha se preparaban para salir de la academia.

"Solo fui a cumplir con un mandado, planeo quedarme en la academia durante las vacaciones" Contestaba Louise tratando de mantener la misión que le dio Henrietta en secreto. En eso Link se acercaba para despedirse de sus nuevas amigas pero cuando Kirche lo vio se emociono de más y corrió hacia él para volver a enterrar su cabeza entre sus pechos con uno de sus abrazos de amor.

"¡OH, Cariño! Tendrás que perdonarme el que no te pueda ver por un tiempo" Decía Kirche mientras mantenía la cabeza de Link en su busto, lo cual provocaba un ataque de ira y celos en Louise y Zelda. "Voy visitar la casa de Tabitha en Galia" se dirigía Kirche a sus rivales en el amor mientras todavía tenía a Link entre su busto.

"¿L-la casa de Tabitha?" Preguntaba Link con algo de dificultad debido a que Kirche no lo dejaba ir, la maga de fuego no lo había visto por una semana y cuando lo volvió a ver su felicidad fue tanta que quería disfrutar cada momento que estuviera con Link.

"Nos tenemos que ir" decía Tabitha, no había prisa pera ella tampoco le gustaba que Kirche mostrara Tanto afecto a Link.

"Ya veo, que lastima" decía Kirche mientras tristemente se apartaba de Link para subir al carruaje. "Adiós cariño, que tengas unas buenas vacaciones de verano"

"Q-que te vaya bien Kirche, Tabitha cuídate mucho también" Se despedía Link con algo de dificultad debido a la falta de aire. Antes de irse Tabitha dio una última mirada al héroe, ella parecía querer decir algo pero al final decidió no hacerlo y con eso las dos nobles se fueron a Galia de vacaciones.

"Que se la pasen bien" se despedía Link mientras que veía el carruaje marcharse, suspirando con una sonrisa triste se dirigió con Louise y Zelda. "Que mal que se tengan que ir, las extrañe durante la mi-¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntaba Link cuando vio que Louise y Zelda parecían algo enojadas.

"¡NADA!" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían a la academia, dejando a un Link totalmente confundido.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: afuera del cuarto de Louise)**

Toc, Toc

"Zelda, Louise ¿Qué pasa, es que hice algo malo?" Tocaba La puerta Link mientras preguntaba que había hecho mal para que estuvieran tan enojadas con él. Todo parecía ir bien, ambas estaban de buen humor antes de llegar, entonces ¿Qué había cambiado?

"Vete Link, Louise y queremos estar solas" era la única respuesta que daba Zelda, los celos eran una emoción muy nueva para la princesa y por eso no sabía cómo manejarlos pero el simple hecho de ver a su primer y único amor ser tan cariñoso con otras chicas la molestaba demasiado.

"Ya veo, ¿Puedo ayudarles de alguna manera o…?" Preguntaba Link con la esperanza de hacer sentir mejor a sus amigas sin embargo su única respuesta fue…

"Solo vete de aquí" y con eso Link dejo de insistir sobre el tema, sintiéndose mal porque pensaba que había hecho enojar a sus amigas y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

"E-esta b-bien, y-ya me voy" decía Link con un nudo en la garganta mientras se dirigía al campo de la academia. Tenía una relación muy fuerte con Zelda y verla actuar muy fría hacia él lo entristecía demasiado y lo peor es que no sabía que hizo mal ni cómo arreglarlo.

 **(Dentro del cuarto de Louise)**

"No debí decir eso" decía Zelda totalmente arrepentida de lo que dijo, ella sabía que Link no era el tipo de persona que se la pasaba coqueteando con mujeres por todas partes, el era un chico demasiado puro que apenas estaba aprendiendo a cómo tratar con mujeres. "¿Oíste lo triste que se puso? De seguro piensa que lo odio y… y… Sniff WAAAH" Empezaba a llorar Zelda, triste de haber hecho sentir mal a Link.

"Ya, ya, estoy segura de que si hablamos de nuevo con el todo quedara arreglado" Decía Louise tratando de consolar a Zelda, ella también se arrepentía de haber contribuido en el estado de ánimo del héroe. Louise sabía que Link solo veía a Kirche como a una amiga y pensaba que sus abrazos eran simplemente su manera de expresar su amistad, sin embargo a la pequeña maga también le invadieron los celos y empezó a actuar irracionalmente.

"¿De verdad crees que me va perdonar?" preguntaba Zelda mientras se secaba las lagrimas, nunca había sido tan fría con Link y lo peor era que el ni siquiera sabía la razón, por la princesa temía que el pensara que simplemente ya no lo quería cerca.

"Nos hemos conocido por muy poco tiempo, pero hay algo que conozco bien de él y es que él es la clase hombre que no le guarda rencor a nadie" Decía Louise con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la ceremonia de invocación. "Cuando lo conocí lo vi como un plebeyo cualquiera y se lo hice saber sin ningún rastro de vergüenza pero cuando vio que yo necesitaba ayuda no dudo dos veces en darme una mano con mi problema, por eso se que no está enojado contigo porque si ayudo a una extraña que fue grosera con él desde el comienzo se que el perdonara a alguien que es muy especial para el"

"Louise" murmuraba Zelda quien después de un rato abrazo a la pequeña maga con gran cariño. "Gracias Louise, eres una gran amiga, ¡eres mi mejor amiga!" repetía Zelda una y otra vez mientras seguía abrazando a una sonrojada Louise.

"E-estas exagerando un poco, de seguro tienes más amigas en Hyrule" decía Louise con la cara un poco roja pero entonces noto que el abrazo de Zelda había perdido entusiasmo.

"Cuando estaba en Hyrule, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer amigos" Decía Zelda mientras se apartaba de Louise. "Debido a mi posición muchas personas solo hablan conmigo como princesa pero jamás como persona, solo Link, mi padre y mi profesor me hablan fuera de formalidades"

"Zelda" murmuraba Louise mientras que veía a su amiga con una expresión triste, con la actitud que tenia la princesa siempre pensó que tenía muchos amigos aparte de Link pero ahora se daba cuenta que sufría el mismo caso que Henrietta. "Entonces, ¿nunca habías convivido con otras chicas de tu edad?"

"No, tu, Henrietta y, por muy extraño que parezca, las otras chicas que también quieren a Link son las únicas amigas que he tenido" Respondía Zelda con una sonrisa triste mientras recordaba cómo era la vida antes de conocer a Link.

"Ya veo… ¡Espera! ¿Consideras a esa Zerbst como una amiga?" preguntaba Louise totalmente confundida de porque Zelda consideraba a Kirche como amiga.

"Sé que suena extraño pero antes de conocerla no podía expresarme sentimentalmente con Link y, por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, es su forma de expresarse la que impulsa a ser más abierta con lo que siento" contestaba Zelda mientras recordaba que siempre se ponía roja ante el concepto de confesar su amor y/o mostrar cariño físico a Link. "A pesar de que todas competimos por el amor del mismo hombre, son personas con las que convivo, con las que comparto mi punto de vista y vivo muchas experiencias tanto buenas como malas y siento que me puedo expresar mejor gracias a ellas, creo que eso significa que somos amigas"

Ahora Louise entendía mejor a Zelda, de porque simplemente ahuyentaba a las otras chicas y porque seguía siendo amable con ellas cuando no coqueteaban con Link, la princesa las consideraba como amigas. "Y yo pensaba que Link era demasiado amble pero ahora creo que tu lo superas en esa área" Bromeaba Louise mientras que Zelda sintiéndose mejor empezaba a reírse también.

"Lo he decidido, hoy me voy a confesar mi amor a Link" declaro Zelda sorprendiendo a Louise quien seso de reír al escuchar la declaración de la princesa. "Estar callada sobre mis sentimientos provoco este desastre en el que me encuentro ahora y si sigo estando callada sobre lo que siento entonces otras chicas como Kirche podrían robarse a Link, es hora de ser honesta con lo que siento y perder mi miedo"

" _Ella está totalmente determinada sobre esto"_ pensaba Louise mientras veía lo apasionaba que se veía Zelda sobre la idea de confesarse. _"Eso debería ser bueno pero por alguna razón no quiero que lo haga"_ era un pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Louise mientras que Zelda planeaba como confesársele a Link. _"No, estoy feliz por ella, es muy bueno que ella se confiese"_

"Louise" la voz de Zelda sacaba a Louise de su línea de pensamientos mientras que la princesa la sostenía de las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos. "No puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores, ¿Me podrías ayudar a practicar mi confesión? Por favor"

"Por supuesto Zelda" contestaba Louise con una sonrisa que mostraba determinación, su amiga necesitaba su ayuda y ella se la iba a dar. _"_ Zelda _me ha ayudado demasiado, es justo que le devuelva el favor"_ y con eso las dos amigas se pasaron ensayando y repasando la manera de como Zelda debía confesarse.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: campo de la academia)**

" _¿Qué debería hacer?"_ pensaba Link mientras se sentaba por las escaleras que daban al campo de la academia, Louise y Zelda estaban enojadas con él y eso lo ponía muy triste. Cuando alguien tenía problemas a él le gustaba ayudarlo, pero ¿que debía hacer si era él, el problema? Intento disculparse pero era ignorado, intento preguntar qué podía hacer para que lo perdonaran pero ellas pedían que se vaya. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

"No te deprimas tanto compañero, eso no te queda bien" decía Derflinger tratando de animarlo un poco, la actitud alegre de Link era una de las cosas que lo animaban cuando no había acción y verlo triste también lo ponía triste. "Ya verás que todo terminara bien, simplemente hay situaciones en que las mujeres necesitan un tiempo a solas"

"Gracias Derflinger" agradecía Link al ver que su compañero se preocupaba por él, no era común verlo triste pero todavía no superaba el hecho de que dos de sus amigas estaban enojadas con él. Link pensaba la manera de cómo arreglar su situación pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por una escena que se iba haciendo cada vez más familiar.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Fue un malentendido!" era Guiche quien parecía estar tratando de razonar con Montmorency sobre algo.

"¡Estoy cansada de escuchar esa excusa! Escucha Guiche, ya no siento nada por ti ¡Si estoy contigo es solo porque me rogaste!" decía Montmorency quien parecía fastidiada del comportamiento del mujeriego.

"Montmorency, por favor ¿podrías calmarte y escucharme?" suplicaba de nuevo Guiche pero Montmorency no le importaba lo que tenía que decir y aplicándole la ley del hielo se fue para otra parte lejos del mujeriego. Mientras Guiche trataba de llamar su atención, Derflinger y Link veían como era ignorado por su furiosa novia.

"Ja, ese chiquillo no aprenderá jamás, déjame decirte algo compañero, hacer enojar a una dama es lo peor que puede hacer un hombre" decía Derflinger sin saber que esas palabras habían hecho que los recuerdo de que Zelda y Louise estaban enojadas con él, volvieran con más fuerza.}

"E-eso quiere decir que he hecho lo peor que podría hacer un hombre" decía Link mientras se sumergía más en la depresión.

"Oh diablos, ¡Compañero, lo tuyo es completamente diferente, lo juro…!" Decía Derflinger tratando nuevamente de animar a Link.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: cocina de la academia)**

Marteau había recibido la noticia de que Link había vuelto a la academia de parte de uno de los guardias que protegían la entrada, y le dio la noticia a Siesta pero la noticia también había caído también en oídos de Katie quien de inmediato se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle un postre al héroe para celebrar su llegada. "Señorita Katie no se debería molestar con la cocina y con gusto le estoy preparando un postre a Link" decía Siesta mientras preparaba un pastel.

"Oh, no es ninguna molestia, a mi me encanta cocinar, si piensas que es una tarea molesta deberías dejarlo en mis manos Siesta" respondía Katie con falsa amabilidad. Ambas trataban de desanimar a la otra para que solo una sea la encargada de brindarle postres a Link pero ninguna se echaba para tras lo que convertía el fino arte de la cocina en una competencia para ver quien le entregaba primero el postre al héroe.

En el momento que ambas tenían sus postres listos salieron para ver quién podía encontrar a Link primero, la búsqueda fue corta ambas lo vieron sentado en las escaleras pero vieron algo que las alarmo demasiado, vieron que el héroe se sentía deprimido. "Link ¿Estás bien, te sucedió algo malo?" preguntaba preocupada Siesta, quien nunca había visto triste a Link.

"¿No estás enfermo verdad?" preguntaba Katie alarmada, pensando que su falta de ánimo se debía a alguna enfermedad.

"¡Oh!, gracias a Dios que están aquí" decía Derflinger viendo que sus palabras no parecían llegarle a Link.

"Señor Derflinger ¿Qué le pasa a Link?" Preguntaba Siesta al ver que Link no responder debido a que se encontraba en un estado de depresión.

"Bueno lo que paso fue…"

 **(Salto de tiempo: cocina de la academia)**

"Ya veo, así que la princesa y Louise se molestaron contigo y no sabes el por qué" decía Marteau cuando escucho la historia de parte de Siesta y Katie después de que trajeron a Link para animarlo con la comida.

"Y después de eso vi como Guiche provoco que Montmorency de la misma manera que Louise y Zelda se molestaron conmigo" Recordaba Link mientras platicaba con el jefe de la cocina. "No puedo evitar pensar que él y yo estamos en el mismo bote" esa última frase hizo que Siesta y Katie reaccionaran y se dirigieran a Link de manera seria.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" respondía Siesta mientras miraba a Link a los ojos con una mirada totalmente seria, el héroe se sorprendió en ver esta reacción de la siempre tranquila sirvienta. "Link, tu eres una persona totalmente honesta y maravillosa, lo que paso estuvo fuera de tu control"

"Siesta tiene razón" esta vez era Katie quien tomo a Link por los hombres para que la viera a ella y notara lo seria que le decía lo siguiente. "Escúchame Link, tu eres una persona sincera y Guiche era un mentiroso de primera, tu único problema es que no tienes mucha experiencia con las mujeres"

"Eso es algo que me despierta algunas preguntas ¿Qué eras antes de convertirte en un héroe?" Preguntaba curioso Marteau para poder entender como alguien como Link podía ser muy lento cuando se tratara de mujeres.

"Era, o más bien sigo siendo maquinista de trenes" Contestaba Link despertando la curiosidad de todos en la cocina.

"¿Qué es un maquinista?" volvía a preguntar Marteau, al nunca haber oído de un trabajo con ese nombre. Link le mostro su álbum de fotos las cuales mostraban las locomotoras de Hyrule y entonces fue ahí donde Marteau y los cocineros que todavía seguían en la academia vieron de que se trataba ser un maquinista. Katie y Siesta ya habían visto a través de los recuerdos de Link de que se trataba su trabajo pero aun así les gustaba volver oír de lo que implicaba la profesión, ser capaz de viajar a diferentes lugares en poco tiempo, conocer nuevas personas y diferentes culturas, si pudieran visitar Hyrule ellas irían a visitar una estación de trenes como primera parada. "Ya veo, supongo que donde trabajas no hay muchas mujeres ¿verdad?"

 **(ATENCIÓN: ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HAY MUJERES QUE TRABAJAN EN ESTACIONES DE TRENES Y TODO ESO PERO EL FAMILIAR DE LA CERO SE BASA EN LA ERA MEDIEVAL, ASI QUE UN TRABAJO EN LAS LOCOMOTORAS PARECERIA ALGO RARO PARA LAS MUJERES EN ESE TIEMPO)**

"No, solo estamos BigBoy, Nico y yo" contestaba sinceramente Link confundido de porque era algo importante.

"Y ¿Qué otras amigas tenias antes aparte de la princesa?" volvía a preguntar Marteau, el cual estaba empezando a entender el problema del héroe.

"Mmm, nadie más" respondió de nuevo Link, con eso la última pieza del rompecabezas se había acomodado para todos los que estaba en la cocina. Link no tenía experiencia con las mujeres y mucho menos en el amor, para el todas las muestras de afecto solo caían como muestras de amistad debido a que él no tenía idea de cómo se relacionaba una mujer con un hombre y para colmo tenían la mentalidad de un niño inocente en cuanto el amor se trataba.

"Bien, nuestra espada, solo te puedo decir que este malentendido se pasara en poco tiempo y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que la princesa y Louise no te odian y te tienen el mismo afecto de siempre" decía Marteau mientras el ánimo de Link se levantaba.

"¿De veras lo crees?" preguntaba Link con esperanza de que fuera verdad lo que Marteau decía

"No lo creemos, lo sabemos" decía Siesta viendo que el estado de ánimo de Link mejoraba bastante, en ese lo todo una de sus manos y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos. "Link tu eres una persona maravillosa, cuando estaba en la garras de Mott pensé que todo había acabado que nunca volvería a ser feliz, pero tu apareciste y me salvaste de una situación sin esperanza, nadie podría permanecer enojado contigo" **(Bueno excepto Demise)**

"Siesta tiene razón, cuando descubrí la verdadera cara de Guiche, me sentí muy deprimida y pensé que ya no podía confiar en nadie más pero tú me ayudaste a superarlo" Decía esta vez Katie recordando lo mucho que significo la ayuda de Link durante esos momentos. "No lo hiciste para impresionarme o porque pensaste que podrías sacar algo de mí, lo hiciste porque no te gustaba ver a la gente triste, para mi tu eres la persona más generosa que he conocido"

"Por eso, si tu estas triste, no podremos tristes también" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

"Siesta, Katie" murmuraba Link sintiéndose mejor y recobrando el entusiasmo por el que era muy conocido entre los sirvientes de la academia. "Gracias, perdón por dejar que la tristeza me ganara pera ahora ya estoy mejor, así que por favor no estén tristes"

"Si tu ya te sientes mejor…" esto lo decía Siesta con una sonrisa

"… Entonces nosotras también" decía Katie alegremente terminando la frase

"Ja, ja me alegra que te encuentres mejor, esa es actitud que debe tener un héroe" reía Marteau al ver que Link ya había recuperado su ánimo habitual. "Cada vez que te sientas triste recuerda que a diferencia de ese niño mimado, tienes personas que te tienen aprecio y te quieren mucho"

"Así es, a diferencia de ese cobarde tu eres un verdadero hombre" decía Katie mientras reía inocentemente.

"A diferencia de él, tu eres educado y sabes tratar a una mujer" decía Siesta, mientras los otros cocineros se juntaban también para seguir halagando al héroe y echarle tierra a Guiche. Lo que nadie notaba (o importaba) es que en una esquina de la cocina se encontraba la persona más miserable de la academia, Guiche.

"Me pregunto si a esto se redujo mi existencia" Decía Guiche mientras lloraba de su infortunio, no podía irse a casa debido a que todavía tenía una deuda que pagar con el director y su padre no iba permitirle escapar del castigo.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

Cuando Link recupero de su estado de depresión, todos en la cocina volvieron con su plan original de festejar la llegada del héroe, mientras que Siesta y Katie hacían una tregua en favor de darle a Link una placentera fiesta de bienvenida. "Me alegra que te hayas recuperado compañero" decía Derflinger de tener a Link en su estado de ánimo habitual.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, gracias por todo jefe, Siesta, Katie" se despedía Link mientras salía de la cocina. Katie volvía a su cuarto para aprender nuevas recetas de cocina y Siesta volvía con los deberes que le quedaban.

"Eres bienvenido cuando quieras nuestra espada" decía Marteau alegre de que pudiera ayudar a la perdona que hizo mucho por el personal de la academia. Mientras salía de la cocina, Link noto una olla gigante a un lado de la entrada de la cocina y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oiga jefe ¿Todavía ocupan esta olla?" preguntaba Link interesado en saber si podía utilizarla

"No, la puse ahí con la intención de botarla" respondía Marteau curioso de saber la razón del interés de Link en la olla vieja.

"Entonces ¿Puedo quedármela?" preguntaba Link emocionado de poner su nueva idea a prueba

"¡Oh, por supuesto, nuestra espada! Quédatela si quieres" Respondía Marteau aun sin saber el propósito pero no le negaría un favor tan sencillo a Link. "Aunque tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué harás con esa olla tan vieja?"

"Una vieja costumbre de mi hogar"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: cuarto de Louise)**

"Muy bien, creo que estoy lista para confesarme mis sentimientos a Link" decía Zelda después de haber ensañado su confesión una y otra vez con Louise.

"Buena suerte Zelda" Decía Louise mientras se despedía de Zelda, cuando salió de la habitación la pequeña maga se acostó en su cama tratando de procesar todo lo que había y estaba a punto suceder. "Ella se va a confesar, Link de seguro aceptara sus sentimientos" un silencio se apodero de la habitación, no en ese momento Louise recordaba todo lo que había hecho el héroe por ella, era gracias a él que ella estuviera en la academia, que nadie se estuviera burlando de ella, y que estuviera viva. _"Además de que es gracias a él que soy amiga de alguien como Zelda, su unión me hace feliz… no estoy triste… estoy feliz…"_

 **(Mientras tanto con Link)**

"Haaa… Que refrescante, lo sabia una bañera gigante es indispensable para un guerrero de Hyrule" Decía Link mientras que se relajaba en la olla gigante que transformo en una bañera calentada por leños pero luego de un rato se puso a ver el cielo mientras recordaba su hogar en otro mundo. "Hyrule… me pregunto si todos los demás están bien" decía Link mientras recordaba a Bigboy, Nico y el rey de Hyrule.

"¿L-Link?" escucho Link mientras regresaba a la realidad para ver que era Zelda la que lo llamaba, la cual tenía la cara roja cuando vio que el héroe estaba en la olla gigante.

"¡¿Z-Zelda?!" gritaba Link totalmente rojo mientras se sumergía dentro de la olla para que la princesa no lo viera desnudo. "¿Q-que haces aquí?"

"Y-yo estaba buscándote, q-quería… quería disculparme por cómo te trate antes" Decía Zelda todavía sonrojada de que lo haya encontrado bañándose. _"¡Gracias diosas de la Trifuerza!... no, no, no, largo pensamientos pervertidos"_

"¿Querías disculparte?" preguntaba Link con la esperanza alta, le habían dicho que todo iba volver a la normalidad pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

"Louise y yo queremos disculparnos, no debimos enojarnos contigo Link, perdón" Decía Zelda con la mirada abajo, apenada ya que recordaba que su actitud puso muy triste a Link, cuando levanto su mirada vio que el héroe estaba resistiendo el llanto. "Link ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí! Es solo que no sabía que había hecho mal y no sabía cómo solucionarlo…" Decía Link secándose las lágrimas y con una sonrisa que mostraba pura felicidad. Al ver esto Zelda supo que lo había lastimado mucho, lo cual pensó que iba a complicar el momento para confesar sus sentimientos.

"Link tu no hiciste nada malo, fueron tonterías mías ¿P-podrías perdonarme?" preguntaba Zelda, mientras volvía a mirar el suelo incapaz de hacer contacto visual con Link pensando estaba enojado con ella por haber sido tan fría sin razón. En vez de enojarse Link la abrazo con mucha felicidad, sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo y mojado. "¿L-Link?"

"¡No hay nada que perdonar, estoy feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad!" Decía Link mientras la abrazaba, paso algunos segundos de que recordara que no tenía ropa y estaba mojado. "¡Aah, Zelda perdóname estaba tan feliz que se me olvido donde estaba y-y…!" Se disculpaba alterada mente de que ahora la princesa si tuviera razones para estar enojada.

"¿Eh?... ah, no te preocupes estoy bien, de verdad no me importa" decía Zelda, quien lejos de estar enojada volvía agradecer a cada diosa de Hyrule por el bello momento, pero en medio de sus agradecimientos, se le ocurrió una idea. "Pero ahora mi ropa esta mojada, creo que será mejor… que me meta a la olla contigo mientras mi ropa se seca" decía Zelda mientras se desnudaba para entrar a la bañera improvisada de Link.

"Sí, creo que es mejor… ¡No! Espera, Zel…" Trataba de opinar Link pero fue interrumpido cuando veía a una Zelda medio desnuda, en ese momento su mente quedo en blanco mientras admiraba el cuerpo de la princesa. _"No, Héroe pervertido, héroe pervertido"_ trataba de reaccionar Link pero ya era tarde Zelda ya estaba entrando en la bañera, dejando al héroe en blanco de nuevo.

"No hay nadie por aquí y además está muy oscura" decía mientras se sumergía en el agua, en ese momento vio la cara roja de Link y un sentimiento de victoria emergía por su cabeza. "A parte, confió completamente en ti Link" diciendo eso, Link no podía negarse en compartir la bañera con Zelda, no es que no le gustase era todo lo contrario, sin embargo el todavía era un hombre y empezaban a surgíos los recuerdo que habían pasado en la posada de las hadas.

 **(Mientras tanto con Montmorency)**

En el campo de la academia, del otro lado donde estaba Zelda y Link, se encontraba Montmorency sentada en una silla cerca de una mesa blanca y elegante mientras era iluminada por una vela grande. _"Con esto Guiche ya no será infiel"_ pensaba Montmorency mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco con liquido rosado, lo cual era una poción de amor para Guiche.

"Hola, ¿Esperaste mucho?" sonó la voz de Guiche mientras se acercaba con Montmorency, feliz de que lo hayan dado una segundo **(O dios sabrá cuantas)**.

"Discúlpame por haberte llamado, pero las lunas parecían muy hermosas y pensé…" decía Montmorency mientras escondía la poción dentro de su uniforme, esperando el momento adecuado para usarla.

 **(Regresando con Link y Zelda)**

"Por favor no estés tan avergonzado, provocaras que también me sienta avergonzada" Pedía Zelda tratando de romper el silencio entre ambos, no fue fácil para ella meterse en la bañera y estar desnuda junto con Link, sentía que si nadie hablaba la situación se volvería incomoda y no podría confesarse. "Puedes mirar hacia acá, de todas formas esta tan oscuro que no lograras ver mucho" cuando Link oyó eso se volteo tímidamente hasta que miro a Zelda frente a frente y poco tiempo paso para que los dos se empezaran a reír y dejar a un lado su vergüenza. "Así está mejor, sabes me sorprende que hayas pensado sobre esto"

"No me gustan las bañeras que hay en la academia, son muy pequeñas así que cuando vi esta pensé en usarla, para mi tiene que ser de esta manera"Decía Link mientras volvía a mirar el cielo mientras recordaba su hogar en Hyrule. "Me recuerda mucho a casa"

"Ya veo" decía Zelda mientras recordaba con tristeza que todavía no encontraban una forma de regresar a Hyrule, pasar tiempo con Link y hacer nuevas amistades era algo bueno pero tenían responsabilidades con la gente de su reino. "No he perdido la fe en que volveremos algún, estoy segura que todos en casa también están tratando todo lo posible de traernos de vuelta"

"Tienes toda la razón" decía Link con entusiasmo, cada vez que miraba el cielo recordaba que no estaba en su hogar y eso lo ponía triste pero con las palabras de Zelda se animo de nuevo pensando que sus amigos los estaban esperando en casa y hacia su parte para traerlos de vuelta. "Sabes Zelda, nunca te lo he dicho pero cuando estoy contigo siento que no hay dificultad que no pueda superar"

"L-Link" murmuraba Zelda con la cara roja debido a la repentina confesión del Héroe, pensar que le sus sentimientos de seguridad que sentía ella con el eran los mismos que Link sentía cuando estaba con ella. "E-estas exagerando, tu eres valiente y aparte eres un guerrero bastante hábil con tus armas, tu eres un aventurero bastante hábil por tu cuenta"

"Y es gracias a ti" respondía Link sin perder el entusiasmo anterior que sentía, todo la timidez que sentía se perdió cuando trataba de mostrar su agradecimiento a Zelda. "Tú me das la confianza de vencer mis miedos, cuando Cole robo tu cuerpo confiaste plenamente en mi solo por el hecho de que podía verte, durante nuestra pelea con el rey demonio, solo con saber que estabas conmigo me dio el valor para hacerle frente, durante la pruebas de la Trifuerza tu vinculo conmigo evito que me sintiera solo y me ayudaba a recordar la razón por la que estaba peleando y me dio el poder para poder ayudar durante la gran guerra" terminaba Link de narrar todos los sucesos donde la princesa fue clave para darle la voluntad de seguir peleando. "Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado"

" _No sabía que Link pensaba tanto sobre mí, tal vez…"_ Pensaba Zelda mientras veía que era la perfecta oportunidad para confesarse. _"Todo o nada"_

 **(Con Montmorency y Guiche)**

"Si se enfrentaran a ti, esas lunas huirían, avergonzadas por tu belleza, Montmorency el perfume" decía Guiche tratando de sonar romántico para sorprender a Montmorency.

" _Probablemente le dice lo mismo a todas las demás chicas"_ pensaba Montmorency quien no se veía afectada por las palabras de Guiche, de repente sintió como era tomada por la cintura y se dio cuenta que el mujeriego la estaba acercando a él con la intención de darle un beso. "Espera ¿Por qué no bebemos antes de eso?" decía la noble rubia mientras ponía las copas con la intención de llenar una con la poción de amor, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de Guiche cuya reacción interrumpió a la noble cuando estaba a punto de llenar la copa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Esa no es Louise, que hace tan tarde en la noche?" Preguntaba Guiche mientras veía a Louise caminar por el campo, mientras que Montmorency se aliviaba que no la habían descubierto.

 **(Con Louise)**

" _Ya se tardo mucho, c-creo que será mejor que cheque si están bien"_ Decía Louise mientras que tenían la sensación de preocupación pero no era por la razón que ella se decía a sí misma.

 **(En otra parte, cerca de la cocina)**

" _Bien no hay nadie en la cocina"_ decía Katie mientras se escabullía en la cocina con la intención de practicar las nuevas recetas que aprendió y estar un paso delante de Siesta.

"Se te perdió algo" La voz de Siesta se oyó detrás de Katie sacándola de su trance de pensamientos, cuando la noble de pelo castaño volteo vio que la sirvienta estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa mecánica.

"S-siesta, casi me matas de un susto" reclamaba Katie tratando de calmar su corazón el cual se agito cuando Siesta la sorprendió entrando a la cocina. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba Katie con sospecha en su voz.

"Yo trabajo aquí, señorita Katie" decía Siesta marcando lo obvio, con una cara que decía De verdad me estas preguntando eso. "Una mejor pregunta seria, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Yo bueno-yo, eh, me perdí" respondía Katie mientras se reprendía mentalmente por decir una excusa tan estúpida.

"Bueno, entonces déjeme llevar a su cuarto" decía Siesta mientras sacaba a Katie de la cocina y la llevaba a su cuarto. Katie se resistió al principio pero luego se rindió cuando supo que no tenía una buena razón para estar en la cocina.

 **(Con Link y Zelda)**

"Link, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo" Decía Zelda con la cara abajo y totalmente roja.

"Umm, ¿Qué es, Zelda?" preguntaba Link curioso de lo que era y por que la ponía tan nerviosa

"Durante nuestra primera aventura, un sentimiento hacia ti crecía fuertemente cuando te veía superar los obstáculos y dificultades que se te presentaban, también las veces que me sentía triste debido a mi condición de espíritu tu me consolabas con una canción para animarme" Relataba Zelda los momentos donde se empezaba a enamorar de Link. "Y cuando finalmente derrotamos al rey demonio, en el momento que tomaste mi mano en señal de que me protegerías siempre me hizo dar cuenta de algo, Link, yo te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo" y con eso Zelda había confesado sus sentimientos pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte y rápido mientras esperaba la respuesta del héroe.

Link estaba completamente en silencio, no sabía que decir sin embargo recordó su tiempo en la posada de las hadas y recordó cuando Jessica quería seducirlo, en lo único que pudo pensar eran los momentos que paso con Zelda y ahí se dio cuenta que el también la amaba. "Zelda, yo… también te amo" Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Link, el corazón de Zelda se salto un latido debido a los sentimientos que invadieron su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Link en la boca. La pasión y felicidad que sentía Zelda fueron transmitidas al héroe mediante el beso lleno de pasión que estaban compartiendo, durante ese momento Zelda y Link eran la pareja más feliz del multiverso.

Sin embargo esa muestra tan intensa de amor tenía testigos y esos eran Louise, Siesta y Katie quienes por obra de alguna cruel deidad habían llegado en el momento que Zelda se confesó con Link y este último acepto sus sentimientos. "Siesta ¿me puedo quedar en tu habitación esta noche?" Preguntaba Katie tratando de no llorar, ella sabia los riegos que corría al entrar en una rivalidad amorosa sin embargo necesitaba la compañía de alguien para mantenerse fuerte, e irónicamente era Siesta la persona que había formado una extraña amistad mediante su rivalidad culinaria.

"No hay problema Señorita Katie" Respondía Siesta quien también trataba de mantenerse fuerte, sin embargo se sentía triste de saber que había perdido la guerra del amor. _"Debí saber que no tenia posibilidad, pero de verdad quería pelear… yo también amaba o más sigo enamorada de Link"_

Louise seguía mirando la escena, lejos de donde estaba Link y Zelda y también de donde estaban Siesta y Katie y sin darse cuenta se fue de regreso a su cuarto evitando de que la vieran. "¿Qué fue eso? ¡Confesarse mientras están desnudos!" decía Louise alterada hasta que se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo en el que estaba. _"Y ¿Por qué debería molestarme? No es una buena noticias que Link la haya aceptado…"_ Eran los pensamientos de Louise mientras se dirigía a su cuarto sin poder entender sus propios sentimientos.

 **(Mientras tanto en un romance menos interesante)**

"Ah… mi Montmorency" Decía entre Guiche mientras trataba de besarla de nuevo solo para que la noble lo detuviera para brindar.

"No te apresures, primero viene el salud" Decía Montmorency mientras sacaba de su uniforme la poción de amor pero no podía simplemente servirla en la copa ella debía distraer primero al mujeriego para que no se diera cuenta. "¡Mira, una mujer desnuda volando en el cielo!"

"¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!" Preguntaba frenéticamente Guiche mientras miraba el cielo en busca de la mujer desnuda, dándole tiempo a Montmorency de poner la poción en la bebida de Guiche, ahora solo tenía que esperar para que Guiche se bebiera la copa, sin embargo su plan sufriría un pequeño tropiezo. "¿Louise, que haces aquí?" preguntaba Montmorency cuando vio que Louise estaba junto ellos con una expresión triste.

"Nada, s-solo necesito un trago" decía Louise mientras tomaba la copa de Guiche y se bebía la poción de amor, cosa que alarmo a Montmorency.

" _Se-se la tomo"_ eran los pensamientos de preocupación que pasaban por la cabeza de Montmorency cuando vio que Louise se despedía y se dirigía de vuelta a su cuarto.

 **(Cambio de Ubicación: Cuarto de Louise)**

" _Así que Link acepto tus sentimientos, eso me hace muy feliz"_ Se decía Louise mentalmente una y otra vez la misma oración para poder fingir sorpresa y alegría al oír las noticias de parte de Zelda, en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse y se preparo mentalmente para decir el dialogo que tanto practico.

"Louise, ya llegamos, oye te sorprenderás cuando oigas esto" era Link quien entro primero a la habitación, por lo tanto la primera persona que Louise vio.

"¿En serio? Por favor cuéntame que pasó" Pedía Louise mientras seguía mirando a Link con una sonrisa fingida, en ese momento su temperatura corporal se elevo y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba sin control.

"Yo sé contare, lo que pasa es que le confesé mi amor a Link y el acepto" Decía Zelda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que reflejaba agradecimiento y alegría, en ese momento tomo las manos de Louise. "Te agradezco mucho por ayudarme a confesarme, eres mi mejor amiga Louise"

"Ya veo, Así que Link acepto tus sentimientos, eso me… eso me hace…. ¡ESO NO ME HACE FELIZ!" grito Louise mientras alejaba sus manos de Zelda y se ponía a llorar.

"¿Lo-Louise?" pregunto Zelda sorprendida de la reacción de la pequeña noble, ella no entendía el cambio drástico que tuvo su amiga tomando en cuento que hace rato le estaba deseando buena suerte.

"Louise ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaba preocupado Link al ver llorar a su amiga quien parecía no tener consolación.

"¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Y-yo quiere sentirme feliz por ti Zelda pero yo-pero yo ¡YO TAMBIÉN AMO A LINK! ¡WWWAAAAAHHH! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!" Lloraba Louise mientras cubría su cara con sus manos y miraba al suelo incapaz de ver a su amiga pensando que la estaba traicionando con su confesión. Esto dejo totalmente perplejos a Zelda y a Link pero la princesa lejos de sentirse traicionada, ella se sentía culpable ¿De verdad había sido tan inconsciente de los sentimientos de su amiga? ¿Todo este tiempo, la estuvo lastimando sin tener la intención?

"Aah, como lo supuse" sonó la voz de Montmorency quien había entrado en el momento que Louise empezó a llorar, razón por la que no la oyeron entrar.

"¿Cómo lo supuse?" preguntaban Zelda y Link al mismo tiempo

Continuara….

 **Uff, Debido a que me sentí bien mal por tardarme con la anterior actualización, aproveche que eran las primeras semanas de clase para terminar este capítulo. Alguno se preguntaran la razón por la que me salte las partes de Tabitha, bueno eso es porque su rol será más importante en los capítulos que siguen, ya sabrán el porqué. Como sea quiero agradecer a todos los que me han sido pacientes durante mi ausencia, de verdad gracias por todo.**


	11. Capitulo 10: La enfermedad de Louise

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Capitulo 10: La enfermedad de Louise**

"¿Una poción de amor?" preguntaba Link, el no era extraño a las pociones pero nunca había escuchado sobre una poción que manipularan sobre las emociones de la gente. No solo eso, también parecía que también cambio drásticamente la actitud de Louise, normalmente la pequeña maga siempre mantenía una compostura fuerte cuando había personas presentes sin embargo en estos momentos se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Zelda le repetía que seguía siendo su amiga y que no estaba enojada con ella.

"Louise la bebió por accidente, debiste haber estado cerca de ella cuando la poción estaba tomando efecto" Explicaba Montmorency lo que estaba pasando a Louise. Zelda estaba escuchando lo que la noble decía y sinceramente no estaba feliz, esa poción provocaba que Louise cayera en un estado de depresión debido a que sus sentimientos eran manipulados.

"Montmorency ¿Intentabas que yo bebiera eso?"Preguntaba Guiche sintiéndose alagado de que al menos alguien lo quisiera de una manera tan fuerte que tuvieran que usar medios poco éticos para que la notaran. "¡Pero qué bello! Que hayas llegado tan lejos para atrapar mi corazón"

"No era necesario que fueras tu, las citas son solo una forma de matar el tiempo, es solo que no me gusta que me engañen" Decía Montmorency tratando de sonar indiferente pero tenía la cara ligeramente sonrojada. En ese momento, Guiche sostuvo su cara de manera delicada mientras la veía a los ojos.

"Yo jamás te engañaría, soy un eterno ministro del amor" **(Horrible frase sacada del anime)** Decía Guiche tratando de usar su encanto que temió haber perdido cuando fue derrotado por Link en el duelo y para su felicidad parecía funcionar debido a que Montmorency parecía tragarse sus líneas de novela barata. Sin embargo su momento fue interrumpido cuando Zelda les lanzo sus tacones a la cabeza para aterrizar a ambos a la tierra.

"Dejen sus estupideces para otro momento" Decía Zelda totalmente enojada por no tomar en cuenta el daño que les estaban causando a Louise, la pobre había dejado de llorar pero no se atrevía a ver a la princesa a la cara. "Sera mejor que encuentres una forma de arreglar esto Monmo"

"¡Mi nombre es Montmorency!" gritaba la noble indignada de que acortaran su nombre de esa manera tan descortés pero su enojo duro poco cuando vio la mirada enojada de Zelda.

"Tu nombre es largo y estúpidamente complicado así que te lo acorte" decía Zelda perdiendo le la paciencia a Monmo **(Yo también la voy a empezar a llamar así)**. "¡Regresa a Louise a la normalidad rápido!"

"E-el efecto se desaparecerá solo" decía Monmo asustada de la mirada que Zelda les estaba dando mientras todavía recordaba el poder mágico que demostró durante la ceremonia de invocación y el festival de exhibición.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntaba Zelda todavía enojada pero menos intensa que antes

"Quizás un mes… o tal vez un año" decía Monmo con miedo a la reacción que iba a recibir por la princesa Zelda.

"Un momento ¿Intentabas hacerme beber una cosa así?" Preguntaba Guiche al darse cuenta que la poción le haría perder el sentido común y su libre expresión por demasiado tiempo.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Gritaba Zelda con ira al saber que su amiga volvería a la normalidad después de mucho tiempo, no solo eso también podría caer en una depresión severa debido a un amor falso.

"¿Segura que no hay otra alternativa?" Preguntaba Link, a quien le dolía ver a Louise tan triste y todo por culpa de un plan para conquistar a un idiota.

"N-no, deben de esperar a que los efectos de la poción pasen" decía Monmo pero Zelda podía ver que estaba mintiendo por alguna razón. "B-bueno se-será mejor que nos vayamos guiche, siento no ser de ayuda" se despedía Monmo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, mientras tanto Guiche salió de una forma más tranquila pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a Link.

"No sé qué te tiene tan deprimido Link, ahora disfrutas del amor de dos ¡AAH!" Guiche había sido interrumpido en medio de su declaración insensible cuando una flecha paso de largo su cara, la cual había sido disparada por Link.

"Lárgate" Fue lo único que dijo Link quien no estaba de humor para las estupideces de Guiche, dicho noble entendió el mensaje y se fue corriendo de la habitación. "Uff, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntaba Link a Zelda quien veía a Louise mirando la ventana de su cuarto mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con la princesa.

"Por el momento tenemos que animar a Louise" decía Zelda mientras trataba de ver cómo hacerlo. "Ya se Link toca the song of Healing la sacara de su depresión y tal vez la cure de la poción" Pensaba Zelda ya que veía la poción de amor como una especie de maldición.

"Puede que funcione" decía Link mientras tocaba la melodía con su flauta espiritual, cuando Louise escucho la canción volteo a ver a Link y a Zelda, había dejado de llorar y empezó a disfrutar de la melodía que el héroe estaba tocando. "¿Te sientes mejor Louise?" pregunto Link con la esperanza de que la melodía la haya curado, sin embargo cuando Louise lo miro a los ojos su cara empezó a enrojecer a tal grado que parecía un tomate lo que provoco que cubriera su rostro de la vergüenza.

"No funciono" Respondió Zelda al conocer bastante bien la reacción de Louise, era la misma que ella hacia la primera vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Link. "Tal como me lo temía esa melodía elimina todos los sentimientos negativos pero el amor no es uno de ellos y la poción no parece que provenga de la magia oscura"

"Lo siento" murmuraba de nuevo Louise con el rostro cubierto, ella sentía que al confesar sus sentimientos a Link había traicionado a su Zelda. "Tú me has ayudado muchas veces y al final lo arruino todo complicando las cosas para ti y Link, lo siento" a Zelda no le gustaba lo mucho que sufría Louise quería consolarla de alguna manera y si la magia no servía entonces sería su habilidad natural para alegrar a la gente.

"Eso no es cierto" Negaba Zelda mientras le daba un abrazo a Louise, la cual se sorprendió de que su amiga siguiera siendo igual de amable con ella. "Tú me has ayudado más de lo que tú te das crédito, sin ti tal vez nunca hubiera encontrado el valor de confesarme a Link, Louise siempre te considerare una amiga muy especial" Y con esas palabras Louise volvía a sonreír, pero aun así se veía que ella quería decir otra cosa. "Hay algo más que tengas que dejar salir"

"Hay algo, pero creo que es mejor que no lo diga" Decía Louise mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro de vergüenza.

"Louise, mírame" decía Zelda mientras tomaba las manos de Louise para que la viera a los ojos, cuando la pequeña noble lo hizo vio que Zelda portaba su sonrisa que reflejaba amabilidad. "Si hay algo que necesites decir, dilo, no me voy a enojar" Y con eso Louise agarro confianza para decir lo que necesitaba decir.

"Lo –lo que yo quería decir o mas b-bien preguntar era" Decía Louise mientras su cara se volvía roja, volvía a dudar en decirlo pero las palabras de Zelda la ayudaron a decidirse, incluso si era rechazada al menos se lo sacaría del pecho. "¿P-puedo convertirme en la amante de Link?"

"¿EH?" preguntaba Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a Louise con la expresión de suplica pintada con rojo. "L-lo siento ¿Me lo podrías repetir de nuevo Louise?" Preguntaba Zelda algo insegura de saber si escucho bien.

"No puedo verdad, fue una tontería preguntar" Decía Louise mientras bajaba su cabeza en señal de tristeza, Link y Zelda podían ver que caían lagrimas del rostro de la pequeña maga. "Fue estúpido preguntar, es demasiado que me hayan dado su amistad… alguien como yo es indigna de su amor… Olviden mi descabellada petición, eran solo tonterías" Decía Louise con una sonrisa que expresaba tristeza y los ojos rojizos por las lagrimas que derramo.

"¡Link, a partir de ahora saldrás conmigo y Louise!" Declaraba Zelda al héroe al no poder soportar la expresión de tristeza de Louise.

"¡¿EEEHHH?!" Era lo único que podía decir Link al oír la declaración de Zelda, mientras que Louise empezaba a sonreír genuinamente, lo que provoco que el héroe también cediera a la petición de las dos.

 **(Sato de tiempo: Habitación de Louise)**

" _¿Cómo es que termino así?"_ Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente Link mientras compartía la cama con Zelda y Louise. La pequeña maga había juntado su cama con la de Link para que los tres pudieran dormir juntos, Zelda de lado derecho, Louise del lado izquierdo y Link en el medio. _"Sera mejor no pensar demasiado sobre esto, debo tranquilizarme para poder dormir"_ Se decía así mismo pero cuando se preparaba para dormir sintió como Louise parecía abrazar uno de sus brazos sin la intención de dejarlo ir. _"L-Louise, debo moverme con cuidado para sacar mi braz…"_ Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando sintió que Zelda empezaba a hacer lo mismo, esto no era fuera de lo común pero Link siempre estaba dormido cuando ella lo hacía por lo que en estos momentos le parecía extraño. La noche paso sin que el héroe pudiera conciliar el sueño debido a que la experiencia de dormir con dos mujeres fue demasiado para su corazón.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Campo de la academia)**

"¡No quiero que te vayas!" Gritaba Louise cuando vio que Link se iba para hacer la lavandería, sin embargo la idea de que el héroe se alejara de ella le causaba inseguridad a la pequeña maga.

"Solo voy a lavar la ropa" Contestaba Link tratando de calmar a Louise, desde que amaneció la pequeña maga se mantenía cerca del héroe y de Zelda, nunca los dejaba solos por temor a que hicieran algo amoroso junto y la dejaran a un lado.

"L-Louise, Link solo va a lavar ropa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" decía Zelda viendo que Louise no le dejaba espacio a Link ni para respirar.

"Pero tú misma dijiste que había momentos en el que se iba a una aventura y no lo veías en un tiempo ¡Yo no quiero eso!" Decía Louise mientras recordad la conversación que tuvo con Zelda en la posada de las hadas.

"Eso es cierto pero…" Decía Zelda mientras recordaba sobre la conversación que Louise mencionaba, sin embargo no había mucho que se podía hacer en esos momentos el deber llamaba y Link debía responder. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar vieron que Siesta y Katie a punto de entrar al castillo de la academia, cuando las dos vieron a Link junto con Zelda y Louise la situación se volvió muy incómoda en especial porque ya sabían que la princesa había confesado sus sentimientos y el héroe los había aceptado.

"B-buenos días" decía Siesta de manera incomoda, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, a decir verdad ella quería evitar ver a Link para no sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo que le causo esa escena de anoche.

"Buenos días Siesta" Decía Link sin ninguna incomodidad a decir verdad pensaba que su amistad con Siesta y Katie seguía siendo la misma, sin embargo Louise sabia de los sentimientos de ellas dos y veía ese intercambio de saludo como intento de robar a Link.

"¡NOO! ¡No debes hablar con otras chicas que no sean Zelda o yo!" volvía a gritar Louise confundiendo a Katie y a Siesta. "¡Zelda es la prometida de Link y yo soy su amante, ustedes no pueden hablar con él!" declaraba Louise, sorprendiendo a las dos ante tal revelación. Katie volteo a ver a Zelda viendo que ella sonreía nerviosamente pero básicamente aceptando la declaración de la pequeña maga.

"Entonces ¿También puedo ser la amante de Link?" Preguntaba Katie sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en especial a Siesta, quien en ese momento envidiaba a su rival culinaria ante tal muestra de valor deseando poder ser igual de asertiva.

"¡NOOO! ¡NO PUEDES!" Gritaba Louise, en ese momento tomo a Link del brazo y con una demostración de fuerza física increíble para alguien tan pequeña salió corriendo hacia su cuarto mientras arrastraba por los aires a Link, dejando sorprendidas a las demás que vieron la escena con gran asombro.

"¿Q-que acaba de pasar?" Preguntaba Siesta saliendo de su estado de asombro mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en el último minuto.

"Haaa… Verán lo que pasa fue que Louise bebió por accidente una poción de amor hecha por Montmorency" Decía Zelda mientras recordaba con coraje a la noble con cabello de taladro, pensar que alguien fuera tan lejos por alguien tan idiota como Guiche.

"¿Una poción de amor? ¿Sabe que son ilegales de hacer, verdad?" preguntaba Siesta con escepticismo, nadie sería tan estúpido para producir una poción de amor, sabiendo que era un crimen castigado con la cárcel.

"¿Lo son?" Preguntaba Zelda con sorpresa, pero viendo la manera de actuar de Louise no era de extrañarse. Con lo enamorada que estaba de Link, ella haría todo lo que fuera por el lo que podría definirse también como una poción de esclavitud.

" ¿Qué haría que la señorita Montmorency se arriesgue a cometer un crimen?" preguntaba Siesta aun escéptica sobre la situación.

"Es Guiche verdad" Respondió Katie señalando lo obvio

"Es el idiota de Guiche" Confirmaba Zelda

"Debí imaginar que era el señor Guiche" Decía Siesta, dándose cuenta de que no era difícil imaginar a alguien tan orgullosa como Monmo cruzando la línea para evitar que el mujeriego la ande engañando.

"Y ahora Louise cree que está enamorada de Link" decía Zelda mientras pensaba la forma de dirigirse a Monmo ahora con el conocimiento de que lo que hizo la noble era un crimen.

"Pero ¿A qué viene eso de que Louise es la amante de Link?" Preguntaba la sirvienta curiosa de saber que había pasado para que Zelda permitiera dicha relación. Suspirando la princesa les conto todo, sobre el estado de ánimo en que le dejo la poción y la petición que hizo Louise con mucha dificultad. Cuando Zelda termino de contar lo que paso, Katie se tiro al suelo y empezó a llorar.

"Sniff… Zelda, Siento que si no soy la amante de Link… No podre ser feliz jamás ¡WAAAH!" Decía Katie mientras fingía estar llorando, sin embargo cuando miro arriba Zelda y Siesta tenían una cara que decía No te creo nada. "Valió la pena el intento" Decía con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No habías roto con Guiche por salir con otra mujer?" Preguntaba Zelda mientras recordaba el día en que Guiche rompió su corazón y empezó a tener sentimientos por Link.

"No, rompí con Guiche por haberme mentido todo ese tiempo, muchas veces le di la oportunidad de decirme la verdad pero siempre decía que yo era la única para el" Respondía Katie mientras recordaba toda la confianza que deposito en Guiche solo para que el mujeriego confirmara todos los rumores que circulaba sobre él. "Pero siento que Link podría a llegar a amarme genuinamente incluso si no soy la única mujer en su vida o simplemente lo amo tanto que no me importa convertirme en una amante" Cuando termino de hablar Zelda y Siesta se le quedaban mirando sorprendidas al oír los sentimientos de Katie.

"C-como sea, solo acepte de que Louise fuera la amante de Link para que no sufriera por culpa de Monmo, cuando el efecto de la poción se termine todo volverá a la normalidad" Contestaba Zelda mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo de la academia para confrontar a Monmo sobre la poción y si se negaba a ayudar, bueno nada que una buena platica de ética y como evitar la cárcel no pueda solucionar.

"¿Y si Louise todavía tiene sentimientos por Link?" preguntaba otra vez Katie mientras veía como Zelda se paraba unos momento para pensarlo pero al final perecía que decidió ignorarla para seguir con su misión de enfrentar a Monmo y curar a su amiga Louise, dejando a Katie con Siesta en el campo.

"¿De verdad te conformarías con ser la amante de Link?" Preguntaba Siesta sorprendida de lo que oyó de Katie, las dos habían competido fieramente en cuanto se trataba de actividades culinarias y siempre pensó que una noble nunca aceptaría casarse con un hombre que aceptara amantes.

"No estoy tan segura, pero simplemente no quiero admitir la derrota, todavía estoy enamorada de Link y el pensar que no puedo estar con él, me pone muy triste, tal vez solo quiero que también sepa que yo lo amo" Confesaba Katie sus sentimientos sobre Link a Siesta, quien podía simpatizar con ella, la sirvienta todavía estaba enamorada del héroe y el pensar que debía renunciar a él la deprimía seriamente.

"¿Entonces no planeas rendirte?" preguntaba Siesta viendo que Katie sonreía y con una ojos llenos de determinación.

"No, todavía quiero pelear por Link" respondía Katie con mucho vigor, ella era más fuerte mentalmente y a pesar que la noche anterior fue un shock bastante fuerte ella todavía no se daba por vencida. Siesta miro a su rival y amiga mientras pensaba en lo que ella quería hacer también.

 **(Mientras tanto con Zelda)**

" _Louise me ha ayudado para poder confesarme con Link, ella no me ayudaría si también estuviera enamorada de él… ¿Verdad?"_ Eran los pensamientos de Zelda mientras recordaba las palabras de Katie. _"Incluso si fuera verdad… ¿Qué debería hacer?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras recordaba los momentos que paso con Louise y como se convirtieron en amigas ¿Qué pasaría si todavía le hacía daño que Link estuviera solo con ella? ¿La dejaría continuar siendo la amante? ¿Link podría amar a las dos? _"Eso no importa ahora, primero tengo que ayudar a Louise"_

 **(Cambio de Ubicación: Cuarto de Louise)**

Link estaba afuera en el cuarto de Louise debido a que cuando llegaron a su cuarto, la pequeña maga le pidió amablemente que esperara afuera porque le tenía preparada una sorpresa. _"Esa poción sí que es intensa, mira que reaccionar así por una pequeña broma"_ Pensaba Link mientras recordaba lo que había pasado y las palabras de Katie. _"¿Habrá sido verdad o era una broma como las de Jessica?"_

"Y-ya puedes pasar" Salía la voz de Louise detrás de la puerta interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de Link, cuando abrió la puerta vio con sorpresa que la pequeña maga estaba semidesnuda utilizando un camisón transparente y sin ropa interior. "B-bienvenido"

"¿Q-que estás haciendo?" Preguntaba Link mientras pensaba donde depositar su vista, el cuerpo de Louise se podía ver atreves de lo poco que usaba para cubrirse lo cual ponía nervioso a Link. "¡P-Ponte ropa interior!"

"¡N-no lo hare!" respondía Louise, quien también se sentía un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡¿Por qué no?!... Digo ¿Me podrías decir la razón por favor?" Preguntaba Link tratando de mantener su compostura, debía tratar esta situación delicadamente debido a que Louise seguía bajo los efectos de la poción.

"No soy sexy ¡Lo sé porque ese día me lo dijeron!" Respondía Louise mientras hacía referencia a los clientes de la posada de las hadas. "Es por eso que nunca te has fijado en mi, ¿verdad? Incluso si solo tienes ojos para Zelda, no sería extraño que te fijaras en otra mujer que viva en la misma habitación que tu, pero como soy yo…"

"Tú sabes que no es así" Respondía Link con firmeza esta vez, ver a Louise sentirse de nuevo insegura con su cuerpo le preocupaba al héroe, con total seguridad se iba acercando a la cama de Louise. "Louise, nunca te he mirado de manera obscena porque te respeto y pasarse con una bella dama como tú no es digno de un caballero" Decía Link mientras estaba cerca de Louise y la miraba a los ojos, de repente la pequeña maga lo jalo de uno de los brazo forzando al héroe a acostarse en la cama mientras ella lloraba de felicidad en su pecho.

"E-entonces, si yo te dijera que está bien tocar mi cuerpo ¿Lo harías?" Preguntaba Louise mientras se levantaba y empezaba a quitarse su camisón transparente, sin embargo Link lo impidió agarrándola de las dos manos.

"En estos momentos no puedes controlarte por culpa de la poción de amor" Decía Link en un intento de calmar a Louise de sus impulsos involuntarios.

"¡Te equivocas, No es culpa de la poción de amor! Cuando te miro a ti, mi pecho se aprieta y mi corazón late fuerte" Decía Louise mientras trataba de mostrar su punto tomando la mano de Link para que tocara el lugar donde latía su corazón, esta acción provoco que el héroe se apartara repentinamente de la pequeña maga y cayera al suelo. "Link ¿estás bien?... No te gusto la idea ¿Verdad? Después de todo no soy…" Louise fue interrumpido por un abrazo repentino de Link.

" _Esto no puede seguir así, la poción la hace sufrir no importa lo que hagamos"_ "Louise, te eres hermosa pero no eres tu quien habla, es la poción la que te obliga actuar así y te hace sufrir… ¡No importa cómo, buscare como curarte!"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Cuarto de Monmo)**

"No necesitas la poción de amor, siempre estaré a tu lado como ahora" Decía Guiche mientras sostenía una rosa en su mano, tratando de sonar romántico.

"Eso es porque las vacaciones de verano te dejaron si otras chicas que cortejar" contestaba Monmo sin estar impresionada por las vacías palabras de Guiche.

"Q-que cruel yo-¡AARGH!" Guiche fue interrumpido debido a que la puerta se abrió violentamente golpeando al mujeriego. La responsable de dicha acción fue Zelda quien estaba entrando a la habitación con Link con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Monmo, te exijo que encuentres una forma de volver a Louise a la normalidad" Exigía Zelda, estaba iban en serio, manipular los sentimientos de alguien no era un juego y ahora que sabía que lo que hizo Monmo era ilegal, iba a extorsionarla con eso.

"Y-ya te dije que tenían que esperar" respondía Monmo, totalmente asustada de la mirada que le daba Zelda.

"La vida me ha dado suficiente experiencia para saber cuando alguien me miente, dime ahora como cancelarla" Volvía a exigir Zelda, ella sabía que Monmo estaba mintiendo ya que mostraba todas las facetas faciales de un pésimo mentiroso.

"Princesa Zelda ¿Cómo puede acusar a mi amada Montmorency de mentirosa sin pruebas?" Decía Guiche pensando que simplemente Zelda estaba cansada de tratar con Louise y solo la presionaba sin conocer realmente la verdad de la poción de amor.

"Guiche ¿Acaso quieres otro duelo conmigo?" Amenazaba Link quien se había enterado de que lo que hizo Monmo era ilegal.

"¿Eh? No-no… bueno, yo… Montmorency creo que deberías hacerles caso" Contestaba Guiche totalmente asustado de Link mientras que Monmo lo miraba con cara de decepción.

"Que inútil eres… Está bien, es cierto que hay forma de revertir el efecto de la poción pero no es fácil obtener los ingredientes" decía Monmo admitiendo que había mentido todo este tiempo. "Necesitan las lagrimas del espíritu sagrado y no creo que se las dé voluntariamente, sería mejor que esperaran que el efecto se pase"

"Espero que te guste la comida de la cárcel Monmo" Decía Zelda mientras veía la cara de Monmo llena de confusión. "Lo escuche que crear una poción de amor es ilegal" Zelda sonreía al ver la cara de horror de la noble, ver su preocupación sabia que ya había ganado. "Me pregunto qué pasaría se le contara este incidente al director"

"¡De acuerdo, ya entiendo! No tengo opción ¿no? Iré a obtenerlas pronto" gritaba Monmo con frustración al saber que conocían que ella había cometido un crimen, ver la cara de frustración de la noble era una dulce victoria para Zelda

"¿Dónde se pueden obtener los ingredientes?" Preguntaba Link quien se sentía feliz de que iban a poder curar a Louise.

"Conozco el lugar, pero aunque vayamos allá, no sé si podremos obtenerlas" Decía Monmo con cara de preocupación, sea lo que sea que necesitaban parecía que iba ser difícil de conseguir.

"Bien, iremos mañana" decía Zelda pensando que entre más pronto mejor

"¡¿Mañana?!" preguntaba Monmo, la declaración de la princesa la tomo por sorpresa

"Oh, creo que vi al profesor Colbert por la academia" Mentía Zelda solo para que Monmo accediera de esta forma, ella no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

"¡De acuerdo, mañana ¿Estas feliz?!" Gritaba Monmo quien no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no fueran a su paso, Zelda volvía a sonreír victoriosamente mientras se retiraba con Link para volver con Louise. "¿Por qué tanta prisa? No es como si fuera algo tan grave" murmuraba Monmo pero Link logro escucharla y se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de todos.

"Monmo, ¿Por qué creaste esa poción?" preguntaba Link de manera seria

"Simplemente no me gustaba que Guiche me estuviese engañando" Respondía Monmo mientras fruncía el seño y volteaba a otra parte.

"Pero ¿sería lo mismo que te ame de manera natural que si lo forzaras a hacerlo?" Preguntaba Link nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos por la profundidad de la pregunta, incluso Guiche lo miraba con total atención. "De donde nosotros venimos se cuenta la leyenda del héroe de los cielos, el era un estudiante de una academia de caballeros y estaba enamorado de la hija del director un día, un día ella fue secuestrada por alguien que servía a un demonio y fue el héroe del cielo quien se ofreció voluntariamente para salvarla, se enfrento a toda clase de monstruo y tuvo que superar demasiadas pruebas difíciles para lograr estar con ella, porque la amaba" Terminaba de contar Link la historia del héroe de los cielos, Guiche oía atentamente la historia con lagrimas en los ojos. "Dime ¿La historia hubiera significado lo mismo si el amor del héroe de los cielos hubiera sido forzado?"

"Yo… bueno…" Trataba de responder Monmo pero no encontraba palabras para justificar sus acciones ahora.

"Lo que le pasa a Louise, es algo grave, sus sentimientos están siendo forzados por una poción, ese amor… no es real" Decía Link mientras tomaba de la mano a Zelda y se retiraba de la habitación dejando a los dos nobles con mucho que pensar.

 **(Salto de tiempo: habitación de Louise)**

"Por favor duerme con nosotras, o sino… me pondré triste" Decía Louise, quien se encontraba arriba de las camas pegadas, mientras sostenía una cara de suplica y ojos llorosos.

"Urgh… Está bien, pero vete durmiendo primero mañana nos tenemos que despertar temprano y necesitamos descansar" Decía Link dándose por vencido en tratar de convencer de que él debía dormir en otra parte por educación.

"¿Prometes que dormirás con nosotras?" Preguntaba Louise en manera de suplica, era como si de verdad iba a caer en otro estado de depresión si él no pasaba la noche junto a ella.

"Yo me encardo de que no lo haga" Respondía Zelda con una sonrisa que mostraba apoyo, ella también quería que Link se durmiera con ellas. Louise miro a Link y vio que también tenía una cara que decía que iba cumplir lo que prometió y rápidamente se puso a dormir. "Se ve muy tranquila y feliz ahora, parece que estar a su lado es lo único que necesita para calmarse"

"Si, pero ahora yo tendré problemas para poder dormir" Decía Link mientras recordaba que no pudo dormir en toda la noche anterior.

"¿En serio? Pero tú y yo…" Zelda se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Link nunca se daba cuenta de que ella dormía en la misma cama que el debido a que siempre estaba dormido cuando lo hacía. "… Tú y yo somos amigos de Louise así que no debería ponerte nervioso dormir con nosotras, solo piensa en esto… ¡como una pijamada!"

"¡Oh, buena idea! Gracias Zelda" Agradecía Link mientras se relajaba en la cama y debido al cambio de imagen que le ofreció Zelda y la fatiga que sentía Link por no dormir ayer, el héroe pudo conciliar el sueño más rápido.

"Él puede ser un héroe pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo niño puro que conocí" Murmuraba Zelda mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Link, verlo tan tranquilo siempre fue un placer a los ojos de la princesa. _"Sera mejor que yo también me duerma, mañana será un largo día"_ con eso en mente Zelda se acostó al lado de Link y al verlo no pudo evitar darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. _"KYAAA… es como un sueño hecho realidad, por fin me confesé a Link"_ eran los pensamientos de alegría de Zelda, sin embargo al ver a Louise no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa. _"Me pregunto si será cierto que tus sentimientos son solo provocados por la poción, no me gusta verte sufrir Louise, tu eres mi amiga…"_ Pensaba Zelda mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Katie y Siesta, sin embargo debía dormir, Louise no iba a curarse solo.

 **(Salto de Tiempo: camino hacia Galia)**

"¿La frontera con Galia? Nos tomara medio día" decía Guiche mientras montaba a caballo junto con Link, Monmo, Zelda y Louise quien se encontraba sentada con el héroe.

"¿Por qué nos sigues?" Preguntaba Zelda a Guiche, al principio pensó que lo hacía para escapar del trabajo, pero hoy era el día del vacío y todos los sirvientes tenían el día libre, tampoco intentaba coquetear con Monmo, así que la decisión del mujeriego para ayudar a Louise era un misterio.

"La historia que nos conto Link me llego al corazón, como caballero que soy debo luchar en nombre del amor verdadero" Decía Guiche mientras fantaseaba sobre la historia del héroe del cielo, al oír tal relato decidió que era su deber ayudar a Louise.

"Qué bueno oír eso" Decía Link con una sonrisa sincera, puede que él y Guiche no empezaran una relación positiva hasta el momento pero siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad.

 **(Salto de Tiempo: Colinas de Ragdorian)**

"El lago Ragdorian está cruzando esta colina" Decía Monmo dirigiendo al grupo

"Por fin podemos ver nuestro destino… ¡Yahooo!" Se apresuraba Guiche adelantándose a los demás mientras todos se preguntaban que lo tenía tan animado.

"Que hombre tan simple ¿Dónde saca que es un caballero?" Suspiraba Monmo ante la actitud tan inmadura de Guiche mientras lo veía alejarse del grupo.

"Oye Link, a-anoche tejí esto para ti" Decía Louise mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un sombrero muy raro en especial porque parecía tener una especie de cuello de suéter.

"S-sí es un sombrero grandioso" Respondía Link mientras se colocaba en la cabeza el extraño sombrero que tejió Louise.

"¡No es un sombrero, es un suéter!" Negaba Louise un poco herida de que Link haya confundido su suéter de amor con un sombrero. Viendo como Louise iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo Link decidió ponerse el suéter, lamentablemente solo cubría la parte de los hombros dejando todo el torso descubierto pero al menos era suficiente para alegrar a la pequeña maga. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntaba Louise con una sonrisa sonrojada al ver que Link se ponía la prenda en la que tanto esfuerzo puso.

"C-claro" Respondía Link, obviamente mintiendo al ver que a Louise le importaba el suéter que tejió. Zelda y Monmo miraban esa escena con rubor en las caras debido a que el torso de Link estaba completamente expuesto, la princesa se debatía si también debía hacer suéteres cortos para que Link los usara.

"¡AAAHHHH!" Gritaba Guiche al haberse caído del caballo, sacando a Monmo y a Zelda de sus fantasías solo para que pudieran ver que el agua del lago estaba cubriendo el camino.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué razón llega el agua hasta aquí?" Preguntaba Monmo extrañada, todavía faltaba para llegar al lago, en ese momento todo el grupo pudo ver que todo el pueblo estaba bajo el agua. "El nivel del agua esta anormalmente alto, parece que el espíritu del lago está molesto"

"¿Esto es obra del espíritu?" Preguntaba Link mientras veía todo el pueblo bajo el agua, esto parecía una escena de la historia del héroe del viento que relataba Nico.

"No era así, cuando vine aquí con mi padre por última vez, esperemos un poco más el espíritu no se muestra hasta la puesta de sol" Decía Monmo con preocupación, un espíritu enojado era difícil de tratar y la cosa se podría poner violenta.

"¡Dejen de hablar como si nada sucediera ¿pueden ayudarme?!" Suplicaba Guiche que había terminada en el agua cuando su caballo freno.

 **(Salto de tiempo: atardecer)**

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, Monmo saco a de su bolsa a su familiar y delicadamente se pincho uno de sus dedos para que saliera una gota de sangre y la derramara en la cabeza de su rana, cuando termino le ordeno que buscara al espíritu del lago. "Mi familia consiste mayormente en magos de agua, hacemos contratos con el espíritu del lago para incrementar nuestros poderes, si reconoce mi sangre entonces se aparecerá ante nosotros" decía Monmo mientras veía a su rana alejarse. "¡Escuchen! No hagan nada que pueda hacerla enojar, si lo hacen, nunca conseguiremos la lagrima pero también corremos el riesgo de perder nuestras vidas" decía Monmo preocupada de que Link y/o Zelda antagonizaran con el espíritu.

Paso poco tiempo para que el espíritu se apareciera enfrente del grupo en forma de pilar gigante de agua, para luego tomar la forma de Monmo quien se encontraba enfrente del espíritu, era enorme del tamaño de un edificio. "Te recuerdo, no eres nadie, recuerdo esa cosa que recorre por tu cuerpo" decía el espíritu de una forma que parecía grosera a los ojos de Zelda.

"Me alegra espíritu sagrado del agua, tengo un favor que pedirte" decía Monmo quien sorpresivamente no parecía ofendida de las palabras del espíritu. "Quisiera que dieras una parte de tu cuerpo"

"Me niego" respondía el espíritu sin emoción

"Mi amiga necesita esa lagrima y no nos iremos sin ella" Decía Zelda mientras hacía a un lado a Monmo quien empezaba a asustarse por la manera en que la princesa le hablaba al espíritu.

"¿Que necesitamos hacer para obtener la lagrima? Lo que sea lo haremos" Decía Link mientras se acercaba para hablar con el espíritu. El espíritu observo a los usuarios de la Trifuerza por un largo e incomodo momento, ellos no parecían tenerle miedo, tampoco había rastro de mentira o malvadas intenciones pero lo que más le llamo la atención al espíritu era la energía mágica que ambos poseían.

"De acuerdo" Respondió el espíritu sorprendiendo a Monmo y a Guiche, la noble pensó que el espíritu del lago se iba ofender por la manera en que le hablo la princesa. "¿Dijiste que harían lo que sea? Muy bien, estoy ocupada elevando el nivel del agua, por lo que no puedo encárgame de los atacantes"

"¿Quiénes serian tan audaces para atacar un espíritu sagrado de agua?" Decía Guiche con mucha preocupación, un espíritu elemental tenía un vasto poder mágico, para hacerle frente se necesitaba de varios magos de alto nivel.

"¿Si los derrotamos nos darías la lagrima?" preguntaba Link quien recibir una afirmación por parte del espíritu, desenfundo a Derflinger y se preparo mentalmente para pelear. "Muy bien lo haremos" declaro Link asustando a Guiche y a Monmo.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡No quiero pelear!" gritaba Monmo asustada de tener que pelear contra magos que podían matar a un espíritu.

"Nadie pidió tu ayuda, Link y yo nos encargaremos de ellos" decía Zelda mientras caminaba por el bosque junto con Link a su lado preparándose para la pelea.

 **(Salto de tiempo: anochecer)**

Zelda y Link se preparaban apara atacar a los magos que venían por el espíritu mientras que Louise dormía tranquilamente bajo un árbol, al parecer todo lo que paso durante el día la agoto. "Link, será mejor no ir con todo, por lo que sabemos, ellos solo están defendiendo su hogar del comportamiento de ese espíritu" Decía Zelda mientras recordaba lo grosero que se comportaba con Monmo y se suponía que ella venia de una familia que venera ese espíritu.

"Ellos deben ser grandes hechiceros para poder enfrentarse a un espíritu, no hables como si tuvieras es batalla ganada" Decía Monmo totalmente estresada por la actitud de Zelda, no solo había hablado de manera autoritaria al espíritu también subestimaba gente que posiblemente podría eliminarlo.

"Puede ser pero nosotros hemos enfrentado enemigos incluso más poderosos que ese espíritu y hemos salido ganando" Contestaba Link, el no tenía miedo a la batalla, más bien estaba ansioso por ella. Cuando Monmo escucho lo que dijo Link noto que no era algo difícil de imaginar, después de todo supo que fue él quien derroto a Mott y a todos los guardias del establo pero aun así lastimaba su orgullo que dos extranjeros estuvieran destruyendo todas sus creencias con la que creció.

"Alguien se acerca" anunciaba Guiche mientras veía a dos figuras encapuchadas haciéndose camino al lago. "Deben ser ellos no hay duda" decía Guiche cuando escucho que estaban generando un hechizo para genera una burbuja de aire para respirar bajo el agua.

"Muy bien, Monmo, Guiche cuiden a Louise, Link recuerda ataca para neutralizar, no para dañar" Instruía Zelda el plan y con eso Link salió de su escondite para atacar a las dos figuras. Los dos magos se voltearon para atacar a Link quien se estaba acercando a ellos con gran velocidad, uno de ellos conjuro un hechizo de aire para mandarlo a volar.

"¡Cuidado compañero!" Gritaba Derflinger al ver que los magos empezaban a atacar pero Link estaba preparado y antes de que el hechizo hiciera impacto con él, el héroe invoco las iron boots lo cual impidió que saliera volando. Cuando vieron que su ataque fallo el otro mago aprovecho que había perdido velocidad para usar un hechizo de fuego, pero Link vio el ataque y para no perder momento, decidió utilizar la Goron Tunic la cual lo hacía inmune al fuego. Viendo que Link no detenía su avance el mago de aire empezó a usar estacas de hielos las cuales eran cortadas por Derflinger.

"Sera mejor apresurar esto" Decía Link que vio la velocidad de sus hechizos y estando seguro que podía esquivarlos, se equipo con las Pegasus Boots para terminar con la pelea. En un parpadeo Link avanzaba a una velocidad que tomo por sorpresa a los dos magos encapuchados pero como el objetivo era solo neutralizarlos se detuvo a unos centímetros de ellos, sin embargo el aire generado por Link mando al suelo a las dos misteriosas figuras. "Miren, entiendo que el espíritu les este ocasionando problemas a la gente pero necesitamos que nos haga un favor" Pedía Link mientras apuntaba a los magos con una flecha de hielo en caso de que se levantaran.

"Esa voz, ¿Link?" decía uno de los magos quien resulto ser Kirche mientras que la otra figura era Tabitha, en ese Zelda junto con Monmo y Guiche salieron de su escondite al ver que eran ellas dos. "Zelda, Montmorency y también Guiche, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" preguntaba Kirche al ver a todos reunidos tan lejos de la academia.

"Bueno lo que paso fue…" Link contaba todo lo que paso una vez que su sorpresa desapareció, de la poción de Monmo, sobre Louise que la tomo, y de que necesitaban la lagrima del espíritu del lago para poder curarla.

"Ya veo así que eso paso pero lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que Montmorency hizo una poción de amor ¿No sabes que son ilegales y además peligrosas?" Preguntaba Kirche a Monmo, debido a que el castigo era serio para los que hacían ese tipo de poción debido a que manipulaban la voluntad de quien la bebía.

"S-solo porque podía es todo" Respondía Monmo con vergüenza, después de oír la historia del héroe de los cielos y lo que implicaba beber la poción hizo que la noble se sintiera avergonzada de haberla creado.

"Eso no importa, necesitamos la lagrima del espíritu para curar a Louise, sino estará bajo los efectos de la poción posiblemente por un año" Decía Link mientras cargaba a Louise quien todavía se encontraba dormida.

"Esto es malo, se nos encargo derrotar al espíritu del lago, últimamente ha estado subiendo los niveles del agua y ha causado problemas para Galia, si Tabitha y yo no lo detenemos, Tabitha estará en problemas" Decía Kirche queriendo ayudar a Link pero su amiga era prioridad.

"¿Por qué un espíritu estaría inundado los pueblos?" Preguntaba Zelda, normalmente algo o alguien que era venerado como sagrado era por ser un guardián como el árbol Deku o la reina de las hadas.

"Ella debe estar enojada por algo, siempre ha tenido un mal temperamento y poca paciencia hacia los humanos" contestaba Monmo recordando cuando la visito por primera vez y las historias que su padre le contaba sobre el espíritu.

"Tal vez podríamos preguntar que es, tal vez es algo que podamos solucionar" Sugería Link, ya que quería que Tabitha cumpliera su objetivo para evitar meterla en problemas.

"Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo" Decía Monmo al ver que si las cosas se ponían violentas al menos tenían a Link, Zelda, Tabitha y Kirche para enfrentar al espíritu.

 **(Cambio de ubicación)**

Monmo había repetido el proceso para invocar al espirito del lago, esta vez tomo mucho menos tiempo que la vez anterior y usan la imagen de Monmo para comunicarse. "¿Han cumplido con la tarea que les he encargado?"

"Hemos parado el ataque pero debo preguntar ¿Por qué estas empezando a desbordar el agua del lago? La gente empieza a tener problemas debido a eso" Preguntaba Link sin temor al espíritu lo cual seguía incomodando a Guiche ya Monmo.

"Es debido a que los de esa especie robaron nuestro tesoro secreto, el cual protegíamos" Contestaba el espíritu pero lo extraño era que hablaba de los humanos del pueblo como si fueran diferentes de Link y Zelda. "Lamento que mis métodos te incomoden a ti ya tu compañera pero solo existo en el agua, por eso si inundo el mundo podre recuperar el tesoro" ahora Monmo si que estaba sorprendida, no por el hecho de que el espíritu planeaba inundar el mundo sino que también trataba con respeto al dúo extranjero.

"¿Qué tesoro se te fue arrebatado?" Decía Zelda de una forma más amable, parecía que el espíritu hablaba mal de los humanos de este mundo, no porque se creyera superior sino por rencor, tal vez si resolvían el problema podrían calmar su prejuicio contra las personas.

"El anillo de Andvari, ha estado conmigo desde tiempos inmemorables" Respondía el espíritu sorprendiendo a todos los nobles de la academia.

"Andvari... he escuchado de él, es un objeto creado para dar un alma falsa" Recordaba Monmo sobre el anillo en algunos libros que había leído.

"¿Quién lo ha tomado?" Preguntaba esta vez Kirche

"Todo lo que sé es que fue un hombre llamado Cromwell" Respondía el espíritu esta vez con un pequeño tono de ira en su voz al pronunciar el nombre.

"Entonces lo voy a encontrar y recuperare tu anillo, te lo prometo" Decía Link con absoluta determinación.

Monmo no pudo evitar suspirar ante la incredulidad del Héroe. "Link el espíritu es un ser inmortal que desprecia a los humanos no hay forma de que…"

"Está bien, confió que tú y tu compañera traerán el anillo de vuelta" Respondía el espíritu interrumpiendo a Monmo. En ese momento un pequeño frasco que portaba la lágrima del espíritu era llevado a la mano del héroe.

"P-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confías en un par de extranjeros?" Preguntaba Monmo un poco celosa de que Zelda y Link tuvieran la confianza del espíritu del lago mientras que a ella y los demás nobles los veía con desdén.

"He vivido por una eternidad, y jamás he visto seres como ustedes dos" Decía el espíritu del lago refiriéndose a Link y a Zelda. "Portan un poder increíble pero a la vez puro, no me cabe duda que se lo han ganado atreves de actos nobles, por eso siento que debo advertirles lo siguiente" Link y los demás oían al espíritu hablar con genuina amabilidad en sus voz pero de repente el ambiente se puso tenso. "Este mundo no merece su ayuda" decía el espíritu con absoluta frialdad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntaba Link, puede que muchas personas hayan sido crueles pero también había conocido mucha gente de buen corazón.

"Los seres que se hacen llamar nobles no les importa nada más que el poder y los lujos que pueden conseguir con, mientras que los seres llamados plebeyos se la pasan solo aceptan el maltrato y viven en rencor deseando poder" Decía el espíritu ofendiendo con todas sus intenciones a los nobles de la academia pero ellos no lo podían negar. Monmo hizo una poción de amor solo porque se sentía ofendida de que la engañaran, Guiche trato de cubrir sus errores culpando a Siesta quien era inocente, a Kirche la mandaron a Tristain debido a que rechazo casarse con un aciano que le prometió a su familia mucho dinero y Tabitha conocía demasiada oscuridad para alguien tan joven. "Pero muy pronto pagaran por la oscuridad de sus corazones, hace algunos años un mago muy poderoso ha aparecido y parece ganar un poder capaz de ahogar este mundo en oscuridad y lo logrado debido a la ambición de los nobles y plebeyos por igual" Narraba el espíritu sorprendiendo a Link y a Zelda mientras que los nobles de la academia empezaban a sentir miedo. "Por eso les pido que se olviden de este mundo, regresen de donde vinieron, dejen que este lugar se hunda en la oscuridad que fabrico"

" _Tal vez sea lo mejor"_ pensaba Tabitha cuando unos horribles recuerdos de su infancia llenaban su cabeza, llena de gente con oscuras ambiciones y lo peor de todo, es que algunas de esas personas formaban parte de su familia. _"Este mundo no merece la luz que ellos brindan, tal vez…"_

"No lo hare" decía Link con absoluta seguridad y la misma determinación se podía ver en el rostro de Zelda. "Es cierto que he conocido gente malvada en este mundo pero mi lugar de origen tampoco es perfecto, después de todo los héroes existen debido a que hay villanos y siendo el nuevo héroe de Hyrule y potador de la Trifuerza del valor, protegeré a este mundo y la gente que he empezado a querer"

"Eso también va por mí, he conocido a gente muy buena, gente que peleara la oscuridad que predices, y he conocido gente que es capaz de cambiar, no solo ellos mismos sino también a la gente a su alrededor" Decía Zelda al recordar a los sirvientes de la academia, a la princesa Henrietta y en especial a Louise. "Incluso si son pocos, como la portadora de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría los guiare hacia la luz"

La declaración de ambos, les traía una extraña sensación de paz y confianza a los nobles de la academia, incluso Tabitha, alguien que había sido atormentada por la oscuridad a temprana edad empezaba a sentir esperanza cuando estaba con Zelda y especialmente con Link.

"Ustedes son tan puros, que me cuesta trabajo creer que son humanos, está bien les deseo suerte a los dos pero para salvar este mundo deben de derrotar al hechicero de la oscuridad, deben de enfrentarse a Vaati" Decía el espíritu del agua mientras desaparecía en el agua y empezaba a nivelar los niveles del lago. Link y Zelda se miraban el uno al otro, no estaban seguros si era el mismo Vaati de las leyendas pero debían estar preparados, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hablar Tabitha estaba jalando una de las mangas de Link.

"D-deuda" Era lo único que decía Tabitha, Link entendió y sonrió

"Tienes razón, es debido a que te arriesgaste por nosotros que pudimos obtener la lagrima del espíritu, si tienes algo que pedir me encargare de cumplirlo" Decía link con una sonrisa esperando poder ayudar a Tabitha en lo que sea. Cuando la maga de cabello celeste escucho la declaración del héroe, empezaba a dudar si debía pedirle algo tan complicado, pero al final decidió arriesgarse.

"¿Po-Podrían tu y Zelda ver a mi madre?" Preguntaba Tabitha un poco dudosa pero al final decidida a tomar el riesgo.

"Ah ¿Crees que la magia de Zelda podría curarla?" Preguntaba Kirche, sorprendida de que Tabitha confiara de esa manera a Link y a Zelda.

"¿Pasa algo malo con ella?" Preguntaba Zelda al ver como la siempre silenciosa y siempre inexpresiva Tabitha con una mirada triste y viendo a ella y a Link como su única esperanza.

"Sí, a decir verdad no sabemos si tu magia la podrá curar, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, por favor necesitamos de su ayuda" Pedía Kirche quien en vez de tener su actitud alegre parecía más bien triste, como si lo que le pasaba a Tabitha fuera demasiado triste que también la afectaba a ella. Link y Zelda voltearon a ver a Guiche, Monmo y a una Louise dormida, luego volvieron a ver las caras de suplicas de Tabitha y Kirche, honestamente parecía que la maga celeste iba a romper el llanto si no aceptaban.

"Está bien, iremos contigo, Guiche Monmo por favor denle el antídoto a Louise, iremos con Tabitha" Decía Link mientras les entregaba a Louise al par de estudiantes.

"Sigh… Está bien, Lo haremos" Respondía Monmo, quien parecía entender que lo que le pasaba a Tabitha era algo muy fuerte para ponerla en ese estado.

"Muy, ya estamos listos" decía Link mientras Tabitha llamaba a su dragón para emprender el viaje a la casa de la maga celeste.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muy bien creo que ya pueden entender la razón por la que decidí brincarme la historia de Tabitha el capitulo anterior, jugara un papel importante en el que sigue. Una vez más les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, ustedes me motivan a escribir. Como siempre dejen sus reseñas las cuales me ayudan a mejorar la historia. Bueno no vemos después a una hora irregular, en un día irregular en la misma página web. ADIOS**


	12. Capitulo 11: eres mi única esperanza

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Capitulo 11: eres mi única esperanza**

El viaje hacia la casa de Tabitha fue de lo más silencioso, las palabras del espíritu del agua todavía invadía las mentes de Link y Zelda. El nombre de Vaati todavía era recordado como una de las más grandes amenazas que Hyrule enfrento, si la amenaza que advirtió el espíritu se trata del mismo hechicero, entonces había muchas preguntas ¿Cómo salió de su encierro? ¿Cómo llego a este mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? _"Eso puede esperar, ahora debo concentrarme en ayudar a Tabitha"_ pensaba Link al ver a Tabitha, su rostro parecía más triste, como si estuviera un fuerte sentimiento de ansiedad ¿Tan mala era la situación que le pasaba a su madre?

Kirche y Tabitha habían escuchado la advertencia del espíritu del agua, y se preguntaban si Link o Zelda sabían algo del tema, sin embargo decidieron no preguntar sobre tema después de todo ellos iban a arreglarlo o al menos confiaban ciegamente en ello ¿Si ellos no podían, entonces quien? Sin embargo lo que le preocupaba ahora Tabitha era su madre, había visto como Zelda curo a esa niña y a todos los demás enfermas cuando estaban en la capital, la magia que usaba era diferente, se sentía diferente y tal vez esa era la respuesta a sus problemas. Ella intentaba no elevar tanto sus esperanzas, ya había intentado muchas cosas antes y todas habían fallado, Link y Zelda eran el último intento posible que le quedaba.

Si ellos no podían, entonces ya no había esperanza para su madre

Sylphid aterrizo en el patio de un inmenso castillo, cuando Link y Zelda bajaron de la espada del dragón notaron la gran cantidad de terreno que abarcaba la hacienda. Era como el catillo de la princesa Henrietta. Tabitha y Kirche también bajaron de Sylphid, cuando la maga celeste estaba en suelo su dragón hacia sonido para llamarle la atención, cuando lo hizo las dos se quedaron viendo durante un pequeño tiempo. "Muy bien, pero espera hasta que todo acabe" fueron las instrucciones que Tabitha le dejo a Sylphid la cual parecía muy contenta por alguna razón y a Kirche soltando una pequeña risa. "Por favor síganme"

Caminaron hasta la entrada principal del catillo, la puerta se empezó a abrir revelando a un hombre de edad avanzada quien usaba un traje de mayordomo, unos lentes y el cabello blanco. "Ah, señorita Charlotte ¿La misión fue un éxito?" Preguntaba con una cara que exhibía alivio y felicidad cuando vio la cara de Tabitha. La maga celeste afirmo con su cabeza mientras el mayordomo la dejaba pasar y entonces vio que Kirche pasaba. "Tiene mi agradecimiento por ayudar a la señorita, cuando recibí los detalles de la misión me preocupe bastante pero veo que ella tiene buenas amigas dispuestas a ayudarla"

"Fue gracias a ellos dos de que fuera fácil y rápido el éxito de la misión" Decía Kirche mientras presentaba a Link y a Zelda al mayordomo.

"Ya veo, ¿Acaso son otros amigos de la señorita Charlotte?" Pregunto el mayordomo cuando vio la afirmación de Kirche, volteo a ver a los héroes de la Trifuerza y los recibió con una sonrisa. "Es maravilloso tener invitados en el castillo, me alegra saber que la señorita Charlotte tenga muchos amigos, mi nombre es Percerin y soy el mayordomo de la familia Orleans"

"Yo soy Link y ella es Zelda" Se presentaba Link pero había un detalle que lo incomodaba. "Disculpe pero ¿Quién es Charlotte?"

"Ya veo, parece que la señorita no se los ha contado" Respondía Percerin con una triste sonrisa al ver que no conocían la verdad. "Charlotte es el verdadero nombre de Tabitha"

"¿Entonces Tabitha es un alias?" Preguntaba Zelda, la familia real tenía experiencia en ese tema pero eso significaba que Tabitha **(Voy a continuar diciéndole Tabitha)** se necesitaba ocultar para protegerse o proteger a alguien.

"Así es, lo que pasa es que hace…" Percerin iba a narrar la historia sobre lo que paso para que Tabitha tuviera que usar un alias pero fue interrumpido.

"T-todavía no…" Sonaba la voz de Tabitha, lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, ella se veía nerviosa con una mirada de inseguridad en sus ojos. Percerin pestaño un par de veces debido a lo inusual que era esto, desde que sucedió la tragedia, Tabitha había dejado de expresarse, era como si ella hubiera encerrado todas sus emociones dentro de ella pero ahora su rostro mostraba algo no había mostrado hace tiempo.

Vulnerabilidad

Percerin miro de vuelta a Link y Zelda con curiosidad, el no sabía que estaba pasando pero tenía una idea de que ellos tenían una relación al cambio de estado de Tabitha. "Percerin ¿Podrías acompañar a Zelda y a Link al cuarto de mi madre?" Pedía Tabitha mientras se quedaba quieta mirando el suelo, el mayordomo resistió la urgencia de preguntar qué estaba pasando y se acerco a Link y Zelda.

"Síganme, por favor" Pedía Percerin mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Zelda y Link se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo y luego empezaron a seguir al mayordomo. Tabitha se quedo atrás con Kirche hasta que reunió fuerzas para seguirlos, unos momentos después todo el grupo llego a la entrada de un cuarto. Tomando un profundo respiro para calmarse, Tabitha abrió la puerta del cuarto y con un gesto pidió que pasaran los demás.

La habitación estaba casi vacía, pero había una cama y una silla cerca de una gran ventana, había una mujer sentada en la silla. La mujer se encontraba profundamente dormida con una muñeca en sus manos, cuando se acercaron Tabitha se volteo para que señalar que no hicieran ruido, todos podían ver la desesperación en sus ojos mientras se aproximaban hacia la mujer. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Link y Zelda se sorprendieron de ver el estado de la mujer, estaba demasiado delgada, tenía los pómulos visibles, tenia bolsas bajo sus ojos y parecía que no había comido en días. "Mi madre" murmuraba Tabitha, sin embargo Link podía notar que su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

"¿Qué le paso?" Pregunto Link murmurando para no despertar a la mujer, Tabitha sentía como su labio inferior temblaba tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para contar lo que sucedió.

"¿Le gustaría que yo se los explicara señorita Charlotte?" Preguntaba Percerin al ver como batallaba Tabitha para explicar la situación, la pequeña maga agradeció al mayordomo y el empezó a contar lo que paso. "Antes de empezar ustedes necesitan saber un poco sobre la señorita Charlotte y su familia"

"Está bien" Contestaban Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo mientras prestaban atención al mayordomo

"El padre de la señorita Charlotte, el fallecido duque de Orleans, era el hermano menor del rey actual Joseph" Explicaba Percerin lo cual revelaba que Tabitha era parte de la familia real, cosa que sorprendió a Link y Zelda. "Era muy habilidoso utilizando la magia, mucho más que su hermano mayor y sobretodo también era amado por las personas del reino, cuando el rey murió hace cinco años la corte se decidió para decidir quién tomaría el trono, lo cual llevo a una guerra civil"

"¿Una disputa familiar provoco una guerra?" Preguntaba Zelda, eso nunca había pasado en Hyrule

"En ese horrible conflicto el duque de Orleans fue asesinado" Decía Percerin con una mirada triste, esta información también impacto negativamente a Link y a Zelda, pensar que Tabitha había sufrido tanto. "Los que pusieron a Joseph en el trono, también quisieron eliminar a la señorita Charlotte, evitando problemas en el futuro.

" _¿No les basto solo con quitarle a Tabitha su padre?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Link lleno de ira, es que no había fin para la codicia de estos supuestos nobles.

"Una noche, la señorita Charlotte y su madre fueron invitadas a un banquete, durante el evento se le ofreció una copa que tenía un veneno que llevaba a la víctima en un estado de locura" Cuando Percerin dijo esto, Link volteo a ver a Tabitha quien estaba observando a su madre con una expresión de tristeza y dolor y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta cómo iba a terminar la historia.

"E-entonces la madre de Tabitha…" Decía Link mientras trataba de contener su enojo ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a esta gente? ¿No habían hecho sufrir a Tabitha lo suficiente?

"Así es, ella se dio cuenta de que la copa estaba envenenada y se la tomo, salvando a Tabitha en el proceso pero como consecuencia de esa acción la cordura de la duquesa empieza a desvanecerse día a día y cada vez que la señorita Charlotte la visita ella es incapaz de reconocerla" Terminaba de contar Percerin, también tratando de contener su enojo y tristeza.

" _Así que no solo perdió a su padre, también le quitaron a su madre"_ Pensaba Zelda mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, ella no se podía imaginar el dolor que sufría Tabitha. En ese momento Link y Zelda voltearon a ver a Tabitha quien tenía una cara de suplica en sus ojos.

"H-he intentado hacer todo lo que se para deshacer la poción pero nada ha funcionado" Decía Tabitha mientras su labio inferior temblaba. "Ya había perdido la esperanza pero… vi como curabas a toda esa gente en Tristania y… pensé que tal vez conocían algún método para ayudar a mi madre"

Zelda y Link miraban como Tabitha empezaba a desmoronarse, dolía verla así, normalmente ella esta calmada, siempre en control de sus emociones, como si nada pudiera alterarla. Pero ahora lucia desesperada, tratando de no estallar en el llanto. Link y Zelda se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo y luego voltearon para ver a Tabitha. "No estoy seguro si funcionara pero creo que Zelda y yo tenemos algo que puede curar a tu madre" Decía Link, inmediatamente Tabitha y Percerin levantaron sus cabezas para ver a Link a los ojos, vieron que no estaba totalmente seguro y estaba vacilante sobre la idea que tenía en la cabeza pero aun así mostraba convicción, en ese momento Link saco su flauta espiritual. "Creo que ya estas consciente de que mi flauta es mágica, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, lo sé" Respondía mientras recordaba los efectos que tenia la flauta de Link en emociones de las personas.

"Link y yo hemos aprendido varias melodías que nos han ayudado a completar nuestras misiones, una de ellas la aprendimos en un templo en el bosque y tiene el poder de invocar el espíritu de la sanación **(Eso no me lo estoy inventando, en la descripción de la canción viene eso)** , el cual puede restaurar la salud de la persona" Explicaba Zelda mientras veía como la cara de Tabitha mostraba signos de esperanza.

"¿E-esa melodía, puede ayudar a mi madre?" Preguntaba Tabitha mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran. Percerin estaba escuchando atentamente, el no sabía que creer, por un lado todo sonaba muy fantasioso pero por el otro ni Zelda o Link mostraban signos de locura o mentira.

"No estamos seguros, nunca nos hemos topado con un veneno que tuviera este efecto, pero me ha salvado de encuentros cercanos con la muerte muchas veces" Explicaba Link mientras recordaba los efectos de la melodía. "No es seguro, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer" Tabitha podía sentir como su corazón martillaba contra su pecho ¿Funcionara? ¿Debería intentarlo?

"Por-Por favor, ayúdenme" Suplicaba Tabitha entre lagrimas, no pudo luchar más contra sus emociones simplemente las dejo salir. Percerin y Kirche veían como Tabitha expresaba su tristeza y dolor por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el mayordomo tuvo que contenerse para no llorar, hacía tiempo que no veía a Tabitha expresarse o confiar en alguien más. En eso Link se acerco y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Tabitha.

"Lo haremos" Decía Link mientras que se preparaba para tocar la canción que podría salvar a la madre de Tabitha. Zelda se ubico en el centro del cuarto y como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria empezó a brillar. "Para que la canción funcione el lugar tiene que tener una gran energía mágica, Zelda esta compartiendo parte de su magia con la habitación" Tal como lo decía Link, todos los presentes podían sentir la energía mágica de la princesa recorriendo el cuarto.

"Muy bien Link, todo está listo" Decía Zelda mientras que Link se acercaba a ella para tocar la melodía, el héroe empezó a tocar su flauta espiritual mientras que todos observaban atentamente. Tabitha todavía se encontraba nerviosa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezó a rezar para que ocurriera un milagro, ella extrañaba a su madre. En ese momento una luz blanca apareció del suelo y se dirigió a la madre de Tabitha, cuando llego empezó a dar círculos alrededor de ella mientras soltaba algo que parecía polvo brilloso, cuando termino una luz envolvió a la duquesa obligando a todos menos a Link y Zelda a cubrirse los ojos.

Paso unos pocos segundos para que la luz se diluyera pero Tabitha todavía no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, ella no estaba segura si quería saber lo que paso. Su corazón todavía seguía latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho ¿Qué tal si no funciono? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad no había cura? "… Char… ¿Charlotte?"

Tabitha sintió un nudo en la garganta, había escuchado la voz de su madre pero todavía se encontraba muy asustaba para mirar. "Ella se encuentra bien" Sonaba la voz de Link quien se encontraba aliviado de que su método haya funcionado. Cuando escucho la voz de Link, Tabitha encontró el valor de abrir los ojos y ver que su madre la podía reconocer.

"Charlotte… eres… ¿eres tú?" Tabitha subió la mirada, las lágrimas de sus ojos se empezaban a derramar y lentamente se acercaba a su madre.

"M-madre" decía Tabitha mientras se acercaba, lentamente la muñeca que sostenía su madre caía al suelo, la duquesa quería levantarse al ver que su hija estaba llorando pero su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil por la falta de alimento.

"Charlotte… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…?" Preguntaba la duquesa mientras intentaba levantarse para consolar a su hija pero su cuerpo todavía se encontraba débil y apenas salió de la silla vio que apenas se podía sostener. "¿Por-Por qué me siento tan frágil?"

"Madre… ¡Regresaste!" Gritaba Tabitha mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarla, ella todavía no lo podía creer era como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas y un milagro por fin le llego.

"Shh… no llores, estoy aquí, Solo cuéntame que paso" Decía la duquesa tratando de consolar a Tabitha, la cual se pudo calmar un poco al sentir como su madre le devolvía el abrazo. La escena era conmovedora, Link se limpiaba los ojos mientras sonreía de satisfacción al poder ayudar a su amiga, Zelda y Kirche apenas podían aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad al ver como Tabitha abrazaba a su madre. Percerin vio todo, fue un milagro lo que presencio el trataba de componerse y amablemente les pidió a Kirche, Link y Zelda que salieran del cuarto para que le dieran un tiempo a solas a Tabitha con su madre.

 **(Fuera de la habitación)**

"G…gracias" decía Percerin cuando el grupo salió del cuarto, las lagrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro, volteo a ver a Link y a Zelda y dando una reverencia antes ellos volvió a agradecer. "Muchísimas gracias por todo"

"N-no es necesario hacer reverencia" Decía Link, sintiéndose un poco incomodo ante la manera de agradecer del mayordomo.

"Tal vez pero…. Cada vez que la señorita Charlotte iba a visitar a la duquesa, me dolía, cada vez que la veía era como si perdiera una parte de su alma y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudar" Decía Percerin mientras luchaba para mantenerse compuesto, sin embargo los años que vio pasar a Tabitha sufrir estaban haciendo efecto. "No tienen ni idea de lo agradecido que me siento, cualquier compensación que pidan me encargare de dárselas"

"Nosotros no necesitamos ninguna compensación, solo con ayudar a nuestra amiga nos basta" Respondía Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿E-en serio? ¿No quieren nada en compensación?" Volvía a preguntar Percerin, cualquier otro noble no lo hubiera pensado dos veces en pedirle una compensación de parte de un duque que viene de la familia real.

"Nosotros solo ayudamos porque Tabitha es nuestra amiga, aparte verla feliz es suficiente, no necesitamos nada más" Respondía Link mientras Percerin levantaba la mirada y se secaba los ojos. Le sorprendió conocer personas tan altruistas como Link y Zelda

"Gracias, se que suena egoísta de mi parte pero por favor sigan a lado de la señorita Charlotte" Pedía Percerin, el no sabía cómo se habían hecho amigos pero un extraño sentimiento le decía que ellos eran dignos de confianza.

"Por supuesto" Respondían Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo felices de haber podido ayudar a Tabitha, el momento fue interrumpido cuando el estomago de Link empezó a gruñir. "Oh vaya, con todo lo que hemos pasado se me olvido comer" Decía Link, mientras todos los demás reían.

"Con mucho gusto preparare algo para que cenen, por favor siéntanse cómodos" decía Percerin mientras guiaba a todos al comedor del castillo.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Comedor del castillo)**

"Este es el comedor, siéntanse cómodos y en unos minutos estará lista la cena" decía Percerin mientras se retiraba a la cocina. Cuando Link y Zelda se sentaron Kirche aprovecho para darle otro abrazo al héroe, un poco más gentil pero aun así igual de sugestivo y cariñoso que los otros, cosa que despertó los celos de la princesa.

"Link, quiero que sepas que también te agradezco por lo que hiciste por Tabitha, cuando me entere de lo que le paso a su familia, me dieron muchas ganas de llorar porque pensé que no podía ayudar en nada pero tú le devolviste felicidad, creo que empiezo a enamorarme de ti" decía Kirche mientras se preparaba para besar a Link. Zelda estaba a punto de sepáralos pero para su sorpresa fue el mismo Link quien la detuvo. "¿Q-que pasa querido? Vamos no seas tímido, solo quiero expresar mi aprecio contigo"

"Y-yo me siento muy halagado por eso pero… pero no puedo aceptarlo porque…" Empezaba a hablar Link mientras su cara se ponía roja, cosa que hizo que Kirche se empezara a preocupar por lo que iba a decir y más porque Zelda parecía sonreír de manera victoriosa. "¡Zelda y yo nos confesamos nuestro amor!" Y con eso Kirche entro en estado de shock, bajo la mirada al suelo y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Al verla de esa manera preocupo a Link e incluso a Zelda, la princesa no pensaba que lo amaba de esa manera.

"Ya veo, así que es mi derrota" decía mientras volvía a subir la mirada y veía a Link y a Zelda, Kirche tenía los ojos llorosos pero portaba una sonrisa que mostraba su comprensión sobre la situación, se aparto de Link y se dirigió con la princesa tomándola de las manos. "Te deseo mucha suerte, se que serás una buena esposa para Link"

"Kirche…" Las palabras de de la maga de fuego sorprendieron a la princesa, nunca esperó que Kirche aceptara de manera tan madura su rechazo, pero luego recordó que a pesar de su rivalidad amorosa, ella consideraba a Kirche como una amiga. "Te agradezco tus palabras, sé que es difícil de creer pero te considero una gran amiga"

"Yo también te considero una gran amiga, por eso acepto que seas la esposa de Link… y yo me conformare con ser la amante" Decía Kirche con una sincera sonrisa que mostraba su entendimiento a la princesa.

"Gracia Kirche, me parece muy bien que seas... **(Inserte épico efecto de sonido que represente un SNAP)** ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE SERAS LA AMANTE?!" gritaba Zelda después de haber procesado lo que dijo Kirche.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu ibas a dejar que Louise fuera la amante de Link" Decía Kirche mientras recordaba la historia que le habían contado cuando Louise se había bebido la poción de amor. "Pensé que al ser buenas amigas también permitirías que fuera su amante, además no es raro que un caballero real tenga esposa y más de una concubina"

"¡¿Con-concubina?!" Preguntaba Zelda con la cara roja ante tal idea, esa palabra también existía en Hyrule pero jamás había conocida a alguien que estuviera en una relación con múltiples mujeres, sin embargo muchas personas se guardan su vida amorosa en frente de alguien tan pura como la princesa. "T-te puede ir olvidando de eso, Link solo me ama a mi ¿Verdad Link?"

"A-¡Así es!" Respondía Link con determinación, no le gustaba la idea de lastimar los sentimientos de Kirche pero cuando un hombre toma una decisión muy importante como el amor debe ponerse firme ante todo, dudar y no dar respuesta es de cobardes. "Lo siento Kirche, pero una relación con múltiples chicas es…"

"Significa que no significo nada para ti" Preguntaba Kirche mientras ponía una cara triste, tenía los ojos húmedos mientras agachaba la cabeza y ponía una mano es sus labios.

"No, no eso, tu eres una amiga muy importante y de verdad me hace feliz que ames alguien como yo pero…" Link no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kirche lo volvió a abrazar igual de cariñosa que antes cosa que irritaba a Zelda.

"Está bien, eso me hace muy feliz pero simplemente no me puedo conformar con eso, se que suena egoísta pero me esforzare para que mis sentimientos te lleguen y así convertirme en tu amante" Decía Kirche con una sonrisa tan sincera, no era de una persona que solo buscaba un trofeo más a su colección, sino de una mujer genuinamente enamorada.

"¿Por qué… harías… eso?" Preguntaba Link todavía metido en el abrazo de Kirche, nunca en su vida se había topado con este tipo de situación y creía que Kirche era lo suficientemente hermosa para conseguir otra pareja.

"Porque estoy muy enamorada de ti, y quiero que tú me notes" decía Kirche se apartaba un poco de Link para que se pudieran ver a los ojos. Zelda aprovecho para separarlos y miro seriamente a Kirche.

"Mira Kirche, lo que sucedió con Louise fue un caso especial, ella sufría si Link no le prestaba atención y como su amiga tenía que ayudarla a sentirse mejor hasta que se mejorara" Respondía Zelda la acusación de que solo dejaba a Louise tener trato especial.

"¿Y si Louise todavía está enamorada de Link?" Preguntaba Kirche esta vez de manera seria, esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Zelda, era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo y al igual que la vez anterior ella no sabía que responder. Al igual que la princesa, Link también se quedo pensando en la pregunta ¿Y si seguía sufriendo? ¿Y si Katie se sentía igual?

THUD

THUD

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba las ventanas, cuando voltearon a ver de dónde venía el sonido vieron que era Sylphid. El dragón se encontraba volando cerca de un balcón con una mirada que reflejaba preocupación. "Creo que Sylphid quiere saber cómo resulto todo" Decía Kirche mientras miraba a Sylphid, ella junto con Link y Zelda se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el dragón.

"Hola Sylphid" Decía Link mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón, Sylphid siempre estaba feliz cuando estaba con Link. "Pudimos ayudar a Tabitha después de todo, su madre ya se encuentra bien" Cuando Sylphid escucho eso se sorprendió e hizo un arrullo de felicidad, todos podían ver lo feliz que el dragón se mostraba al oír las buenas noticias. En ese momento Sylphid aterrizo en el balcón ganándose la curiosidad de Link y Zelda, Kirche por su parte ya sabía que estaba a punto de pasar. "¿Pasa algo Sylphid?" Preguntaba Link, de repente Sylphid empezó a brillar obligando a todos a cubrirse los ojos, cuando la luz se apago Sylphid había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello azul, la cual estaba desnuda. "¿Q-quien eres tú?"

"¡LINK!" gritaba la misteriosa chica mientras corría hacia donde estaba el héroe y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, lo tecleó tan fuerte que Link se encontraba en el suelo mientras la chica lo seguía abrazando. "¡Gracias Link, sabía que podía contar contigo!"

"¿Q-quien eres tú? ¡Oye aléjate de Link!" Gritaba Zelda mientras intentaba separa a la chica misteriosa de Link, pero entre más lo intentaba más la chica intentaba aferrarse a él.

"¡NOOO, no quiero!" Gritaba la chica misteriosa mientras usaba sus piernas para aferrarse a la cintura de Link.

"Déjala disfrutar este momento Zelda, después de todo, ella solo quiere agradecerle a Link por ayudar a su maestra" Decía Kirche cuando había terminado de reírse de la situación que estaba presenciando.

"¿Huh?" Tanto Link como Zelda miraban a Kirche con cara de confusión ante su comentario, en ese momento Link vio a los ojos a la chica misteriosa y noto que eran del mismo color que los de Sylphid. "Espera ¿Acaso eres Sylphid?" preguntaba Link a la chica misteriosa.

"¡Así es! Siempre quise mostrarte esta forma pero mi hermana mayor me dijo que tenía que ser un secreto, ella no quería que supieran que era una Rhyme Dragón" Respondía Sylphid con una sonrisa mientras seguía pegada a Link

"¿A Rhyme Dragón?" Preguntaba Zelda, curiosa al conocer una especie de dragón capaz de convertirse en humano.

"Mi magia me permite adoptar una forma humana, y es debido a eso que mi especie es cazada por los nobles del reina al punto donde quedamos muy pocos de nosotros" Explicaba Sylphid las razones de porque no se había revelado antes.

"Pero ¿Por qué nos las muestras ahora?" Preguntaba Link confundido de las razones que tenia Sylphid para revelarse ahora.

"Mi hermana Tabitha me dijo que podía revelarte esta forma en caso de que pudieras curar a sus madre, siempre quise mostrarte esta forma desde hace mucho tiempo porque fuiste mi primer amigo aparte mi hermana Tabitha" Decía Sylphid mientras abrazaba a Link de forma más gentil. "Siempre me tocas melodías con tu flauta y me das de comer cada vez que puedes, sin mencionar que mi hermana Tabitha siempre parece más feliz contigo a tu lado"

"Ya veo, me alegra mucho oír eso Sylphid" Decía Link mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sylphid quien parecía gustarle que empezó a ronronear como un pequeño gato.

"Esto significa mucho para ella, cuando vi lo triste que se ponía cuando fuimos a visitarla, me dieron ganas de llorar" Decía Sylphid perdiendo su sonrisa mientras recordaba ese suceso. "Era como si perdiera parte de su alma" Link, Zelda y Kirche veían como Sylphid se estaba poniendo a llorar, el solo recordar el estado de ánimo de Tabitha era suficiente para hacerla llorar.

"Vamos, no hagas esas caras, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien Sylphid" Declaraba Link mientras volvía acariciar la cabeza de Sylphid quien volvió a darle al héroe una genuina sonrisa.

"Irukukwu, cuando no haya nadie quiero que me llames Irukukwu" Pedía Sylphid **(Yo voy a seguir llamándola Sylphid)** a Link con una sonrisa. "Es mi verdadero nombre pero mi hermana Tabitha me puso Sylphid"

"Está bien, Irukukwu" Respondía Link con una sonrisa, lo cual cautivo a Sylphid quien no pudo resistir empezar a lamer la cara del héroe cosa que provoco que Zelda se pusiera de nuevo celosa.

"Muy bien, muy bien, ya fue demasiado agradecimiento" Decía Zelda mientras intentaba separar a Sylphid de Link pero la chica dragón no iba a dejar al héroe sin pelear.

"¡NOOOOO! ¡Quiero seguir agradeciéndole!" Seguía mientras usaba toda su fuerza para aferrarse a Link. Kirche no podía parar de reír la escena era graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo, le daban ganas de participar en ella, sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido por Percerin.

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero la cena ya esta lista" Decía mientras veía a todos con una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que el castillo no se sentía tan vivo. "Ah, ya veo que le dieron permiso de presentarse en su verdadera forma de nuevo ¿Se sorprendieron tanto como yo y la señorita Kirche?"

"Se sorprendieron, pero nadie puede ganarle a sus reacciones" Decía Sylphid mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. En el comedor Percerin empezó servir la cena de Kirche, Zelda, Link y Sylphid, Tabitha y su madre decidieron seguir en la habitación debido a que la duquesa todavía se sentía un poco débil del cuerpo. Ver la mansión llena de vida alegro el corazón del mayordomo solo rezaba para que estos momentos duraran.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Baño del castillo)**

Después de la cena, Link se encontraba relajándose en medio de una gigantesca bañera que más bien parecía una pequeña alberca, la información que recibió de parte del espíritu del lago fue demasiada. "¿De verdad se tratara del mismo Vaati?" Murmuraba Link mientras recordaba las leyendas que contaban sobre, como había logrado petrificar a la Zelda de ese tiempo junto con toda las personas del castillo. " _Incluso el héroe de ese tiempo se las vio difícil y eso que no era una reencarnación de Demise"_

"Link" Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Link, cuando se volteo vio que Tabitha se encontraba ahí con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Cuando Link la vio su cara se volvió roja y se volteo de inmediato.

"T-Tabitha…. Hey, tu madre ¿Se encuentra mejor?" Preguntaba Link de manera incomoda mientras Tabitha se acercaba a la bañera.

"Sí, ella estaba muy cansada pero pude contarle todo lo que paso, ahorita mismo está dormida" Respondía Tabitha mientras se sumergía a la bañera a lado de Link, lo cual lo puso aun más nervioso que antes.

"Qué bueno oír eso, me alegra que hayamos podido ayudar" Suspiraba Link de alivio mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Tabitha estaba al lado de él completamente desnuda. Lo que Link no sabía era que Tabitha también estaba nerviosa, incluso tenía toda la cara roja, ella ya no parecía la misma chica inexpresiva.

"Link, nunca seré capaz de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho" Decía Tabitha mientras bajaba la mirada, Link pudo notar lo triste que sonaba la maga celeste y como ya era costumbre de parte del héroe, empezó a acariciar el cabello de Tabitha para que se sintiera mejor.

"No necesitas, tu y yo somos amigos" Decía Link con una sonrisa, el se estaba acostumbrando a la situación rápidamente al contrario de Tabitha que todavía estaba roja de la cara sin embargo eso no evito que reuniera valor para reposar su cara en el hombro del héroe. Esta acción provoco que tanto el corazón de Tabitha como el de Link se empezaran a acelerar con gran fuerza y hubiera un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

"Sabes, Sylphid nos mostro su forma humana y me dijo que la llamara Irukukwu" Decía Link tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado.

"Ella quería mostrarte esa forma desde que nos tocaste esa melodía por primera vez" Decía Tabitha todavía reposando en el hombro de Link, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado en el lago y sobre la advertencia que dio el espíritu del lago. "Link, cuando el espíritu del lago te advirtió sobre el hechicero oscuro ¿Sabias a quien se refería?" La advertencia tenia preocupada a Tabitha, un espíritu no es capaz de mentir y si decían que un mago era poderoso entonces debías creértelo.

"Me estoy dando una idea de quién podría ser pero no tienes que preocuparte, Zelda y yo nos ocuparemos de el" Declaraba Link con una sonrisa para poder calmar a Tabitha. La maga celeste podía ver que Link estaba determinado a arriesgarlo todo para proteger al reino sin embargo ella no podía comprender sus razones ¿Por qué ayudar un reino que va en contra de los principios que defiendes?

"¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar?" Preguntaba Tabitha genuinamente confundida, el mundo donde ella vivía estaba corrupto y lo sabía en el momento en que su tío se subió al trono. "Tú has visto has visto lo que mi tío hizo para conseguir poder ¿Por qué arriesgarse por un mundo donde gente como el existe?"

"Porque este mundo fue capaz de crear a alguien como tú" Decía Link mientras volteaba a ver a Tabitha a los ojos la cual se sorprendió al oír tales palabras. "Tu, Kirche, Louise, Siesta, Katie, Henrietta, Colbert y el director son todas las razones que necesito para salvar a este mundo, así que no tengas miedo porque me tienes para protegerte" Al oír tales palabras, Tabitha dejo a un lado sus preocupaciones y beso la mejilla de Link, esa acción provoco que regresaran los nervios que tenía el héroe debido a la sorpresa que provoco.

"Link, yo-yo te amo" Confeso Tabitha con la cara totalmente roja como un tomate, sin embargo ella no aguantaba ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Link, los había tenido desde antes de haber curado a su madre, su personalidad, su amabilidad y heroísmo la conquistaron totalmente y reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, confeso sus sentimientos.

"Ta-Tabitha" Trataba de hablar Link sorprendido de la repentina confesión de Tabitha, literalmente no se lo esperaba. "Me-me hace feliz que alguien como tu se sienta así por mi pe..." No puedo continuar debido a que Tabitha puso su dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarlo.

"Lo sé, Kirche me conto que estas saliendo con Zelda pero quería que supieras como me siento, gracias por todo Link, de verdad te amo" Decía Tabitha con las mejillas rojas y los ojos lloroso pero con una sonrisa que demostraba satisfacción y felicidad. Tabitha estaba satisfecha y se retiro del baño dejando a Link desorientado por todo lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Cuando Tabitha salió del baño vio que Zelda estaba allí. "Gracias por dejar que confesara mis sentimientos" Ella sabía que Zelda había escuchado todo y en cualquier momento pudo haber interrumpido el momento pero la había dejado expresar sus sentimientos.

"Ya sabía que sentías algo por Link, seria insensible de mi parte impedirte la oportunidad de confesarte, después de todo confió en Link y sé que él me ama como yo lo amo a él" Decía Zelda mientras se preparaba para entrar al baño con Link, si dejo que Tabitha se bañara con el entonces ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. "Entonces ¿Estas satisfecha con el resultado?" preguntaba Zelda pero en el fondo y sabia la respuesta.

"No, también estoy muy agradecida que me hayas ayudado pero yo también quiero que Link me ame, quiero convertirme en su amante" Respondió Tabitha con absoluta determinación, era la primera vez que se sentía así y le gustaba por eso no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"Debí saberlo, este reino parece muy liberal en cuanto romance" decía Zelda mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que tantas chicas estuvieran conformes con convertirse en amantes.

 **(Salto de Tiempo)**

Estaba amaneciendo, Link y Zelda se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, Percerin los había despertado y se encontraba preparando el desayuno, Sylphid había vuelto a su forma de dragón mientras esperaba afuera y Kirche estaba desayunando con ellos. La noche anterior fue una nueva experiencia para Link, el se despertó con Zelda abrazada a su lado izquierdo, Kirche en el derecho y Sylphid acostada encima de su pecho, Tabitha decidió dejar pasar esa oportunidad para estar más tiempo con su madre. "¿Es de su gusto señor?" Preguntaba Percerin mientras se aseguraba que el desayuna fuera del agrado del héroe y de la princesa, e asegura de preparar lo mejor para ellos.

"Sí, todo está delicioso" Contestaba Link, la respuesta alegro a Percerin, se aseguraba que todos pasaran un buen momento en la mansión. Después de todo, no solo ayudaron a que la duquesa se curara sino que también ayudaban a que Tabitha expresara lo que sentía, hacia mucho que el mayordomo no veía su cara de felicidad.

"Nos alegra oír eso" se oía una voz en la entrada, todos voltearon y vieron que Tabitha se encontraba con su madre, ya con un mejor aspecto, en la entrada del comedor.

"Mi señora ¿Está segura que ya puede ponerse de pie?" Preguntaba preocupado Percerin, después de todo solo se había curado ayer y también había sufrido de desnutrición en su estado de locura.

"Ya me encuentro mucho mejor Percerin, por ahora ¿te podría pedir que prepares algo para mi hija y para mí? Por favor" Decía la Duquesa **(Si se preguntan por qué no le doy nombre les digo que la serie tampoco se lo dieron)** con una gentil sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, iré de inmediato" Contestaba Percerin feliz de que la duquesa volviera a sonreír, solo ayer creyó que jamás la volvería a ver sana, de verdad lo que paso ayer fue un verdadero milagro. Cuando se dirigían al comedor Tabitha se adelanto para ayudar a su madre a sentarse.

"Gracias Charlotte" Agradecía la duquesa después de relajarse en su asiento, Tabitha también se acomodo en su lugar junto con su madre mientras que Link, Zelda y Kirche observaban que ambas parecían más alegres. "Así que ¿Ustedes fueron las personas que me curaron?"

"Así es, aunque debo admitir que fue más bien una apuesta, no sabíamos si iba a dar resultado" Decía Link mientras se rascaba la nuca, el de verdad no tenía idea si daría resultado, la duquesa no pudo evitar dar una ligera risa mientras cubría su boca con la palma de su mano.

"Sí, mi hija me conto todo sobre cómo me curaron, pero también me conto Percerin que lo hicieron si pedir recompensa, se que suena algo rudo pero ¿Por qué harían algo así? Si hubieran pedido algo estoy segura que no hubiéramos tenido problemas en conseguir lo que desearan" Preguntaba la duquesa quien se había acostumbrado al lado oscuro de su reino, no era común que los nobles actuaran por caridad, las acciones que Link y Zelda hacían serian visto como algo extraño en Tristain.

"Porque Tabitha necesitaba nuestra ayuda" Respondía Zelda mientras recordaba lo triste que se puso Tabitha cuando le pidió ayuda. "Ella es nuestra amiga, y nunca dejamos que nuestros amigos sufran" Incluso se Tabitha era una rival en el amor, Zelda todavía la consideraba como una de sus amigas.

Una gentil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la duquesa al oír esas palabras, al parecer todo lo que le conto Tabitha era verdad, ellos de verdad no les importaba las riquezas, o estatus de ningún tipo. "Estoy muy agradecida de oír eso, por favor continúen siendo amigos de mi hija, ella necesitara su ayuda en el futuro"

"¿Se refiere a su tío, verdad?" Preguntaba Link con algo de enojo en su voz, solo recordar lo que le hizo a Tabitha hacia que la sangre del héroe y de la princesa hirviera por la furia y la indignación que las acciones de ese hombre causaron.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que lo que me paso fue culpa de él, deseaba tanto el trono que incluso mato a su propio hermano para obtenerlo y lo peor es que no le basto con eso, el intento quitarme a mi hija también, el dolor hubiera sido suficiente para matarme, tal vez también tenía planeado eso" Decía la duquesa mientras tomaba la mano de Tabitha y la miraba a los ojos. "Por eso les pido que regresen a la academia y pretendan que nada de esto paso"

"¡Madre ¿Qué estás diciendo?!" Preguntaba alterada Tabitha al oír la petición de su madre

"Es mejor que Joseph no se entere que recupere mi cordura, el todavía tiene el control del reino y si descubriera lo que paso, no se detendría ante nada para acabar lo que empezó, necesito que regreses a la escuela y continúes tus estudios" Respondía la duquesa con una gentil sonrisa.

"Pero ¿Qué pasara contigo?" Preguntaba Tabitha preocupada

"Tengo algunas cartas que escribir, una de ella va ir directamente con Marianne" Contestaba la duquesa con una actitud firme y una sonrisa que demostraba determinación.

"¿Marianne? ¿Se refiere a la madre de la princesa Henrietta?" Preguntaba Kirche sorprendida

"Ella es una de mis amigas más cercanas desde mis días en la academia de magia, estoy segura que nos brindara su ayuda" Decía la duquesa con plena confianza.

"Madre, acabo de recuperarte después de muchos años, no quiero abandonarte" Decía Tabitha mientras sostenía la mano de su madre.

"Lo sé, pero necesito que continúes siendo fuerte, Joseph no debe enterarse hasta que ideemos un decente plan para tomar acción, necesitamos evidencias que muestren sus crímenes" Explicaba la duquesa tratando de relajar a Tabitha quien tenía los ojos llorosos pero al final acepto. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te aseguro que tu padre también lo está" Decía la duquesa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tabitha, luego miro donde estaban Zelda y Link. "Una vez más le agradezco lo que han hecho por mi familia, sé que no tengo derecho de pedir algo de ustedes pero por favor protejan a mi hija"

"Lo haremos, ella una amiga y nosotros no dejamos que algo malo le pase a nuestros amigo" Contestaba Link con una sonrisa y determinación que le daba seguridad a la duquesa.

"Muchísimas gracias"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: entrada de la academia)**

Después de una agridulce despedida entre Tabitha y su madre, Link y los demás se dirigieron a la academia. Cuando llegaron Sylphid volvió a dormirse por lo cansado que fue el largo viaje desde Galia hasta Tristain. "No se ustedes pero a mí me vendría bien un relajante baño ¿Qué dices Tabitha?" Preguntaba Kirche mientras decencia de Sylphid.

Tabitha se quedo callada mientras observaba a Link, ella dudo un poco pero reuniendo valor se acerco a él y le dio un gentil abrazo, cosa que Zelda permitió solamente para que la maga celeste se pudiera expresar una última vez. "Link, no sabes lo mucho que esto significo para mi, de verdad gracias y gracias a ti también Zelda, me han ayudado demasiado" Por mucho que no le gustaba que abrazaran a Link, Zelda debía admitir que no podía enojarse con Tabitha, al menos ella no era tan atrevida como cierta maga de fuego.

"Somos amigas Tabitha, y si necesitas nuestra ayuda de nuevo te la daremos" Respondía Zelda con una gentil sonrisa. "¿Por cierto cuanto tiempo planeas seguir abrazando a Link?"

"Solo un poco más" Contestaba Tabitha sonrojada, pero decidió apartarse después de unos segundos y se despidió de los dos.

"Por cierto Tabitha ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte a partir de ahora?" Preguntaba Kirche ya que había descubierto que Tabitha era un alias y su verdadero nombre era Charlotte.

"Tabitha" Respondió la maga celeste volviendo a su máscara inexpresiva

"Nooo Tabitha, no empieces con respuestas de una sola palabra, ya estábamos sacando oraciones completas de ti" Se quejaba Kirche de manera juguetona.

"Circunstancias especiales" Respondía Tabitha con una ligera sonrisa ante la actitud de su amiga

Zelda y Link se reían de la escena y decidieron entrar al castillo para ver si Louise ya se había curado de los efectos de la poción pero de repente vieron a un Guiche corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. "¡Link, Zelda que bueno que volvieron!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan asustado?" Preguntaba Link, al ver el alterado estado en el que se encontraba Guiche, parecía que había perdido el aliento y se veía bastante pálido.

BOOOOM

"¡Por favor Louise fue un error!" Se oía un grito de terror a lo lejos de donde estaba junto con un monto de explosiones. "¡No Louise, no mi gabinete de pociones!"

BOOOOOM

"Al parecer Louise se encuentra mejor" Deducía Link por lo que podía escuchar, lo cual era una buena noticia pero parecía estar en un estado vengativo. "Debo asumir que recuerda todo lo que sucedió ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, ha estado así desde que despertó, y nos ha estado persiguiendo con su explosiones y sus hechizos de fuego ¡Tienen que detenerla!" Suplicaba Guiche con ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo.

"Muy bien, cálmate vamos a tranquilizar a Louise antes de que destroce toda la academia y a ustedes de paso" Decía Zelda mientras se dirigía junto con Link a donde se encontraba Louise.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Cuarto de Louise)**

"Lamento todos los problemas que les he causado" Decía Louise quien se encontraba sentada en su cama, después de que Link y Zelda la encontraran destrozando el cuarto de Monmo usando su varita para crear explosiones y la Magic Rod para crear fuego.

"No te preocupes al final todo salió bien, y fue gracias a eso que tuvimos la oportunidad de ayudar a Tabitha" Decía Link mientras recordaba que fue debido a que estaban ayudando a Louise que se pudieron topar con Tabitha quien había reunido el valor para pedir ayuda.

"Ya veo, por cierto ¿En que necesitaba su ayuda?" Preguntaba Louise debido a que Link y Zelda estaban omitiendo los detalles porque juraron mantener el secreto el asunto de la duquesa.

"Nos pidieron guardarlo en secreto pero digamos que fue un problema familiar" respondía Zelda ante la curiosidad de Louise. La pequeña maga decidió que la respuesta era suficiente, después de todo ella misma tenía sus problemas en casa y los mantenían en secreto de todos, incluso de Link y Zelda. "Lo importante es que ya estas curada, ya no te preocupes por eso"

Las palabras de Zelda trajeron tranquilidad a Louise, sin embargo todavía le invadía ese sentimiento amargo que traía y era el hecho de había bebido la poción debido a que se sintió triste cuando vio que Link y Zelda se besaban. "Zelda yo…"

CLICK

Todos en la habitación escucharon la ventana abriéndose de repente y vieron una figura encapuchada flotar por la ventana. "Parece que se siguen llevando muy bien como siempre" decía la figura llamando la atención de todos.

"Princesa Henrietta" Decía Link cuando reconoció la voz de Henrietta, mientras que la princesa entraba por la ventana.

"Louise, Zelda, Link necesito de su ayuda"

 **No saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo para mí, no solo por la Universidad, sino también porque batallaba para que el capitulo mismo fuera de mis satisfacción. Termine rescribiendo el capitulo 2 veces, espero que les haya gustado. Les doy gracias de nuevo por haber leído mi historia en especial a los que me viene siguiendo desde el principio, ustedes son mi batería que me ayuda a escribir. Como siempre dejen sus criticas y sugerencias, de esa manera puedo escribir mejores capítulos.**


	13. Capitulo 12: El prometido

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Capitulo 12: El prometido**

"¿Ocurre algo malo Henrietta?" Preguntaba preocupada Louise al ver el rostro de su amiga, la cual reflejaba angustia y preocupación. "¿Por qué vienes sola a estas horas?" en ese momento Henrietta se acerco y tomo de las manos a Louise.

"Vine a pedirles un favor urgente y confidencial" Respondía Henrietta, después de un momento soltó las manos de y empezó a dirigirse con todos los presentes en la habitación. "He decidido contraer matrimonio con un miembro de la realeza de Germania"

"¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Por qué con un miembro de ese reino lleno de barbáricos engreídos?" Preguntaba Louise, a ella no le gustaba Germania debido a que su familia tenía una historia llena de conflictos con ese reino en especial con la familia de Kirche.

"No puede evitarse, para proteger el reino de Tristain necesitamos crear una alianza solida con el reino de Germania" Respondía con mucha tristeza Henrietta mientras apartaba la mirada, Zelda podía notar que la decisión de matrimonio le estaba haciendo daño.

"Henrietta ¿Está enamorada de alguien más?" Preguntaba Zelda al ver que el rostro de la princesa se parecía al de ella cuando Link se iba a visitar otra mazmorra o cuando recibía una misión y no podía ir con él, sin embargo la expresión de Henrietta parecía mucho más dolorosa. La pregunta agarro por sorpresa a Louise y a Link, quienes podían observar que Henrietta trataba de forzar una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos reflejaban su tristeza.

"Soy la princesa de Tristain, mi responsabilidad con mi gente es mucho más importante que lo que yo siento, en estos momentos corremos el riesgo de ser invadidos por Albión y la única cosa que lo está impidiendo es la condición de su gobierno" Respondía Henrietta a la pregunta de Zelda. "Muchos de los nobles de Albión buscan la guerra contra nosotros pero quienes apoyan al príncipe Wale están en contra de eso, sin embargo parece que la rebelión a crecido en fuerza, lo cual ha forzado al príncipe Wale a esconderse"

"Henrietta" murmuraba Zelda con tristeza ante la respuesta de su amiga, la princesa de Tristain se había resignado a un matrimonia político y renunciado a su amor. "¿El favor que nos quieres pedir se relaciona con esta situación?"

"Así es, perdónenme por pedirles este favor tan peligroso" decía Henrietta tratando de contener las lagrimas. "Hace tiempo le escribe al príncipe una carta, si el enemigo lograra obtener esa carta pondría en riesgo la única posibilidad que tenemos para formar una alianza con Germania, pero en este momento las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar son ustedes tres"

"Muchas Gracias, Henrietta" decía Louise dirigiéndose a Henrietta mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto. "Ser capaz de ayudarte con una tarea tan importante me llena de felicidad, no solo como noble del reino sino también como su amiga" Decía Louise para aliviar la culpa tristeza que tenia la princesa de Henrietta.

"Yo también me siento feliz que deposite su confianza en mi señorita Henrietta" decía Zelda mientras se acercaba a la princesa de Tristain con una sonrisa. Henrietta era una princesa que ponía a su reino antes que ella, si Zelda pudiera haría una alianza entre Tristain y Hyrule para que no tuviese que casarse.

"Louise, Zelda ¿Entonces lo harán?" Preguntaba Henrietta esta vez con una genuina sonrisa al saber que podía contar con ellas. Link también iba a mostrar su apoyo pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho que la puerta de atrás se abría de la habitación e instintivamente disparo una flecha de advertencia.

Thump

"¿Eiirgh?"

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntaba Link en forma de advertencia llamando la atención de las tres chicas quienes podían ver que la puerta se abría revelando a un Guiche asustado.

"S-soy yo señor Link, no hay necesidad de hostilidad" decía Guiche tratando de calmar al Link, el cual había guardado su arco cuando supo que no era alguien hostil.

"¿Qué haces aquí Guiche?" Preguntaba Louise enojada de que alguien haya espiado en su conversación privada con Henrietta. En ese momento Guiche se levanto y se acerco rápidamente a la princesa de Tristain haciendo una reverencia dramática.

"He escuchado toda la conversación" Decía Guiche mientras sostenía una rosa en su mano izquierda mientras hacia una pose aun hincado. "Permítame a mí, Guiche de Gramont, asistir en esta misión"

"¡Estabas espiando, Link sácalo a golpes de mi habitación!" Gritaba Louise enojada con Guiche pero antes de que Link arrojara a Guiche fuera del cuarto, Henrietta intervino.

"Espera, ¿no serás acaso pariente del almirante Gramont?" Preguntaba Henrietta deteniendo a Link de lanzar a Guiche fuera de la habitación.

"A-así es soy su hijo" decía Guiche mientras era cargado por Link

"Link, suéltalo" pidió Henrietta a Link, el cual acepto poniendo en el suelo a Guiche. "Guiche de Gramont me prestarías tu fuerza para completar esta misión"

"¡Por supuesto, puede contar conmigo princesa!" gritaba con emoción Guiche mientras Zelda y Louise se acercaban hacia Henrietta.

"Henrietta, ¿Estás segura sobre esto?" Preguntaba Zelda debido a que sabía el tipo de hombre que era Guiche.

"El no es más que un cobarde y un mujeriego, solo hace esto porque piensa que la va a impresionar" Terminaba Louise quien no estaba feliz de ser acompañada por Guiche.

"Estoy consciente de eso, pero no podemos arriesgarnos de que la información sobre esta misión salga a la luz, y la forma más segura de mantener esto en silencio es trayéndolo con ustedes" Contestaba Henrietta dando a entender los verdaderos motivos de traer a Guiche a la misión. Zelda y Louise parecían entender la razón de Henrietta pero aun así les preocupaba que Guiche fuera a estorbar durante la misión.

 **(Salto de tiempo, Patio de la academia)**

"Al final Guiche también se nos unirá, eso solo añade más problemas" Decía Link quien decidió salir para tomar aire y prepararse para mañana. "Sus habilidades con la espada son muy pobres y su magia no es muy poderosa si la comparamos con Tabitha o Kirche"

"S-señor Link" Escucho Link quien se volteo para ver que era Siesta junto con Katie quienes se habían enterado de que el héroe había regresado de su segundo viaje.

"Ah, Siesta, Katie ¿Cómo están?" Preguntaba Link quien estaba feliz de volver a verlas, en especial porque debía preguntarle algo a Katie.

"¿Louise sigue enojada por lo de la poción?" Preguntaba Katie algo nerviosa debido a que Louise estaba persiguiendo por todos lados a Guiche y a Monmo con explosiones y esferas de fuego. Debido a eso decidió ocultarse en la cocina para evitar cruzarse con ellos y terminar en medio de la furia explosiva de la pequeña noble.

"Ya se le paso, a propósito Katie ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Preguntaba Link llamando la atención de Katie y sorprendiendo a Siesta.

"¿Eh? B-bueno, no tengo problema con eso" Respondía Katie con la cara roja mientras Link tomaba su mano para guiarla a los pasillos de la academia dejando sola a una pensativa Siesta.

" _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería seguirlos? Pero eso no estaría bien"_ Se debatía Siesta mentalmente mientras luchaba contra su propia curiosidad, después de todo no era correcto husmear en conversaciones privadas.

 **(Pasillos de la academia)**

"¿Q-que es lo que deseas hablar Link?" Preguntaba nerviosamente Katie después de que Link se aseguro de que estuvieran a solas para poder preguntar lo que le estaba molestando desde hace tiempo.

"Cuando me preguntaste sobre si podías ser mi amante ¿Era en serio o era una broma?" Preguntaba Link para tener claro los sentimientos de Katie sin embargo no espero que Katie se acercara y le basara la mejilla haciendo que su rostro se pusiera rojo. Cuando se Katie se aparto de Link, el héroe pudo notar que la noble de cabellos castaño también tenía roja la cara.

"Y-yo hablaba enserio Link" decía Katie algo nerviosa y apenada pero con determinación marcada en la cara. "Yo sé que te gusta Zelda y al principio no estaba segura si podía estar dispuesta a compartir al hombre que amo con otra mujer pero al final del día me di cuenta que no me importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar contigo a tu lado"

"K-Katie" murmuraba Link todavía sonrojado por el beso y la confesión sin embargo subió la mirada con una cara de determinación miro a Katie a los ojos. "K-Katie, me hace feliz tus sentimientos pero…." Link no pudo terminar porque Katie lo interrumpió con un abrazo donde transmitía todo sus cálidos sentimientos al héroe.

"No tienes que continuar, se lo importante que es Zelda para ti" decía Katie mientras se separaba de Link, en ese momento se estaba alejando lentamente de él pero antes de irse por completo se volteo hacia el héroe. "Pero eso no significa que me haya dado por vencida contigo, yo también quiero que mis sentimientos te lleguen, porque…. Te amo y demasiado" y con eso empezó a correr fuera de la vista de Link.

"… ¿Qué sucede con este reino?" se preguntaba Link después de haber estado en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Todas las chicas que conocía se rehusaban a olvidarse de él y estaban más que felices de ser su amante, Link se preguntaba si era por orgullo o amor genuino. _"Por el momento será mejor concentrarme en la misión de la princesa"_

 **(Del otro lado de los pasillos)**

Katie había dejado atrás a Link, en ese momento una lluvia de sentimientos invadieron su cuerpo, uno de ellos era felicidad, al fin había confesado sus sentimientos al héroe de manera clara, otro era una tristeza, Link todavía tenía muy presente a Zelda y era obvio que eso no iba a cambiar pero al final su determinación floreció y sin importar que tanto tiempo pasara, ella haría que Link la ame también. "No tienes que seguir ocultándote Siesta"

"¿C-como supiste que estaba aquí?" Preguntaba Siesta que salía de su escondite detrás de Katie, al final del día su curiosidad le gano a su sentido común.

"Porque es lo mismo que yo haría, durante mi tiempo con el que he estado compitiendo contigo en la cocina me he dado cuenta de que somos muy similares"Contestaba Katie con una sonrisa demostrando de que no estaba enojada con Siesta.

"Katie ¿De verdad vas a seguir con la idea de ser la amante de Link?" Preguntaba Siesta insegura sobre la idea seguir en la competencia por Link debido a que ya había elegido a Zelda.

"Así es, no sé como lo voy a lograrlo pero encontrare una forma, pero ya que tocas el tema, me gustaría saber una cosa ¿Tu seguirás compitiendo o ya te has rendido?" Preguntaba Katie curiosa debido a que sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de Zelda.

"Y-yo, B-bueno… uhh… no lo sé, Todavía estoy enamorada de Link pero el ama a Zelda, si me comparo con ella solo soy…" La sirvienta no pudo terminar debió a que Katie toco amabas mejillas de su cara para que la pudiera ver a los ojos.

"Ibas a decir que solo eras una plebeya ¿verdad?" Decía Katie con una cara seria y firme, ella había formado una amistad con Siesta y no iba a dejar que alguien hablara menos de ella, ni siquiera la misma sirvienta. "A Link no le importa las posiciones sociales, el también viene de orígenes humildes como tú" Y con esa frase Siesta se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo negativa por nada, Link no veía títulos o poder en una persona, el veía a la persona.

"S-señorita Katie, ¿Por qué me está ayudando?" Preguntaba curiosa Siesta, después de todo sería una rival menos para Katie si ella solo se rindiera.

"Porque somos amigas" respondió Katie con una sonrisa, a ella ya no le importaba las posiciones sociales y el tiempo que compartió con Siesta fue muy especial para ella. "Y sé que si te guardas los sentimientos para ti misma, solo te lograras hacer más daño"

"Gracias" Dijo Siesta con una sonrisa, todavía no se sentía tan segura de seguir compitiendo pero aun así encontraría la confianza que tuvo Katie cuando se confesó con Link.

 **(Cuarto de Louise)**

Link había vuelto al cuarto de Louise para que todos se prepararan para ir a dormir, tanto él como Zelda veían la cara de preocupación de Louise. "¿Te pasa algo Louise?" preguntaba Zelda al ver el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

"Apenas puedo usar los hechizos básicos de la Magic Rod y he aceptado una misión muy importante ¿De verdad podre hacerlo?" Se preguntaba Louise muy preocupada, después de todo si fallaban habría consecuencias muy graves para el reino y para Henrietta. En ese momento Link se acerco y sujeto el mentón de Louise para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Preocuparse no ayudara de mucho, solo mira lo que hemos pasado" decía Link mientras miraba a los ojos a Louise quien luchaba por no sonrojarse. "Hemos superado obstáculos que tus profesores creían imposibles e incluso tú has mejorado bastante en muy poco tiempo, ten fe en que puedes lograr las cosas si te lo propones"

"L-Link… Gracias" Decía Louise un poco mejor mientras se apartaba de Link para que no le viera su cara roja, viendo que el estado de ánimo de la joven noble se había levantado Link y Zelda se preparaban también para dormir, sin embargo Louise decidió decir algo. "Lamento tener que depender siempre de ustedes, no solo los aparte de su hogar sino que también me han ayudado con mis problemas sin esperar algo a cambio"

"Fueron cosas fuera de tu control Louise, no tienes que preocuparte por algo que quedo en el pasado" Contestaba Zelda mientras se acostaba en la cama de Louise.

"Aparte, no tienes que preocuparte por depender de nosotros, después de todo, incluso el más grande héroe necesita ayuda de vez en cuando" Continuaba Link para que Louise no se sintiera mal por necesitar ayuda. Con eso último Louise se sintió mejor preparada para ir a cumplir la misión de su amiga.

 **(Salto de Tiempo)**

Zelda, Link, Louise y Guiche se encontraban en la entrada de la academia listos para su nueva aventura. En ese momento Louise saco el anillo de rubí que le dio Henrietta.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Este es un rubí que mi madre me regalo, en este momento es la única recompensa que te puedo dar"_ Decía Henrietta mientras le daba a Louise un extraño anillo con un rubí azul en el.

" _Princesa"_ Murmuraba Louise quien no se sentía segura de recibir un regalo tan especial de parte de la princesa.

" _Enviare a alguien para escoltarte, pídele que te guie a Albión"_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

"Ese escolta debería llegar en cualquier momento" decía Louise mientras miraba alrededor para ver si venia el escolta de la princesa, en ese momento un bulto de tierra parecía formarse cerca de Louise. "¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?" Decía mientras el bulto de tierra parecía hacerse más grande, y después de corto momento la cabeza del familiar de Guiche salió del bulto.

"Ah, Vernate" decía Guiche sorprendido de ver a su familiar, al cual le dio un abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Como me fui al lago sin decir algo, debiste haber pensado que nuevamente te dejaría atrás"

"Guiche, no podemos llevarnos a ese topo con nosotros" Decía Louise, debido a que sabía que Albión se encontraba en una isla flotante y no había forma de que el familiar de Guiche llegara ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera separa a Guiche del topo, el familiar se abalanzo contra Louise. "¡¿Q-que es lo que le pasa a este top?!" gritaba Louise tratándose de quitarse encima al familiar de Guiche.

"Ya veo es el anillo de la princesa, Vernate ama la joyería y se siente atraído por cristales poco comunes" Decía Guiche cuando se dio cuenta de que su familiar estaba tratando de agarrar el anillo de la princesa.

"¡¿Estas bromeando?, no voy a dejar que el anillo que me dio la princesa sea comido por este topo!" gritaba Louise mientras alejaba el anillo del familiar de Guiche. Link se acerco para quitarle a Vernate de encima a la pequeña maga pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento se le adelante golpeando al topo y quitándolo de encima de Louise.

"¡Vernate! ¿Quién fue?" preguntaba Guiche mientras miraba alrededor para encontrar al culpable

"Arriba" decía Zelda mientras miraba que en el cielo se acercaba un grifo muy grande. Cuando toco tierra todo el grupo noto que un hombre con vestimenta azul, pelo largo y barba de candado estaba montado encima de él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Decía Guiche tratando de sonar valiente pero en el fondo sentía miedo debido a que solo unos pocos magos de alto nivel podían domar a un grifo. El hombre bajo del grifo y se acerco al grupo y de manera educada se presento ante ellos.

"La princesa Henrietta me ha ordenado acompañarlos, mi nombre es Wardes, capitán del escuadrón Grifo" Se presentaba Wardes ante el grupo mientras que Louise y Guiche lo miraban sorprendidos pero por diferentes razones.

"¿Tu eres el famoso capitán Wardes?" Preguntaba Guiche sorprendido, el había oído rumores sobre el escuadrón Grifo y entre esos rumores se decían que Wardes era el caballero más poderoso del reino. Sin embargo algo que Zelda y Link pudieron notar era la expresión de Louise, en vez de la fuerte y firme expresión que mostraba ante otros nobles, ella se mostraba algo tímida.

"Louise" Decía Wardes mientras se acercaba hacia Louise pero lo que lo que sorprendió a todos fue cuando tomo las manos de Louise como si fuera alguien muy cercano ella, como si su relación fuera algo intima. "Lamento haberte sorprendido pero pensé que mi prometida estaba siendo atacada"

"¿Prometida?" Preguntaba sorprendido Link

"¿Es enserio?" Esta vez era Zelda, la diferencia de edad se veía demasiado grande, Wardes parecía que más bien era el padre de Louise y no su prometido. En ese momento Wardes empezó a cargar a Louise de manera nupcial.

"Esta tan liviana como siempre" decía Wardes mientras seguía sosteniendo a Louise con una sonrisa.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor Wardes" Decía Louise mientras se sonrojaba, la sensación que sentía era parecida a cuando Link le daba algún cumplido o acariciaba la parte de arriba de su cabeza. _"Es cierto, al igual que Link y Zelda, Wardes ha sido otra persona que ha creído en mi"_

 **(Salto de tiempo, ruta hacia Albión)**

"Elite de elites, que el capitán del escuadrón Grifo nos este escoltando ¡Es tan inspirador!" Decía Guiche que no paraba de alagar al Wardes cosa que estaba empezando a irritara todos, incluso al mismo Wardes.

"Me sorprendió saber que era usted nuestra escolta" Decía Louise mientras iba montada en el mismo grifo que estaba montando Wardes.

"No podíamos usar al escuadrón grifo para una misión así, cuando oí el incidente de la carta, me ofrecí voluntariamente como escolta" Decía Wardes mientras bajaba la vista para ver a Louise a los ojos. "Cuando oí que ibas a participar en esta misión, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados"

"Señor Wardes" decía Louise con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y había olvidado lo feliz que era cuando el venia a visitarla. _"Es verdad, cuando mis padres me regañaban o mi hermana Eleonore era cruel conmigo, usted siempre era quien me consolaba, tal vez por eso tenía esos sentimientos por Link, porque me recordaba a Wardes"_ Pensaba Louise mientras se decía a si misma que lo que sentía por Link no era amor debido a que ya estaba comprometida con Wardes y Link estaba con Zelda.

"¿Qué opinas sobre él, Link?" preguntaba Zelda, había algo en Wardes que hacía que Zelda sintiera desconfianza hacia él.

"No lose, el parecer hacer muy feliz a Louise" Respondía Link, debido a su naturaleza de darles una oportunidad a la gente de mostrar, en especial porque Wardes parecía una persona muy importante para Louise. "Además es alguien que parece tener la confianza de la princesa Henrietta"

"Tal vez, pero hay algo en su actitud que me mantiene intranquila" Decía Zelda mientras que recordaba que desde que llego parecía distanciarse de ellos y solo se enfocaba en charlar con Louise la cual solamente parecía llenarla de palabras dulces cada vez que Louise decidía hablar con él, sin la intención de seguir con una verdadera conversación.

 **(Salto de tiempo, Pueblo Rochelle)**

"Pasaremos la noche aquí y partiremos mañana ¿Les parece?" Preguntaba Wardes cuando llegaron a una posada bastante lujosa.

"C-comprendo señor Wardes" respondía Guiche todavía nervioso de estar en presencia del capitán del escuadrón grifo.

"Me parece muy bien" Respondía esta vez Link, él y Zelda no se sentían cansados pero tampoco podía presionar a Louise ni a Guiche. Cuando llegaron empezaron a desempacar las cosas Link ayudaba a Zelda y a Guiche con lo que llevaban mientras que Wardes ayudaba con lo que llevaba Louise. Antes de que pudieran entrar Louise se detuvo para hablar con Zelda.

"¿Pasa algo Zelda?" preguntaba Louise cuando veía que Zelda se veía muy callada durante todo el camino, ella pensaría que aprovecharía el momento para platicar con Link.

"Ah, no es nada, es solo que tengo la misión en mi mente" Mentía Zelda, ella no le quería decir a Louise que Wardes la tenían intranquila, en especial porque todo era solo un presentimiento y no tenía algo concreto. "Se te veía muy feliz con el señor Wardes"

"Sí, lo he admirado desde que era pequeña, perdió a sus padres de niño y paso por muchas dificultades para convertirse en el capitán de los caballeros mágicos" Decía Louise con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Ya veo, ¿Entonces eres feliz con ser su prometida?" Preguntaba Zelda debido a que todavía le parecía raro que Louise se casara con alguien que casi era dos veces mayor que ella.

"Fue decisión de mis padres" Contestaba Louise esta vez con la mirada abajo, a ella no le gustaba hablar de su familia, siempre le venían malos recuerdos a la cabeza. "Sin embargo, antes de que ustedes llegaran, él era el único que confiaba de que lograría ser una gran maga"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de Henrietta?" Volvía a preguntar Zelda, dudaba de que Henrietta menospreciara a Louise por su problema, en especial porque parecen confiar la una de la otra.

"Nunca le he contado sobre mi problema para hacer magia, tenía miedo de que se decepcionara de mi" Contesto Louise con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar que siempre le ocultaba la verdad a su única amiga de ese momento. "Pero incluso cuando mi familia no tenía confianza en mis habilidades como maga, el señor Wardes siempre estaba ahí para darme ánimos, incluso a jurado eterno amor hacia mí, que alguien como él me ame con tanta pasión me hace muy feliz"

"Louise…" Murmuraba Zelda al ver el estado de ánimo de su amiga, ella parecía estar muy feliz con la idea de casarse con Wardes pero era debido a que su familia parecía menospreciarla por su magia.

"¡Entonces nosotros también estamos felices por ti!" Gritaba Link, quien había terminado de acomodar el equipaje en la habitación que les correspondía. "No pude evitar oír la conversación y me alegro que futuro marido sea una persona maravillosa pero no puedo perdonar a tu familia por menospreciarte"

"L-Link… no tienes que preocuparte por eso, es debido a que mi madre es la más poderosa maga y…" Louise fue interrumpida en el momento que Link agarro su mano y la miraba con determinación en los ojos.

"Louise, durante el tiempo que te he estado contigo, he sido testigo de tu determinación, he visto como vas dominado la Magic Rod, y por ultimo tienes la confianza de tu futura reina, si ellos no pueden sentirse orgullosos por ti, entonces ellos son los del problema" Declaraba Link hacia Louise la cual decidió bajar la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo ante el héroe.

"Gracias Link, d-debo irme" decía Louise mientras se apartaba de los portadores de la Trifuerza a una gran velocidad _. "Wardes también hubiera dicho lo mismo, Wardes también hubiera dicho lo mismo, Wardes también hubiera dicho lo mismo"_ pensaba Louise repetidamente, mientras dejaba solos a Link y a Zelda.

"Parece que Louise ama de verdad a Wardes" Decía Zelda que reflejaba preocupación cosa que noto Link.

"¿Pasa algo malo con eso?" preguntaba Link al ver el rostro de Zelda, Wardes por el momento parecía uno de los pocos nobles en mostrar una actitud educada y modesta lo cual contrastaba a la de los otros nobles corruptos que se encontraron antes.

"Espero que no" Respondía Zelda, pensando que tal vez se equivocaba y tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado precavida.

 **(Salto de tiempo, comedor de la posada)**

Todo el grupo se encontraba cenando en el comedor de la posada disfrutando del banquete que servían, excepto Zelda que podía ver que Wardes estaba observando de manera analítica a Link. "Veo que se encuentra muy interesado en Link, señor Wardes" Decía Zelda llamando la atención de los demás.

"Oh, mis disculpas, es solo que he oído grandes historias de el" Respondía Wardes al ver que Zelda lo había cachado analizando a Link.

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba Link quien pensaba que la corte real lo estaba manteniendo en secreto por ser un plebeyo ante sus ojos.

"Incluso si no eres reconocido por la corte real, tanto la reina, la princesa y mucho soldados del castillo te reconocen como un guerrero muy hábil" Respondía Wardes, esto hizo que Louise se alegrara un poco al saber que habían personas aparte de la princesa que reconocían las habilidades de Link. "No solo eso, sino que también me he enterado que tu junto con Zelda salvaron a la princesa de los golems Fouquet, capturaron al ladrón y también que llevas un record perfecto de victorias ante muchos nobles incluyendo al señor Guiche" esto último hizo que Guiche se atragantara con la comida.

"E-eso fue…" Trataba Guiche de buscar una excusa sin embargo Zelda lo interrumpió

"Parece estar muy bien informado, Señor Wardes" Decía Zelda al notar el interés que tenia Wardes en Link.

"Gracias a mi posición, escucho todo tipo de información de manera detallada" Respondía Wardes para calmar las sospechas de Zelda. "Aparte al ser el familiar de mi prometida hizo que quisiera enterarme de que clase de hombre es Link"

"El es alguien maravilloso" Respondía esta vez Louise al pensar que Wardes quería establecer una amistad con Link.

"Ya veo, invocar a alguien tan talentos, no esperaba menos de ti Louise" Alagaba Wardes a Louise mientras esta se sonrojaba, sin embargo el capitán volvió a fijar su mirada a Link esta vez de manera seria. "Señor Link, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría tener un duelo con usted" y con ese comentario toda la mesa quedo en silencio. "El barco zarpara hasta mañana, seria aburrido no hacer nada más que esperar ¿No crees?"

"¡Señor Wardes! Este no es un buen momento para eso" Decía Louise quien no quería que Wardes y/o Link salieran lastimados por un duelo innecesario.

"No te preocupes Louise, está claro que me contendré" Declaraba Wardes, lo cual daba a entender que a pesar de haber escuchado sobre Link todavía se creía superior a él, cosa que molestaba a Zelda y aunque lo ocultaba también a Louise. "Además, el hecho de que sea un plebeyo me deja inseguro de poder dejarte a su cuidado"

"¡El acepta!" Declaraba Zelda quien se había ofendido por ese comentario, no importaba si el tenia un cargo importante en el ejercito, ella no iba a tolerar que menospreciaran a Link.

"Z-Zelda" Murmuraba Link sorprendido del repentino cambio de humor que tuvo Zelda ante el comentario de Wardes ¿Lo había ofendido? Un poco, pero ya se había acostumbrado y pensaba que había mejores formas de probar su valor como guardián.

"M-muy bien, esta decidido" Contestaba Wardes un poco sorprendido de que fuera Zelda y no Link el que reaccionara ante su pequeña provocación. "En fin, será mejor descansar en nuestras habitaciones, ven conmigo Louise"

"Es-espera, ¿eso quiere decir que compartiré habitación contigo?" Preguntaba Louise nerviosa y sonrojada.

"¿Tiene algo de malo?" Preguntaba Wardes como si no entendiera a lo que se refería Louise.

"Bueno es solo que todavía no estamos casados y…" Respondía Louise de manera tímida pero fue interrumpida cuando Wardes se acerco a ella para murmurarle algo en el oído.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte" Murmuraba Wardes a Louise, lo cual dejo confundida a la pequeña maga pero también curiosa, Zelda estaba a punto de decir algo pero Wardes todavía una carta bajo la manga. "Señorita Zelda, señor Link ustedes también tienen una habitación privada para ustedes dos y descuiden me asegure de que nadie pueda interrumpirlos en sus momentos privados"

"¿E-eh?" Se detuvo Zelda con la cara totalmente roja ante la insinuación de Wardes, aparentemente el capitán había oído los rumores de que la princesa y el héroe eran amantes. _"S-supongo que una pequeña distracción no causara ningún daño"_ Pensaba Zelda cuando volteo a ver qué Link también se había puesto rojo por la insinuación de Wardes y pudo notar que la misma idea que tuvo ella también había cruzado por la mente de Link. Lo que nadie sabía es que una persona encapuchada se encontraba escuchando al grupo a una distancia segura.

 **(Cambio de ubicación, cuarto de Guiche)**

"Oh, una noche romántica y me encuentro" Se lamentaba dramáticamente Guiche al ver que era la única persona del grupo sin pareja para pasar la noche. "Louise se la debe de pasar bien con el señor Wardes y el señor Link debe de estar disfrutando de su privacidad con la princesa Zelda" Decía Guiche mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo. "¡No importa! Esta noche es para conquistar, en el comedor una hermosa joven tenía su mirada puesta en mi, ¡Hoy, es mi noche!" Gritaba Guiche mientras se iba a conquistar mujeres **(En otras palabras serle infiel a Monmo y todos sabemos que ocasiono la ultima vez)**

 **(Habitación de Link y Zelda)**

"Ese idiota es muy ruidoso" se quejaba Zelda, no importaba que tan privada fuera la habitación que tenia, los gritos de Guiche llegaban por todo el hotel.

"Y lo peor es que no parece aprender la lección" Continuaba Link al notar que Guiche no tenía intención de seguir siéndole fiel a Monmo esta noche. Uno pensaría que al ser responsable del desastre que ocasiono hace poco, causaría que reflexionara de sus acciones. "Oye Zelda, ¿no crees que fue demasiado impulsivo aceptar el duelo de Wardes?" Preguntaba Link, normalmente el impulsivo debía ser el héroe y la princesa debía ser la voz de la razón.

"Urgh, lose pero su cometario donde ponía en duda tu capacidad solo por no ser reconocido como un noble hizo que… ¡Urgh!" Decía Zelda mientras trataba de ahogar su frustración.

"No hay forma de que una mujer se quede callada cuando menosprecian a su hombre Je, Je, Je" Se reía Derflinger al ver como alguien tan inteligente como Zelda era fácilmente provocada cuando insultaban a Link. Ese comentario hizo que ambos cayeran en silencio, ahora que se daban cuenta de que eran oficialmente novios y estaban compartiendo cuarto.

"W-wow, ese Wardes debió enterarse de todo acerca de nuestra relación, este cuarto tiene incluso una cama matrimonial" Mencionaba Link tratando de romper el silencio que había entre ellos.

"S-solo espero que no piense en hacerle algo raro a Louise" Prometidos o no, Louise seguía siendo joven, mucho más joven que Wardes, sin mencionar que la pequeña noble se sentía nerviosa con solo la idea de compartir habitación.

"No creo que haga algo si Louise se opone, además creo que le importa mucho Louise, si ella se niega el aceptara" Decía Link mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, mañana debía causar una buena impresión en su duelo contra Wardes.

"¿Y-ya te vas a dormir?" Preguntaba Zelda llamando la atención de Link, en ese momento la princesa se acercaba al héroe lentamente con su rojo completamente rojo. "Somos pareja ahora ¿No sería mejor empezar a darnos besos de buenas noches?" Preguntaba Zelda ahora con todo su cuerpo rojo, Link se había quedado callado de nuevo miro a la princesa y supo lo que debía hacer.

Los dos se besaron deseándose a ambos buenas noche sin la necesidad de intercambiar palabras, todavía eran inexpertos pero con el paso del tiempo lograrían superar su timidez y se acostumbrarían poco a poco a realizar actos de amor m{as avanzados.

 **(Habitación de Louise)**

Louise y Wardes se encontraban disfrutando de una botella de vino fino mientras recordaban los días que pasaron juntos antes de que Louise fuera inscrita en la academia de Tristain. "De verdad has crecido bastante Louise, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña tus padres siempre te comparaban con tus hermanas y terminaba escondiéndote en un bote en medio del lago"

"Oh, no diga eso, Señor Wardes" Decía Louise tímidamente mientras recordaba esos momentos que le daban mucha pena.

"Pero incluso en ese entonces, sentí que irradiabas un aura que nadie más tenia" Declaraba Wardes llamando la atención de Louise al no saber a qué se refería. "Posees un poder especial que solo tú tienes"

"E-eso no es… antes de que viniera Zelda todos mis hechizos terminaban en fracasos e incluso con su ayuda apenas estoy aprendiendo lo más básico" Decía Louise tímidamente mientras Wardes se acercaba a ella de manera intima.

"Cuando termine esta misión, casémonos Louise" Pidió Wardes de manera sorpresiva, ante eso Louise solo podía quedarse en silencio absoluto. "No tengo intenciones de acabar mis días siendo el capitán de los caballeros mágicos, eventualmente quiero convertirme en un noble que conmueva a este reino, no, a toda Halkeginie"

"Pero casarnos de forma tan repentina…" Louise no se sentía tan segura con la idea, algo dentro de ella simplemente no parecía estar feliz con la idea.

"Te necesito Louise" Y con eso Wardes se preparo para besar a Louise, la maga no parecía oponerse y cerró los ojos pero en su mente vinieron los recuerdos que tuvo con Link y antes de que el capitán pudiera besarla Louise dijo algo que lo detuvo.

"Link" Al oír ese nombre Wardes se aparto delicadamente de Louise y después de un momento de silencio la pequeña maga se dio cuenta de lo que causo. "No, no es lo que piensa… Link y Zelda vienen de otro reino y como fue yo la que los invoco, soy responsable de…"

"Parece que alguien está comenzando a habitar en tu corazón" Interrumpía Wardes aun mostrando una sonrisa.

"Como le digo, no es eso… además el ya tiene a…" Intentaba corregirle Louise pero una vez más Wardes la interrumpió.

"Está bien, no te pido que me des una respuesta ahora" Decía Wardes mientras se retiraba de la habitación pero antes de salir se volteo para ver por última vez a Louise. "Al final de este viaje, se que tu corazón se inclinara hacia mí, Buenas noches mi querida Louise" Y con eso Wardes dejo sola a Louise en la habitación.

"Señor Wardes" Decía Louise mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla tratando de saber qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza. _"¿Qué me pasa? Tengo a alguien tan maravilloso como Wardes y sigo pensando en Link, alguien que le declaro su amor a otra persona, quien resulta ser mi mejor amiga. Debo olvidarme de Link es lo mejor para él, para Zelda, para Wardes y para mi"_

 **(Fuera de la posada)**

SLAP

"Ugh, Espera por favor" Suplicaba Guiche después de que la chica que intento conquistar lo abofeteara por atrevido. "Solo intentaba besarla, supongo que las mujeres de las montañas son demasiado puras" Daba una excusa a su fracaso mientras volvía a su habitación, sin embargo fuera de su conocimiento dos figuras estaban vigilando la entrada de la posada.

 **(Salto de tiempo, Patio trasero de la posada)**

Era temprano en la mañana, Link y Wardes se encontraban en medio de un patio abandonado de la posada, en la entrada estaban Louise y Zelda observando el duelo. "Señor Wardes, no hay necesidad de este duelo, por favor deténgase" Suplicaba Louise debido a que no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido.

"Al contrario, la misión que nos encomendó la princesa es muy peligrosa debido a eso es mi deber verificar si Link es apto para la tarea" Respondía Wardes mientras se ponía en posición de pelear.

"Vera que estoy preparado para lo que sea" Decía Link mientras preparaba el Mirror Shield y a Derflinger en posición de pelea. "Estoy listo señor Wardes" Declaro Link, en ese momento Wardes decidió hacer el primer ataque utilizando su espada mágica, muchas personas hubieran sido cachados con la guardia baja ante la velocidad del capitán, pero Link no era cualquier persona.

THUD

" _¿Qué diablos…?"_ Era lo único que Wardes pudo pensar cuando Link rechazo su ataque utilizando su escudo mágico dejando al capitán sin defensa alguna, lo cual aprovecho para teclearlo y mandarlo hacia su punto de inicio. _"¿Cómo alguien tan joven puede tener tanta fuerza?"_ Pensaba Wardes mientras trataba de recuperar su postura, sin embargo Link no lo dejaba. El héroe ataco con Derflinger esta vez y Wardes apenas pudo bloquearlo con su espada, sin embargo tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no ser mandado a volar otra vez pero Link paro ahí. Con cada golpe la espada de Wardes se empezaba a romper y le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse a la velocidad con la que Link lo atacaba. "Urgh" gruñía Wardes cuando su cuerpo cedió ante la fuerza del héroe y fue mandado a volar a través del patio.

"Creo que he mostrado que estoy preparado para la misión" Declaraba Link cuando noto que Wardes tenía dificultades para levantarse del suelo, sin embargo el capitán estaba lejos de darse por vencido.

"Aunque admito que tu habilidad con la espada es increíble para alguien de tu edad, eso no te garantiza que puedas derrotar a un noble de alto nivel" Decía Wardes mientras se ponía en posición de nuevo, esta vez murmurando un conjuro mágico para darle ventaja, y con eso el capitán volvió a atacar a Link esta vez con más fuerza, velocidad y una esfera compuesta de aire en la punta de su espada.

THUD

Había pasado lo mismo, Link desvió el ataque con su escudo pero esta vez la esfera de aire salió disparada hacia una de las paredes de la posada, perforándola, mientras que Link volvió a embestir a Wardes mandándolo a volar otra vez. "Creo que con esto ha quedado claro que Link es capaz de proteger a Louise" Decía Zelda al ver que Wardes batallaba para ponerse en posición de nuevo.

"Señor Wardes" Murmuraba Louise al ver a Wardes en el suelo, ella debía admitir que sentía lastima por el capitán pero también aliviada de que el duelo no pasara a mayores. En ese momento todos vieron que una Luz apareció en la espada de Wardes.

" _Debe ser eliminado"_

"¡Link cuidado!" Gritaba Louise al ver como Wardes se preparaba para atacar al héroe con un hechizo de electricidad.

"Muy tarde" Declaraba Wardes cuando disparo el hechizo, sin embargo Link hizo algo que sorprendió tanto al capitán como a Louise, utilizo a Derflinger para absorber el hechizo eléctrico. "T-tu absorbiste mi magia" decía Wardes sorprendido mientras trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

"No solo eso… ¡HYAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras disparaba a los cielos su Skyward Stike, ese movimiento sorprendió a Wardes, al parecer no había escuchado que poseía tal técnica. "Bueno, espero que esto haya sido suficiente para probar mi valor como guardián de Louise"

"¿Eh? Ah, p-por supuesto" Contestaba Wardes todavía en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperarse del asombro que vivió, en ese momento Zelda se acercaba a Link mientras que Louise hacia el capitán. "Mi querida Louise, no necesitas…."

SLAP

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Louise le dio una cachetada a Wardes  
"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!" Preguntaba de manera enojada Louise debido a que el ataque que utilizo Wardes era de alto nivel. "Si Link un hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo…. ¡Usted dijo que esto era una prueba y que se iba a contener pero estuvo cerca de matar a Link!"

"…Pido perdón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he peleado contra alguien tan fuerte que me deje llevar" Se disculpaba Wardes con su sombrero en la mano pegado al pecho.

"No es conmigo con quien debe disculparse" Decía Louise mientras apuntaba a Link y a Zelda

"Por supuesto" Decía Wardes mientras se dirigía con los portadores de la Trifuerza, cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos se volvió a disculpar. "Señor Link, le pido disculpas por lo que paso en el duelo y por haberlo subestimado, usted es digno de proteger a Louise"

"Me alegra oír eso de su parte, señor Wardes y déjeme decirle que no hay rencores" Decía Link con una sonrisa pero Zelda no parecía muy convencida.

"Me alegra oír eso, ahora si me disculpan volveré a la posada para tratar mis heridas" Se despedía Wardes mientras volvía a la posada.

 **(Habitación de Wardes)**

"Ese mocoso debe ser eliminado"

 **Continuara….**

 **UFFFF… una tremenda disculpa, no pude balancear mi horario de la Udem con mi tiempo para escribir mi historia, pero lo bueno es que las vacaciones casi están cerca y tengo buen promedio, así que tendré tiempo para publicar más capítulos. Una vez más gracias a todos, ustedes son los que me motivan a escribir en especial porque ya tengo más de 50 seguidores, reseñas y personas que tiene esta historia entre sus favoritos. Ya saben dejen sus comentarios para que pueda seguir mejorando como escritor**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Traición

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Felices fiestas a todos, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que subí una historia**

 **Primero las cosas buenas:**

 **¡PASE TODAS MIS MATERIAS! (Song: We are the champions)**

 **Visite Nueva York**

 **Conseguí un aumento de sueldo**

 **Complete el nuevo dlc de Zelda breath of the wild**

 **Y me regalaron el nuevo Mario Oddesey**

 **Ahora lo malo:**

 **Ajit Pai (Dios como odio esa sonrisa de idiota)**

 **Mi nuevo puesto requiere más tiempo de mi parte (Lo cual explica mi aumento de sueldo)**

 **Y LUKE SKYWALKER MURIO (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia que me han tenido, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo y por ese apoyo siempre me tengo que tomar mi tiempo para mejorar lo que escribo y así poder concluir de manera épica, ojala disfruten del capítulo, me tomo mucho escribirlo.**

 **Capitulo 13: Traición**

 **(Habitación de Wardes)**

"Ese mocoso debe ser eliminado" Murmuraba Wardes mientras su cara se deformaba en una expresión que mostraba ira y resentimiento, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado. Se aparto de la puerta mientras sacaba una poción de sanación para curar el dolor causado por el duelo, no solo había perdido sino que también había recibido daños severos.

"¿Eso lo dices por el bien de la misión o por tu herido orgullo?" Una voz pregunto detrás del, cuando Wardes volteo vio que era Fouquet con una sonrisa burlona. "Nunca pensé que el gran capitán Wardes fuera tan mal perdedor"

"Fue solo suerte, si me hubieras contado que sabia como absorber magia hubiera encontrado otra forma de vencerlo" Respondía Wardes con enojo, el haber experimentado el dolor de la derrota por primera vez le había quitado toda la etiqueta que tenia por el momento.

"Nunca lo había mostrado, el utilizo su espada y unos raros guanteletes cuando peleo contra mí, su habilidad con las armas le permitió ocultar cualquier truco que el poseía" Contestaba Fouquet mientras recordaba cuando se enfrento a Link en el bosque.

"Al ser el Gandalfr es capaz de utilizar cualquier arma y el hecho de que pueda absorber mi magia lo hace aun más problemático" Murmuraba Wardes entre dientes mientras aun sostenía la poción de curación en la mano la cual rompió de pura ira. "¡Debe ser eliminado!"

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Preguntaba de manera curiosa Fouquet, después de todo el ataque que utilizo Wardes contra Link fue su mejor ataque y mostro ser inefectivo.

"Ya lo tengo planeado, solo necesito que lo distraigas el tiempo suficiente para que logre escapar con Louise" Decía Wardes con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se preparaba para salir.

"Sera fácil" contestaba Fouquet mientras sostenía la poción oscura que elevaba sus poderes.

"No te confíes, después de todo el también te derroto aun con la poción" se burlaba esta vez Wardes de la ladrona.

"¡Cállate! Eso paso porque se aprovecho de que baje la guardia después de que el bastón no funciono conmigo, no volverá a pasar" Contestaba Fouquet cuando recordó la humillación que sufrió a manos de Link, ella estaba esperando la revancha.

 **(Salto de Tiempo: lobby de la posada)**

Se acercaba el tiempo para zarpar, Zelda, Link y Guiche estaban esperando en el Lobby mientras que Louise se fue a buscar a Wardes para que se prepararan para el viaje. "Muy bien, ¡Ya estamos preparados para ir a Albión!" gritaba Link totalmente entusiasmado por conocer nuevos lugares.

"Su energía no tiene límites" decía Guiche al ver lo animado que estaba Link, ni el largo camino que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a la posada o el hecho de que tuvieron otro viaje largo cuando buscaron la cura para lo poción de amor parecían afectar al héroe de alguna forma.

"Al final del día el es un aventurero y le emociona conocer nuevos lugares" Contestaba Zelda mientras recordaba la expresión que puso Link cuando supo que irían a una isla flotante.

BROOOOOM

"¡¿Q-que es lo que pasa?!" Preguntaba Guiche asustado mientras que todos los inquilinos de la posada trataban de protegerse de los temblores. Zelda y Link salieron de la posada solo para ser recibidos por un grupo de golems gigantes de tierra.

"Golems de tierra ¿Pero cómo?" Preguntaba Zelda mientras que todos los del pueblo huían en terror para no ser aplastados.

"HAHAHAHA" Link y Zelda oían una risa, cuando identificaron de donde venia pudieron ver que se trataba de Fouquet la cual se encontraba arriba de un Golem.

"¡Es Fouquet!"

 **(Cambio de ubicación)**

BROOOOM

"¿Q-que fue eso?" preguntaba Louise que se encontraba buscando a Wardes para poder partir al puerto, sin embargo fue interrumpida cuando sintió el temblor.

"¡Louise!" Un grito llamo la atención de Louise y pudo ver que era Wardes que se encontraba corriendo hacia su dirección. "La posada está siendo atacada, tenemos que irnos"

"P-pero ¿Link y Zelda?" Preguntaba Louise con mucha preocupación, ella no sabía quiénes estaban atacando y no quería que sus amigos salieran lastimados.

"Se están encargando de detener a los atacantes y ayudar a los civiles, Zelda me pidió que continuáramos con la misión" Respondía Wardes mientras se llevaba a Louise por la salida contraria hacia donde era la batalla.

"N-no puedo simplemente abandonarlos" decía Louise mientras trataba de zafarse de Wardes para poder ayudar a Link y a Zelda.

"Louise, tus amigos están pensando lo mejor para la princesa Henrietta acaso quieres fallarle" Contestaba Wardes para que dejara de resistirse, lo cual funciono. "Sé que no es fácil dejar atrás a tus amigos, pero es por el bien de la misión si no zarpamos ahora puede que sea demasiado tardes para contactar al príncipe Wales"

"E-está bien" contestaba Louise recordando lo importante que era la misión para su amiga Henrietta, entonces dejo que Wardes tomara su mano para que siguieran su camino. _"Link, Zelda tengan cuidado"_

 **(Cambio de ubicación)**

"¡¿Qué haces aquí Fouquet?!" Preguntaba Link mientras volvía a sacar sus Power Gloves para enfrentar a los golems.

"¡Vine para agradecerles de que me enviaran a la cárcel!" Contestaba Fouquet mientras ordenaba a sus golems a que atacaran a los portadores de la Trifuerza.

"¡HYYYAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras arrojaba el mangual hacia los golems destrozándolos en pequeños fragmentos de piedra.

"Impresionante pero…" Levantaba Fouquet su varita e invocaba nuevos golems para sustituir a los destruidos. En ese momento Zelda invoco de nuevo su armadura y tomando su forma de esfera de acero empezó a destruir golems a su paso.

"¡Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi!" Gritaba Zelda después de haber dejado de rodar y hacer frente a Fouquet la cual seguía en una distancia segura invocando Golems.

"No importa cuántos destruyan si me mantengo a una distancia segura ustedes no podrán ganar" se burlaba Fouquet que utilizo su magia para elevarse en el aire gracias a un montículo de tierra que formo para estar a una distancia segura, pero antes de que pudiera de que pudiera invocar más golems un esfera de fuego la golpeo de sorpresa.

"¿Uh?" era lo único que podía decir Link cuando vio que algo golpeo a la ladrona pero un rugido familiar hizo que se volteara para ver que eran Kirche y Tabitha montadas encima de Sylphid.

"¡Hola querido, nos extrañaste!" gritaba Kirche cuando vio que Link las estaba mirando en ese momento pudo notar quien estaba atacando a su querido Link. "Vaya pero si es la vieja ladrona Fouquet"

"¡¿C-como te atreves a llamarme vieja?!" Gritaba indignada Fouquet que agradeció los efectos que brindaba la poción debido a que hubiera sido fatal recibir ese ataque de manera directa. ""Te enseñare lo que pasa cuando…. ¡ARRRGH!" Gritaba Fouquet mientras era derribada por Zelda en su momento de distracción.

"Es peligroso distraerse en una pelea" Decía Zelda mientras volvía a su forma normal mientras que Link y los demás rodeaban a Fouquet para que no se escapara. La ladrona vio que estaba rodeada y no importaba si aun estaba bajo los efectos de la poción Link y Zelda la podían detener de nuevo antes de que pudiera invocar a otro golem.

"Bien no importa, después de todo logre distraerlos lo suficiente decía Fouquet mientras sacaba un extraño amuleto de su túnica lo cual causo que desapareciera o más bien se tele transportara fuera del alcance de los héroes de Hyrule.

"O-oigan, ella solo desapareció" decía Guiche de manera anonadada, mientras giraba su cabeza de un lugar a otro para ver si podía encontrar a la ladrona.

"Lo pudimos notar Guiche" Contestaba Kirche un poco molesta de que la ladrona se haya escapado de ellos con mucha facilidad.

"¿Qué quiso decir con distraernos?" preguntaba Zelda pero unos campanazos la sacaron de su línea de pensamientos. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"La señal de partida, el barco acaba de zarpar" Contestaba Guiche sorprendiendo a Link y a Zelda

"¡¿EHH?!"

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"Los vi saliendo juntos con un caballero real y pensé que sería interesante" Respondía Kirche a Zelda cuando le pregunto qué hacía en la posada, al parecer se tomo todo el día para saber donde estaban.

"A veces olvido lo perseverante y curiosa que eres" suspiraba Zelda ante la actitud tan despreocupada de Kirche ante cualquier situación que se le presentara. Mientras tanto Link se la pasaba buscando a Louise y a Wardes por toda la posada hasta que se fue al establo donde se encontraba el grifo de Wardes y hablo con el encargado.

"Oh ellos ya se fueron durante el ataque" Respondía el encargado del establo a Link cuando pregunto por Louise y Wardes.

"P-pero ¿Por qué?" Preguntaba Link confundido del porque Wardes se marcharía solo con Louise en vez de encargarse de alguien que escapo de la cárcel.

"Oí que menciono que se lo pidió una mujer llamada Zelda" Respondí de nuevo el encargado dejando totalmente confundido a Link, en ningún momento Wardes se acerco a ellos así que no había forma de que Zelda le pidiera tal cosa.

"Ya veo, muchas gracias" agradecía Link mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Zelda parea avisarle de lo ocurrido.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Muelle)**

"No entiendo porque el señor Wardes nos dejo atrás" Decía Guiche mientras que él y los demás esperaban a Kirche sobre la posibilidad de otro viaje a Albión.

"Fouquet dijo que algo sobre retrasarnos antes de que escapara" Respondía Zelda mientras esperaba impacientemente a Kirche.

"¡P-pero eso significaría que esa ladrona y el señor Wardes están….!" Decía Guiche con temor y sorpresa al mismo tiempo con la idea de que Wardes sea un traidor de la corona.

"No es seguro pero… Louise podría estar en peligro" decía esta vez Link también preocupado, el pensar que Louise estaba con un traidor era algo mortificante. _"Pero Wardes ama a Louise, el no la pondría en peligro ¿O Sí?"_

"¡Link, Zelda!" Gritaba Kirche mientras se acercaba al grupo para darles las noticias de los vuelos a Albión. "No habrá vuelos hasta mañana en la mañana, por el momento no tenemos más opción que esperar"

"Ya veo, pero el problema es que tampoco sabemos hacia donde se dirigen Wardes con Louise, si llegamos a Albión estaríamos buscando a ciegas" Decía Zelda mientras trataba de pensar en algún plan para llegar hasta Louise, sin embargo su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando sintió un pequeño temblor que se dirigía de bajo de los pies de Guiche.

"¡¿Q-que está pasando?! Preguntaba con miedo Guiche mientras se formaba un montículo de tierra bajo sus pies, en ese momento una roca salió disparada de la formación terrosa dejando noqueado a Guiche, cuando Link y las demás se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba todos e sorprendieron al ver que era el topo de Guiche.

"¡Verdante!"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Barco volador)**

Louise y Wardes se encontraban en el barco que se dirigía hacia Albión, durante el viaje la pequeña maga no podía sacarse de la mente a Link y a Zelda, se sentía culpable de haberlos dejado atrás. "Sé lo que estas pensando y no deberías preocuparte, no hay forma de que el hombre que me supero en un duelo sea vencido por un pequeño grupo de rebeldes" decía Wardes para tranquilizar a Louise y hacer que se enfocara en el, pero eso provoco que recordara algo que le molesto mucho.

"Señor Wardes, ¿Por qué decidió enfrentarse a Link y usar un ataque muy peligroso contra él?" Preguntaba Louise todavía molesta de que le hubiera mentido, ese era uno de los ataques que Wardes utilizaba para hacerle frente a pelotones de enemigos, no en un duelo.

"Sabía que me volverías a preguntar eso, y seré totalmente sincero esta vez" Contestaba Wardes mientras dirigía a Louise a uno de los sillones de la habitación para sentarse. "El modo en que usted se preocupa por él y la forma en que ustedes dos se llevan hizo que me sintiera… celoso"

"¿C-celoso?" Preguntaba Louise confundida ante la respuesta de Wardes

"Hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, mi posición me impedía verla cuando usted más me necesitaba y la forma en la que usted ve a Link… pido perdón estos feos sentimientos nublaron mi buen juicio" Se disculpaba Wardes mientras se levantaba del sillón solo para poderse de rodillas mientras tomaba la mano de Louise. "Por eso necesito saber esto, ¿Estas enamorada de Link?"

"¿Q-que?" Volvía preguntar Louise esta vez con las mejillas rojas pero también sorprendida al ver a Wardes en esa posición.

"Si esa así juro que lo aceptare, y le deseare la mejor de las suertes pero necesito saberlo porque… porque…" Louise no podía creer lo que oía ni veía, ahí estaba Wardes de rodillas y hablando entre lagrimas mientas trataba de expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

" _De verdad solo se complicar las cosas"_ Decía Louise mientras recordaba el desastre que causo después de haber visto la confesión de Zelda y la manera que ella y Link la tuvieron que soportar cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción y ahora el único hombre que le ha confesado su amor empezaba a sufrir también. "Señor Wardes, usted es a quien amo, a nadie más que a usted, es por eso… que acepto casarme con usted" _"Esta es la decisión correcta, Link es feliz con Zelda y Wardes es feliz con alguien como yo"_

"M-mi querida Louise" Decía Wardes alegremente mientras se levantaba para luego recibir un abrazo de parte de Louise que buscaba refugio en el, sin embargo esto impidió que notara la siniestra sonrisa del capitán. _"Todo de acuerdo al plan"_

 **(Salto de tiempo: continente flotante, Albión)**

Después de haber llegado al puerto, Louise y Wardes se dirigieron a un templo que parecía estar abandonado, la pequeña maga avanzaba detrás del capitán mientras observaba a su alrededor con mucho cuidado. "No hay nadie aquí…"

"Te equivocas" Corregía Wardes mientras Louise volteo a ver hacia las columnas para ver que efectivamente había soldados armados y en armaduras los cuales portaban también bastones lo cual indicaba que también eran magos. "Traigo aquí a una embajadora de Tristain, quien ha venido bajo órdenes especiales, la embajadora Valliere, solicitamos una audiencia con el príncipe" Decía Wardes con increíble calma mientras que Louise se ocultaba detrás de él, en ese momento uno de los soldados camino hacia guardes mientras sostenía una espada cuya punta estaba cerca de la garganta del capitán.

"¿Embajadora de Tristain? Debiste venir con una mentira mejor, nadie en este reino conoce este lugar" Decía el soldado mientras seguía apuntando su espada a Wardes, sin embargo Louise se armo de valor y se puso delante del capitán para hablar.

"La princesa Henrietta fue quien me informo de este lugar, y tengo la prueba" Decía Louise mientras mostraba en su mano el anillo que le dio la princesa Henrietta para que el príncipe Wales supiera que venía de parte de ella.

"E-ese anillo es…" en ese momento el soldado guardo su espada para quitarse el guante de la mano donde tenía un anillo igual al que tenia Louise, lo cual sorprendió a la pequeña maga. "Si ese anillo es legitimo acércalo al mío" Decía el soldado mientras estiraba su mano hacia el frente, Louise entendió y copio la acción del soldado para mostrar que su anillo era legitimo, en ese momento los anillos empezaban a brillar.

"¿Q-que está pasando?" Preguntaba Louise mientras veía el brillo que provocaban los anillos.

"Este anillo ha pasado de generación en generación en la realeza de Albión, el rubí de viento y el que tú tienes el rubí de agua, esto demuestra que verdaderamente vienes de parte de Henrietta" decía el soldado mientras bajaba su mano para quitarse su casco.

"T-tu eres…" decía Louise sorprendida al ver que el soldado enfrente de ella era el mismísimo príncipe Wales.

"Así es, soy el príncipe heredero de Albión, Wales Turdor" Se presentaba Wales con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, su apariencia era la de un joven de 17 años con un estilo de pelo similar al de Link pero un poco más corto que del héroe y los ojos de color azul.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"Este es un mensaje secreto de su alteza, la princesa Henrietta" decía Louise mientras le entregaba la carta de parte de su amiga Henrietta a Wales, mientras la leía su rostro cada vez más triste y cuando termino permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, la pequeña maga no podía evitar preguntarse lo que decía la carta sin embargo decidió permanecer callada al ver el estado de ánimo del príncipe.

"De acuerdo" dijo Wales tras un triste suspiro mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a un pequeño buro, sacando de un cajón una carta. "Toma esto, es la carta que me envió la princesa hace mucho tiempo" decía el príncipe mientras le entregaba la carta a Louise.

"D-disculpe príncipe, estoy segura que la princesa Henrietta le ofrecerá asilo político si usted viene conmigo y el señor Wardes a Tristain" Sugería Louise, la noche anterior la princesa Zelda noto que Henrietta tenía sentimientos por Wales, si eso era cierto, su deber como noble, no, como amiga era ayudar a escapar al príncipe de Albión.

"Esto no es solo una batalla entre nobles y la realeza, señorita Valliere" Decía Wales con una mirada totalmente seria a Louise. "Hay una organización detrás de esta guerra civil, los nobles son solo otro juguete en sus manos, tras mucho tiempo mi padre y yo descubrir el nombre de esa organización… Se hacen llamar Reconquista, no pelean por la gloria de los nobles ni por los intereses del pueblo, pelean simplemente para tener toda Halkeginia bajo su poder"

"P-pero estoy segura que la princesa…" Trataba de suplicar Louise pero Wales la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"Soy el príncipe de Albión y mi deber es proteger este reino, incluso si me cuesta la vida" decía Wales mientras se acercaba a Louise para tomar su mano. "Por favor, díselo a Henrietta"

"Príncipe Wales…" murmura Louise con tristeza al ver que Wales había tomado una decisión, su rostro reflejaba tristeza pero no había duda en su resolución el estaba dispuesto a pelear, no por su orgullo sino por su pueblo y la gente que lo sigue apoyando hasta el final.

 **(Cambio de ubicación)**

Louise salía del cuarto donde el príncipe le había dado la carta de su amiga, ella todavía seguía triste por el hecho de tener que dejar morir al príncipe en una batalla imposible de ganar para él. "Esa es la carta en cuestión ¿verdad?" Louise volteo a ver a Wardes cerca de uno de los pilares del templo, al parecer la había estado esperando desde que entro con el príncipe. "Con esto nuestra misión ha acabado"

"Yo… no puedo dejar al príncipe morir así…" decía Louise mientras apretaba los puños de la frustración, estaba segura que Henrietta se sentiría devastada si Wales muriera de esa manera. "Desearía poder hacer algo…"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, el príncipe sabe que si huye a Tristain solo causaría problemas a la princesa, sin mencionar que abandonaría a todas las personas que lo han apoyado durante estos tiempos difíciles" Trataba de consolar Wardes a Louise, quien estaba al borde del llanto.

"P-pero debe de haber una forma, no q- no quiero que el príncipe muera, no quiero que Henrietta se ponga triste" Decía mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas de frustración, ¿Acaso esto era todo lo que podía hacer? ¿Incluso cuando le prometió que siempre protegería a la princesa?

"Yo también quisiera poder ayudar, pero incluso el mejor caballero del reino, no es competencia para un ejército" Contestaba Wardes. Louise se sentía totalmente deprimida sin embargo recordó algo sobre Link y Zelda, ellos ya se han enfrentado a ejércitos de monstruos antes durante la gran guerra.

"…Link y Zelda" murmuraba Louise

"¿Louise?" Preguntaba Wardes al no escuchar bien a la pequeña maga

"¡Link y Zelda pueden ayudarle al príncipe!" gritaba Louise con un cambio de humor de 180 grados que sorprendió a Wardes.

"Louise, entiendo que le tengas aprecio a tu familiar y he comprobado su poder en persona, pero incluso el no podría…" Trataba de explicar Wardes pero Louise lo interrumpió.

"No, ellos sí podrían, sé que es difícil de imaginar pero ambos son héroes de guerra, ya se han enfrentado a ejércitos con poca ayuda, estoy segura de que podrán ayudar al príncipe" Trataba de explicar Louise con su cara llena de esperanza.

"¿De verdad… son tan poderosos?" Preguntaba Wardes sorprendido de lo que escuchaba

"Así es, estoy segura que están de camino a Albión, ellos podrán darle la vuelta a la guerra" decía Louise con el mismo entusiasmo y felicidad en su cara.

"Ya veo… entonces debo apresurarme para completar misión antes de que ellos lleguen" Respondió Wardes con un tono siniestro, lo cual sorprendió y empezó a asustar a Louise.

"¿M-misión… a-a que se refiere?" decía Louise alejándose lentamente debido al cambio atmosférico alrededor de Wardes. Por alguna razón la seguridad y calma que sentía al estar con Wardes fue reemplazada por miedo y desconfianza.

"Veras Louise, durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados mis servicios han sido para una organización que… me brindan mejores beneficios que el reino de Tristain" Decía Wardes mientras trataba de acercarse a Louise lentamente con una sonrisa que transmitía codicia. "Esa organización es…. Reconquista"

"¿R-reconquista?" Preguntaba Louise sintiéndose traicionada, el hombre que más admiraba y que había prometido casarse, no era más que un deshonorable traidor.

"Así es, me han ofrecido beneficios que… bueno la princesa Henrietta simplemente no podría darme, y ahora te pido que vengas a mi lado, tú tienes poderes que le serán de mucha utilidad a Reconquista mi querida Louise" Contestaba Wardes mientras extendía su mano hacia Louise. La pequeña maga, quien ya se había recuperado del shock, miraba con enojo al hombre que una vez ella, e incluso su familia, tenia respeto y de inmediato saco su Magic Rod la cual no necesitaba de encantamientos para funcionar y disparo una esfera de fuego a Wardes. "¡AAAARGH!" gritaba de dolor Wardes al recibir el ataque de Louise directamente en el pecho el cual sufría de una fuerte quemadura terminando de rodillas en el suelo.

"Sorprendido ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Louise mientras cargaba otro ataque en caso de que Wardes intentara hacer algo, lentamente se iba acercando al traidor hasta el punto donde tenía la punta del bastón cerca de su cara. "Yo también he cambiado durante el tiempo que hemos estado separados, he estado practicando magia con Zelda y Link y creo que los resultados los puede sentir en carne propia"

"Veo… que te has vuelto bastante fuerte" Respondía Wardes a Louise, lo que la pequeña maga no sabía era que otra persona se estaba acercando detrás de ella.

"Así es y con este poder que Zelda y Link me han dado lo entregare las autoridades de Tristain donde será…" En ese momento Louise sentía que lentamente perdía control sobre su propio cuerpo, lentamente dejaba de apuntar a Wardes y llego a un punto donde estaba parada como una estatua.

"No acabaras tan fácilmente lo que Reconquista ha logrado descendiente del vacío" Louise escuchaba una voz detrás de ella mientras que Wardes aprovechaba el momento para tomar una poción de curación para sanar las quemaduras ocasionadas por la pequeña maga.

"Descendiente… del… vacio…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Louise cuando finalmente perdió control sobre todo su cuerpo. Cuando el cuerpo de Louise no era más que una estatua, Wardes se levanto para recibir a la persona que había detenido a la pequeña maga.

"Vino en el momento exacto señor Cromwell" decía Wardes mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto a la persona que los salvo.

"Todo gracias al anillo de Andvari, valió la pena habérselo robado al espíritu del lago" decía Cromwell, mientras el anillo que tenía en su mano brillaba. "No tenía idea de que los magos del vacío pudieran utilizar otro elemento"

"Había escuchado rumores sobre ese bastón que sostiene Louise" Decía Wardes mientras trataba de tomar el bastón de las manos de Louise, pero cuando lo intento hacer la Magic Rod empezó a arder para que Wardes no la pudiera tocar. "¡ARRRGH!... al parecer solamente Louise lo puede utilizar"

"No importa ahora que tenemos el anillo de Andvari y un descendiente del vacío, Reconquista podrá tomar toda Halkeginian bajo su poder" Decía Cromwell mientras dejaba salir una perversa carcajada de victoria.

 **(Cambio de ubicación)**

Louise y Wardes se encontraban en una iglesia celebrando una especie de matrimonio, y quienes eran los novios: Wardes y una Louise bajo los efectos del anillo de Andvari. Quien dirigía la boda era el mismísimo príncipe Wales y los testigos eran los guardias que formaban su escolta, al parecer Wardes le había pedido al joven príncipe que llevara a cabo el matrimonio entre él y Louise antes de que se fuera al campo de batalla y Wales acepto como muestra de gratitud por haberle traído el último mensaje que recibiría de su querida Henrietta.

"Entonces comencemos, el novio Jean Jacques Francis Wardes bajo el juramento de nuestro fundador Brimir, ¿prometes honrar y amar a la señorita Valliere y tomarla como esposa?" Decía Wales iniciando la ceremonia de matrimonio y enfrente de él estaban Wardes y Louise, la cual todavía estaba bojo trance.

"Lo juro" Contestaba Wardes

"La novia, la tercera hija del duque Valliere, Louise Francoise le Blanc de Valliere…" Las palabras del príncipe se perdían al entrar a los oídos de Louise debido a que estaba peleando por liberarse del control de Cromwell, sin embargo no importaba que tanto luchara, no podía ni controlar ni un dedo de su cuerpo.

" _Debo pelear, debo de advertirle al príncipe y buscar a Link y a Zelda"_ Pensaba Louise mientras trataba de tomar control de sus acciones, por suerte parecía que tenía poco de control sobre su boca. "Yo… yo…" Repetía Louise una y otra vez mientras trataba de hablar.

"¿Novia?" Preguntaba Wales al ver que Louise no parecía contestar la pregunta de la ceremonia

"Discúlpela, parece que está un poco nerviosa" Decía Wardes preocupado de que Louise pudiera salir del trance que Cromwell había puesto en ella.

"Es de esperarse, entonces preguntare de nuevo" Decía Wales aceptando la excusa de Wardes y pregunto de nuevo a Louise si aceptaba casarse con el capitán.

" _No… alguien me está controlando"_ Pensaba Louise tratando de salir del trance. _"Alguien… por favor… ¡Necesito ayuda!"_

PAM

"¡LOUISE!" Gritaba una voz en la entrada de la iglesia, una voz que el mismísimo Wardes había aprendido a temer, era la voz de Link quien gritaba desesperadamente por encontrar a Louise.

"¡Link!" decía Louise quien al haber escuchado la voz del héroe pudo salir del trance que Cromwell le había puesto, lo cual sorprendió a Wardes.

"¡Imposible, el hechizo fue…! ¡¿Cómo pudiste encontrarnos aquí?!" Preguntaba Wardes irritado de que el plan de llevar a Louise a reconquista haya fallado.

"Eso fue gracias al anillo de la princesa" decía Link mientras sacaba su arco y las flechas en caso de que tuviera que luchar.

"¿El anillo?" Preguntaba Wardes sin saber a lo que se refería el héroe, lo que él no sabía era que el familiar de Guiche había venido con él y Zelda y estaban esperando afuera de la iglesia en una distancia segura.

"Louise venimos ayudarte" Esta vez era Zelda quien estaba llegando a lado de Link mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa que planeara Wardes.

"Link, Zelda" Murmuraba de felicidad Louise al ver que habían llegado justo a tiempo

"¡Caballeros, encárguense de esos dos!" Ordenaba Wales al no conocer a Link y a Zelda

"¡Se equivoca príncipe Wales ellos….!" Louise fue interrumpida por Wardes quien la empujo al suelo para evitar que pudiera delatarlo ante Wales.

" _Mi oportunidad"_ Pensaba Wardes mientras preparaba su espada para matar al príncipe

"¡¿Señor Wardes que esta…?!" Wardes fue interrumpido por algo que no esperaba, algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos en la iglesia.

Una de las flecha de Link había alcanzado a Wardes, congelando la mayor parte de su cuerpo salvando de esa manera a Wales de una muerte segura. "¿Q-que es esto?" preguntaba Wardes al ver que su cuerpo había sido congelado.

"Flechas de Hielo, tan frías que pueden congelar hasta la llama más caliente" Respondía Link con una sonrisa de victoria. Los demás guardias se preparaban después de salir del shock que causo Link con su ataque, sin embargo Louise interrumpió.

"¡Esperen!" gritaba Louise deteniendo a los guardias de atacar a Link y a Zelda, en ese momento la pequeña maga salió corriendo de donde estaba hasta que llego donde los portadores de la Trifuerza estaban recibiéndolos con una abrazo. "Gra-gracias… qué bueno que están bien" decía Louise mientras que Link y Zelda le devolvían el abrazo.

"Qué bueno que estas bien Louise" Decía Zelda feliz de que no Wardes no le hizo nada

"Señorita Valliere ¿Usted conoce a estas personas?" Preguntaba Wales al ver la reacción de Louise ante los dos extraños que interrumpieron la ceremonia de matrimonio.

"Así es príncipe Wales, ellos dos son mis amigos pero hay algo que debe conocer sobre Wardes" Decía Louise mientras se ganaba la atención del príncipe y de sus guardias.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"¡Así que ¿todo este tiempo eras parte de Reconquista?!" Preguntaba Wales indignado a Wardes, el capitán no solo había traicionado a Tristain con el enemigo sino que también había engañado a Henrietta la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, los guardias junto con Link y Zelda se encontraban rodeando al traidor quien se encontraba todavía congelado.

" _Nunca pensé que tenía que recurrir a esto"_ Pensaba Wardes viendo que la situación se le había salido de control y viendo que no saldría vivo de esta decidió dejar a un lado su orgullo. **"¡Por favor gran Vaati, ayude a este insignificante ser!"** Grito Wardes con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a Link y a Zelda al haber oído de nuevo el nombre de Vaati y confundiendo a los demás ¿A quién diablos le estaba gritando Wardes?

" **Oh vaya y pensar que alguien tan orgulloso como tu suplicaría ayuda"** Se burlaba una voz que se podía oír por toda la iglesia lo cual provoco que todos los guardias dejaran de ver a Wardes en favor de encontrar a fuente de la voz. **"Tal parece que incluso los nobles harían cualquier cosa para salvarse"** En ese momento un montón de portales oscuros empezaban a aparecer por el suelo de la iglesia de los cuales empezaban a emerger unas criaturas con apariencia porcina con un colgante que llevaba una calavera y estaban armados con largas lanzas.

"¡Moblins!" Gritaba Link y Zelda sorprendidos de ver a esos monstruos que estaban seguros que no existían en ninguna parte de Tristain o Albión.

"¡Protejan al príncipe!" Gritaba uno de los guardias mientas que se preparaban para pelear con los monstruos. "¡AAAAAHHHH!" Gritaban los guardias al atacar a los moblins sin embargo, esas criaturas los superaban en fuerza física y además eran bastante resistentes, los caballeros que poseían magia apenas se podían defender de estos monstruos. Uno estaba a punto de matar a uno de los guardias pero Link lo salvo al apuñalar al moblin en la espalda.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntaba Link mientras ayudaba al guardia a levantarse

"Compañero ¿Qué clase de criaturas son estas?" Preguntaba Derflinger quien en toda su vida no había conocido a tan extraños monstruos.

"Son moblins, son criaturas que poseen gran fuerza… ¡HYAAA!... pero no poseen magia o el intelecto para manejar bien un arma" Decía Link mientras eliminaba moblin tras moblin, usando a Derflinger y el Hookshot, en ese momento un grupo de moblins empezó a rodear al héroe.

"Parece que nos tienen rodeados compañero" sin embargo Link no estaba intimidado y preparo a Derflinger para su siguiente ataque, la espada podía sentir la energía del héroe transmitiéndose hacia él.

"¡HYAAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras realizaba su Hurricane spin cortando a todos los moblins que se le cruzaban en su camino.

 **(Con Louise y Zelda)**

Louise estaba protegiendo al príncipe usando la Magic Rod para quemar a los moblins, el problema era que los monstruos porcinos no se quedaban abajo con tan solo un tiro, por suerte Zelda estaba ahí para ayudar. Utilizando la armadura mágica, la princesa se hacía paso aplastando a todos los moblins en su camino, un su último ataque la princesa paro para inspeccionar si todavía había más enemigos pero para su alivio vio que entre Link, ella y Louise habían acabado con todos lo moblins. "Parece que ya fueron todos"

"Eso parece ¡¿Cómo se encuentran todos?!" Preguntaba Wales preocupado que alguien estuviera seriamente herido o muerto.

"Todos nos encontramos bien su excelencia" Respondía uno de los soldados mientras todos se reunían cerca del príncipe para estar seguros de que nadie se encontrara herido. "Tal parece que nuestros invitados sorpresa tienen experiencia tratando con esas criaturas"

"Me alegra oír eso" respondía Wales alegremente al saber que ninguno de sus soldados había muerto durante el enfrentamiento. Louise también vio que todos se encontraban bien y que ya no había más moblins, sin embargo también noto otra cosa.

"¡¿Dónde está Wardes?!" Preguntaba Louise histérica al notar que el traidor no estaba en la iglesia, esto llamo la atención de los demás quienes también notaron que Wardes ya no estaba atrapado en el lugar donde lo había congelado Link.

"¡HA HA HAHA!" Se escuchaba una risa afuera de la iglesia la cual se parecía pertenecer al Wardes, todos se dirigieron afuera con la intención de atrapar al traidor. Cuando Link y los demás salieron vieron que Wardes estaba diferente, su piel se había vuelto oscura sus ojos estaban rojos y su cuerpo emitía un aura morada oscura y siniestra. "¡Tomo un tiempo pero mi cuerpo se adapto perfectamente a la poción, ahora poseo un poder inigualable!"

"¿Q-que esa pasando?" preguntaba Wales con cierto miedo, el poder que sentía emitiendo de Wardes era abrumador, el ya no sentía seguro de poder capturarlo en estos momentos.

"¡¿Sorprendidos?! Este es uno de los muchos beneficios que he conseguido de Reconquista, ¡ni siquiera en Tristain se puede conseguir un poder así!" Gritaba Wardes, en ese momento una armadura negra se formo alrededor de él, y en su mano apareció una gigantesca espada la cual podía manejar con mucha facilidad. "Louise, aun estas a tiempo de unirte a Reconquista, con tu poder estoy seguro que no solamente Halkeginia sino también el mundo estará en nuestras manos"

"¡No lo hare! Tu traicionaste a Henrietta, me forzaste a casarme contigo y pusiste en peligro a mis amigos ¡Tú no eres el Wardes de quien me enamore!" Gritaba Louise con lágrimas en los ojos, la persona que siempre la consolaba cuando sus padres la comparaban con sus hermanas, la persona que siempre la apoyaba y le juro amor eterno, no era más que un traidor hambriento de poder.

"Ju ju, el Wardes del cual te enamoraste no era más que una ilusión, un acto que utilice para acercarme a ti" Contestaba Wardes de manera tranquila casi como si estuviera disfrutando el destrozar la fantasía romántica que tenia Louise sobre él. "Tú solo eras una herramienta, un medio para completar un fin pero si te niegas a unirte a reconquista, entonces no tienes ningún uso" Esto provoco que los ojos de la pequeña maga se humedecieran pero no al punto de caer en el llanto, sin embargo era Link quien sentía hervía de rabia hacia Wardes, nadie trataba así a sus amigos y salía ileso para contarlo.

"¡Wardes! ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de Louise? ¡Eso es un acto imperdonable!" Gritaba Link mientras desenfundaba a Derflinger, el estaba empezando a brillar al sentir la emociones del héroe recurrir por todo su ser.

"¿De verdad crees que me puedes vencer esta vez? Se de lo que eres capaz, ¡no tendrás la misma suerte que la vez anterior!" Gritaba Wardes confiado de poder matar esta vez a Link con ayuda de la poción sin embargo no estaba intimidando en lo más mínimo a Link.

"Para mí no eres más que un simple Darknut, un mero lacayo de Vaati" Respondía Link, cuyo comentario final hizo que la sonrisa de Wardes desapareciera y un sentimiento de odio e ira apareciera.

"¡No te atrevas a decir que soy inferior a Vaati!" Grito Wardes creado una fuerte corriente de viento, para evitar ser arrastrado Link utilizo las Metal Boots y Zelda protegió a todos con una barrera de luz. "¡El no es más que un plebeyo sin familia que lo respalde! ¡Un don nadie que solo nació bajo la estrella correcta! ¡YO SOY SUPEROR!" gritaba enloquecido Wardes, lo que no pudo notar era que Derflinger había dejado de brillar, revelando que ya no tenía oxido en su ser y brillaba como una espada que estuviera nueva.

"Parece que ya estás preparado Derflinger" Decía Link al ver el nuevo aspecto de su compañero

"Es gracias a ti que ahora puedo mostrar mi verdadera fuerza, ahora enseñémosle a ese falso caballero una lección" Respondía Derflinger mientras que Link se ponía en posición de pelea.

"¡MUEREEEE!" Gritaba Wardes mientras usaba su magia para aumentar su velocidad, para Wales y sus guardias parecía que el traidor había desaparecido pero la verdad es que Wardes había alcanzado la velocidad del rayo y se dirigía hacia Link.

Wardes era rápido pero Link lo podía ver con claridad, antes de que Wardes pudiera llagar hasta él, el joven héroe esquivo el ataque con una perfecta precisión en ese momento el tiempo parecía moverse más lento ante sus ojos y fue ahí donde desato la técnica llamada Flurry Rush **(Para los que no hayan jugado Zelda breath of the wild, es lo que pasa cuando esquivas perfectamente un ataque)** destrozando así el pecho de la armadura que llevaba Wardes.

"¡AAARGH!" Gritaba Wardes después de haber sido golpeado múltiples veces por la espada de Link antes de que pudiera reaccionar. "¡Miserable! ¡Toma esto!" Grito Wardes mientras golpeaba el suelo con su espada creando así un domo de aire que se iba expandiendo hasta donde estaba Link. Utilizando rápidamente el Mirror Shield el joven héroe pudo rechazar el ataque y tener un ataque libre hacia Wardes, el traidor reacciono rápido utilizando el escudo que había creado con la armadura sin embargo antes de que pudiera sacar la espada de la tierra, Link ya había roto su escudo con Derflinger.

"¡Asi se hace joven sigue así!" gritaba uno de los guardias de Wales al ver como Link tenia contra las cuerdas a Wardes.

"No podemos quedarnos así sin hacer algo, guardias saquen sus armas y apoyen a Link" Ordeno Wales, quien no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que les estaba dando Link.

"Eso no servirá de nada, ya he visto otros traidores utilizando la misma poción" Decía Louise tratando de detener a Wales mientras recordaba la batalla que tuvo Colbert con Mott.

"Pero Wardes es muy poderos, no podemos dejar solo a Link" Contestaba Wales a quien le gustaba la idea de que alguien estuviera muriendo por su seguridad y él estuviera haciendo algo para ayudar.

"No se tiene que preocupar príncipe Wales, Link ya ha vencido a tipos así antes" Informaba Zelda para poder tranquilizar a Wales. "Solo observe" decía Zelda mientras apuntaba a la pelea que Tenia Link contra Wardes.

Tal como lo decía Zelda, Link estaba dominando lo único podía hacer Wardes era utilizar su gigante espada como escudo la cual por cierto se estaba quebrando, por lo tanto decidió utilizar sus magia para ganar distancia. Link utilizo su Hookshot, el cual apunto al yelmo del traidor, para acortar rápidamente la distancia y usar el Helm Splitter destrozando la última pieza de armadura que tenia Wardes.

"¡AAARGGHH!" gritaba nuevamente Wardes de dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, el no lo podía creer, el estaba perdiendo incluso después utilizar la poción oscura e incluso después de haber tenido que suplicar a Vaati por ayuda. "Esto puede ser, grrrh…. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" Gritaba Wardes mientras se elevaba a los cielos, en ese momento un montón de nubes empezaban a formarse por encima de todos, tapando por completo el cielo. "¡No importa que tan fuerte seas, no hay forma de sobrevivir a este ataque!" Gritaba Wardes mientras un rayo emergía de las nubes con la intención de golpear a Link.

"¡LIIIINK!" Gritaba asustada Louise al ver como el rayo caía hacia Link, sin embargo para la sorpresa de todos excepto Zelda, el héroe estaba absorbiendo el rayo con ayuda de Derflinger.

"¡Wardes, esto es por herir los sentimientos de Louise! ¡HYAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras usaba Skyward Strike contra Wardes.

"¡GYYYYAAAARGH!" Gritaba Wardes de dolor después de que el ataque de Link le cortara uno de sus brazos, lo cual provoco que cayera al sueldo. Después de haberse estrellado contra la tierra Wardes pudo notar que Link se estaba acercando a él y con sus últimas energías conjuro otro rayo para herir a Link. Sin embargo el joven héroe yo la había visto venir y de la misma forma que el héroe de los cielos acabo con Demise, Link lo iba hacer con Wardes.

"¡HYAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras saltaba y absorbía el rayo de Wardes y se preparaba para darle el Ending Blow. Wardes no podía hacer nada más que ver como Link estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, sin embargo ese no iba ser su ultimo día de vida.

HOOOSH

Link había aterrizado en el suelo y para su sorpresa no se encontraba Wardes ahí, recuperándose de inmediato se puso en guardia solo para notar que alguien estaba cerca del cuerpo herido del traidor. "Fiu, eso estuvo cerca" decía la figura mientras se levantaba y miraba de frente a Link.

"T-tu eres…" Decía Link al notar el rostro que solo aparecía en leyendas

"Asi es, es un gusto conocer al nuevo sucesor de la persona que me sello hace tiempo… Yo soy Vaati" se presentaba el mago oscuro llamado Vaati. Ya no había duda para Link ni para Zelda, ese era el mismo mago oscuro que aterrorizo Hyrule hace mucho tiempo. "Oye tranquilo, no he venido aquí a pelear" decía Vaati al ver como Link se preparaba para pelear.

"¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?" Preguntaba Link al saber la naturaleza de Vaati mediante las leyendas.

"Hablo enserio, el poder que tienes ahora me supera, solo vine a rescatar a este perro por ordenes de mi nuevo socio" Se burlaba Vaati de Wardes para la frustración del traidor.

"¿Y piensas que te voy a dejar escapar?" Volvía a preguntar Link mientras sacaba sus flechas de luz para atacar a Vaati.

"Por supuesto, después de todo tus amigos están en problemas" Respondía Vaati confundiendo a Link hasta que oyó a Louise.

"¡LIIINK!" grito Louise, lo cual hizo que Link se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atacados por un ejército de moblins.

"¡Louise!" Gritaba Link mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Louise y los demás, dándole oportunidad a Vaati de escapar con Wardes.

"Ha, Todos los héroes son tan predecibles" Decía Vaati mientras se tele transportaba con Wardes

"Derflinger, prepárate porque voy a utilizar algo bastante poderoso" Decía Link mientras sacaba una especie de medallón y lo colocaba con Derflinger.

"Dios mío, nunca he sentido un poder mágico como este" Decía Derflinger mientras la energía del medallón se fusionaba con él. Los moblins se acercaban rápidamente a donde estaban Zelda y los demás pero antes de que los soldados se pusieran en guardia, Link se puso en medio de los moblins y utilizando el spin attack activo.

BOMBOS MEDALLION

En ese momento un montón de columnas de fuego aparecieron alrededor del héroe quemando a todos los enemigos alrededor y cuando todo parecía haber terminado un montón de explosiones aparecieron por todo el lugar terminando por matar a todos los moblins del lugar.

"W-Wow" Decía uno de los guardias al ver como Link elimino a un escuadrón de moblins con un solo ataque.

"¿Todos están bien?" Preguntaba Link mientras volvía a meter a Derflinger en su funda

"E-eso parece" contestaba Louise sorprendida del ataque que realizo Link, nunca había visto algo así, incinero por completo a todos los moblins del lugar. Wales miraba a su alrededor miro la cantidad de cadáveres quemados cortesía del ataque de Link, y él sabía que no eran débiles, después de todo él y su guardias batallaban con matar a uno, dejando escapar un suspiro se acerco a Link.

"En nombre de todo Albión le agradezco por haberme salvado la vida y también la vida mis soldados" Agradecía sinceramente Wales a Link, pero el joven héroe no compartía la misma felicidad.

"No tiene que agradecerme, después de todo no pude evitar que Vaati escapara con Wardes" Decía Link frustrado de que Vaati se le haya escapado de las manos.

"Ya veo, pero creo que esto hubiera terminado pero si no hubiera sido por intervención" Insistía Wales de nuevo teniendo una rara sensación de que por estos momento debería estar muerto.

"¡SEÑOR LINK!" Todos oyeron la voz de Guiche gritar en los cielos mientras era cargado junto con su familiar por Sylphid, mientras que Kirche y Tabitha estaban encima. "¡Señor Link el ejército enemigo viene hacia aquí!" Informaba Guiche mientras aterrizaban.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Pregunto Louise alarmada al oír las malas noticias

"Es cierto, Tabitha y yo vimos como un ejército de gran tamaño que portaba la bandera del enemigo venia por esta dirección" Contestaba esta vez Kirche también preocupada por como la situación estaba empeorando.

"Esto no es bueno, ¡Guardias reúnan a todos los soldados que quedan y que se preparen para la batalla!" ordenaba Wales mientras se preparaba para su última batalla.

"Príncipe Wales, se lo suplico de nuevo, escape con nosotros a Tristain" Volvía a insistir Louise, tal vez con ayuda de Tabitha y su familiar, Wales retirarse del campo de batalla sin arriesgar su vida.

"Su majestad, sería lo mejor si usted aceptara la oferta de retirarse" Sugería el capitán de la guardia. Reconquista ya ocupaba gran parte del continente flotante pero si el príncipe sobrevivía entonces Albión todavía tenía esperanzas de restaurarse.

"No puedo simplemente…" Trataba de rehusarse Wales pero Zelda lo interrumpió

"Sí puede y debe hacerlo, si usted muere aquí y ahora, entonces no tendrá ningún significado la vida de usted y de los soldados que pone en esta batalla sin oportunidad de ganar pero si usted vive y llega a Tristain entonces Henrietta le podrá dar protección política y se podrá esconder para organizar una resistencia desde afuera" Trataba de razonar Zelda con Wales.

"P-pero…" Decía Wales todavía no enteramente convencido sobre retirarse

"Quiere romperle el corazón a Henrietta porque si muere aquí entonces eso es lo que va a suceder" Decía Zelda esta vez con una expresión más firme.

"¡Esa no es mi…! No tengo elección ¿Verdad?" Suspiraba en derrota Wales al ver lo decidido que estaban todos de que saliera vivo y escapara a Tristain.

"¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Tiene elección?" Preguntaba Link dirigiéndose a los soldados los cuales sonriendo bajo sus yelmos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡NO, NO LA TIENE!"

"Con todo respeto majestad pero si usted no escapa ahora, nosotros mismos lo amararíamos y lo tiraríamos al barco de escape más cercano incluso si nos amenaza con nuestra ejecución" Respondía esta vez el capitán de su guardia, ante eso Wales no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y responder.

"¡Gracias a todos por su lealtad!" Gritaba Wales a sus tropas, con una sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos ante semejante muestra de lealtad de parte de sus soldados.

"¡NOSOTROS VIVIMOS Y MORIMOS PARA SERVIR A LA FAMILIA RWAL!" Respondía todos los guardias mientras se ponían de rodillas ante Wales y ponían sus puños en sus corazones.

"Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche y Louise se aseguraran de que llegue a salvo" Decía Zelda mientras Sylphid aterrizaba junto con Kirche; Tabitha y Guiche.

"Muy bien, sin embargo tengo una última petición" Informaba Wales mientras se dirigía a Link y a Zelda. "¿Puedo confiar en que ustedes podrán retener las fuerzas de reconquista hasta que mis hombres puedan evacuar Albión?"

"Usted puede confiar en nosotros" Contesto Link desenfundado a Derflinger

"No tiene nada que preocuparse" Contesto esta vez Zelda

"Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón" Agradecía Wales mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto.

"Solo recuerde esto, procure de decir que Sí a todo lo que diga Henrietta… No importa quién sea usted, una mujer enamorada hará lo que pueda para que se mantenga a su lado" Advertía Zelda con un rostro serio. Esto puso un poco nervioso a Wales, hizo que Louise soltara una pequeña risa y Link quedara un poco confundido sobre el significado.

"L-lo tendré en mente" Contestaba Wales un poco nervioso, después de eso Louise se acerco a Link y a Zelda esta vez con algo de preocupación invadiendo su rostro.

"Link, Zelda… por favor prométanme que regresaran conmigo a Tristain cuando termine esto" Decía Louise con miedo de perder a los dos, para ella eran más que solo amigos, ellos eran sus salvadores, sus maestros y las personas con la conexión más fuerte que tenia.

"Lo prometemos" contestaban al mismo tiempo Link y Zelda mientras tomaban a Louise de las manos. Después de despedirse entre ellos, Louise se reunió con Tabitha, Kirche y Guiche mientras esperaban que Wales diera su último adiós a sus soldados.

"¡Soldados! Voy a preguntar esto una última vez ¿Están de acuerdo de que su príncipe escape de lo que probablemente sea su última batalla?" Pregunta Wales ante sus hombres los cuales respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban sus armas.

"¡SÍ, ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO!"

"El tiempo se está acabando su majestad, tiene que irse ahora" decía el capitán de la guardia a Wales, el cual aun con dudando si era lo correcto decidió hacerlo, no solo por porque su vida dependía de eso, sino también por petición de sus leales hombres y por supuesto su querida Henrietta.

"Sylphid, cuento contigo para que transportes a todos a Tristain a salvo" Se despedía Link del dragón mientras se preparaba para la batalla, sin embargo Sylphid mordió la manga de su túnica para detenerlo. "¿Sylphid?"

"No quiere que vayas" decía Tabitha con una expresión triste en su rostro y detrás de ella también estaba Kirche con una mirada que también suplicaba lo mismo.

"Chicas vengan" pedía Link para poder aliviar sus preocupaciones, en ese entonces Sylphid nivelo su cuerpo para que todas estuvieran atentas a lo que iba a decir el héroe. "Voy a volver, se los prometo"

"¿De verdad?" Preguntaba Kirche con los ojos llorosos

"De verdad" Contestaba Link con una sonrisa y una cara que no parecía mentir, con eso Sylphid se preparo para marcharse con todos subidos en su espalda y el topo de Guiche sostenidos en sus patas, y con eso la dragona se despidió de Link mientras se llevaba a los nobles a Tristain.

"Link, ¿Tienes la leche especial verdad?" Preguntaba Zelda una vez que se asegura que Louise y los demás se apartaran lo suficiente.

"Siempre llevo conmigo dos frasco en caso de emergencia" Decía Link mientras sacaba dos botellas que contenían leche, sin embargo, eso no era leche común. Esa leche fue creada a partir de la receta dada por el héroe del tiempo durante la gran guerra.

La Chateau Romani: con una botella de esta leche te daba magia infinita por tres días **(El abuso de este producto puede causar dolor de estomago y síntomas similares a una resaca)**

"Por Henrietta" Decía Zelda mientras tomaba un frasco

"Por Wales" Decía Link mientras tomaba el otro

"Por Louise" decían al mismo tiempo mientras brindaban, en ese momento los dos tomaron los frasco y cuando terminaron de beberlos sintieron como su poder mágico incrementaba infinitamente.

Reconquista aprendería a temerle a los portadores de la Trifuerza

 **Continuara….**


	15. Capitulo 14: La legendaria ave

**La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni zero no tsukaima, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Nueva actualización, dios mi nuevo horario es muy pesado y encima tres de las seis materia nuevas que tengo están muy pesadas pero aun seguiré escribiendo sin importar que.**

 **Para Ghost iv, estoy usando el juego de Hyrule Warriors como si fuera canon, en ese juego Ganon roba la Trifuerza del poder y la utiliza para distorsionar espacio y tiempo haciendo que otras versiones de Link y Zelda aparezcan. Y tomo como canon que otras versiones de Link aparte de la de toon Link aparecieran debido a que hay trajes alternativos que se basan en los otros juegos de Zelda, por eso digo que todas la versiones de Link y Zelda participaron en la guerra.**

 **Capitulo 14: La legendaria ave**

En el continente de Albión se libro una batalla que estaba destinada en convertirse en leyenda, una historia que trataba de como 300 soldados de Albión defendieron el castillo real de los 10,000 soldados de Reconquista, los cuales incluían también dragones y dos barcos voladores armados, y todo gracias a la intervención de dos individuos que serian reconocidos por las futuras generaciones como héroes.

Link y Zelda sorprendieron a todos con sus poderes, mientras la princesa se ocupaba de los soldados en la tierra, el joven héroe se encargo de derribar a las fueras aéreas utilizando el Ether Medallion, con este medallón mágico pudo un potente relámpago, el cual también estaba acompañado por una potente briza congelante que logro derribar los dos barcos aéreas de Reconquista y la mayoría de los jinetes de dragones. Link y Zelda hicieron todo lo posible para no matar a los soldados de reconquista, usando las flechas de hielo y hechizos similares para detenerlos o simplemente utilizando el reverso de sus espadas para noquearlos y dejarlos fuera de combate pero aun así tuvieron que recurrir a métodos un poco más letales, como tener que cortar las extremidades de muchos soldados que se rehusaban a quedarse abajo o el hecho de que Link tuvo que recurrir a utilizar el Quake Medallion lo cual termino convirtiendo a muchos soldados en Slimes, hiriendo a otros gravemente o simplemente matándolos y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que muchos soldados de Albión sintieran rencor hacia las fuerzas de Reconquista y terminaran matando a muchos soldados capturados. A pesar de que cumplieron su promesa con el príncipe Wales, el haber sido responsable de la muerte de muchas personas hirió emocionalmente a los portadores de la Trifuerza.

"¡Escuchen bien!" gritaba el capitán de la Guardia de Wales a todos los soldados enemigos que fueron capturados, ya sea por medio de flechas de hielo, habiendo sido convertidos en Slimes o debido a las heridas causadas por la batalla y se les hizo imposible retirarse junto a los otros sobrevivientes de las fuerzas de Reconquista. "Ustedes tienen dos opciones, morir aquí y ahora o unirse a nosotros para poder ayudar al príncipe Wales mientras planeamos como recuperar Albión de regreso, Piénsenlo bien, incluso si logran escapar ¿de verdad piensan que serán perdonados por haber fallado en eliminar al príncipe?"

Muchos de los soldados sabían que si volvían sin la cabeza del príncipe serian castigados severamente, aparte de que poseían armas o varitas para defenderse de los soldados, sin mencionar que todavía estaban Link y Zelda presentes. "¡Nos rendimos, nos uniremos a la causa del príncipe! ¡Por favor, no nos maten!" gritaba uno de los soldados y de inmediato se le unieron los demás.

"Muy bien, la joven Zelda se encargara de curar a todos los heridos y convertir de nuevo a todos los que fueron convertidos en Slimes en humanos nuevamente, pero les advierto esto, Nosotros tenemos sus armas y varitas, si se les ocurre traicionarnos ¡Sera lo último que hagan en su vida, ¿Esta claro?!" Preguntaba el capitán mientras hacía énfasis en la advertencia de muerte para intimidar a la derrotada fuerza de reconquista

"¡Sí señor!" Respondían temerosamente los ex-soldados de Reconquista, y ese momento el capitán le dio permiso a Zelda de empezar a curar a todos los soldados capturados, cosa que resultaba fácil gracias a los efectos de la leche Romaní.

 **(Salto de Tiempo: puerto de Albión)**

"Bueno, parece que lo logramos" Decía Link mientras veía a los soldados retirarse junto con sus familia para evacuar Albión antes de que llegaran más fuerzas de reconquista.

"Cumplimos la condición que nos dio Wales" Decía esta vez Zelda, en algún momento esto sería motivo de fiesta pero debido a la amarga experiencia de haber participado en una batalla cuyos oponentes eran humanos y no demonios, no estaban de ánimos para celebrar.

"Me alegra saber que sigan aquí" Una voz llamo la atención de Link y Zelda, era el capitán del ejército de Albión quien al contrario de ellos estaba muy feliz con los resultados de la batalla. "En nombre del reino de Albión y del príncipe Wales, les agradezco por su intervención en la batalla, si no fuera por ustedes esto hubiera terminado en tragedia"

"Nos alegra saber que pudimos cumplir con la promesa que le hicimos al príncipe Wales" Contestaba Link mientras forzaba una sonrisa pero el capitán pudo notar el triste ánimo de los héroes y decidió tratar de animarlos.

"Escuchen, se lo que puede causarle una batalla a alguien, en especial a personas tan jóvenes como ustedes" Decía el capitán de una forma menos formal y más amigable para que tratar de animar a Link y a Zelda. "Pero no dejen que eso los consuma, siempre habrá personas con las que simplemente no se puede negociar y debido a eso ocurren tragedias como esta"

"¿Cómo lo hace usted para soportar esto?" Preguntaba Zelda pensando que diría algo que la hiciera sentir mejor.

"Recuerdo las razones por las que peleo" Contesto el capitán sin dejar de mirar a los portadores de la Trifuerza. "El príncipe, mis soldados y mi familia evitan que esto logre consumirme, no estoy diciendo que lo superen y que aprendan a acostumbrarse a esto sino que recuerden las razones por las que pelean y las causa por las que luchan"

"Muchísimas Gracias capitán" Decía Link esta vez con una sonrisa legitima junto con Zelda, lo cual provoco que el capitán sonriera de la misma manera.

"Me alegra poder ayudarlos, ahora deben prepararse para abordar la nave, estoy seguro que sus amigos los están esperando en Tristain" Decía el capitán feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

"No es necesario, nosotros tenemos otro medio para llegar" decía Zelda mientras sostenía a Link de la mano, y en ese momento utilizo Farore Wind para tele transportarse a la academia. "Le agradecemos mucho por sus palabras, les deseo mucha suerte" se despedía Zelda antes de desaparecer junto con Link.

"¿Magia para Transportarse también?... Bueno ¿Por qué no?" Decía el capitán en medio de un suspiro, justo cuando creyó que los dos jóvenes no tenían más sorpresas, salen con otro hechizo que nunca había visto pero en su opinión, era menos sorprendente que otros hechizos que utilizaron en la batalla.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: academia de magia de Tristain)**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Louise se despidió de Link y Zelda antes de la batalla de Albión mientras escapaba junto con el príncipe Wales y sus compañeros de la academia. En estos momentos la pequeña maga se encontraba en las puertas de la academia con la esperanza de que los portadores de la Trifuerza aparecieran en algún momento, cada vez que no estaba en cama o comiendo se encontraba esperando ahí desde que llego del palacio de la princesa.

 **(Flashback)**

Dos guardias entraron a la habitación de la princesa Henrietta, ambos en armadura y armados con espadas especiales para canalizar magia. "Princesa, la hija del duque de Valliere está aquí y pide una audiencia con usted" decía uno de los guardias.

"¿Louise está aquí? Háganla pasar, por favor" Pedía Henrietta, ella ha estado velando por la seguridad de su amiga desde el momento en que le encargo la misión de recuperar la carta que le había mandado a Wales hace tiempo. La carta contenía los sentimientos de amor que sentía Henrietta hacia Wales, lo cual podría causar la cancelación del matrimonio y con ello la cancelación de la alianza entre Tritain y Germania. Paso poco tiempo para que Louise llegara hacia donde estaba Henrietta, no paso ni un segundo para que la princesa saliera corriendo para abrazar a su amiga de la infancia. "Louise, gracias al fundador que estas bien"

"Princesa…" decía Louise feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, pero con menos entusiasmo que la princesa, Wardes le había quitado la carta que le había pedido la princesa y ahora estaba en manos de reconquista. "Hay algo que tengo que decirle…."

 **(Salto de tiempo: todavía continúa el flashback)**

"Ya veo, entonces Wardes era un traidor" decía Henrietta sintiéndose mal porque fue ella quien autorizo a Wardes a participar en la misión además de que Louise le había contado, por medio de cartas, sobre su compromiso y de lo importante que se había convertido Wardes en su vida.

"La carta fue robada y arruine cualquier posibilidad de una alianza con Germania, pido perdón por no haber podido ver a través del engaño de Wardes" decía tristemente Louise al haber fallado en su misión, pero a la princesa no le importaba y la abrazo nuevamente para que supiera que estaba agradecida por haberse arriesgado por ella.

"Yo fui quien te mando a una misión demasiado peligrosa debido a un error egoísta que cometí hace tiempo, debería ser yo quien se disculpara" Decía Henrietta tratando de consolar a Louise pero ella misma también estaba llorando, puso en peligro a su amiga y estaba segura de que el que el príncipe Wales se encontraba peleando en Albión o ya estaba muerto. "Louise se que es pedir mucho pero ¿Me puedes decir que paso con el príncipe Wales?" preguntaba Henrietta temiéndose lo peor, pero en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louise.

"Hay alguien más que desea verla princesa, solo permita que sus guardias lo dejen pasar" decía Louise con un mejor ánimo, a pesar de estar confundida por la petición de su amiga la princesa accedió y dejo pasar al misterioso visitante que traía Louise, cuando los lo dejaron pasar Henrietta se sorprendió al ver a alguien que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

"No puede ser… ¡Wales!" gritaba de felicidad Henrietta con lagrimas derramándose en su rostro mientras corría a los brazos de su amado, el cual tampoco podía ocultar su alegría de ver a su princesa.

"Henrietta" decía Wales mientras recibía el abrazo de su amada Henrietta, Louise también sonreía ante la feliz reunión que compartían los dos amantes, incluso si fallo en recuperar la carta, se alegraba mucho de haber convencido al príncipe de reunirse con su amiga.

"Pensé que te iba a perder para siempre" decía Henrietta aun abrazando a Wales, parecía que tenía miedo de soltarlo, de que si lo dejaba ir iba a desaparecer.

"Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero fue gracias a Link y a Zelda que ahora estoy contigo Henrietta" respondía alegre Wales al ver lo que pudo haber perdido si se hubiera quedado a pelear en Albión.

"¿Fueron ellos los que te convencieron de evacuar Albión?" Preguntaba Henrietta a lo que Wales confirmo provocando nuevamente que la princesa sonriera de nuevo. "Voy a pedirle a los guardias que los dejen pasar" Respondió alegremente Henrietta, pero antes de que hiciera dicha orden Wales la detuvo.

"E-ellos… ellos se quedaron peleando en Albión" le informaba Wales con cierto remordimiento en el rostro, esto dejo en shock a Henrietta y vio que Louise también había perdido su sonrisa también. "Cuando los dos me mostraron de lo eran capaces, les pedí su ayuda con la esperanza de que mis hombres pudieran salir vivos y evacuar Albión"

"P-pero eso significa que…" Henrietta no quería terminar la frase, acaso sus nuevos amigos murieron para salvar a su amado, las personas que le han ayudado a ella y a Louise sin pedir nada a cambio. _"Zelda, Link…"_ Todavía estaba agradecida de que Wales estuviera a salvo pero Zelda se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, alguien a quien le podía pedir consejos y entendía perfectamente la posición en la que se encontraba y si no fuera por Link, ella hubiera muerto durante el ataque de Fouquet sin mencionar que también ayudo demasiadas veces a Louise, si algo les pasaba a ellos…. Ella no quería ni pensar en cómo afectaría a Louise.

"Ellos no van a morir" Decía Louise, llamando la atención de Henrietta y Wales. "Sé que es difícil de creer pero ellos ya han hecho lo imposible antes…. Estoy segura de que volverán"

 **(Fin del flashback)**

"Ellos volverán" se repetía otra vez Louise mientras seguía mirando al infinito, con la esperanza de que aparecieran Link y Zelda frente a ella.

"Sabía que estarías aquí" Decía una voz, cuando Louise volteo vio que era Kirche con una expresión triste marcada en su rostro. "Entiendo cómo te siente pero estar parada aquí afuera no cambiara nada"

"P-pero si no estoy aquí para recibirlos…" Quería protestar Louise pero Kirche la interrumpió

"Te buscaran cuando lleguen" Decía Kirche mientras se acercaba a Louise para tratar de consolarla. "Mira, se que te siente culpable de dejarlos en Albión pero yo se que volverán"

"¿E-en serio?" Preguntaba Louise a Kirche mientras un poco de esperanza se reflejaba en su cara

"Por supuesto, Link nunca le mentiría a alguien tan hermosa como yo" decía Kirche mientras hacia el cliché de acomodarse el pelo de manera presumida. Esto provoco que Louise la mirara de manera seca ante tal muestra de vanidad, bueno si ella no hiciera eso posiblemente le sería más difícil creerle.

"Hum, Deberías saber que Zelda ya es oficialmente la prometida de Link" Le respondía Louise con la esperanza de bajarle los humos a Kirche.

"Ya me lo habían contado cuando nos quedamos en casa de Tabitha, por eso estoy apuntando a ser la amante de Link" Decía Kirche con una sonrisa dejando atónita a Louise.

"¿S-su amante? ¡Ni creas que Zelda te dejara hacer tal cosa!" Gritaba Louise ante la vulgar declaración de su rival.

"Tienes razón… ¡Ya se! Voy a seducir a Zelda también" Declaraba una vez más Kirche mientras Louise entraba en estado de shock.

"Se-se-Seducir….a… Zelda" Trataba de hablar Louise mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que decía su rival y no hacer corto circuito. "P-pero tú y ella son…"

"Sí, las dos somos mujeres, pero debo admitir que ese rostro que muestra esas expresiones tan inocentes, su hermoso cabello rubio y esa piel blanca hacen que yo…" Respondía Kirche con cierto rubor en su rostro lo cual causaba escalofríos a Louise.

"T-t-t-tu… ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Zelda!" Gritaba Louise, ya era demasiado que fuera tan atrevida con Link pero ahora con Zelda.

"Louise no te sientas celosa después de todo también me siento atraída por ti" Decía Kirche mientras extendía su mano para tocar el rostro de Louise, esto provoco que la pequeña maga se asustara y empezara a retrocede hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Kirche.

"¡KYAAAAA, NO ME TOQUES PERVERTIDA!" Gritaba Louise mientras evitaba que Kirche la tocara, no quería que se le contagiara lo atrevida.

"Psst… HAHAHA" Se reía Kirche lo que hizo que Louise entendiera que solo estaba burlándose de ella. "Parece que ya te encuentras mejor"

"Mmph… cállate" Decía suavemente Louise, aunque odiaba admitirlo, ya no se sentía triste ni preocupada, tal vez un pequeño descanso le haría bien. Después de todo, no era como si Link y Zelda aparecieran en el momento que ella quitara los ojos.

"¡YA LLEGAMOS!"

Louise y Kirche escucharon una voz gritando, en ese momento ambas reconocieron esa voz, era la alegre voz de Link, cuando voltearon vieron que efectivamente era el héroe acompañado por Zelda. "Link…. Zelda…." Decía Louise con lágrimas de felicidad derramándose por sus ojos.

"Querido… ¡VOLVISTE!" Gritaba de felicidad Kirche pero en el momento en que iba a correr para abrazar a Link, Louise la hizo tropezar con su Magic Rod, lo cual provoco que cayera de cara al suelo y la pequeña maga se le adelantar.

"¡Están bien!" Gritaba Louise mientras corría hacia donde estaban sus amigos, no lo podía ocultar, el ver a Link y a Zelda sanos y salvos lleno su corazón de una alegría indescriptible. "¡Volvieron, realmente están aquí!" Volvía a gritar Louise mientras abrazaba a los portadores de la Trifuerza.

"Por supuesto, después de todo te lo prometimos" Contestaba Link mientras regresaba el abrazo a Louise junto con Zelda, después de tres largos días de espera los tres volvían a estar juntos nuevamente.

"¡LIIINK!" Y por supuesto no podían faltar las chicas que apuntaban a hacer las amantes de Link quienes también estaban sufriendo por la ausencia del héroe. Kirche, Siesta, Katie, y Tabitha salieron corriendo en el momento en que escucharon la voz de Link para poder abrazarlo.

"¡UUAAAGHH!" Gritaba Link por el ataque sorpresa que recibió de sus amigas (o amantes), el repentino peso combinado de las cuatro puso al héroe en el suelo donde lo continuaban abrazando con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

"¡De verdad cumpliste tu promesa!" gritaba de felicidad Kirche, quien logro zafar a Link de Zelda y Louise y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad puso el rostro de Link entre sus pechos como ya era costumbre.

"¡No podía dormir debido al miedo de poder perderte!" Se expresaba Siesta quien estaba abrazando a Link por la espalda mientras separaba a Link de Kirche y poniendo su nuca entre sus pechos.

"¡No podía dejar de llorar cuando escuche la noticia pero ahora está aquí, Estoy muy feliz!" Decía Katie llorando de felicidad mientras separaba a Link de Siesta y frotaba sus mejillas contra las de él.

"Link" era lo único que podía decir Tabitha mientras separaba a Link de Katie y lo abrazaba tiernamente, ella no quería creer que la persona que más le ha ayudado pudiera estar muerta, por eso la estaba abrazando para saber que de verdad había vuelto.

"¡KYUUU!" Gritaba Sylphid mientras agarraba a Link junto con las demás en un abrazo, la podre dragón también se había sentido triste desde el momento que tuvo que partir de Albión, dejando solo a Link y a Zelda luchando contra Reconquista. Cuando vio que Link estaba vivo, no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

"¡Oigan ya fue suficiente!" Gritaba Zelda tratando de separar a Link junto con Louise pero cada vez que se acercaban a ellos, Sylphid se alejaba de ella para evitar que arrebataran al héroe de ella. "¡Sylphid suelta a Link ahora mismo!" Ordenaba Zelda pero Sylphid se negaba y continuaba evadiendo a la princesa y a Louise.

"Solo queremos expresar lo mucho que lo extrañábamos, pasamos tres días enteros preocupadas por ustedes" Decía Kirche, a ella no le importaba estar abrazada por Sylphid ya que estaba junto con Link en estos momentos. Zelda estaba a punto de empezar a discutir pero Louise se le ocurrió otra idea.

"Link, siento que sería mejor nos fuéramos al palacio en estos momentos" Decía Louise llamando la atención del héroe. "La princesa Henrietta está muy preocupada por ustedes y estoy segura que el príncipe Wales desea saber sobre el estado de sus soldados"

"Muy bien, Sylphid por favor suéltame" Pedía Link amablemente pero Sylphid no quería soltarlo, la última vez que lo dejo ir termino peleando contra un ejército. "Te prometo que no meteré en problemas, solo iré al palacio para contarle a la princesa que estoy bien" Volvía a pedir Link y a pesar de que Sylphid no quería separase de él, termino aceptando. "Gracia Sylphid, muy bien vamos al palacio"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Albión)**

El castillo real de Albión se encontraba intacto incluso después de la brutal batalla que se vivió ahí, todo gracias a la intervención de Link y Zelda, sin embargo se podía apreciar los cadáveres alrededor del castillo y los dos barcos voladores estrellados contra el suelo, los dragones que fueron cortados por los héroes de Hyrule y los soldados que se rehusaron a rendirse, los cuales fueron asesinados por los soldados de Albión.

Los soldados que lograron retirarse de la furia del pequeño ejército de Albión reportaron esto a Reconquista. La noticia no le agrado para nada a Cromwell y mando a ejecutar al comandante junto con los oficiales de la armada responsables del ataque al castillo, bajo el pretexto de haber sido responsables de sabotear el ataque y causar una gran baja a sus fuerzas.

El príncipe Wales había desaparecido así que Reconquista pudo tomar control de Albión, sin embargo habían sufrido grandes pérdidas en el ataque, más de 4000 soldados heridos, muertos o perdidos, todos los dragones asesinados y dos barcos voladores destruidos aparte de que la mayoría de los soldados que lograron regresar estaban muy heridos o habían perdido el deseo de pelear debido al miedo ocasionado por Link y Zelda.

A pesar de haber logrado conquistar Albión, el costo fue demasiado grande y la paranoia crecía debido a que los soldados que sobrevivieron al ataque seguían esparciendo los rumores de la batalla vivida cerca del castillo.

"Todo parecía normal pero de repente ese demonio verde utilizo su espada para llamar una tormenta que termino por derribar los dos barcos aéreos"

"Creíamos que teníamos rodeado ese caballero fantasma incluso parecía que estaba rezando por su vida pero era un truco, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y expulso una especie de luz que noqueo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, después se convirtió en una esfera de metal y empezó a arrollarnos a todos"

"Ni siquiera los magos de viento se movían tan rápido como ese demonio verde y su dominio con la espada no tenia comparación pero lo peor fue cuando invoco una especie de carroza metálica y empezó a bombardearnos a todos"

"La fuerza de esos monstruos no tenia comparación, ambos utilizaron una extraña cadena con la que pudieron hacer que los dragones cayeran al suelo **(Una mecánica de Hyrule Warriors que quise poner aquí)** "

"Cuando demandaron nuestra rendición, nosotros estúpidamente nos burlamos y cuando pensábamos que esta vez los teníamos, el demonio verde clavo su espada en la tierra y causo un terremoto y una vez que termino muchos de nosotros terminamos heridos y otros convertidos en una especie de criatura babosa"

Esta eran algunas de las historias que contaban los sobrevivientes, hablaban con miedo acerca de cómo dos monstruos aplastaron a un ejército de 10,000 soldados. Los rumores dieron inicio de la leyenda del demonio verde y el caballero fantasma entre los soldados de Reconquista. En estos momentos los soldados de Reconquista estaban que habían sido mandados a investigar el castillo de Albión habían regresado con Cromwell para darle malas noticias.

"El oficial Harbin reportándose, señor" Se presentaba uno de los soldados responsables de la investigación del castillo a Cromwell, quien en ese momento estaba con Fouquet y Wardes.

"Bienvenido, espero que me haya traído buenas noticias" Pedía Cromwell mientras sonreía de una manera fría, sus ojos parecían vacios, como si estuvieran escasos de sentimientos humanos. Su apariencia era la de alguien entre sus 30 y 40 años, usaba una especie de gorro redondo y negro con un manto verde y su cabello era rubio y portaba un estilo de cabello similar a la peluca de un juez ingles.

"Su excelencia, ya no es el general de un ejército rebelde ahora es el nuevo emperador de Albión" Decía Harbin tratando de suavizar la situación antes de entregar las malas noticias, sin embargo esto no desvió lo que en verdad quería saber Cromwell.

"Maravilloso, pero lo que en verdad quiero saber es ¿Han podido encontrar el cuerpo del príncipe Wales?" Preguntaba Cromwell solo para notar que Harbin se estaba poniendo tenso algo que no era una buena señal.

"Lamento informar que no fuimos capaces de localizar el cuerpo del anterior príncipe y tampoco de ninguno de los soldados que luchaban para él, los únicos cuerpos que estaban en el suelo eran de nuestros hombres" Contestaba Harbin asustado, Cromwell tenía poca tolerancia hacia los fracasos y ciertamente no iba a pasar de alto este.

"¡Te atreves a regresar aquí sabiendo que tenias que encontrar el cadáver del ex príncipe!" Gritaba Cromwell perdiendo su compostura mientras su cara se desfiguraba en una de completa ira. "Ya sé lo que pasa ¡tú también estas en favor del príncipe! ¡Tu permitiste que escapara!" Acusaba Cromwell a Harbin sin pruebas reales.

"No señor yo soy totalmente leal a…." Quería defenderse Harbin sin embargo fue interrumpido debido a la repentina aparición de cierto hechicero maligno.

"Por favor su excelencia, este no es el momento de señalar traidores" Decía Vaati mientras aparecía en la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Vaati…" Murmuraba con cierto odio Wardes al pronunciar el nombre del hechicero oscuro, no había duda de que tenía una mala relación con Vaati.

"No hay traidores entre nuestras fuerzas, esta tragedia fue ocasiona por el caballero extranjero que Wardes fallo en asesinar" Decía Vaati ganándose el enojo de Wardes, el capitán traidor sabía que Vaati no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para desprestigiarlo.

"¡Fracase debido a tu estúpida poción defectuosa!" Gritaba indignado Wardes ante la insinuación que hizo Vaati contra él.

"En las manos correctas mi poción volvería al mago indicado en el ser más poderoso de este mundo" Contestaba Vaati con tranquilidad y sin alterarse por la rabieta de Wardes.

"¡Entonces ¿Por qué perdí ante un niño?!" Volvía a gritar Wardes demandando una respuesta hacia su humillante derrota a monos de Link.

"Dos razones, ese niño ha alcanzado el titulo de héroe en un reino lleno de gente muy poderosa y las segunda razón es… Bueno lamento informar que es porque eres un mago de cuarta" Se burlaba de nuevo Vaati ganándose la ira de Wardes.

"¡Insolente….! ¡Te enseñare a mostrarle respeto a tus superiores!" Gritaba Wardes enfurecido mientras desenfundaba su espada con la intención de herir a Vaati, sin embargo antes de que pasara algo Cromwell interrumpió la pelea.

"¡Tu no harás tal cosa Wardes!" Ordenaba Cromwell mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, cuando Wardes escucho la orden se detuvo completamente mientras que Vaati seguía igual de tranquilo y con la misma sonrisa de arrogancia de de siempre. "Vaati ha sido la clave de nuestro ascenso al poder, es gracias a él que pudimos robar el anillo de Andvari, también ha sido la poción que ha fabricado lo que nos ha dado ventaja sobre nuestros enemigo y a diferencia de ti, el jamás ha fallado sus objetivos, el no te debe respeto ¡Tu le debes respeto!" Decía Cromwell incrementando la frustración de Wardes, para el Vaati no era más que un don nadie, alguien sin familia que lo apoyara y cuyas riquezas venían del mercado negro, en otras palabras un plebeyo con poder mágico pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el hechicero oscuro fuera una figura más importante que el.

"Si la poción te hace invencible ¿Entonces por qué no la usaste contra ese niño?" Preguntaba Wardes tratando de desacreditar a Vaati.

"Porque él posee un poder que nulifica la protección de la poción, ¿No se te hace raro que tu brazo no haya crecido o que tus heridas no hayan sanado?" Respondía Vaati, en ese momento Wardes supo a que se refería y era cierto la poción lo debería estar curando pero las heridas que Link le causo simplemente no sanaban.

"Dame más poder…" Decía frustrado Wardes, llamando la atención de Vaati

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntaba Vaati fingiendo no haber escuchado

"Si ese niño es tan habilidoso como tú dices, entonces dame más poder" Decía Wardes con un rostro lleno de rencor, solo recordar que había perdido contra un niño de una tierra desconocida era una gran golpe a su orgullo.

"Supongo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte" decía Vaati mientras buscaba algo dentro de su capucha, en ese momento saco una máscara extraña que una intensa energía oscura. "Esta es la máscara de Odolwa, si la usas tendrás el poder de un antiguo guerrero gigante que poseía gran fuerza y poder" **(Odolwa fue el primer jefe de la máscara de majora)**

"¿Cuál es precio?" Preguntaba Wardes, la máscara desprendía una energía superior a la poción que Vaati vendía pero el sabia la verdadera naturaleza del hechicero oscura, el no le daría algo tan poderoso gratis.

"Desde que he ofrecido mis servicios a Reconquista, tu solo me has despreciado a pesar de que el mismísimo señor Cromwell me ha elevado a un puesto más alto que tu" Decía Vaati con la que fingía tristeza pero era una forma más de burlase de Wardes. "Por eso el costo de utilizar esta mascara es tu eterna lealtad"

"¡¿Qué?! Preguntaba Wardes totalmente indignado de dicho precio

"Vamos, ¿De verdad piensa que te daría algo tan poderoso con el riesgo de que lo utilices contra mí?"Preguntaba Vaati como si estuviera estableciendo algo obvio.

"Yo… ¡No te necesito a ti o a tu estúpida mascara para matar a ese niño!" Gritaba Wardes quien se negaba a reconocer a Vaati como alguien superior a él.

"¡WARDES!" Gritaba Cromwell en defensa de Vaati pero el hechicero oscuro decidió interferir

"Está bien, no hay necesidad de enojarse, es más…" Decía Vaati mientras le daba la máscara a Wardes para sorpresa y confusión de todos. "Te puedes quedar con la máscara pero no podrás usar su poder hasta que cumplas la condición, sin embargo, si de verdad puedes derrotar al héroe sin ella entonces seré yo quien te jure eterna lealtad" y con eso Vaati desapareció la habitación, dejando a un Wardes totalmente enojado.

"Ya verás… Derrotare a ese insignificante héroe y te hare mi eterno sirviente" Murmura entre diente Wardes mientras veía la máscara que le entrego Vaati. 

**(Salto de Tiempo)**

Decir que Henrietta estaba feliz de saber que Zelda y Link estaban vivos era quedarse corto, en el momento donde pasaron a visitarla ella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazaba mientras lloraba de felicidad. Wales se alegro también de volver a verlos y cuando recibió la noticia de que sus hombres habían logrado escapar junto con sus familias, les juro a los héroes de Hyrule que nombraría dos ciudades en sus nombres cuando recuperara control de Albión. Agnes había oído sobre toda la conversación que tuvieron Link y Zelda con Henrietta, pensar que pudieron forzar a un ejército de 10,000 soldados a retirarse era algo que solo se podía apreciar en mitos, ni siquiera el fundador Brimir tenia algún logro similar a ese ¿Qué tan poderosos eran Link y Zelda?

Después de reportarse con la princesa Henrietta, los héroes de Hyrule regresaron a la academia donde tenían planeado disfrutar el resto de las vacaciones con Louise para descansar de la batalla que vivieron, sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

 **(Academia de magia de Tristain)**

"AAAHHH, No hay nada mejor que relajarse y disfrutar de la brisa después de una jornada larga de trabajo" Decía Link mientras se acostaba en el patio de la academia mientras miraba las nubes con Derflinger.

"Te has ganado este momento de relajación compañero, hiciste que un ejército de 10,000 soldados se retirara y mantuviste guardia durante tres días sin dormir para mantener a salvo a los soldados de Albión" Respondía Derflinger sorprendido de que Link no mostrara signos de fatiga incluso después de no dormir durante tres días.

"Te sorprenderías lo que los héroes de mi tierra pueden hacer, hay leyendas que narran que el héroe del tiempo nunca dormía y pasaba noches enteras peleando contra Stalfos" Decía Link mientras recordaba las leyendas que circulaban sobre el héroe del tiempo.

"Si fuera otra persona quien me contara tal cosa diría que son puras locuras exageradas pero si eres tu compañero entonces estoy seguro que es cierto" Contestaba Derflinger antes de que los dos se echaran a reír. Este tranquilo momento continuo hasta que los dos escucharon a Colbert platicar con Siesta cerca de ellos.

"Le agradezco esta oportunidad que me ha dado señorita Siesta, me disculpo de cualquier molestia que pueda estar causando" Decía Colbert mientras subía su equipaje al carruaje.

"No es ninguna molestia Señor Colbert, solo le pido que se acerque con cuidado, el tiende a no ser amable con los extraños" Contestaba Siesta mientras subía su propio equipaje al carruaje. Link escucho la conversación y su curiosidad le decía que debía incluirse en ella.

"Hola Siesta, ¿Vas a alguna parte?" Preguntaba Link curioso de adónde iba Siesta con Colbert

"Ah, Señor Link, lo que pasa es que iba a aprovechar mis vacaciones para ir a saludar a mi familia en Tarbes y bueno…" Contestaba Siesta de manera tímida pero un excitado Colbert la interrumpió.

"En Tarbes hay rumores de que el ave legendaria se encuentra ahí y la señorita Siesta me conto que su familia a cuidado de un ave gigante que encaja con la descripción de la leyenda" Contestaba Colbert mientras sus ojos brillaban por la anticipación de dicho descubrimiento.

"¿Ave legendaria?" Preguntaba Link curioso por el tema, después de todo a él le llamaban la atención cosas como leyendas y animales místicos.

"Ah es verdad, usted viene de otro mundo y no conoce la leyenda" Decía Colbert mientras sacaba un libro donde narraba la leyenda del ave gigante. "Vera hace mucho tiempo un dragón ataco una pequeña aldea cerca de Tarbes, sin embargo un caballero montado en una ave gigante logro matar al dragón, lo sorprendente era que lo hizo solo con la fuerza del pico del ave"

"¡Increíble!, ¿y cómo era el ave?" Preguntaba Link fascinado con el tema

"Muy buena pregunta señor Link, mire aquí hice un boceto basado en la descripción de la leyenda" Decía Colbert mientras le mostraba un bosquejo a Link sobre el ave legendaria, cuando el joven héroe miro el dibujo su sorpresa se hizo notoria ante Siesta y el profesor.

"Y-yo visto una ave similar a esta" Decía Link sorprendiendo a Colbert y a Siesta

"¿De verdad, Donde señor Link?" Preguntaba Colbert pensando que Link la había visto en algunos de sus viajes fuera de la academia.

"En la gran guerra por la Trifuerza, el héroe de los cielos montaba un ave similar a esta, se llamaban Loftwings" Respondía Link, cuando Colbert escucho eso supo de inmediato que el ave legendaria era originaria de Hyrule, lo cual emociono aun mas al profesor, tal vez sería capaz de aprender aun más sobre el reino de donde venia Link y Zelda.

"¡Fascinante! Si no es mucha molestia ¿Nos podría acompañar?" Preguntaba Colbert con la esperanza de que Link supiera alguna forma de acercarse al ave legendaria.

"¡Me encantaría! Pero ¿No te causa ninguna molestia Siesta?" Preguntaba Link ya que no quería ser una molestia para Siesta quien solo quería visitar a su familia.

"¡Ninguna, eres bienvenido a ir con nosotros!" Respondía Siesta con evidente felicidad en su rostro, por fin sería capaz de pasar tiempo de calidad con Link, claro vendría Colbert con ellos pero una vez que estuviese satisfecho de seguro podría pasar tiempo a solas con el joven héroe. _"Ya me lo puedo imaginar, primero confesare mis sentimientos, luego lo presentare con mis padres y cuando caiga la noche él y yo podríamos…"_

"Gracias Siesta, le contare a Zelda para que nos acompañe"

CRASSH

Y con eso la fantasía de Siesta llego a un abrupto final, por supuesto que Link traería a la princesa con él. _"Además el no tiene idea de cómo me siento, después de todo le tomo cinco años saber que Zelda lo amaba"_ Pensaba Siesta dándose cuenta de que iba muy atrás en comparación con las otras chicas que al menos ya habían confesado su amor a Link. "Me parece muy bien aquí te espero" Decía Siesta y en ese momento Link salió corriendo para buscar a Zelda y prepararse para el viaje. _"Bueno solo es Zelda, tal vez todavía tenga oportunidad de confesarme"_

 **(Salto de Tiempo: en el carruaje rumbo a Tarbes)**

La pobre Siesta no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro por la tremenda desilusión que se llevo, ella estaba feliz de que Link viniera pero como dijo también llevo Zelda con ellos… y a Louise… y a Kirche… y a Tabitha… y a Katie… y por alguna razón Guiche. "Eh… puedo preguntar porque decidieron venir" decía Siesta tratando de ocultar su desilusión.

"Mi querida Montmorency cree que salí de academia para conquistar mujeres en vez de hacerle un favor a la princesa, tal vez si le llevo algo majestuoso me pueda perdonar" Respondía Guiche mientras que Zelda y Link recordaban que el mujeriego planeaba conquistar chicas en la posada.

"E-es mi responsabilidad cuidar de Link y Zelda, a donde ellos vallan yo también tengo que ir" Respondía Louise con cierto rubor en las mejillas, ella sabía que los héroes de Hyrule no necesitaban su cuidado pero ella sabía que Siesta planearía algo para sacar ventaja en su relación con Link y ella no iba a permitir tal cosa.

"La última vez que no estuve con mi querido termino en medio de un conflicto político, tengo miedo de poder perderlo" Respondía Kirche mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Link, solo para que Zelda lo apartara de ella.

"Yo quiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre y pasar tiempo con Link en este viaje" Respondía Katie sorprendiendo a Siesta con su respuesta. Desde que confeso sus sentimientos a Link, ella se volvió más temeraria en sus acciones para que el héroe aceptara su amor.

"Quiero avanzar en mi relación con Link" Respondía Tabitha, dejando en shock a todos y provocando que Kirche mostrara una pequeña sonrisa de lo orgullosa que estaba de su amiga. Tabitha siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos a todos, siempre dando respuesta de solo una o dos palabras pero su amor hacia Link era el único sentimiento que dejaba salir, siempre dejando en claro sus intenciones hacia el héroe.

Zelda: _"Me tomo cinco años confesarme y ella lo deja bien claro en pocos días"_

Louise: _"Ella puede ser más peligrosa que Kirche"_

Kirche: _"Vaya Tabitha, quien hubiera pensado que sería así de directa"_

Katie: _"Baje mi guardia, siempre son las más calladas las que sorprenden más"_

Siesta: _"Ojala pudiera ser así de valiente"_

Guiche: "¿ _Por qué él es único que pude tener el amor de muchas mujeres?"_

"Muy bien, llegamos a Tarbes" Gritaba Colbert llamando la atención de todos mientras Link dejaba soltar un suspiro de alivio pensando que se logro evitar una guerra. Cuando el grupo empezó a bajar de la carreta un hombre que parecía estar entre su cuarenta o cincuenta años, tenía bigote delgado y cabello negro y corto, se acerco al grupo para saludar y cerca de él estaban unos niños.

"¡Siesta ven aquí y dale a tu padre un abrazo!" Gritaba el señor con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a Siesta para abrazarla, la cual también sonrío y corrió para abrazar a su padre. "¿Cómo se la está pasando mi preciosa hija?"

"Muy bien papá" decía mientras soltaba a su papá y se acercaba a ver a los niños cerca de él, los cuales eran sus hermanos menores. "¿Ustedes como han estado, se la han pasado bien?"

"¡Sí!" Gritaban al mismo tiempo mientras se amontonaban para abrazar a Siesta

"Veo que viniste con muchos amigos" Decía el padre de Siesta mientras veía a Link y a los demás bajar de la carreta, pero en ese momento vio bajar al héroe y lo empezó a analizar de pies a cabeza.

"Así es, vine con el profesor Colbert y algunos de sus estudiantes debido a que tenían curiosidad por ver el ave…" Siesta dejo de explicar cuando vio que su padre se empezaba a acercar a Link. Todo el grupo se aparto mientras que Link y padre de Siesta se veían a los ojos en un silencio un poco incomodo.

"Eh… buenos días" Saludaba Link mientras ofrecía un apretón de manos con la esperanza de romper el incomodo silencio.

"Buenos días" Respondía el padre de Siesta mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos, cuando lo hizo una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su cara pero de una forma en que todos pensaban que descubrió algo sorprendente. "JAJAJA, ya veo, tú debes ser Link ¿Verdad?"

"S-Sí soy Link" Respondía Link aun inseguro de lo que estaba pasando, de repente el padre de Siesta lo empezó a dar palmadas en el hombre mientras seguía riendo mientras que todos veían la escena sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

"Tenía mis sospechas cuando vi que tu apariencia era parecida a las cartas que me mandaban mi hija pero fue tu firme agarre lo que lo comprobó" Decía el padre de Siesta mientras soltaba la mano de Link, el había puesto un poco de fuerza para ver si el héroe era tan fuerte como decía su hija y cuando vio que ni siquiera se inmuto lo comprobó. "No sabes lo feliz que soy de que mi hija haya encontrado a un hombre tan fuerte como tú"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaban Zelda y Louise ante el comentario del padre de Siesta

"¡Es-Espera, Papá!" Gritaba Siesta totalmente avergonzada del comportamiento de su padre

"¡¿Ese era tu plan?! ¡¿Aprovechaste este viaje para presentarle a Link a tu familia y sacarnos ventaja?!" Preguntaba enojada Katie pensando que su rival quisiera pasarse de lista.

"Vaya, no sabía que lo tuvieras en ti" Decía Kirche con una sonrisa burlona

"Tramposa" decía Tabitha quien si parecía enojada de que ese fuera el caso

"¡N-no, esa no era mi intención!" Trataba de defenderse Siesta pero sus hermanos empezaron a acercar a Link mientras lo bombardeaban con preguntas.

"¿Eres el novio de Siesta?"

"¿Me enseñas a utilizar la espada?"

"¿Qué otras armas tienes?"

"¿Es verdad que puedes vencer nobles?"

"¿Tu y Siesta se han besado?"

"¡Oigan ya paren!" Suplicaba Siesta con el rostro rojo mientras trataba de alejar a sus hermanos de Link, mientras los niños salían corriendo y reían, la sirvienta se acerco a Link para disculparse. "Perdón mi padre a veces se deja llevar y mis hermanos le gusta molestar gente"

"N-no importa, todos parecen muy amables" Contestaba Link mientras se rascaba la nuca aun sin saber cómo debía actuar ante tal situación.

""Demasiado amables diría yo" Contestaba Zelda mientras que las demás parecían estar de acuerdo, era obvio que tanto el padre como los hermanos de Siesta querían que Link terminara casándose con la sirviente.

"Oh, y ustedes deben son las otras chichas interesadas en Link" Decía el padre de Siesta al ver la reacción de Zelda y las demás, el también sabía que su hija también tenía competencia debido a las cartas que enviaba a casa, en ese momento se volvió a acercar a Link y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Debe ser duro ser popular" decía mientras se reía avergonzando completamente a Siesta, pero en ese momento se acerco para susurrarle algo. "Mi familia no goza del mismo estatus que las otras chicas pero ella tiene… ciertos atributos que podrían gustarte"

"¡PAPÁ!" Gritaba otra vez Siesta con la cara completamente roja, en ese momento sus hermanos volvieron a encimarse a Link para continuar con su interrogación.

"¿Cómo le haces para ser tan popular?"

"¿Tienes más novias?"

"¿Qué consejos nos puedes dar?"

"¿Pasas todo el tiempo con todas o las turnas por día?"

"¡QUE YA PAREN!" Gritaba Siesta de nuevo mientras sus hermanos volvían a huir y se reían de su desdicha.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"Eso fue una experiencia única" Decía Link quien al no tener hermanos no estaba acostumbrado al tipo de ambiente al que Siesta vivía.

"Lo siento mi familia se deja llevar muchas veces" Se disculpaba Siesta aun con la cara roja, su padre no podía evitar reírse mientras dirigía al grupo para que pudieran ver al ave legendaria.

"Jajá, perdón, perdón, pero al saber lo que hiciste por mi hija no pudimos evitar emocionarnos al conocerte" Se disculpaba el padre de Siesta llamando la atención de todos, lo que nadie se esperaba era que el rostro del hombre se tornara serio. "No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que hayas salvado a mi hija de ese monstruo Mott" decía Mientras que todos los que estuvieron presentes en la mansión recordaran el horrible secreto del conde corrupto.

"Ella es una amiga muy especial, la protegería de cualquier cosa señor" Decía Link ganándose tanto la aprobación del padre de Siesta como la de las demás chicas y Colbert, todos apreciaban al héroe por el tipo de hombre que era.

"Por favor llámame Richard, después de todo eres el hombre que conquisto el corazón de mi hija" Decía Richard provocando que Siesta se volviera a poner roja y Link se riera de manera nerviosa.

"¡PAPA!"

"Aahh" Suspiraba Zelda después de presenciar tal escena llamando la atención de Louise y las demás.

"¿Pasa algo Zelda? ¿Ese hombre la está molestando verdad?" Decía Louise debido a que no le gustaba que Richard siguiera tratando a Link como si ya fuera su yerno.

"No es eso, es solo que ver al padre de Siesta actuar así, me recordó mucho al mío" Decía Zelda ganándose la atención de todos, después de todo la princesa estaba revelando detalles sobre el mismísimo rey de Hyrule.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo actuaba tu padre?" preguntaba Louise curiosa por saber cómo era la familia de su amiga, sin embargo esto provoco que Zelda volviera a suspirar.

 **(Flashback)**

"Entonces ¿Cuándo planeas confesarte a Link?" Preguntaba no otro que el rey de Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, nombrado así en honor al último rey del viejo Hyrule. A pesar de estar a mitad de sus cuarenta años, el rey todavía poseía un rosto joven el cual era parecido al del héroe del viento con la piel de su madre la reina Tetra con una barba de candado.

"¡P-papá! ¿Pero qué cosas le preguntas a tu hija?" Le reclamaba Zelda con la cara roja, su padre podía se intenso en ocasiones.

"Solo era curiosidad, después de todo es demasiado evidente tu aumento de felicidad cuando viene a visitarte" Respondía Daphnes quien no veía ningún problema de que su hija estuviera enamorada de Link.

"E-es solo coincidencia" Respondía Zelda quien ese tiempo pensaba que solo era su padre el que tenia sospechas de que estaba enamorada de Link.

"Ya veo, por cierto ¿supiste de que Link volvería mañana después de haber explorado Skyloff?" Preguntaba Daphnes con la esperanza de que su hija cayera en la trampa.

"¿D-de verdad? Oh Dios ¿Qué debería ponerme?" Preguntaba nerviosamente la princesa sin darse cuenta de que la habían engañado completamente cosa que provoco la risa de su padre.

"Pstt… JAJAJA" Se reía el rey al ver el cambio de humor de su hija lo cual provoco que Zelda se diera cuenta de que la habían engañado.

"¡PAPÁ!"

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

"Wow" Decía Kirche sorprendida de lo relajado que era un rey sobre algo que era muy importante en Halkeginia. "¿Entonces tu padre no tiene problemas de que estés enamorada de Link?"

"Al contrario, le fascinaría que Link se convirtiera en su yerno, tienen demasiado en común" Respondía Zelda con cierta confusión debido a que no entendía porque su padre debería tener un problema con eso.

"Bueno es que en Halkeginia los matrimonios son una forma de unir familias e incrementa la influencia que tienen" Respondía Katie.

"¿Es enserio?" Preguntaba Zelda, sin saber cómo diablos se podía formar una familia amorosa si los padres solo estaban juntos por conveniencia. "¿Pero y si los novios no se aman?"

"No tiene importancia" Respondía Tabitha con la misma cara inexpresiva que normalmente tiene, sin embargo esto dejaba sin habla a Zelda. Ella no entendía como se podía vivir sin amor y en una relación sin verdaderos sentimientos.

"Pero eso no puede ser, ¿Cómo se puede vivir con alguien que no amas?" Se preguntaba Zelda mientras que Louise también se hacia la misma pregunta. Incluso si Wardes la habían engañado todo este tiempo, la pequeña maga se había enamorado sinceramente del noble traidor y por ese tiempo no le importaba que su matrimonio fuera arreglado pero ¿Y si ella terminaba casándose con alguien que no quería?

"No tienes que estar triste, incluso si esa es la verdadera naturaleza del matrimonio en estas tierras, hay personas que han encontrado el amor en sus vidas" Decía Kirche mientras trataba de animar a Zelda.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?" Preguntaba Zelda curiosa mientras que Louise también la miraba con un poco de esperanza.

"Con sus amantes" Respondía Kirche con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando Zelda y Louise escucharon su respuesta no pudieron evitar sentirse como tontas por no haber visto venir esa lógica de parte de Kirche, pero no solo era ella tanto Katie como Tabitha también mostraban sonrisas tímidas con cierto rubor.

"¿No me digas que solo sacaste este tema para convencerme de ser la amante de Link?" Preguntaba Zelda mientras pegaba su palma a su rostro.

"Es que es la única forma en la que podemos alcanzar la verdadera felicidad" Decía Kirche refiriéndose a ella, a Tabitha, a Katie, a Siesta y aunque aun lo negara a Louise.

"Mira Kirche…" Zelda iba a empezar a iniciar una discusión pero Richard la interrumpió.

"Llegamos, es aquí donde normalmente el ave se detiene a descansar" Decía Richard mientras el grupo veía un gigantesco nido de ave. Colbert no pudo contener su emoción y empezó a tomarle fotos con la pictobox de Link y le sacaba medidas a nido.

"Increíble este el nido del ave que derroto a un dragón" Decía Colbert mientras sus ojos brillaban por este descubrimiento.

"Bueno… no exactamente" Contestaba Richard ganándose la atención del grupo, el se rascaba la cabeza mientras trataba de explicar lo que intentaba decir. "El ave que lucho contra el dragón era de mi abuelo pero había muerto hace tiempo, sin embargo, el nido que ven aquí pertenece al ave que nació de un huevo que traía mi abuelo con el"

"Entonces ¿el hijo del ave legendaria?" Preguntaba Colbert curioso por saber la historia

"No estoy muy seguro, en sus últimos años de vida mi abuelo le dijo al ave legendaria que cuidara de la cría debido a que su destinado dueño iba a llegar algún día, aparte de que ave que ahora vive aquí tiene plumaje distinto" Decía Richard mientras recordaba con nostalgia los últimos años de su abuelo.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Preguntaba Louise sin entender el significado de esas palabras

"No lo sé, por mucho que respetaba y amara a mi abuelo debo de admitir que él era un poco raro a veces" Contestaba Richard mientras recordaba a su abuelo.

"Es verdad, recuerdo que él decía que venía de un mundo diferente a este" Decía Siesta ganándose la atención de Link y Zelda, podría ser que…

FWOOOSH

"¡Ahí viene!" Anunciaba Richard mientras que todos sentían las fuertes ráfagas de viento generadas por el ave, y fue ahí en ese momento que todos vieron al ave legendaria de Tarbes, era cas del tamaño de Sylphid con un pico muy extraño y un hermoso plumaje rojo.

"E-es un Loftwing" Decía Zelda sin poderse creer que un Loftwing estuviera en este mundo ¿cómo había llegado?

"Se parece al del héroe de los cielos" decía Link mientras recordaba al loftwing carmesí que traía el héroe de los cielos, en ese momento todos vieron que se empezaba a acercar.

"¿E-es inofensivo verdad?" Preguntaba Guiche nervioso de que un ave con el poder de matar a un dragón se estuviera acercando a ellos.

"No se preocupen nunca ha atacado a nadie sin ser provocado, tranquilo chico son solo gente que quiere…" No pudo terminar el Loftwing se detuvo enfrente de Link mientras hacia una especie de reverencia ante el sorprendiendo a todos.

"Parece que quiere que te subas a su espalda compañero" Decía Derflinger tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que extraño animal intentaba hacer.

"¿De verdad quieres que te monte?" Preguntaba Link sin saber si podía entenderle pero para su sorpresa, el loftwing parecía entenderle ya que le dio un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. "¿P-puedo?" Preguntaba Link a Richard debido a que técnicamente el loftwing era de su familia.

"B-bueno supongo que está bien" Respondía Richard todavía sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo el loftwing, el cual normalmente no era muy amistoso con los extraños. Con cierto nerviosismo Link se subió a la espalda de Loftwing el cual extendió sus alas rápidamente y empezó a elevarse en el aire.

"¡WOAH!"

"¡LINK!" Gritaba Zelda y las demás chicas al ver como se elevaba rápidamente el Loftwing a los aires con su querido en su espalda. Mientras tanto el joven héroe trataba de acomodarse para poder maniobrar a Loftwing como lo hacia el héroe de los cielos.

"Okay, okay solo debo recordar como lo hacia el héroe de los cielos, por favor recuerda" Decía Link mientras trataba de maniobrar al loftwing, pero en ese momento la Trifuerza del valor empezó a brillar en su mano y fue en ese momento donde vio recuerdos de la primera reencarnación del héroe en sus días en la escuela de caballeros. "Muy bien, esto se hace así" Declaraba Link mientras se ponía en posición y empezaba a dominar el arte de montar a un loftwing y no paso mucho tiempo para que empezara hacer piruetas en el aire como si ya fuera natural para él. "¡WOOOHOOOO!"

"Ese chico tienen un don natural" Decía Richard sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo al igual que los demás, sin embargo la cara de Zelda paso de sorpresa a felicidad cosa que noto Louise.

"Podemos volver a casa" murmuraba Zelda mientras sus sonrisa crecía ante la posibilidad de volver a Hyrule se hacía cada vez más real, ella solo tenía que averiguar cómo había entrado el loftwing y tal vez usar esa salida. "¡Louise podremos volver a Hyrule!" gritaba Zelda emocionada llamando la atención de todos.

"Oh, entiendo debido a que el ave o Loftwing viene de Hyrule significa que deber una forma de regresar" Decía Colbert al entender la repentina felicidad de Zelda.

"Y-ya veo, me alegro mucho" Decía Louise mientras era abrazada por Zelda pero en su interior eso no eran tan buenas noticias. _"Ellos se van a ir"_

 **Continuara…**


End file.
